It's All His Fault
by Kalafina94
Summary: He attacked us without warning. He killed everyone I loved, cherished, and cared about. Then he goes and kills me. He doesn't expect me to die just yet. I killed him, too. He didn't expect me to be that strong, strong enough that I could kill him. Then I woke up in a strange world filled with strange people who call themselves Shinigami. Just where the hell am I?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So this is my story, but it's just an experiment, so that means I don't like it, it's going in the trash! I just wanna see what would happen if Sakura somehow died and appeared in Soul Society. I also wanted to see if I could make it sound right and not too damn confusing like my other story is. **

**So yea, here is this new found story of mine! Please enjoy~!**

Death. Pain. There was so much of it. There was more death than there was pain. What once was the beautiful and proud village of Konoha was no more. It was no longer recognizable for nothing neither stood nor reached for the sky like before. My village was gone. And it was his fault it was gone, too.

I tried to warn them. I tried to warn the Elders that Uchiha Madara was coming. Tsunade even tried to tell them. The old crones didn't even listen. They chose to ignore our warnings and showed more support to making Danzo the Rokudaime, thinking that he would be powerful enough to protect the village. That he was what was best for the village. How wrong they were. He was the first that died in the war between Uchiha Madara. And good riddance too; that is, if nobody else had died in the process would we have rejoiced.

A little Chuunin had found Danzo in his office down in the Root Foundation. The young boy was apparently supposed to be delivering an important document to Danzo from one of the Council Elders and found Danzo lying in a pool of his own blood. The boy was taken into questioning by Ibiki, who struggled greatly to figure out _something _from the frightened boy who had never killed before. He was eventually released when he could give out no more information that proved useful. Everyone thought it was just a freak accident that Danzo was killed from. I knew better. I knew Madara was behind this.

Together with Shizune, I had done an autopsy on Danzo's body and found several lacerations on the eye-like scars on his arms, which I didn't know actually held the eyes of so many Uchiha members at the time, deep wounds to his stomach and chest, blood loss, brain trauma, and a foreign poison injected into his blood stream, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. And Madara had taken that chance, too. He somehow slipped poison into Danzo through one of his Root members, though nobody knew that, not even me. I was just making assumptions that Madara had somehow slipped into the village and gotten out without being seen. I knew that his plans were being put into action when Danzo died. I told the first person that should be alerted to these kinds of things: Tsunade.

When we found out how long before Madara attacked, Tsunade had immediately sent out orders to evacuate the civilians and begin fortifications on the village for a stronger defense and offense. We had made the most costly mistake of sending out our best ninja to Suna for supplies and equipment. It was a foolish decision of Tsunade to send Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei to Suna for something so simple. We could have just hand-made weapons from the surrounding trees or to made sturdier fortifications with the large stones and tree trunks! The worst part was that Madara knew Tsunade would send those two away. We had played directly into his hand.

When he came unexpectedly, he had brought Sasuke. Naruto saw him. And all hell broke loose. The village was gone. No one survived this battle, not even Shishou. Not even me. Everything I had worked for, everything the village worked for, was lost within the span of one day. Our pride, our honor, our village, our world. Gone.

And it was all Uchiha Madara's fault.

**Sooooooo what do ya think?! Good? Bad? Trash it? Keep it? Tell me! I will write a few more chapters and then I will decide if this story is good enough to say. **

**The first chapter is already almost finished, so that should be up sometime tonight or tomorrow once my homework from hell is finished. Thank you for reading! I love anybody who at least tries to read the story. It makes me so happy:). Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter! Hell yea! Please enjoy, guys. This story is new, so if you see any mistakes or little errors that aren't that important, please ignore them and I will find some time in the future to work on them later on. I've been so busy as of late, with homework, horseback riding lessons, and my new "job" at the Center! I get to work with middle school kids since it's after school and it's a job I've been wanting since I first started going to the Center in 8****th**** grade! So, yea.**

**I wanna thank Glow593, toshiro and sakura 4 ever, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing my story! Thank you so much you three! Your reviews made me so happy! I'm glad that you like my story and I hope you continue finding it interesting as time goes on. *Grinning Face* **

**Warning! Character Death!**

**Again, enjoy this chapter and the new one will be up as soon as possible! Enjoy~!**

I grunted in pain as the wound on my thigh pulsed painfully, blood flowing freely down my leg, staining my skin crimson. I did a quick scan over my body. Broken wrist, lacerations on the arms, a deep slash on my left shoulder from the Kusanagi blade, a stomach wound, and three slash marks along my back. Not the best condition there ever was, but I've experienced worse.

A chirping sound filled the air as I side-flipped out of the way of Sasuke's Chidori, throwing kunais at him before landing on my feet. I knew the kunais wouldn't so much as scratch him, so I just watched blankly as he deftly raised his blade to block the weapons. He had grown so much since our Genin days.

He was tall, much taller, and maybe a little more mature. His blue-black, duck-butt hair seemed longer, too. The childish features that used to make up his entire face was completely gone, replaced by more defined, manlier features, such as the high cheekbones and the sharp chin. He no longer looked like a child anymore. He was a grown man at twenty-one years old. His eyes, however, were a different story.

They were the same onyx black color, but they were cold and full of hatred. Towards me, Konoha, Naruto, everyone and everything. I could see how badly he wanted to raze the village, even if there wasn't much of it anymore, and kill every man, woman, and child that lived in Konoha. He wanted to do what his brother did. He wanted to destroy his home. The place where was loved and wanted. All for the sake of power. He was turning into a miniature version of Itachi and he didn't even realize it, too caught up with his anger towards the village and the Council.

What little was left of the village was quickly being destroyed by Madara and his army of Zetsu clones. The pure white buildings with their red roofs were gone, pieces of the buildings and red singles from the roofs scattered everywhere. Wooden beams hung from the buildings that were still standing, but gave way when the nails holding them could keep them up no longer. The proud, red Hokage building was gone as well, burned to the ground by Madara's Katon technique. The Hokage monuments were ruined as well, two missing their noses, one with its eyes and mouth destroyed, and the others with scars over their rock cheeks and eyes. And then there were the bodies. Oh Kami, I wished I had never seen them.

Bodies of dead Konoha shinobi filled one's eyes completely when they looked upon the battlefield. Everything was a wine-red color, covering almost every plain surface possible. In between all the mangled corpses, I could make out the bodies of people I barely knew to the people I've known most of my life.

I saw Izumo and Kotetsu, the gatekeepers, crushed beneath a beam with many sharp nails sticking out, Shizune-chan lying face down by them, dead from chakra extraction from one of the Zetsu clones, Genma with multiple senbons sticking in him, killed by the very thing he loved to chew on, Homura and Koharu slashed to pieces a couple feet away. Kurenai's body leaned heavily against Anko's back, her five-year old son crying in her lap. I had very nearly burst into tears at the horrible sight. And Tsunade-sama…my sensei cut down mercilessly by that bastard Uchiha. And the people I've known forever.

Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, and Lee-kun, together as a team even in death. A true friendship. Shino, Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan, killed while trying to protect their fallen sensei even though they knew she was dead before she hit the ground. And then there was Team 9.

Shikarmaru-kun's mangled corpse was lying on its side with his best friend right beside him. Poor Choji-kun. He didn't deserve to die the way he did. A huge gaping hole was seen through his stomach. All that was left was a blood-less body. The worst had been Ino. My best friend was impaled from behind by Madara himself. A cowardly way to kill someone, but she had died instantly, feeling no pain. Her body was up against a tall stone slab, her once beautiful blond hair tangled and bloodied. Her beautiful blue eyes, which used to sparkle and come to life when she was happy, were now an empty bluish-gray color, her body empty of life and chakra.

I've never been so sick in my entire life. The sight of death has never disturbed me before. It did when I was younger, but I had had to get over that fear if I had wanted to be trained under Tsunade. To be a medic-nin, I had to get over the sight of death and blood or I wouldn't be able to help anybody on the battlefield. I wasn't afraid of death or blood anymore. Ino's death killed me on the inside, but it was the way that she was killed that made my old fear come back. Her death shouldn't have happened. None of this should have happened. None of this would have happened if the Elders had just listened to me.

Reaching into my kunai pouch, I drew out a kunai just in time to parry Sasuke's sword. Our eyes locked, onyx and emerald, death and life, hatred and kindness, before we separated. Ducking beneath an attack to my head, I lashed out with my kunai at Sasuke's throat. Blocking with the hilt, he raised his leg.

Reading the movement, I quickly did a few seals before grabbing Sasuke's leg before it hit me. I let my chakra sail into him for a second before jumping away as Sasuke lashed out at me, putting his leg down gently as he did so. He prodded it with his hand before hissing and glaring at me spitefully. It was obvious he didn't approve of me paralyzing his leg like I had. Fortunately for him, it wouldn't last very long. Unfortunately for me, it only gave me a minute to kill him before he regained complete feeling and control of his leg.

I didn't say anything to him, merely tightening the gloves on my hands as I prepared to go at him. I only had less than a minute before the paralyzing effects faded. I would've paralyzed his leg until he couldn't even walk anymore, but he hadn't given me enough time for that. He was too cautious and too paranoid to stand still for so long in a fight.

Throwing the kunai at his temporarily paralyzed leg, I lunged towards him.

Raising his sword again, he blocked the kunai and tilted sideways to avoid my punch. I threw my other fist at his exposed cheek only for him to catch my fist. I saw the minute way he winced and inwardly smiled with glee. Good. I had hurt him in some way, shape, or form. I swung my leg at him, nailing him in the side and sending him flying into a tree. He slumped to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I frowned, tensing when I couldn't feel his chakra. Damn shadow clones.

The entire clearing was silent, except for my quiet breathing. A rough wind suddenly ruffled my hair, whipping the pink strands into my eyes. I heard something cracking beneath me and immediately bowed backwards, pressing my hands onto the ground to maintain my sudden backbend just as a thin beam of lightning shot through the place where my head used to be.

From my upside down position, I saw Sasuke kneeling beside his sword, which was pierced into the ground. Lightning sparks were sparking on the metal blade.

_He learned an advanced jutsu for the Chidori? That's new. He must've learned that from Madara. _I let out a rumbling growl in my throat when I thought about Madara teaching Sasuke forbidden jutsu. I didn't care much for Sasuke anymore, but he was still a teammate. Friends save friends.

I righted myself from my sudden backbend, turning back to Sasuke with a more determined expression. His eyes narrowed minutely. I saw a flash of orange and yellow in the trees. Sasuke didn't seem to have noticed.

_Perfect. _

"Now, Naruto!' I shouted.

Spinning around, Sasuke blocked Naruto's kunai with an annoyed scowl. Naruto's baby blue eyes flashed red once before turning back to their original color. He snarled at Sasuke. "That's enough, Sasuke! Don't you think that you've caused enough death for one day?!"

"Spare me," Sasuke said as he shoved Naruto away forcefully, swinging his sword at Naruto's exposed hip, in which Naruto quickly flipped out a kunai to block again. Taking a swipe at Sasuke, Naruto tore after Sasuke as said person retreated to a slightly safer distance so as to have more room to perform more complex maneuvers.

I didn't interfere. It wasn't my fight anymore. I was only distracting him until Naruto got here. It was never my destiny to fight my once Genin lover. It always has been Naruto's fate to fight against his best friend.

For a second, I let my guard drop, allowing a sorrowful expression to cross my face. Where had we gone wrong with Sasuke? Was it just revenge that drove him to Orochimaru, and through the snake bastard, Madara, or was it something else completely? Could we have changed his mind if we had tried harder? What can we do to help our teammate change the side he is currently on to ours?

**You know the answer to all those questions, **Inner Sakura whispered, not an ounce of sarcasm or contempt in her voice for once. **You're just too afraid to admit it out loud. **

_Do you think Naruto came to the same conclusion I did?_

**When it comes to Sasuke, he must have. **

_Then it is too late for anything else. _

**Tell him what you have learned about his brother. Hopefully he will snap out of his revenge-filled daze and come back to reality. **With that said, Inner Sakura fell quiet. I didn't have to ask her who 'him' was. It was pretty obvious.

I never realized I had closed my eyes until I opened them. And what I saw made my heart stop completely.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I watched the tanto in Naruto's hand shatter into metal pieces from the force of Sasuke's Chidori and the sound of metal cutting through flesh. The tip of Sasuke's katana was visible through Naruto's back. I heard someone scream, a piercing scream that sent shivers down my back from how anguished and sorrowful it sounded, and I realized some seconds later that it was from me.

I immediately lunged forward, tackling Sasuke to the ground as his grip on the sword was lost at my surprise attack. I heard Naruto's body hit the ground heavily and the hilt of the sword being crushed by Naruto's weight. I didn't have to look back to know that the sword had been pushed deeper into Naruto's body.

Disentangling myself from Sasuke, I ran towards Naruto and dropped to his side. Rolling him carefully onto his back, I grasped the black hilt and gently eased it out of him. He flinched terribly as I did so, his eyebrows furrowing in pain. Placing the sword in front of me so that I had a clear view of it in case Sasuke tried to made a grab of it, I glanced critically at the wound.

Blood was seeping out from his clothes from behind, a huge pool of red slowly crawling outwards. The orange-and-black jumpsuit was changed to bloody red as he coughed violently, blood dripping down his chin in a river.

Involuntarily, tears began falling down my cheeks as I furiously pumped green medical chakra into the wound. Somewhere in my heart, I knew it was too late to heal him. The sword had ripped open a lung and had somehow managed to cut off a major artery that brought blood to his heart. Another part of me didn't want to believe that my blond friend was dying. He couldn't die. I wouldn't let him. Not after everything we've been through. He couldn't leave me behind again. He couldn't.

"Sakura-chan…" A weak voice whispered. My eyes instantly snapped to Naruto. He was giving me his signature grin, though it was somewhat weaker now, that won over almost everybody to his side. "I've finally found a way for us, for Team 7, to be together forever," He whispered, eyes shining brightly with unshed tears as he began coughing again.

"Don't talk, you idiot," I hissed. "You're going to be alright. You'll be fine. Just stop talking."

"I know how we can be a team again," he continued, completely disregarding my words as the life in his eyes began fading away. "I've found a place that's so peaceful and quiet that nobody will ever tear us apart again." His voice faded to a near exhale of breathe.

"Naruto. Naruto! Listen to me!" I cried tearfully as my fingers gripped his jumpsuit tightly. "Stay with me! Keep hanging on to yourself, Naruto! Please!"

"Sakura-chan, you know what to do. You're a very smart woman. I know you can do it, Sakura-chan…" His voice whispered faintly through my tears. He was still smiling happily at me even as the life left him.

"Please! Damn it, Naruto! Don't leave me! You can't leave me behind again, Naruto!" My tears dripped down my face, falling onto Naruto's shirt, creating dark splotches in the orange-turned-red shirt.

"I believe in you, Sakura-chan…" And it was there that Uzumaki Naruto, the village hero, the future Hokage, and my best friend, exhaled his last breathe and died with a happy and peaceful smile on his lips.

Letting out an anguished cry from my lips, I cried over Naruto's body, letting my sadness take over me completely. My grip on Naruto's shirt tightened so much that the tendons were visible through my white skin. I was deathly afraid that if I so much as loosened my grip on him, his body would disappear and end up leaving me along in this cruel, heartless world.

Memories of my time with Naruto flashed across my mind, from the time I had first met him, our Genin days, him chasing after Sasuke when he left, leaving with Jiraiya for training, returning home, defeating Pein, and up until now, where his body lay lifeless in front of me.

I bit my lip, nearly breaking through the pink skin while trying to control my sobs. I heard the crunching of gravel beneath shoes and I almost believed it was Tsunade-sama coming to help until I remembered she was dead. A snort was heard. "How weak. What a pitiful way to die." Sasuke.

My mind went completely blank as I stood up, closing Naruto's eyes as I did so. I faintly felt the wet slide of more tears sliding down my cheeks, but I didn't pay any attention to them nor did I bother wiping them away. The pain I had previously felt was gone, replaced by an empty nothingness. Teetering forward a hesitant step, I jumped towards the man who ruined everything, that empty nothingness replaced entirely by pure, blind rage.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as I sent punches at him left and right. He furiously dodged my assault of punches, red and black Sharingan flaring to life at my sudden increase of speed. "Do you realize what you've just done?!" Landing a punch to his cheek, I watched with little satisfaction as he skidded unceremoniously across the ground. He wasn't even feeling a quarter of my pain right now, but he would soon. Very soon.

Stomping forward with a purpose—and leaving huge dents in the ground in the process—I roughly grabbed the collar of his retarded-looking white shirt. An ugly blue and purple bruise was already forming on his cheek.

"Look what you've done, Sasuke," I said quietly, not even bothering to hide the venom and hate I felt for him right now. I glared at him with hateful emerald eyes. "You've just killed the one person that cared for you as a brother in this village. You've just destroyed the one place that was considered your real home."

"This village is not my home," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, a vein forming in his neck as he spoke. "What village forces someone to kill off his own clan because they felt threatened by them? What village tries killing the one person that saved them from destruction? What village lets an old bastard that's been around since the time of the Second Hokage continue living after all the horrible things he's done? Huh?!"

"You realize that half the shit you're spouting isn't our fault, right?" I growled back. "Your brother had other options. He was smart, he would've figured something out if he just had more time. The only person who is responsible for your misery is Madara and Danzo! Why can't you just realize that, Sasuke?!"

"Madara helped me grow stronger! He helped me defeat my enemies, including Danzo!"

"Madara is the one who was behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre!" I gave him a slight shake as his hands grasped my wrists tightly, squeezing them to the point that it felt like my bones would snap in half. I enforced the bones with chakra so that they wouldn't break easily. "Everything from that day and up until now is his entire fault! It's because of him your brother and this village became what they are!"

"What the hell do you know about my brother, Sakura?!" Sasuke spat at me angrily. "Nothing! You know absolutely fucking nothing about Itachi!"

"I know your brother well enough to know that he wouldn't be proud of the decisions you're making," I grunted as he kicked at my legs furiously. "You're brother loved this village, even after he left! You destroying this village is pretty much killing Itachi's spirit all over again, you moron!" With a roar, Sasuke threw himself at me. We rolled across the ground, punching and kicking each other while trying to gain the upper hand of the other person. I felt him kick at my side, breaking a rib in the process. I held back a cry, instead flinching horribly whenever pressure was put onto my side.

I hadn't realized that we were getting closer and closer to Naruto's body, and by Naruto, Sasuke's katana, until it was too late to do anything.

Again, everything went into slow motion as Sasuke stretched his arm out to grasp the hilt. I reached out to his arm at the same time, trying to stop him, but was one second too late. He picked up the sword, flipped the blade so that it was pointing at me, and plunged it forward.

White hot pain shot throughout my body when I finally registered the sword sticking through me like a chic kabob. Sasuke had missed my heart completely, but he had something vital in my stomach. I think it was the same exact place that the puppet, Sasori, had pierced me in. Warm blood sped down my stomach rapidly down my front and back, trailing down my legs, creating little trails of bloody tears, and creating a bloody puddle at my feet.

I bit back a shriek when Sasuke tried removing his weapon from me. Refusing to give up, I grasped the sword with trembling, gloved hands. This bastard didn't know it, but I had one more trick up my sleeve that I learned from Kakashi-sensei that nobody, not even Tsunade-sama or Naruto, knew about. If this jutsu didn't work, then I would have failed in going through my Naruto's last wish. I wouldn't fail. I wouldn't let Sasuke get away from us any longer.

Keeping a tight one-handed grip on the sword, I raised one hand. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, a sign that he was somewhat confused. Damn, I wondered when I began to understand the complex mind of an Uchiha.

_Too late to solve that mystery. _

Performing the necessary seals one-handed, a trick I had learned from watching the boy, Haku, all those years ago and tons of practice, I made a claw-like motion with my hand and forced chakra to my palm. The jutsu was ridiculously similar to Kakashi's, but the only thing that was different was the color. It wasn't blue. It was violet.

Thin strings of violet chakra crackled up my arm like an electrical storm as realization dawned in Sasuke's eyes. With more strength I thought possible, he managed to pull the sword free, sending enormous waves of pain through my stomach in the process, but he didn't get away. I wouldn't let him. I refused to let him escape me this time.

Ignoring the pain and burning of the wound in my side, I charged at Sasuke with a charged ball of electrical chakra in my palm. My ears were filled with the chirping sounds from the jutsu as Sasuke barred his teeth at me in anger and swung the sword at me as hard and fast as he could.

Sword and lightning chakra clashed together violently, sparks falling to the ground in a violet shower of sparkles. If I would, I would've taken the time to admire the beautiful shower, but with the current situation I was in, that wasn't going to be possible anytime soon.

Sasuke snarled at me, pushing against me as hard as he could. Letting out my own animalistic snarl, I fought back against him. I wasn't using any chakra to enhance my strength. I wasn't going to cheat this time. I was going to win this battle on my own without the advantage of chakra. Then a miracle happened.

I heard the sounds of something cracking, the sound abused metal usually makes when it is used the wrong way. I knew what that meant. Sasuke's sword was chipping away.

Filled with renewed vigor, I pushed harder. The metal shrieked in protest at the added weight, more spider-thin cracks appearing along the length of the sword. Gritting my teeth, I gave one final push. The sword broke apart violently, fragments of pieces lashing out and cutting into both of us. I felt a particularly long piece wedge itself straight through my shoulder and somehow managing to scratch the bone in the process.

Tears welled up in my eyes, but not because of the pain but of what's about to happen. Propelled forward by force alone, my hand connected with Sasuke's chest and sailed straight past his heart. This was where it all ended.

A torrent of blood erupted from Sasuke's body and splashed my face, arms, and torso a crimson red. Thin tears of blood escaped Sasuke's mouth as he stared at me in silent disbelief, trailing down his throat and leaving permanent stains in his white shirt.

"W-when did you… get so strong?" He choked out, all anger and hatred leaving his eyes and turning into a more tranquil and accepting expression.

"I've been strong all along, Sasuke," I said quietly, closing my eyes slowly. I felt all the anger I had felt for him before leave me completely, leaving an almost empty shell of my former self. "You and the others have been so busy trying to protect me from danger that you never let me show my true potential. You guys never let me fight my own battles. You thought you had to always protect because I was the weak link of the team."

Sasuke looked up towards the dark sky with threatening grey clouds. "This is so familiar to my battle with Naruto 7 years ago. Except this time nobody won. Not even you, Sakura." He looked back down at me and smirked slightly.

Opening my eyes, I gazed at him wistfully before smiling and saying, "You're right. Nobody did win this battle. It ended as a draw." I pulled my hand out sharply, trying to spare him the pain while catching him before he hit the ground and setting him down beside Naruto.

Blood gushed out of his wound continuously. Nothing could save him now. Not even Madara could do anything about this type of wound. No medic-nin alive could heal this wound. It was impossible. He only had a few more minutes to live, just like me.

"You've grown, Sasuke," I said, pushing his spikey raven locks out of his eyes. He knew I wasn't referring to his height and jutsu.

He closed his eyes, smiling softly. He looked so much older than he really was when he lay like this. "You have, too," He whispered. "We can finally be a team again, right, Sakura?"

I paused briefly before I began rubbing his cheek with my knuckles. He seemed to like the attention I was giving him as he leaned ever so slightly into my touch. "We've always been a team. Even when you left and Sai replaced you, your place in our team hasn't changed even for a single second."

Sasuke sighed tiredly. "Thank you for always being there for me, Sakura," He suddenly said, fumbling over the words albeit somewhat uncomfortably. He probably had never said words like that as honestly as he had. It probably felt like a big relief to him to finally get those words off his shoulders.

I let my fingers massage his scalp gently, watching as he exhaled shakily, more blood escaping from his mouth. He was waiting for me to follow after him and Naruto. "Sleep, Sasuke," I whispered, touching his forehead with mine. "We will see each other again soon." And, like with Naruto, his smile broadened and exhaling softly, Uchiha Sasuke let go of all his hatred and anger and followed his blond friend seconds later where they would always be a team.

_It's finally over. _I thought tiredly as I lay in between Naruto and Sasuke, wincing when the blade fragments moved and sent spasms of pain throughout my body. I didn't move to take them out though. The pain would be over soon enough.

**This war between Konoha and Oto has finally ended, **Inner said faintly from with my mind. My entire mind, including hers, were filled with such peaceful thoughts and happy memories that it made the pain my body was complaining about more bearable than before.

Interlacing my hands with my two friends, I closed my eyes as a warm, welcoming sensation enveloped my body like a cocoon of blankets. _I'm so tired, Inner. _

Inner's voice was fainter than last time. She was dying along with me. **Rest. Our time has come to an end. Our job here is done. We have completed what we were meant to do in this world we call home. The greatest adventure of our life…**

Bright lights danced before my eyes, drowning out Inner's voice, and, through the lights, I saw Naruto and Sasuke waving and beckoning for me to follow them to the same place they were in. A hand that I knew was mine reached out towards them, slender fingers stretching almost desperately. I soon felt two warm hands grab my fingers and pulling me to their height once again. I was with my teammates at last. We were Team 7 again. We didn't have to fight each other ever again. We could become a family again. Nobody would be able to tear us apart ever again.

Faintly, before I was enshrouded once again by another bright white light, I heard Inner's final words resounding in my head.

**…Has finally come to an end.**

**Done~! What'd you guys think? Was it okay? Good? Bad? Please tell! I do love to know these things!**

**Sorry for the wait. Homework and all that horrible shit on the weekends. Homework pretty much takes up almost all of my time now. Stupid teachers from hell love tormenting us freshman right now. **

**I can't tell when the next chapter will be up, but it will be up soon! I don't like to keep people waiting! It'll be up before ya know it! *Happy Face***

**Reviews and comments are always nice. I love to know how I'm doing so far. **

**That's all for now everyone! Ja ne! **

**-KalafinaJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey~ everyone~! Here it is! The third chapter of It's All His Fault! Personally, I'm seriously very happy with this chapter! Yea, it was a pain in the ass to think and write up, but once that was finished, it was pretty easy to type up:). **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! Reading your reviews made me so happy and encouraged to continue this story *Grinning Face*. A special thanks to SayoShihoinXKohAyamerei, Yuuki-Hime 2097, xoulblade, glow593, an anonymous review with the nickname Tae, Rocker1600, and SakuraPheonix13! Thank you all for your reviews! They were all very much appreciated! And a special thanks to glow593 for agreeing to help me figure out Sakura's Zanpakuto and some other important things in future chapters! Give her praise everyone 'cause she certainly deserves it~!**

**Also, if you notice any repetition, which I know all of you reading this WILL notice it, I am sorry. It is a horrible habit that I'm trying to break, but am obviously failing at *Sweat drops* So sorry, everyone. **

**And, this is something new, Questions and Answers time:**

**Will Madara be in future chapters and who will be the one to kill him: Madara will most definitely be in future chapters, but probably not until the near end. He will probably be one of the antagonists later on in future chapters, so please don't be so surprised that he suddenly shows up! And I'm thinking that Sakura will be the one to finally kill him. I'm not quite so sure, though….**

**And the last question: Will everyone from Naruto end up in Soul Society, or is it just Sakura, or Team 7? Thanks to glow593's idea of how I should continue forward, I've decided to let it JUST be Sakura that goes to Soul Society. I don't want to deal with all the confusion in the thought that everyone in Naruto that died will be there. That's WAY too much work and I'm filled to the brim with homework and all that crap right now. So yea, it will just be Sakura that gets to go to Soul Society. **

**Okay, enough of this talking stuff! Let's get the show on the road! Please enjoy the third chapter, everyone! Have fun reading~!**

It was a confusing situation that Unohana Retsu and Kotetsu Isane found themselves in.

They had only been working in the medical ward, healing some Academy students who had been practicing Kido on one another, when, all of a sudden, a couple of seated officers from the 5th Company had come barging in, one of them carrying an unconscious female with the most vibrant of hair color, and covered in blood from head to toe.

Retsu, being the expert healer that she was, knew instantly that the girl was in critical condition. Instructing Isane to quickly finish healing the other patients and then to meet up with her in the critical condition ward, Retsu immediately had the officer carrying the wounded girl to follow her. Not one to disobey a captain, the man carrying the girl hurriedly said good-bye to his friends and took off after the Captain while trying not to jostle the girl too much.

After setting the girl down upon a white bed in the medical ward, the officer bowed before the Captain and hastily left. Unohana paid the officer no mind and placed a hand on the girl's forehead so as to determine her temperature. It was very warm and felt clammy under the Captain's hand.

Frowning slightly, Retsu sent a tendril of Reiatsu into the girl's body, trying to figure out where her wounds are. She, however, certainly never thought that the girl's Reiatsu would lash out at her as it did.

A mental dagger of Reiatsu suddenly assaulted Retsu's mind, trying to force her to push out the foreign energy out of her body. Although she was slightly annoyed with the girl, Retsu knew that it was only a defensive maneuver to protect one's self, so, with gentle care, she tried explaining to the girl that she was a healer and meant her no harm through her Reiatsu.

The girl's violent attack halted, surprise and suspicion coming in waves from the girl's mind. Slowly, meaningfully, the girl's probe withdrew from Retsu's mind, a silent warning that she would do it again if she felt like she was in danger or being threatened. She was still and quiet from then on out.

Satisfied that the girl was finally compliant, Retsu once again attempted to scan the girl's body with huge success. What she found horrified her greatly to some extent. A broken wrist, long cuts on both arms, a slash wound in her shoulder, a horizontal cut on her stomach, three more slash marks on her back, a broken rib, a slight head wound, definite blood loss, and a deep stab wound in her abdomen.

_This girl must have gone through hell and back again to receive such wounds, _Retsu thought as she carefully removed the girl's torn and ruined clothing—a red, zip-up vest, black-fitting biker shorts, a tan apron, white elbow guards, and knee-high heel boots— and leaving the girl's white chest bindings on, she placed the scraps of clothing in the trash can to be disposed of. They were too full of cuts for the girl to be wearing them anymore. She would have to make do with a simple kimono. She would also have to do something about those chest bindings of hers, as well…

Leaving the girl in her undergarments—to at least preserve some of her modesty—Retsu had a bowl of warm and cool water as well as a rag to be brought to her by one of the female workers. As she waited for the items, she took the time to examine her patient closer.

She was rather small, on the petite side, with luminous pale skin that was marred crimson and pink hair that was also covered in blood. From what Retsu could make out, her hair was long and wavy, with parts that looked naturally choppy and disheveled, like someone just waking up from a nap. The girl was willowy, with curves and long legs. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her skinny body; only muscle and a toned body that told Retsu that the girl was probably trained to fight.

"Um… U-Unohana-Taichou?" A quiet voice called from the doorway. Looking up, Retsu saw one of her many female, 4th Company subordinates with two bowls and a rag crammed into her hands. She was looking at the nearly naked girl on the bed with an apprehensive expression.

"Ah, thank you, Vera," Retsu said while smiling kindly. "Will you please put them here on the table?" The black-haired girl quickly tottered forward, placing the bowl down with shaky fingers. Her dark eyes turned to look at the pink-haired girl again.

"Taichou," She began hesitantly, "will she be okay?"

Out of all those who work under Retsu, Vera was one of the gentler and caring out of all of her subordinates, apart from her Lieutenant, Isane. Her concern for the foreign girl didn't surprise the 4th Copmany Captain; anyone who was as critically wounded as this girl shouldn't be treated any differently as a patient.

"Do not fret, Vera," Retsu said soothingly. "She will be fine. Her wounds are serious, but they are not impossible to heal. She will heal in time."

A soft smile appeared on Vera's lips as she nodded her head slowly. Reaching inside her robe, she pulled out three, fully blossomed white Lilies and placed them in the clear crystal vase that was sitting on the table nearest to the window.

"I was going to plant these in the window garden in my room," She said shyly, cheeks turning pink, "but I can always go get some more later from one of the closest Rukongai districts. She could use something pretty when she wakes up." Vera pointed timidly at the girl. "Unohana-Taichou, will you be sure to put these in her room when you are finished?"

Nodding, Retsu replied, "Of course." Retsu glanced up at the clock on the far wall. "I believe it is your time to leave, 12th seat, Ootori Vera-san. You have other tasks to complete, no?" Blushing again, Vera bowed and left the room.

Grabbing the rag from the still warm water, Retsu wringed out the excess water and brought the rag down across the girl's face. Gently wiping away the blood from the girl's forehead and cheekbones, she washed out the blood in the cool water, turning it pink in the process, and dipped it in the warm water and started anew. Many times she did this, working her way down the girl's body, washing away the ridiculous amounts of blood on her body, and revealing the wounds underneath.

Most of them had already begun to heal and were beginning to close, but a few of them, mainly the abdomen and stomach wounds, refused to clot and continued to let out small amounts of blood that trailed down her thin waist. The blood from her shoulder had also managed to ruin her chest bindings, so Retsu would have to do something about that before it gets even more soiled.

Placing a hand over the wound in her abdomen, Retsu concentrated her Reiatsu to her hand easily, causing her hand to be encased in a blue glow, and began healing the wound. Coaxing the red and white blood cells to begin clotting, Retsu watched with little surprise and wonder as the wound quickly began to close. After removing her hand, all that remained was a small white scar in the middle. Doing the same to her shoulder and receiving the same results of scarring, Retsu left the girl's side momentarily to go to one of the many wooden cupboards on the wall and took out some gauze and tape to wrap the more minor wounds. They would have to heal on their own to prevent infection and more scarring.

Turning around with the needed supplies, she paused. "Isane, you may enter." Instantly her Lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane, appeared before Retsu, kneeling.

"Forgive me, Taichou," The rather tall woman apologized. "More students from the Academy appeared and no one else was around until Vera-san arrived moments ago."

"Do not worry, Isane," Retsu said with another smile. "You got here just in time. You can help me with wrapping the girl's wounds, Isane." Nodding her head once, Isane took the items from her Captain, went to the girl's side, and began wrapping her arms.

"Taichou, the girl's condition? Will she be okay?"

"Most of her wounds are healed, however her rib, wrist, the slashes on her back, the head wound, and the cut on her upper stomach haven't been healed yet. Her main wounds in her abdomen and shoulder are healed, but left scars. She is out of any type of critical danger and should be fully healed within a couple of days."

After putting tape on the bandages to keep them from coming undone, Isane started on her legs. "Taichou, I've been hearing some strange things from the officers in the 5th Company who found this girl." Retsu didn't miss the worried note in Isane's voice.

She looked up from wrapping the cut on the girl's stomach with interest. "Is that so? What kinds of things?"

Isane hesitated, unsure of where to begin. "5th Company's 9th seat, Seo Kaoru, and 10th seat, Sahashi Tamaki, told me that while they were in the gardens patrolling on their Captain's orders, they were momentarily blinded by a bright white light, which dissipated seconds later, and then they say something falling from the sky and into one of the 5th Company trees."

Retsu paused. A girl appearing out of nowhere and falling from the sky? That couldn't be possible, could it? She stared at the girl's face intently. This girl was completely shrouded in mystery that Retsu could make no sense of it. "Are you sure that that is exactly what the 9th and 10th seats said, Isane? Is that exactly what they said?"

Isane shrunk away. "That is… exactly what they said, Taichou. I could sense no lies coming from them whatsoever." Retsu hummed quietly, taping the stomach wound tightly before stepping away.

"Isane, I have a Captains' meeting that will be starting soon. Am I correct in assuming that you know what to do?"

"Yes, ma'am," Isane said, bobbing her head in conformation. "I do."

"Good. I will leave her to you then." As Retsu began to leave, she halted and said, "Oh, if and when she wakes up, please send her to the 1st Company. So-Taichou would want to meet her when he finds out."

"You are… going to tell the So-Taichou and the other Captains about her?" Isane asked, a little startled that her Captain would do that. The girl hadn't healed much and Isane can't imagine being able to see her walk all the way to the 1st Company in her current condition. It certainly wouldn't do her any good.

Retsu nodded solemnly. "Yes. We cannot keep her a secret from the other Captains. That would be insubordination on my part. Besides, knowing Kaoru-san and Tamaki-san, word about her sudden appearance would be known throughout the whole Seireitei within a couple of hours. Word spreads quickly when times, such as now, aren't eventful enough." Isane frowned slightly. Her Captain did kind of have a point.

Kaoru and Tamaki loved to spread rumors and were almost always getting in trouble with at least two Captains a day. They may have been startled by the girl's appearance, but that probably wore off when Kaoru relinquished the girl to Retsu.

"I don't know, Taichou," Isane said uneasily. "It doesn't seem right to me. The girl is on the med, but I had a feeling that So-Taichou will have her do things, like training and fighting, that will put immense pressure on her body. He might be curious about her abilities and where she came from Her condition could worsen."

"I know, Isane," Retsu said sadly. "I don't want to put any patient of mine, Shinigami or not, in any type of danger, but there is nothing I can do about it. I didn't write the laws all those years ago. Understand this, Isane: if I had my way, this girl wouldn't leave my sight. However, since Shinigami, us Captains in particular, are bound by the law, I cannot do such a thing. It goes against my duty as a Shinigami and as a Captain." Clasping her hands in front of her, Retsu turned and said, "I leave the girl in your care now, Isane." She left the room, leaving behind a perplexed Lieutenant in her wake.

OoOoOoO

Warm. Everything around me was so very warm, like a sunny day in Konoha. At first I thought I was sleeping in my room at my apartment and that sunlight was beaming down on my back, demanding that I wake up and get ready for the new day, but then I realized the heaviness in my heart and remembered the destruction of Konoha. Was this what death felt like? Where were Naruto and Sasuke? Why wasn't I with them?

My body grew heavier and heavier, as if hundreds of weights were being pressed onto my body. I felt something cool flying around my body, but it felt warm, too. Air? Water? I didn't know. I couldn't place it at the moment. Then I felt an incredible pain in my head and something hot spreading down my shoulder and abdomen. Did my wounds reopen? I didn't care. My mind was elsewhere. It was on Sasuke and Naruto. Their deaths. My causing them to die.

My heart cried out in agony as flashes of red, black, and yellow went through my mind. It hurt. It hurt me so much knowing that I cause Naruto and Sasuke to die. They didn't have to die. If I had just stopped Sasuke the night he left, he wouldn't have gone to Orochimaru and Madara. He would've gotten much stronger back in Konoha. He wouldn't have given me and Naruto any reason to kill him. He would've been able to continue living.

**Not to ruin on your emo parade, dumbass, but when you're finished pitying yourself, you might want to know that someone is nearby and they have a ridiculous amount of chakra**.

Resisting the urge to twitch and open my eyes, I waited patiently while lying in a half comatose-like sleep. Then, I felt it. A foreign chakra entering my body.

Sharpening my chakra into a dagger-like object mentally, I attacked the attacker's mind. With mental hands, I began to crush the person's mind in hope that it would cause the person to lose enough air to fall unconscious for a couple of hours. When they didn't fight back, I thought that either this person was weak or they were too stupid to realize that they were being assaulted mentally. I was hoping for the former. Then, I heard something. A soft voice speaking quietly from within my mind.

_I am a healer, miss. I am only trying to heal you. I mean no harm. _My attack stopped quickly.

The woman—the voice was _way_ too soft for it to be a man—sounded vaguely familiar. Her voice sounded like some other voice that I should know, but I can't remember who it was from. Strange…

Drawing back my chakra slowly, letting the threatening chakra linger, I relaxed and let the woman have her way just this time.

Again, the chakra entered my body. I soon found that I rather enjoyed the feel of it as I felt my wounds begin to heal at a fast rate. It was warm, with peaceful thoughts and emotions swimming within it. It felt calm, tranquil, and gentle. Everything that people like me who liked quiet places and no loud people would enjoy. Her chakra certainly said a lot about this woman.

Minutes passed quickly as the flaring pain in both my shoulder and abdomen disappeared, allowing my body to relax, but I still kept a slightly tense posture. I was ready to bolt in case the woman tried anything. Though something told me that this woman would be able to catch me before I took three steps towards the door.

Something itchy and rough was soon being wrapped around my arms as I faintly heard a new voice come into a conversation with the first woman. I couldn't hear any of the words they were saying though.

The person who was wrapping my arms was taking great care of my wounds, making sure that the bandages weren't too tight or too loose. Their hands felt soft and somewhat calloused, so I was just going to assume that the new person was female as well. Was she a friend of the other woman? I sure hope so.

The pressure on my arms stopped, but soon reappeared once again on my legs with that same itchy, rough texture that bandages can give to a person. I had the sudden urge to wake up and tell the person to stop, or to just reach down and scratch away the annoying sensation in my knees and thighs, but I quickly stamped away that idea. I wasn't going to let them know that I was awake. I had to figure out where the hell I was. I needed to get out of here. I was going to have my way this time, strange people, just count on it.

Both of my ears suddenly let out a loud popping sound that I was pretty sure only I heard. I refrained from twitching or hissing in pain as a quiet voice filled the room, though I could only make out every other word. They both probably thought I was still unconscious.

"Yes. We…secret…insubordination…appearance…Seireitei…eno ugh," The first woman said, her words confusing me as I could only hear every other word.

**What the fuck is a Seireitei? **Inner Sakura demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently like a parent catching their child doing something bad. It looks like she's back to her old self. Her arrogant, selfish, and crude self.

_You're asking me this why? How the hell am I supposed to know?! I don't even know where the hell we are!_

**You're the Outer person, you dipshit! You know the Five Great Shinobi Countries so well you could walk around with your eyes closed and still avoid any obstacles! Is there even such a place as Seireitei anywhere in the nations?!**

_No…there isn't…_ Inner Sakura fell quiet. She had a point. I did know the landscape and landmarks better than anybody else.

Before Naruto returned to the village with Jiraiya-sama, as Tsunade's apprentice, I was sent to many large villages to buy or sell medicine or specific plants for the hospital, as well as diplomatic missions with Kumo, Suna, Iwa, and Kiri. Konoha had to make a great compromise and alliance with as many villages as possible before the Akatsuki made their move. We didn't know anything about Uchiha Madara at the time; only that the Akatsuki leader's name was a mystery until Jiraiya-sama mentioned him in his meeting with Tsunade.

The other woman's voice entered the conversation. Once more, I didn't catch every word. "…Taichou…right…mend, but…So-Taichou…training and…put…pressure…body…worsen."

_Must be talking about me. Do they have something planned out for me? And who is this So-Taichou person?_

**A Captain-Commander, huh? Must be the person who ordered these people to heal us. Bastards.**

The sound of footsteps fading away told me that one of the women had left. I felt the second woman sitting a few feet away, her chakra fluctuating wildly in confusion. Obviously something the other lady said had disturbed her. Then, seconds later, she, too, got up and briskly walked away from me.

After making sure that the woman was completely gone, I slowly opened my eyes, but winced when a bright light bore down on me. When they eventually adjusted, I noticed instantly the amount of white in the room. White walls, white ceiling, white sheets, white pillows, and white bandages, white everything! There was way too much white in this room.

"You have awakened!"

Turning sharply, I saw a very tall, silver-haired woman with a sword belted at her hip. Her outfit was simple enough, a white _shitagi, _a black _hakama,_ a white _hakama-himo, _a white _tabi, _and _waraji._ On her left arm was an armband with the characters for "4" and a strange symbol that looked like a flower. She had grey eyes and messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that were shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She had dangling, red earrings in each ear. She had socked feet with wooden sandals. She was carrying a tray of food and a pitcher of water in her hands. Oh, and she looked surprised. "I'm shocked. Considering the severity of your wounds, you should have been unconscious for at least a couple of days." I didn't say anything, choosing to sit quietly and stare at her intently.

_How was she able to sneak up on me without me sensing her?_

She didn't seem to be enjoying my staring as she began shifting from foot to foot. Setting the tray down on the table by the bed and sitting down in a chair, she began playing with her fingers nervously. "Um…a-anyway!" She stuttered. "My name is Kotetsu Isane of the 4th Company. And you?"

After I sat there watching and being amused by the way she didn't like being stared so intensely at, I decided to give her my name.

"Haruno Sakura."

**I know, there isn't enough action in this chapter. Boring chapter! I'm sorry, guys, but I wanna take this story slowly. Next chapter will include the Captain's meeting. **

**If you see any mistakes, ignore them! I'm kinda in a hurry and I don't have the time to ditz with the mistakes right now! I have work!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! I will love everyone who does! Must go now! I have to go to work at the Center for a Nightlife party! Dodge ball tourney here I come! Hells yea! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fourth Chapter! Hell yea! I think this chapter is progressing so well, don't you all think? *Smiley face* and guess what? It's only gonna get better!**

**So be prepared!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews that I received within these last couple of days! I love all of you so very much for it! Great thanks to Yuuki-Hime 2097, Sam 0728, and SakuraPhoenix13 for reviewing! I appreciate you guys so much for reading and staying with the story! A special thanks to Glow593 for once again pointing out some ideas that will be playing incredible roles in future chapters! Give her credit, everyone, cause this story is just as much hers as it is mine! I love all the help she has given me and I always will appreciate the support anyone gives meJ. **

**No questions for now since I pretty much already answered most of them in the last chapter! That's okay, though, cause I'm not that good at explaining things to people verbally or by typing *Sheepish face*. That's just how I am, people~!**

**Now for the best part. The STORY! Enjoy~!**

_Recap:_

_"You have awakened!" Turning sharply, I saw a very tall, silver-haired woman with a sword belted at her hip standing in the doorway. She had grey eyes and messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that were shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She had dangling red earrings in each ear. _

_Her outfit was simple enough: a white shitagi, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, a white tabi, and waraji. She had socked feet with wooden sandals. On her left arm was an armband with the characters for '4' and a strange symbol that looked like a flower. She was carrying a tray of food and a pitcher of water in her hands. She looked surprised. "I'm shocked. Considering the severity of your wounds, you should have been unconscious for at least a couple of days." I didn't say anything, choosing to sit quietly and stare at her intensely. _

_How did she sneak up on me without me sensing her?_

_She didn't seem to be enjoying my staring as she began shifting from foot to foot. Setting the tray down on the table by the bed and sitting down in a nearby chair, she began playing with her fingers nervously. "Um…a-anyway!" She stuttered. "My name is Kotetsu Isane of the 4th Company. And you?"_

_After I sat there watching and being amused by the way she didn't like being stared so intensely at, I decided to give her my name. _

_"Haruno Sakura."_

_End of Recap_

"Haruno Sakura?" The woman, Isane, questioned with a tilt of her head. For some reason, I thought the childish motion looked positively adorable on this person. Any other person would have looked like a child rapist or a pedophile.

"Yep, that's me!" I said, grinning like an idiot. I had originally wanted to go the smart way by keeping quiet and not saying much, but I had a feeling that Isane wouldn't trust me quicker if I do that. I at least wanted her to like me to an extent. She seemed like a nice person. Wherever the hell I was, I could use all the help I could get in this place.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san," Isane replied with a small, awkward bow from her sitting position.

Waving my hand back and forth, I hastily said, "Just call me Sakura. 'Sakura-san' makes me feel older than I actually am!" Isane giggled at that. In my chest, my nearly torn-in-half heart ripped a little more.

What Isane didn't know was that the way she had said my name had made her sound exactly like Shizune. Shizune-chan had always called me 'Sakura-san' when she was teasing me about something. It was more out of fun than out of habit.

Isane seemed to remember something as her face lit up and she reached towards me. Mostly because of my training with Tsunade—another painful throb vibrated in my chest at her name—I tensed and held back my body's need to punch Isane as she drew closer. I wasn't as paranoid as most shinobi were, but that didn't mean that I wasn't wary of a stranger reaching out to touch my face. She took notice instantly and stopped herself from moving any closer.

"I just need to check your bandages, Sakura," She said. "I'm not going to try anything that will harm you. I just want to help."

I sat there for a couple more seconds before forcing my body to relax so that Isane could get to my arms. Knowing that I was watching her hands closely, she inched forward ever-so-slowly and gently grabbed my hand. I recognized the cool and soft hands as the ones who had helped me earlier and realized that Isane had been the one to wrap my arms. Probably my legs, too.

Unwinding the bandages carefully, Isane began pushing back some leaves that were mixed with a green salve back into the bandages and loosened them slightly at my request. They felt a little too tight for comfort. I vaguely wondered when she had placed the smelly stuff on me, but cast it aside as something that must have been applied beforehand.

"What is this stuff, Isane?" I asked curiously. I already knew the answer. I had used the salve a lot when I was healing Genin with cuts all over their bodies back home. I just wanted to see how good of a medic she was. And I just felt like being a bitch at the moment since I could barely move.

"It's a potion that is mixed with a certain type of leaf to heal cuts and lacerations on the body," Isane explained as she plucked out small pieces of the torn leaves that were sticking out of the white bandages. I noted how she didn't say what leaf it was and how she created it. I smiled inwardly.

_Smart. At least she has enough common sense to be discreet in explaining things as important as that._

**Don't forget, we don't what she wants from us. If she's hiding her true intentions from us, she's doing a great job at it. Be cautious, dipshit.**

Ignoring Inner's new nickname for me, I took on the look of scared child: wide eyes and a stuck-out bottom lip. "Isane, can you tell me where I am exactly?" I asked meekly, attempting to look a little bit weak and frightened. I felt a lot like my old self when I had been chasing after Sasuke like some love-struck idiot. Oh wait. I _was _a love-struck idiot back then.

Isane looked up from fixing the bandages, giving me a slightly wary and confused look. "You are in the Soul Society in the 4th Company of the Seireitei."

_Say what?_

**The fuck?**

At my confused look, Isane began to explain, although somewhat hesitantly. "The Soul Society is a place for dead souls that were sent here from the World of the Living. You could consider it an afterlife for the Souls that died in the human world until it is their time to be reincarnated once again. I myself can be considered a dead soul," She said that last part a little sheepishly.

"What?" I exclaimed, leaning forward. "No way! You look completely alive to me!"

Isane laughed lightly. "Don't let my looks deceive you. I've been around a little longer than my looks tell. Technically I am alive, but I once lived in the World of the Living as a human, but died somehow. Eventually, my soul came here to the Soul Society and I lived in the Rukongai, one of the many villages outside of the Seireitei walls. I later on enlisted in the Shin'oreijutsuin a couple years later. And because I became a Shinigami, my soul wasn't reincarnated into another form in the human world."

"Shin'oreijutsuin?"

Isane nodded. "Yes. It's the place where young children with huge amounts of Reiatsu go to learn how to control and harness their powers. Once they graduate, they are able to pursue their careers in life. Many of them go after one of the seated ranks in the Gotei 13."

"Reiatsu? Gotei 13? What are those?" I asked again, my head beginning to spin.

"To begin with, Reiatsu is the amount of energy or pressure that a Reiryoku creates when released. It affects all the ways Shinigami live. Reiatsu can do many things that regular humans couldn't possibly do even if they had Reiatsu since they didn't know how to control it. It can strike fear or intimidate opponents, allows us Shinigami in the 4th Company to use healing and defensive techniques, and allows us to use Kido if we have a strong enough Reiryoku."

I filed away that word away in my mind. I was going to have to hope that Isane would tell me what Kido was. It sounded like a very important word.

"As for the Gotei 13, it basically tells you what they do. There are 13 companies, each of which has one Captain, one Lieutenant, and seated officers who follow the Captain and Lieutenant obediently. The seated officers are ranked from 3-20 since the 1st and 2nd seats are taken by the Captain and Lieutenant respectively." She then asked me if I understood everything she that was saying, to which I had nodded, and continued speaking. "Each company has a different set of rules, jobs, and opinions. Not one company is the same. They are all different and do an important job in helping the Soul Society in one way or another. For example, the 4th Company is the medical/supply company that focuses on healing, and sometimes fighting techniques, without Reiatsu. Do you understand, Sakura?" I somehow managed to nod my head a couple of times.

My head was reeling with all the new information that Isane had filled my mind with. Words like Reiatsu, Kido, and Gotei 13 were at the very front of my thoughts. For some odd reason, those three works stuck like glue. They were very important if what Isane had said was true. They all apparently were what controlled most of this Soul Society.

**Don't think too hard there, hun, **Inner said sarcastically. **Wouldn't want you to blow a fuse for thinking so much.**

Mentally flipping her the bird, and technically flipping myself off in the process since we were part of the same body and she was part of my consciousness, I asked Isane, "What is Kido? And why does it play a huge part in a Shinigami's life?" Jesus, I sounded like Ibiki now. It was like I was the Interrogator and Isane was the person that was being interrogated.

"Kido is like magic. It is divided into two categories: Way of Binding and Way of Destruction. The Way of Binding are spells that restrain or put up some type of defense against an opponent. And the Way of Destruction are spells for attacking. You also have to say certain incantations to activate them. Most of our Captains use the spells without having to use an incantation because of how far advanced they are in Kido. They don't have to say the incantation out loud like some Academy student has to." She grimaced. "I can only say specific spells without using an incantation, but any other spell, I have to use an incantation."

**This is nice, **Inner butted in, checking her nails for dirt. **Shit keeps getting more and more complicated as you keep asking questions! Stop asking her pointless shit, fuckass!**

Ignoring her once more, I slipped my legs out of the blankets and let them dangle over the bed. My toes just barely grazed the cool, brown wooden floor. "Who is this So-Taichou person?"

Isane's eyes widened in alarm. "Why do you wish to know?" She demanded a little harshly. She was going into her Lieutenant mode.

I shrugged my shoulders casually. "I overheard a conversation between you and another person earlier. This So-Taichou was mentioned frequently enough for me to remember the name. So who is it?"

Eyeing me warily, Isane said, "So-Taichou is the man that founded and taught at the Shin'oreijutsuin over 1,000 years ago."

My mouth hit the floor and I swear to all hell that I heard a crash somewhere. "1,000 years ago?! That can't be possible!"

She had to be lying. There was no way that a man could live that long! It was physically impossible! One's body could only live so long until something in the body gave out. Everything had to die. It was the way of life! 'Forever' and 'immortal' were just words that brought about fake promises and love. Nothing could live forever. Nobody could be immortal without some type of consequence. It wasn't possible.

Isane let a smile appear on her face at my unbelievable expression. "I do not lie, Sakura," She said softly. "In the Soul Society, age is barely anything to us Shinigami and other dead souls. We age, yes, but at an incredibly slow rate. We can maintain our same appearance for at least at 1,000 years. For instance, I have the appearance of a somewhat teenage girl, but in actuality, I am over 56 years old." My jaw unhinged completely at that part.

**This chick is over 56 years old? Fuck! Tsunade couldn't even maintain such a young form!**

Rubbing my temples with my clean, blood-free nails, I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "This place goes against everything I was taught. I foresee numerous headaches in the future," I mumbled. Isane laughed, then stopped abruptly. She turned towards the door, staring at it for a couple of seconds before standing up.

Brushing away imaginary dust from her black _hakama_, she said, "I have something that I must attend to, Sakura. I will send in one of the other nurses to assist you if need be. Please excuse me." With a short, quick bow, Isane turned on her heel and disappeared down the hallway.

_Strange girl._

Inner snorted. **Send in someone to assist us? What a bunch of bullshit. She means to send in someone to watch us. **

_It's only natural that she doesn't trust us. She doesn't know that much about us. I would be acting the same way that was if I was in her position. It's only natural that someone would be cautious around a stranger._

Inner's growl rumbled through my mind. **I still say we don't need no damn babysitter to watch us. We can take care of ourselves. **

_Well Isane certainly thinks we do. _

Reaching out, I grabbed the tray of food from the table and placed it on my lap. Grabbing the small loaf of bread and snapping it in half, I tore off a bit of it and popped it into my mouth. I hummed happily. It was really good. And it was incredibly light on my weak stomach. I think I might come to really like these people if they continue giving me such good food and water.

OoOoOoO

"That was a quick meeting, Taichou," Isane said as she stopped in front of her Captain. She had nearly come running when she had felt her Captain's Reiatsu when she was in the medical ward with Sakura.

"Yes. It very nearly surprised me as well," Retsu said with her hands in her haori sleeves, "but I have come to expect these types of things from the So-Taichou. How is the girl, Isane?" She had changed subjects so quickly that Isane nearly had whiplash.

Straightening slightly as the Captain's full attention was on her, Isane said, "She woke up a short while ago, Taichou. She has said that her name was Haruno Sakura."

Retsu's blue eyes flashed. "Strange," She whispered to herself. "I can't believe that she has already awakened so soon. It doesn't feel right for some reason. Her wounds were so extreme…"

Isane fidgeted, pressing her fingers together again. She had no idea how to explain her current idea regarding the girl to the worried Captain. "Um…there is something else as well, Taichou. An idea that came to me as I spoke with the girl." When Retsu finally looked up, Isane let it out. "I have this feeling that this girl isn't from around here. She's…strange compared to everyone else. Her accent, the way she talks, her clothes, everything about her is different from everyone else."

Retsu frowned slightly. "You believe that she wasn't from the human world when she died either, do you?" Isane nodded. Retsu held back a sigh.

_This complicates everything. _

"Isane, come. We have something that we must do."

OoOoOoO

"Damn. This place is _huge_!" I said loudly as I walked down the hallway of the 4th Company. Having gotten bored in that white room, I had decided to go exploring. Everything was wonderful, with soft mint-green walls, ink paintings scattered across the walls, and vases full of colorful flowers sitting on stone pedestals every mile or so. The floors were made from what I guessed was cherry wood, polished till the hanging lights that hung from the ceiling reflected off the floor. It was also the perfect sliding area.

I giggled childishly as I skated slowly down the hallway in the pair of socks and the outfit I had found hanging up in the room I was in.

It was a beautiful white kimono with blue and green vine-like designs that started at the bottom of the kimono and went up. Shiny beads in all shades of color were also sewn into the fabric, making the kimono shimmer prettily when the light shone on them. I had also managed to find a pair of socks sitting by the kimono. It made me think that these people somehow knew I was going to leave the room and had prepared me the kimono beforehand in case I actually did leave.

Though I did feel a little bad that I had taken the kimono without permission from anyone just to make sure that it really was meant for me, I reveled in the freedom I knew I momentarily had. My wounds had not yet healed and even now, I could feel the minor wounds throb as I moved my arms and legs. I knew that Isane and that other woman would want me to rest until I was fully recovered.

I scowled at that thought. I didn't like sitting around doing absolutely nothing. Even if I was hurt and was sent home by Tsunade-sama or Shizune-chan, I would at least be cleaning my little apartment or reading a medical textbook that I had taken from Shizune-chan's library. Since I had a good grasp on what Isane was like, I knew she wouldn't let me do any of those things.

"It's good to see you are up and running about, Haruno-san," A sweet voice said.

I let out a small squeak and skidded to a halt, tripping in the process and landing on my butt. I groaned quietly, rubbing my tailbone, which had received the brunt of the fall.

A lilting laugh was heard from behind me. "You certainly are clumsy. Be careful. It wouldn't do you any good if you reopen those wounds."

Grumbling and growling under my breath, I got to my feet and turned around. A beautiful woman was standing a few feet away from me, a sugar sweet smile on her lips. She was definitely shorter than Isane, but from a distance it seemed to me that she was the same height as me. She had long black hair that was in styled as a loose ponytail in front of her that reached a little past her stomach. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen. They sparkled brightly with mirth. Her body was slender enough that it complimented her youthful appearance very well, but I didn't let her looks fool me. She could be much older than her appearance actually tells. Slung over her white haori and obi, a large string was attached to the sheath of her sword that was slung over the back of her shoulder. She wore the same type of sandals and socks Isane wore.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked bluntly, thoroughly annoyed with me being snuck up and caught by the two women. I didn't even hear them, for fuck's sakes!

I saw Isane pale considerably and a spark of fear come to life within her eyes as her head swiveled towards the woman nervously from behind. She seemed to sag in evident relief when the woman smiled a little wider and bowed her head an inch.

"I am the Captain of the 4th Company and also the Captain of the 1st relief team, Unohana Retsu." My insides shriveled up instantly.

I wasn't the type of person to just respect anyone I just met. I had to know if she could be trusted and if she really deserved my respect, but something about the way she smiled scared the living shit out of me. She didn't say it out loud—I don't think she even knows it herself—but the way she smiles…this woman practically oozes confidence and the demand for respect. She was _very _similar to Tsunade-sama. Though I had a feeling that she was far more patient and kinder than my Shishou was.

"Do not worry," Retsu said. "I am not here to fight you."

I looked up at her through hooded eyelashes. "Then why are you here, Unohana-san?"

Walking forward and letting her hands fall out of her sleeves, she held out her hand to me. "I am here to escort you to meet with everyone else in the Gotei 13. They are expecting you, Haruno-san."

**IT'S A WRAP! **

**Okay so I lied about the Captain's meeting being in this chapter. Sorry everyone. It just didn't seem to fit into this chapter for some reason. It didn't seem right to me. I promise you all, it will be in the next chapter!**

**Okay, I wanna ask everyone to do something for me that will help immensely with future chapters. I and Glow593 have yet to figure out a name for Sakura's Zanpakuto. We would really appreciate any suggestions! It would also help if you provided the meaning of the name you chose. My Japanese is limited to a certain extent. I know a shit load of greetings and goodbyes, but absolutely no names that would fit Sakura's personality or soul as you will. So please help us out, everyone!**

**The next chapter should be up soon as well, but since softball open practices have started, I will be immensely busy with that and homework and horseback riding! So if it's late, I'm sorry! Just hand tight and it'll be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to give thanks to Glow593! She really deserves it for all the help she has given me! Don't give me all the credits; give her a bunch as well! Thanks again, everyone! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**….I is late! God damn it, I'm so sorry, everyone! *Crying hysterically* My freaking computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me on the computer so I can only get on the computer when I go to work or when I'm at my grandma's in Fort Wayne, which I only go to her house on the weekends! So until my internet is done being an ass, there won't be any weekly updates. I'm soooooo sorry! I'll work super-duper hard for the next god knows how many weeks!**

**Thank you for the reviews for both the previous chapter and for my first chapter of the new story, Akatsuki High! Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you all for at least giving a shit for these stories that are not so good *Happy face***

**I also just wanna put out there that next summer, I will not be updating ANY chapters for 2-3 months! I will be studying abroad with other Fort Wayne and Muncie high schoolers in France, Italy, and Greece. Now do not fret. My birthday is next month, so I am praying TO ALL GET OUT THAT MY MOM WILL GET ME A LAPTOP! Give me so hope, guys, cause unless I get a laptop, there won't be any story updates during the summer. Good news though! I will have a shit ton more time to write up the stories, then type them up, and then immediately post them up. What sounds more appealing? I can't decide!**

**Also, I apologize for Shinji's OOC part. I'm pretty sure that that will be the only time he will be like that. However, I'm not so sure…**

**Give all credit to Glow593 for this chapter and the figuring out of Sakura's Zanpakuto's name and character and appearance and powers! She has been such an incredible help to me and I never would have been able to get this far without her help! I appreciate her so much and everyone should too! Praise the all-mighty Glow593! *Clapping loudly with audience* ! **

**One more thing. I just realized something while rereading my story for any mistakes. I just found out that I had had Retsu tell Isane that the meeting was incredibly short or something like that, right? Okay, well, that was seriously wrong. I didn't word it correctly. Retsu was actually sent to go find and retrieve Sakura if she was already awake by the So-Taichou so that Sakura could meet the other Captains and come up with a decision to make. So, again, I'm so sorry for that mix up! I will try to find time to try and attempt to fix that horrible mistake. **

**Okay, enough of this. Story time~! Enjoy~!**

Recap:

_"Who the hell are you?" I asked bluntly, thoroughly annoyed with me being snuck up and caught by the two women. I didn't even hear them, for fuck's sakes!_

_I saw Isane pale considerably and a spark of fear come to life within her eyes as her head swiveled towards the woman nervously from behind. She seemed to sag in evident relief when the woman smiled a little wider and bowed her head an inch._

_"I am the Captain of the 4th Company and also the Captain of the 1st relief team, Unohana Retsu." My insides shriveled up instantly._

_I wasn't the type of person to just respect anyone I just met. I had to know if she could be trusted and if she really deserved my respect, but something about the way she smiled scared the living shit out of me. She didn't say it out loud—I don't think she even knows it herself—but the way she smiles…this woman practically oozes confidence and the demand for respect. She was very similar to Tsunade-sama. Though I had a feeling that she was far more patient and kinder than my Shishou was. _

_"Do not worry," Retsu said. "I am not here to fight you."_

_I looked up at her through hooded eyelashes. "Then why are you here, Unohana-san?"_

_Walking forward and letting her hands fall out of her sleeves, she held out her hand to me. "I am here to escort you to meet with everyone else in the Gotei 13. They are expecting you, Haruno-san."_

_End of Recap_

"These people must love wasting money on stupid things," I mumbled, crossing my arms as I leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position.

After I had been "caught" by Unohana and Isane, I had been whisked away to the 1st Company rather quickly. Trusting that I wouldn't run away, the two women let me run alongside them until they got to the 1st Company's meeting room. I could tell that they had been holding back when we had run through the Seireitei just by looking at their reserves of chakra inside of them. They had _way _too much of it to only be _that _slow. So I did the smart thing. I raced ahead of them, barely holding myself back. I didn't want them to know just how fast I was yet.

Once we arrived at the barracks, Isane had a surprised look on her face while Retsu had a curious look on her face. She had given me a quizzical tilt of her head at me, but continued onward through the friggin' huge two story doors.

I found that I kinda liked the 1st Company's barracks, but I think I still preferred the 4th Company over the 1st. It was similar to that of the 4th's interior, with polished, cherry wood flooring and a quiet hallway. Western-style paintings hung on the white walls, showing western fields and hills and beach themes. I thought they looked very beautiful. The only reason I didn't like this Company was because of all the tension in the air. I knew once I walked in that this Company was extremely important and was held in high regard of all the other Companies. The very air practically screamed "importance".

When we had arrived in front of a pair of huge double oak doors with the kanji for "1" in the center, Retsu had me sit outside the doors while the other Captains finished an important ceremony of some sort. Isane had already left for a Lieutenants' meeting when we had entered the Company's lobby. I wouldn't have argued with Retsu if she hadn't told me that I had to come in when it was my time to go in. Then I had begun to freak out.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to know when I'm supposed to go in?!" I had demanded as Retsu placed a hand on the door.

"You will know. Don't worry so much. Just listen," Retsu said as she partially opened the giant doors and slipped inside smoothly .

So, now, here I was, sitting on the floor outside of the meeting room, attempting to wait patiently for my turn to go inside. Keyword: _attempted. _

My foot was slowly starting to tap impatiently against the floor as time passed. I took to glaring at the door a short while later, silently wishing that the door would burst into orange flames and slowly burn to the ground. The door was getting boring very fast and I was starting to get annoyed by its orginality.

_Maybe I should just rid myself of this annoyance..._

The thought made me grin darkly. If I wanted to get rid of the damn door, then by all the hells, I _could_ and _would _do just that myself.

I knew what I was about to do was a seriously bad idea. I was letting my temper get the best of me when I was supposed to be waiting patiently for a sign from Retsu to enter. I shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't, but my patience was coming to an end. I wasn't going to wait any longer. I never did have that much patience to begin with and Retsu should've realized that.

Getting to my feet, I narrowed my eyes at the door and was about to fly through some seals for a Katon technique, but came to a screeching halt when a butterfly suddenly entered my field of vision.

Now, don't get me wrong, I still would've burned the damn thing to a crisp if I had wanted to, but I was a complete sucker for cute or pretty things. I found the butterfly incredibly attractive in its own weird way. I didn't want to destroy such a pretty thing because of my own temper.

It was a medium-sized, completely black butterfly with a small outline of maroon on its lower wings. A trail of sparkly dust fell off its wings as it flapped on silent wings around me. From out of practically nowhere, a bell chimed, high and soft, once before fading away.

Knowing that the dust the butterfly was exerting wasn't poisonous, mostly because I could smell the sweet scent from where I was standing and I couldn't detect any harmful bacteria from the butterfly when I probed it with my chakra, I slowly raised my arm and took a shallow breath as the butterfly landed on my finger. As soon it touched my skin, a flurry of memories, along with words, flowed into my mind.

_It is time. _

A room filled with purposely blurred people and surroundings flooded my mind. I tried to see past the blurriness, but found that I couldn't. It made me realize that this trick, or whatever it was, was much stronger than that of an S-class Genjutsu. I doubted that even _the _Uchiha Itachi could be able to top the power of this jutsu.

Suddenly, a powerful presence from within the memory room pressed down on me briefly before fading away along with the memory. I was glad that it was only for a few seconds. My free hand flew to my throat as I felt air being compressed and sucked out of me. I had never felt so intimated before in my entire life from just one person.

Snapping my eyes open—when had I closed them?—I gasped for breathe as the butterfly flew away innocently. I glared weakly at it as it disappeared in a puff of shiny dust. The damn thing certainly wasn't innocent, that's for sure.

**That was one fucking strong chakra, **Inner whispered, a little scared and startled. **Whoever that was, he or she is probably stronger than Uchiha Madara!**

_No shit. I don't want to be on receiving end of his or her anger, that's for sure. I feel sorry for the poor fools that have to constantly face this person for always getting in trouble or ditzing around!_

Brushing away imaginary dirt from the front of my kimon, I walked forward until my hand brushed against the door. The wood was cool to the touch and thrummed with power. I pushed on the door and watched as it opened smoothly, creaking once when it moved inward. Steeling the last of my resolve, I bravely walked forward into the meeting room. And it certainly didn't look like what I had imagined it to be like.

Sure, the barracks were well taken care of and looked fancy, but that didn't mean that the rooms wouldn't be shitty. That's what it was like back home in the other nations. I was imagining a small room with all the Captains sitting around a circle table with stupid looks on their faces. Chipped walls and dirty floors had also visited my mind, but all those thoughts had been trashed once I stepped into the room.

It wasn't dingy or dirty, nor was there a small table with all the Captains sitting around it. The room was the same as the hallway: same flooring, white walls, eerie silence, and a single banner with strange, flower-like designs hung on the wall at the far end of the room. The room was brightly lit, but it was still a little shadowed in the corners and near the doors where there was the least light. Then I took notice of all the stares that I was receiving when the oak doors closed loudly from behind me.

There were ten of them, 8 men and 2 women. Every single one of them was giving me a confused, bored, or disbelieving look, all except for Retsu, who had her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face, and the other woman with short purple hair that was spiked at the ends. She had a curious look in her eyes. And then there was the man sitting in a red chair underneath the banner.

I instantly took notice of his well-kept, long white beard and bald head. His beard was apparently tucked into his belt, hiding its true length from view. I knew it would make walking difficult for him if he kept it out. In his left hand was a crooked wooden cane to accommodate his large, long-fingered hand. Wrinkles were evident on his hands and face, as well as intercrossing scars on his forehead. He was slouching forward, as if old age was finally catching up to him. I realized something as I stopped in the middle of the two, neat, even lines of Captains. This man was old. Very old.

I bowed to the waist to the old man. This man was obviously the Head Captain, if his chakra was anything to go by. I didn't bow to just anybody, however. The only person I've ever respected enough to actually bow to them was Lady Tsunade. She was my Shishou. My second mother. I respected her because I trusted her. I may have never met this man before, but I was going to be a good girl right now. I was going to leave a "nice" impression on these people whether I wanted to or not. I wasn't going to be killed off because I had disrespected what I assumed was the most important man here.

"Haruno Sakura, correct?" The old man's deep voice boomed forth.

I nodded. "Yes, sir." Formalities always got somewhere with older people for some odd reason. Younger people didn't seem to give a shit about being polite to their elders, but I knew that this man wouldn't tolerate any rudeness or intolerance. He just didn't seem the type to let those kinds of things slide on by.

"From the village, Konoha?" My eyes widened. It was only through my pride and sheer force that I didn't openly gape at the man. I hadn't been expecting _that _question at all. How the hell did he—

"Answer the question, Haruno Sakura," The old man commanded slightly. He seemed to be attempting to try and be nice to me.

"Yes. I am," I said a little more warily. How did he know about my village? I silently hoped he wasn't going to be asking me any personal questions because honeslty, even though my entire village was burned to the ground, I still wasn't going to be giving up any information that I thought important.

"Excuse me!"

Turning, I saw one of the Captains step forward a couple steps with a disgruntled look on his face. He had brown eyes and long blond hair that reached to his mid-back. His upper lip was raised, showing his top teeth. I wondered if he realized what he was going or if it was intentional.

"Sorry to interrupt, So-Taichou," The man said, though he didn't _sound _very sorry to me, "but will you please explain to us why this _girl _is even here?" The way he said "girl" made me do a double-take. Was he insulting me or was he just being an ass? I began thinking that if I were to be in the same room alone with this man, I would kill him within the hour. I don't think I was going to like him very much.

I refrained from glaring at the man as the old man said, "Refrain yourself from speaking out again, Hirako-Taichou. All will be explained in due time." The man, Hirako, slouched forward as he took his place once again in between the Afro Captain and the white-haired Captain. He was definitely annoyed now. Inwardly, I smirked vindictively. Bastards like him needed to be taken down a few notches and learn not to say those kinds of things around people like this So-Taichou person.

This guy wasn't even receiving half of my annoyance at the moment. One more insult and he would be in for a nasty surprise.

"You are an apprentice from the legendary, Tsunade, are you not?" Gramps asked. I didn't think I should tell him about my Inner's new nickname for him. It would probably land me in a shit load of trouble. And I didn't even want to ask how he knew about my Shishou. I'd probably just end up getting more and more confused than I already was.

"Yes, sir. She was my Shishou for about 7 years."

The old man grunted. "Chojiro." Instantly, a man with a black and white mustache and hair appeared, kneeling on one knee. "Prepare a Senkaimon. This girl's memories are to be erased and shall be sent to live in the Human World." The still kneeling man nodded his hand once. I held back a furious snarl of protest.

Where the hell did our conversation even go? One second we were talking about my Shishou, then we were talking about this old geezer sending me to some "Human World" to live in with absolutely no memories of my past! I doubt he would even let me keep all my childhood memories of when I was still living in Konoha! Hell no was I going to let this guy take away what little I had left!

I was not going to live in some other world for no good damn reason! I absolutely refused! I especially wasn't going to waste all of my potential and training that I had received from Tsunade go to waste! Just because I was dead didn't mean that I was just going to settle down. I have things…so many important jobs that I have to do, but I knew I wasn't strong enough just yet. I need a new way…a different style of training…something better…

Then it hit me. It was the best idea ever! It benefitted me in two amazing ways. I could get stronger and I could avoid having every single one of my memories erased and getting sent away. The perfect plan.

"So-Taichou, sir. I have a request to make." All the Captains looked at me suspiciously, except for the So-Taichou and the female Captains. He contemplated my request for a few seconds before nodding once. I breathed a mental sigh of relief. So far, so good. The easy part was done and gone. Now came the harder part. I stood up straighter and stared him straight in the face. "I would like to enroll at the Shin'reijutsuin." A small grunt of surprise escaped the So-Taichou's mouth.

Immediately, 5 out of the 8 male Captains began arguing and shouting, except for the two women, and denying my request. The other 3 Captains stared in plain disregard at the commotion, caused entirely by my request.

**Well damn. Now they decide to speak, **Inner said snarkily.

I sighed, beginning to tune out the annoying Captains' voices until something one of them said made me freeze.

"You cannot possibly let this girl become a Shinigami, So-Taichou! She is too weak! She would only bring shame to the entire Gotei 13!" It was from that Hirako guy.

A furious roar sounded in my mind as my blood began to boil hotly in anger. Seeing red spots in my vision, I furiously hissed out, "Do you really think that I will stand by and allow you of all people to insult my abilities?" The man turned to glare at me briefly before turning back to the So-Taichou to continue voicing his thoughts. That just pissed me off even more!

Angrily, I reached into my stores of chakra, intending to crush this guy's sorry ass into the ground, when I was almost shocked out of my rage with surprise.

The amount of chakra I had was ridiculous. It was certainly more than what I had when I was still alive, but it was…different somehow. It felt…lighter. When I was alive, my chakra felt heavy and powerful, like a halberd, and I was always aware of it, but now…now it felt light and cool and welcoming, like a big fluffy cloud in a blue sky.

Feeling a little curious—the rest of my feelings were mostly mixed between anger, revenge, and mischief—I tapped into a small portion of the chakra and allowed it to soar out of body like a gust of strong wind. I found it was easily controlled and bended easily to my will. Hiding a smirk, I compressed it together and forced the heavily compressed energy to press down on the blond bastard.

A surprised look crossed the blond man's face before he sent an annoyed and slightly irritated look my way as I lifted the pressure off of him. I realized that all the other Captains were giving me varying looks of surprise; except for one. The woman with the royal purple, short, spikey, hair. She was grinning widely, an excited gleam in her golden eyes.

_I don't know why, but I might actually come to really like that woman…_

"You wish to enroll at the Academy, Haruno Sakura?" I looked away from the grinning Captain to nod once to the old man. "I will need two acceptions or confirmations from two Captains to allow Haruno Sakura to join. Does anyone wish to allow her to train to become a Shinigami?" No one spoke for a while. They were all waiting to see who would speak first.

Unsurprisingly, the cat-like woman spoke first. "She has my vote, So-Taichou," She trilled, her voice lilting in a teasing sort of tone. She studiously ignored the incredulous looks sent to her by some of the other male Captains. I swear, I thought all of them were such sexists against women! "We could use more female members at the Academy then there already are! Besides, I like this girl." Here, her grin turned more teasing. "She's feisty."

"She has my vote as well, So-Taichou," Another voice spoke up. Retsu. "With the right amount of training, she could become a potential ally to us in times of emergency." A Captain snorted in disbelief, while another let out a low, deep chuckle of amusement. I didn't have to look to know who snorted. I growled low in my throat, cursing the bastard to the deepest, darkest pits of hell.

_SLAM! _

Seeing the old man stand quickly after slamming his cane to the floor, surprising me that it didn't splinter from the sheer force of the slam, he proclaimed loudly in a commanding and absolutely final voice, "It has been decided! Haruno Sakura shall enroll at the Academy and then to enlist in the Gotei 13 as soon as she graduates! Should she fail either of these two options, her memories will be forcibly removed and she will be sent to the Human World! Do you accept this offer and future consequences, Haruno Sakura?"

I smirked widely at him, my mind already made up. "When do I start?"

OoOoOoO

"You handled that confrontation quite well, Haruno-san," Retsu commented as she led the way back to the 4th Company's barracks. I was to stay with her and Isane until I was ready to leave for the Academy. So-Taichou's orders.

I was to wait a couple of days before I was allowed to begin my training at the Academy. Apparently there was a shit ton of paperwork that needed to be filled out by the So-Taichou, whose name I had finally figured out from Retsu a short while ago.

I grinned sheepishly, a small blush heating my cheeks as I scratched the back of my head. "Not really," I said. "I was really freaking out on the inside. I'm surprised I managed to stay as calm as I did while I was in there!" I shrugged carelessly as my cheeks cooled. "Besides, the only reason that I'm still here is because of you and that other Captain! I'm just surprised that the two of you even voted for me to stay and enroll at the Academy!"

A musical laugh was suddenly heard. "I think everyone was surprised, Haruno-san! Especially when you so bravely defied the So-Taichou and lived to tell of it!" Retsu and I looked up. Sitting comfortably on top of one of the smaller, less important, white buildings was the cat-like Captain with a large grin on her face.

**The fuck?!**

I sighed. _Perfect. Another person has successfully managed to sneak up on us. When will we ever learn?_

"Ah, Shihoin-Taichou. Why don't you come on down to meet our new guest?" Not needing to be told twice, the woman instantly jumped, landing gracefully and silently on all fours. She looked like a large black and white cat with that sleeveless haori on.

Now that I was much closer to the woman, I realized that she was very beautiful, in a feral and wild sort of way.

She was kinda tall, though not as tall as Isane. Her skin was a pretty, very _natural, _olive-toned color. I thought it was a very pretty tan color on this specific woman. Her cat-like, golden eyes were filled with excitement and mischief. Though the color was totally off, the emotions that openly swam in her eyes reminded me heavily of my best friend and brother, Naruto. I forced back stabbing hot tears as the woman smiled, showing straight, white teeth with sharp incisors.

"Nice to meetcha, Haruno-san," the lady said. "I'm the 2nd Company's captain and also the Captain of the Onmitsukido, Shihoin Yoruichi."

I inclined my head politely. "Nice to meet you, Shihoin-san." It was only polite to be polite back to someone who was one of the two voters to keep my being here.

A huge grin appeared on Yoruichi's lips. "I knew I was going to like you. Tell me, Sakura-chan," I nearly had a small whiplash attack in the sudden change in character as her grin sharpened, "have you ever played the game "tag" before?"

I blinked once. Twice. "Yes," I said hesitantly, afraid where this was going to go. "I played "tag" all the time with my friends to work on my speed. Why do you ask?" An evil glint appeared in Yoruichi's eyes as her grin turned into a smirk, while Retsu gave a quiet chuckle from beside me. I warily watched as Yoruichi strode forward till she was directly in between me and Retsu.

"Please do not kill her, Shihoin-Taichou," Retsu said. "She is due to begin at the Academy in a couple of days."

A sweet smile was flashed at Retsu from Yoruichi. "Don't worry, Unohana-Taichou. I won't kill her. Although she may become a…rather frequent visitor at the 4th Company once I've had my fun. Be sure to have plenty of Reiatsu pellets to give her once she gets back!"

**I don't know why, but I think we've just royally fucked ourselves over.**

I sighed, stumbling forward as Yoruichi grabbed my wrist and took off with me in her grasp.

_I agree. I have a feeling that I'm going to regret my decision for a very long time. _

**DONE~! Sorry guys, but I'm kinda in a hurry right now! I shall put the next chapter up as soon as I can! I have work now! Wish me some luck! I'm going to need it *Pouting face* Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**My internet is finally fixed! I am finally free to get on Facebook and FF whenever I want! Thank you, neighbor who fixed my computer! I will forever be nice to your evil little boy from now on! ….so long as he doesn't annoy the shit out of me…**

**Completely off topic, but I just recently realized that I was using the incorrect name for the Shinigami Academy! In actuality, it's actually called Shin'oreijutsuin or Spiritual Arts Academy. I read that only the residents in Rukongai call the Shin'oreijutsuin "Shinigami Academy" .So, if you all don't mind, I will start using the real name instead of the plain, old boring one!**

**Reviews! Oh so many reviews! This is freaking amazing! We are almost at 40 reviews for this story! I'm so happy and excited for future chapters! I can't wait to see what everyone will do *Grinning***

**A special thanks to Rocker1600, SakuraPheonix13, Sam0728, an anonymous review from a guest, and bloomisakura for reviewing for the previous chapter! I love you all for thanking and commenting on the previous chapter and inspiring me to continue writing this story! Thank you to the reviewers who have stuck with this story and commented on it frequently enough for me to remember your names! Thank you so, so much, you guys! *Confetti rains down on reviewers***

**BEST NEWS SO FAR! You all know my self-assigned beta, Miss. Glow593, correct? Give her a shit ton of credit when the time comes for Sakura's Zanpakuto to be revealed! We have just finished figuring out the name of Sakura's Shikai, the human form of her Zanpakuto, the type of weapon it will, and the design of it! And it's all thanks to her! Thank her with all your heart, everyone! She has been such a great help to me as of recently and she certainly deserves all the credit that I am giving her! I would've been sitting in my room writing a million freaking ideas for the Zanpakuto for MONTHS if it wasn't for her! *Jumping up and down happily* And no, I shall not tell you what it is called. I refuse! You will never catch me alive if you want to know what it is! *Laughing evilly while running away from angry reviewers***

**Okay, so enough of this talking stuff! On to the story! Enjoy~!**

_Recap:_

_"Nice to meetcha, Haruno-san," the lady said. "I'm the 2nd Company's captain and also the Captain of the Onmitsukido, Shihoin Yoruichi."_

_I inclined my head politely. "Nice to meet you, Yoruichi-san." It was only polite to be polite back to someone who was one of the two voters to keep my being here. _

_A huge grin appeared on Yoruichi's lips. "I knew I was going to like you. Tell me,Sakura-chan," I nearly had a small whiplash attack in the sudden change in character as her grin sharpened, "have you ever played the game "tag" before?"_

_I blinked once. Twice. "Yes," I said hesitantly, afraid where this was going to go. "I played "tag" all the time with my friends to work on my speed. Why do you ask?" An evil glint appeared in Yoruichi's eyes as her grin turned into a smirk, while Retsu gave a quiet chuckle from beside me. I warily watched as Yoruichi strode forward till she was directly in between me and Retsu. _

_"Please do not kill her, Shihoin-Taichou," Retsu said. "She is due to begin at the Academy in a couple of days."_

_A sweet smile was flashed at Retsu from Yoruichi. "Don't worry, Unohana-Taichou. I won't kill her. Although she may become a…rather frequent visitor at the Fourth Company once I've had my fun. Be sure to have plenty of Reiatsu pellets to give her once she gets back!"_

_**I don't know why, but I think we've just royally fucked ourselves over.**_

_I sighed, stumbling forward as Yoruichi grabbed my wrist and took off with me in her grasp. _

_I agree. I have a feeling that I'm going to regret my decision for a very long time._

_End of Recap_

"And this is your room, Haruno-san," The younger, but age-defying, girl, Vera, said timidly, opening the door to my new room. I instantly liked what I saw. It was, like, 3 times bigger than that small apartment I used to live in back in Konoha.

The floors were carpeted with a deep azure color with a light brown painted wall. For furniture, there was a wooden desk, a small table and chairs near the sliding door that led to the balcony outside, a bookcase that was already filled to the brim with the workbooks, hardbacks, textbooks, and the basic assignments that would help me get started on the classes that I would be taking tomorrow morning, and the most comfiest looking bed I had ever seen with emerald sheets and pillow cases and forest-green blankets that clashed with the blue and brown colors in the room.

Immediately, I collapsed on the bed as Vera stood politely by the door, waiting for instructions from me as I reveled in the wonderful softness that was my bed. It felt so good!

For the past two hours, I had been playing "tag" with Yoruichi. Never again will I play with that woman. I don't think I've ever hated that game as much as I do now. That woman's speed was absolutely ridiculous. I bet her speed was greater than all of the Akatsuki's speed combined together! _She was a freaking speed demon._

Then, for another whole hour, Retsu had one of her subordinates, Vera, take me on a tour around the Shin'oreijutsuin for when I start school the next morning and so that I wouldn't get lost. The school was very fascinating, although I knew I wasn't seeing the half of it yet. Vera had told me throughout the tour about all the classrooms and training fields and storage rooms were spread out throughout the entire school, so I knew that it would take me a very long time to find in my spare time. The place was so big that I doubted that I would get to see all the rooms before I graduated.

"Haruno-san?"

Oh, right. Vera. I completely forgot about her. I sat up, stretching languidly. She was a peculiar one, Vera was. She was strange in her own way and yet, she seemed to fit in so well.

Her hair was a very pretty shade blue-black, a color that eerily reminded me of Hinata's hair color, but it wasn't quite the same. I think it was a little darker than the Hyuuga Heiress'. Her eyes were a teal color, glittering brightly under the lights and with powerful emotion underneath the uncomfortable expression on her face. She was slim, if the black kosode that was practically sagging at her waist and hips was anything to go by. She was wearing what I guessed was the customary flat, wooden sandals with high white socks that were hidden underneath her black hakama.

"Hmm?" I hummed quietly, closing my eyes and swaying my head side-to-side a little dreamily as I listened to the faint sound of wind chimes that sounded through my open windows. The sound was peaceful, lulling me into a dreamlike state.

"Is there anything else that you must know about your classes or the Academy in any way before I leave? I must attend to my other duties as soon as possible so as not to fall behind in my work." I stopped humming, a thoughtful expression showing on my face. Was there anything else that I needed before I was to be left alone to finish unpacking?

**Think harder and you'll understand what you're missing, dipshit, **Inner said sarcastically.

Flipping her the bird mentally—although my fingers twitched unconsciously as I forced down the urge to visibly flip off Inner, which is what I normally did, but with Vera in the room, that was a horrible idea; I wasn't going to give her the idea that I actually belonged in a mental institute—I told Vera, "I need my schedule. I don't know what classes I'm supposed to be taking in the morning."

An embarrassed blush shined on Vera's cheeks. "I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry!" She exclaimed quietly as she reached into her robe and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I had received this from the So-Taichou when I was first summoned and I completely forgot about it! P-p-please forgive me!" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at the poor girl. She was _exactly _like Hinata: stuttering and apologizing for every little thing.

My heart gave a painful twinge. _Hinata. _Beautiful, innocent, sweet Hinata. Apart from Naruto and Ino, I was especially sad for her death. She was such a sweet girl. So innocent and naïve, but strong-willed and determined. It made me unbelievably sad that I would never get to see her ever again. She was special to me, just like everyone else was to me. It made me realize just how much I really missed the stuttering Hyuuga Heiress. Someone like Hinata, or anyone else for that matter, didn't deserve to die so horribly at the hands of someone like Uchiha Madara.

I pushed back the painful memories as I accepted the folded paper from Vera. Said girl bowed, saying politely, "Please excuse me, Haruno-san" before shuffling out of the room on quiet feet and closing the door just as quietly.

I opened up the paper and read through the contents quickly, an eyebrow rising here and there at the completely bizarre classes that were on the piece of paper.

_1__st__ Period—Hakuda Basics _

_2__nd__ Period—Kido Basics_

_3__rd__ Period—Zanjutsu Basics (Half Period)_

_Lunch_

_3__rd__ Period Cont.—Zanjutsu Basics_

_4__th__ Period—Shikai and Bankai Instruction_

_5__th__ Period—Hoho Training _

**The hell? What the hell are Shikai and Bankai? And Hoho? Is that some kind of conditioning shit or something? 'Cause I'm telling ya right now, I ain't gonna sit back and watch us lift weights for god knows how long. We are in perfect shape as it is and we don't need to be losing so much weight that we begin to look like some anorexic bitch! **

_Stop complaining. Obviously it's something that every Shinigami is required to know or have to become a member of the Gotei 13. It wouldn't be on the list if it wasn't important. _

Inner grumbled moodily to herself, swearing quietly as she sat in her emo corner and began mumbling how much her life sucked ass and that she was better off in a rat's ass than in my head.

I rolled my eyes. She could be such a child when she was proved wrong by someone else. That someone being mostly me, of course.

Noticing the small stacks of boxes sitting dejectedly in the corner, I decided that I might as well get my stuff unpacked and get ready for bed. Have to do it sooner or later and I might as well get it done right now than any other time. I would only to continue to procrastinate until the mess would start to annoy me.

Grabbing the first box, I spent the first couple minutes trying to tear off the tape by picking at the sides, but quickly let my own impatience take over and ran a sharp, pointed nail enhanced with chakra rip through the sticky gray tape, letting out a small sound of triumph escape my lips when the tape loosened enough for me to tear it off completely and throw it over my shoulder.

I found shower supplies within this box, a variety of shampoo brands, conditioner, and body wash in all kinds of colors that made it hard for me to focus on one thing for no more than a few seconds before another bright color caught my eye. Wash clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and other feminine items stared up at me before I quickly grabbed one bottle of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash each before shutting the offending box shut. I prayed to high heaven that whoever bought this stuff was female and not anyone else that even so closely resembled that of the male species.

That would be downright humiliating and the man would probably have been scarred for life.

Walking into the bathroom that I hadn't known was there until I opened the mysterious door in my room that had yet to be opened, I paused as I looked around.

The floors were smooth, white, tiled, and practically sanitized clean of any dirt or smudges in the little cracks. The walls were white, too, with a large sink, a hanging mirror in front of the sink and a full body mirror on the back of the door. The shower was one of those glass doors that one had to slide back to enter the shower. I noticed that I could barely see through the glass and sighed in relief. At least someone in this place has enough common sense to not give me a _see-through _door like anyone else would have. Perverts.

I grinned widely as I scanned the bathroom. I liked what I was seeing. Maybe these people wouldn't be so bad after all.

After placing the body wash and shampoo in the hanging rack inside the shower and putting my toothbrush and toothpaste and other feminine products away in the cabinets above the sink, I returned to the room and began the laborious task of opening another one of those blasted boxes. After opening it, I paused briefly staring at the contents blankly.

It was filled with the clothes that I would be required to wear while I was here at the Shin'oreijutsuin.

_Is this what I should do? Do I really have to do this? Is abandoning my past and trying to forget all those memories the correct answer to my predicament?_

I didn't know why I was questioning my decision, now out of all times when I knew that I had already resolved these questions earlier. However I couldn't help it. These questions would always come back to haunt me no matter how hard I tried to stay true to my decision.

Brushing away the disturbing thoughts, I grabbed the folded clothes and placed them neatly in the dresser. Doing the same with my new undergarments—I did not want to find out how they figured out my underwear size, but I didn't question it; it's better than not having any underwear at all—and my new pajamas, I kicked the small boxes under my bed and the bigger ones into the farthest corner of the room, reminding myself that I would have to get rid of them sometime tonight or tomorrow. Or maybe this week, at best.

Stifling a yawn, I walked out onto the balcony and situated myself on the railing, watching the sun slowly begin to set and disappear along the horizon. I was mesmerized by the reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples the sky turned as the sun disappeared. It was so beautiful that I felt like I could sit here forever, watching the colors changing and I wouldn't get tired of it at all. It was always changing, always surprising me.

_I can't believe that this is actually happening. It feels like a dream. _

**This isn't no dream, I can tell you that much. If this were a dream, you would already be startled awake by the sound of that bastard's invasion by now or you would have died in your sleep. This is too real to be a dream. Don't forget what reality actually is. It's unforgiving and doesn't give a damn how heartbroken or alone you really are. It will just keep going on whether you want it to or not. **

A tear slipped down my cheek as I closed my eyes and felt a cool breeze flow through my hair and sweep away what little hurt was in me. It didn't matter what anybody did for me. There would always be a huge, gaping hole somewhere in my chest. The hole that was filled completely by my friends and family. That part of me died when they were murdered in cold blood. No one could save me now. It was too late for that now.

Releasing a shaky sigh, I slowly climbed down from the rail, closed the door and locking it behind me, I crawled into my new bed, burying my face in the foreign blankets and pillow as I turned off the little lamp on the bedside table. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day. I could feel it.

OoOoOoO

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be—_

I brutally slammed my fist down on the clock, successfully shutting it off and getting rid of that horrible noise. I groaned, lifting my head and blurrily looking at the clock. I growled lowly at the time.

_6:30_

Resisting the urge to just plunge my head back into the pillows, I sat up and stretched slowly, holding the positions for long periods until a satisfying crack was heard from my legs, arms, hips, and neck. I released a breathy sigh as my spine finally cracked loudly, causing my stiffened muscles to relax. I was definitely going to be developing a bad case of Arthritis when I got older.

Pushing the blankets back and climbing out of the bed, I trudged tiredly to the bathroom, grabbing the white and red clothes as I went, to take a quick shower.

Throwing my pajamas onto the polished marble counter and unwrapping the chest bindings that I had completely forgotten to take off last night, I turned on the water and hopped in, regardless of whether it cold or not. I would wake up either way.

Grabbing the bottle of red shampoo, I squirted out a little bit into my hand and brought it to my hair. Lathering it in my long, rose tresses, making sure to get those spots that made me sigh in relaxation, I rinsed my hair out quickly, running my hands through my hair to remove the leftover shampoo. Grabbing the likewise red body wash, I carefully scrubbed at my body to remove any grime or sweat from my body. It wouldn't do if I just walked into class smelling like yesterday's garbage. _That _would leave a wonderful impression.

Minutes later, I was sitting on my bed running a new brush through my mid-length hair with my new white _kosode_, red _hakama, _and red _shitagi _on. The outfit felt a little strange, but it was to be expected. I had never worn these types of clothing before. I paused. Oh, well, that wasn't true. I guess I did wear a pair of pants during the war, but other than that, I had never worn anything other than battle shorts and skirts for special occasions.

Standing, I grabbed my schedule from the nightstand and gave a final glance at the glowing numbers on the clock.

_7:15. _

_I still have a good 45 minutes before my first class starts. Perfect. I guess that means that I can explore the school a little more. _I sighed tiredly. _Why the hell did I get up so early if school doesn't start until 8? I could still be sleeping right now..._

Ignoring my tired body's protest, I locked my door with the key Vera had given me and dashed down the hallway and out of the doors to the dorm.

It was barely sunrise when I first walked out. The grass was sparkling with morning dew and there was a faint breeze in the air as I speedily walked towards the school.

The building was a pure white with yellow-gold roofs. It was a large, sprawling, multiple story building whose architecture was similar to that of the other buildings in Seireitei. It had an open courtyard, multiple classrooms on the inside, what seemed like a million windows, dormitories—**No shit, Sherlock. I could've told you that much—** and practice areas that were mainly used for Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakuda, and Kido.

Instead of going inside the school, I went around it, skirting the forests and slowed my pace when I came across what I was looking for.

Vera had told me during the tour that there was a lake at the back of the school for students to relax by during their free time or before school. I hadn't believed her, but after catching a brief glance of the shimmering water on our way back to the dorms, I made it my top priority to visit the lake at least once. It looked like a nice place for some peace and quiet. And maybe a good napping place for when I feel like skipping a boring class...

Crouching at the very edge of the rocky shore, I skimmed my fingertips over the cool water, watching with fascination as small minnows began to gather around the tops of my fingers. I watched as they cautiously inched forward, one of the smaller ones brave enough to give a small peck at my finger before retreating back several inches. I giggled in amusement as more of the fish began pecking at my fingers teasingly, their small mouths opening and closing around the skin on my fingers and tearing away at the dead skin.

Another cool breeze from behind sent a small flurry of pink petals dancing in my vision before disappearing. Standing, I turned my head and was pleasantly surprised to see a freshly bloomed cherry blossom tree a few feet away from me. How I missed the tree, I would never know.

Standing at the base of the tree, I watched with glazed eyes as the pink flowers broke free from their stems and blew all around me, twirling and jumping with the wind for a few seconds before being carried away in a different direction. It was so beautiful.

Distinctly, I could hear a voice through my dazed mind. I believed it was a female, if how light and airy it sounded was any indication. She was saying something to me, I think, whispering sentences that I could barely hear. I could feel her presence echoing throughout my mind, like she was filling my entire body with just her presence.

_Can you hear me?_

I shook my head, trying to clear away the voice. It didn't work. I heard her voice again. What was going on?

_Can you hear me? Do you know who I am? Do you know my name? _A brief pause followed. _My name is— _Silence. I could very faintly hear her talking still, but her words just couldn't reach my ears. _It is not time, _she whispered in slight dismay before I felt her conscious leave my mind, though she was still there, in a more subdued and reserved kind of way.

Now thoroughly confused, I walked away from the cherry blossom tree and into the school. What the hell? Now I was starting to hear voices in my head. Guess that could go on the list for 'Why Haruno Sakura belongs in a Mental Institute'.

Realizing that I was standing outside of my classroom looking like a complete loon, I sighed heavily as I grasped the sliding handle and pulled it sideways. This was going to be a _long _day.

**I know I'm late! I'm so sorry! *Crying heavily* I've been trying so hard to get this update up in time, but I just couldn't find the time in between school, work, and sports to freaking work on it! The internet going down this past week didn't do anything to help *Sweat drops***

**I'm trying super hard right now to get these updates up as quickly as I could, but it seems I'm failing epically at that. But fear not! Softball shall be over within a week or two since it's getting SUPER COLD! And JCC should be ending soon as well, so more free time for this person! *Points to herself happily* **

**Be ready, 'cause the name of Sakura's Zanpakuto shall be revealed in the next chapter! Get ready, people, 'cause me and my beta are extremely proud of the name and the abilities of the Zanpakuto! Though we must give credit to one of the reviewers for giving us the name of the Zanpakuto. After all, if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have figured out the Zanpakuto for another couple of days!**

**That's all for now, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much and be expecting the next! Reviews always cheer up this girl and they provide tons of inspiration for the story! So R&R, everyone! Time for me to go! Ja ne~!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay~! Finally, the seventh chapter! I'm so happy with how far this story has progressed. Don't you all agree? I love how it's coming so far and me and my beta love how it's going! It's coming along so great that I was inspired to start typing this the day after posting the other chapter without a rough draft! So this chapter is all ideas that come from my head! *grins***

**WE DID IT! We have finally reached 40 reviews! *Confetti rains down magically as people dance in the background* It may not mean much to you all, but to me, this is such a great achievement! It tells me that you all like to read this story of ours! Thank you all so, so much!**

**A special thanks to Sam0728, Twisted Musalih, Rocker1600, vince-sama, and an Anonymous reviewer for reading and leaving behind a wonderful review for me! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate you guys so much for commenting on this story! It means the world to me! Have a cookie! *Throws cookie towards the reviewers***

**Okay, so some good news for everyone! Sakura's Zanpakuto is finally revealed in this chapter! Finally! This is where all the good stuff comes in! Thank you to the reviewer that gave us the idea—I shall not say their name—and to Glow593 for helping me describe and figuring at all the tough abilities for this Zanpakuto! I owe you a ton, so I shall repay you with this chapter! I hope I do not disappoint you!**

**Another thing! Because there are parent-teacher conferences Thursday and Friday, this means that I have a four-day vacation from school, work—which associates whether or not school is open—and Softball! I fully intend to spend these next four days working on the next chapter and Chapter 9 if I can! I would like to get the chapter after this one up before I go back to school on Monday, but I doubt I will be able to get it done, but I will try! So if you all don't see the next chapter up before Monday, I will have it done before Friday of next week! Just a heads up.**

** Also! Be sure to welcome back Glow593 on Friday if the next chapter is up by then! She will have returned home from her school trip in Germany and from then on, will be helping me with this story! Come back soon, Glow! We all miss you!**

**Okay! That's enough sad talk! Story time! Enjoy~!**

_Recap:_

_Distinctly, I could hear a voice through my dazed mind. I believed it was female. She was saying something to me, I think, whispering sentences that I could barely hear. I could feel her presence echoing throughout my mind, like she was filling my entire body with just her presence. _

_Can you hear me?_

_I shook my head, trying to clear away the voice. It didn't work. I heard her voice again. What was going on?_

_Can you hear me? Do you know who I am? Do you know my name? A brief pause followed. My name is—Silence. I could very faintly hear her talking still, but her words just couldn't reach my ears. It is not time, she whispered in slight dismay before I felt her conscious leave my mind, though she was still there, in a more subdued and reserved kind of way. _

_Now thoroughly confused, I walked away from the cherry blossom tree and into the school. What the heck? Now I was starting to hear voices in my head. Guess that could go on the list for 'Why Haruno Sakura belongs in a Mental Institute'._

_Realizing that I was standing outside of my classroom looking like a complete loon, I sighed heavily as I grasped the sliding handle and pulled it sideways. This was going to be a long day. _

_End of Recap. _

_~One Year Later~_

Cold. It was chilly outside as I exited the school building. It was cold enough that I had to wrap a scarf around my neck and slip on the shawl that Yoruichi had given me a couple months ago as a gift for my 19th birthday around my shoulders. My breath came out in clouds of smoke, fading away seconds later as the cold air absorbed it. This was a sad day for many, me included, but not much. Stopping, I looked back forlornly at the three story building. This was going to be the very last time that I was going to be here as a student. I was finally going to graduate from this place and become one of the Gotei 13 soldiers. I was leaving this place, never to become one of its students ever again.

Releasing a sigh of breathe, I turned away from the school, heading towards the medium-sized pond at the back of the school.

A year…a whole year had passed ever since I first came to the Soul Society. A whole year since I had suddenly fallen from the sky and into the 5th Company's pathways. A whole year since I had first proposed to the So-Taichou about my idea of becoming a Shinigami. A whole year since Naruto and Sasuke had died…

And all throughout this year, I had to endure the torture of trying to communicate with the strange girl that kept whispering words to me whenever she so felt like. I heard her voice constantly: in the hallways, during class and training, and especially during my sleep. She kept calling out to me, trying to grab my attention, _trying _to get me to say her name.

"How am I supposed to say her name when I don't even know _who _she is," I mumbled unhappily as the pond-my new favorite hangout spot-came into view, as well as the now bare cherry blossom tree. It was kind of sad, seeing the once beautiful and colorful tree so bare. It looked so…empty without all the wonderful cherry and peach blossoms blooming on its branches. It was nearing the end of winter now, so it wouldn't be for another few months before the tree would bloom again.

Plopping down on the grass, I pulled out a piece of paper from my bag before falling backwards into the frosty colored grass. Even now, I could still here all the praise I had received all throughout the year because of my 'natural' abilities. Well, it wasn't really 'natural' if I already knew what I was doing or if I had already done the exercises before.

**Haruno Sakura**

_Hand-to-Hand Combat— A- _

_Kido— A+_

_Zanjutsu— A– _

_Shikai and Bankai Instruction— A _

_Hoho Training— A_

**An excellent student. Responsible, diligent, and very talented. Appears to have excellent abilities for healing, being able to extract poison and create an antidote effortlessly. It appears that she also has incredible physical strength, mostly in her arms, and can lift things that are bigger than her! She excels in Kido without having to try. Although her Zanjutsu is still weak, she still manages to be at the top of her class. Has an amazing understanding of Shikai, claiming that she been hearing voices in her head, but could still use a little more instruction on Bankai. She, also, appears to be using Shunpo without even realizing, saying that she was just 'running'. A wonderful student to have and shall be sorely missed. **

I certainly didn't like all the attention that I had received when the teachers had figured out that I was a 'child prodigy' as they would say. I wasn't trying to make myself look like a prodigy. The stuff they taught was just so easy! It wasn't even that hard to understand. Everyone just made it difficult…or they just needed something to complain about…

I noticed a lot that not everyone thought highly of me. Especially some of the older students. They didn't approve that I got to be able to skip ahead a few years just because I was smarter than most. They presumed that I was weak.

I snorted, shoving the paper carelessly into one of the pockets on my black bag. Fools. Why does everyone judge someone from appearances? That was a good way to get themselves killed.

Growling, I said to myself, "I know I have pink hair, but that certainly doesn't mean that I'm weak! Stupid fools…"

"That's a bad habit to get yourself into, Sakura-chan," A voice chimed from behind me. "People will assume that they just found themselves a runaway from the Maggot's Nest with your ceaseless muttering!"

Glaring upside down at the grinning female, I said, "I'll probably be more welcomed at the Maggot's Nest than I ever will be here, that's for sure."

A more serious expression crossed Yoruichi's face. "Don't say things like that, Sakura-chan," She chided calmly. "The Maggot's Nest is probably the last place that you want to spend your life in." A smirk appeared on her lips. "Personally, I would prefer this place than the Maggot's Nest, even if I wasn't welcomed warmly with open arms."

I grumbled as I snatched up my bag, my quiet time at the pond officially ruined by the purple-haired Captain. "I'm guessing that you are here to take me back to the Assimilation?"

Another smirk, though it had more smug to it. "You know me so well, Sakura-chan."

"Hn." Oh great, now I was beginning to turn into Sasuke with all these one syllable words. I've been doing that a lot lately…

Yoruichi let out a laugh as she took my wrist and dragged me back to the front of the school where the Assimilation would be taking place within a few minutes.

OoOoOoO

_They certainly don't seem to like my presence here, _I thought sarcastically as I studiously ignored the glares directed at my back and keeping my attention straight ahead to the duo—a man and a woman—on stage. There were going to be our leaders for this assignment.

"Listen up!" The man shouted at us, successfully grabbing our attention after releasing a fair amount of reiatsu. "We will now brief you on today's graduation assignment. Listen carefully!"

The woman stepped forward a bit. "An advanced party of 6th year students," everyone had to attend the Academy for six years minimum, or in my case, _one _year, if they are gifted enough in their studies, "has already entered the World of the Living and has constructed a temporary barrier."

The man stepped next to the girl. "Once inside that perimeter, each and every one of you will go into practice combat with dummy Hollows." He raised his head a little, a barely distinguishable sneer on his lips as he continued. "The graduates and 6th year students are only here to create a combat environment for. We will not, under any circumstances, assist you in your tests. Are we clear?" A chorus of voices answered back, except for me.

_Ridiculous…_

I didn't understand why we had to go to the World of the Living just to do a simple graduation test. Sure, I had been dying to see what the World of the Living was like ever since I first found out about it during one of my classes a couple months ago, but to waste my first trip on some stupid test…that's just sad. It was just a waste of my time.

"Is everyone ready?" No one said anything. "Good. Let's get started, then!" Snapping his fingers, a Senkaimon gate appeared, the wooden doors sliding open smoothly and letting an array of Hell Butterflies flutter out of its white recesses.

Attaching a small portion of Reiatsu to one of the butterflies, I followed after the two older students into the Senkaimon with the Hell Butterfly gliding beside me. I was still faintly aware of all the angry and annoyed stares on my back as I walked through the white portal. I sighed, getting tired of all the judgmental comments and thoughts that I was constantly receiving from everyone else. Apart from Yoruichi, and maybe Retsu and Isane, I had yet to make any friends here at the Academy. I hadn't even talked to any of the other Captains of the Gotei 13 since my Iniciation. They seemed to be avoiding me like the plague. It seemed to me that I just wasn't a likeable person in the Seireitei.

I grimaced. _And I doubt I ever will if everyone keeps thinking that I'm getting the royal treatment from the So-Taichou._

Seeing a new light appear in the distance, I quickened my pace and, soon enough, I escaped the blank nothingness of the Senkaimon and into the World of the Living. It wasn't what I was expecting, but it was still so much better than what I had expected it to look like.

It wasn't all white and red like the buildings back home. Everything was a mixture of colors, from plain grey buildings to buildings that looked like a mixture of grey, black, and white. It was disorganized, with no apparent organization to the structure or the planning of the area. The air was thick with smoke and pollution from the nearby factories that oozed the stuff from burning stuff. I think this place was the area where all the manufactured goods are made.

It seemed to be winter here, as well, because the air was cold and bit at my cheeks angrily. My breath condensed into a thick fog in front of me as I exhaled, tiny snowflakes descending from the heavens in occasional flurries as the grey clouds above swirled around our heads.

"Gather around, everyone!" Spotting the two leaders, I quickly made my way towards them, but kept myself distanced from the other students. "Now that we have arrived, your tests shall begin. Know this, though. Scattered throughout this perimeter that the barrier surrounds, there are Lieutenants and Captains from each Division to watch your tests and your progress. From there, the Lieutenants and Captains will decide how well you do and which Company you belong in if you pass. Does everyone understand?" I watched as everyone nodded their heads and a pleased look appeared on the man's face again. "Very well. You may begin…now!"

OoOoOoO

The thing was disgusting, to say the least. It was all black and was deformed somewhat, with long, spidery-like arms that had sharp claws, and thick, small, bulging legs that had only three toes on each foot. The one thing that stood out most on the creature was its mask. It was all white, with crudely formed eyes and a jagged mouth that had what looked look a single tooth sticking out on the side. It was a horrible sight to behold and I dreaded to find out what a real Hollow would look like.

I knew she would kill me for saying this to her, but the way the tooth stuck out eerily reminded me of the 12th Company's Lieutenant, Sarugaki Hiyori. I had only met the feisty Lieutenant once before when she was with her Captain, Urahara Kisuke, but it was long enough for me to remember the way her incisor stuck out on the side of her month and also enough time for us to somewhat tolerate each other's presence. I wouldn't say that we were friends, per say, but we got along okay. And by okay, I meant that we weren't going at each other's throats every few seconds.

I grimaced. _Who the hell would voluntarily create something like this? _I asked myself as I deftly drew my sword.

Releasing an echoing roar that sent small, involuntary shivers down my spine, the Hollow reached out a long arm to grab me. Swatting the offending hand away with a single swing of my blade, I jumped into the air. Bringing my sword back, I hacked through the same hand that tried to grab me and slashed through the dummy Hollow's white mask cleanly, landing a safe distance away as I watched as it exploded, leaving behind trails of smoke and scorch marks on the cement.

_This is so ridiculous, _I thought with annoyance as I quietly stared at the plain katana that was in my hand. I remembered the day I had first gotten it.

My Zanpakuto.

_Flashback:_

_It was ridiculously hot. The very air should have been sweating because of how hot it was. I was literally drenched in sweat as I sat in the shade of the fully bloomed peach blossom tree, irritated more so than I have ever been in my entire life. It was too damn hot to be outside practicing Shunpo like I was supposed to be doing. _

Those teachers are freaking stupid if they think for one second that I'm going to be running around in this heat, _I thought irritably as I swiped a hand across my forehead to keep the sweat out of my eyes._

_I eyed the lake longingly. It looked so cool, so refreshing. The sparkling waters were practically tempting me to just jump into their cool depths. Yet, strangely…I was suddenly hit with the thought that the sparkling lake…looked like a mirror._

_Suddenly, a silver sheen crossed the lake, like how light reflects off a glass object. I heard her voice once again in my head. She sounded happy. _

You're almost there, _she said. _You are so close to figuring out what my name is.

_The lake began to sparkle brighter than before, everything coming together before shooting up. The shower of white and silver sparkles fell around me, landing on my lap and beginning to take shape. Then, the sparkles disappeared, as if a light wind had blown them away. And I knew damn well there had been no wind. _

_There, sitting in my lap, was a sheathed katana. The scabbard was a beautiful, polished onyx black. The hilt was emerald green, like my eyes. I took ahold of the smooth hilt and pulled out the sword. The blade was gently curved and was single-edged. It was beautiful. _

Is this mine? _I wondered. _Is this my Zanpakuto?

_The sword was way too beautiful to actually be mine. It was too elegant, too well-made to actually be mine. But I didn't deny it completely. Somewhere in my mind, I mentally felt the approval of the girl inside my mind. Then I knew for a fact. This was my Zanpakuto. This beautiful and wonderful blade was all mine. It was…_

Mine.

_Flashback Ends_

Sighing, I slipped the katana back into its scabbard carefully, walking away from the destroyed Hollow pieces that still remained nearby.

I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to be doing. There was no time limit. There was no goal that had to be met. There was _nothing _for me to strive for. This was just a waste of time and there wasn't anything for me to obtain during this test. The only thing that felt important to me was the fact that there could be numerous Captains and Lieutenants watching me at this very moment and gauging my abilities with a critical eye. And for some reason, I highly doubted that any of said people were even bothering watching me hack away at dummy Hollows.

_This is the worst thought out test that I ever had to take._

Deciding to just head back to the area where we had first arrived in, I was about to take off when I heard something that made me jump out of my skin. Actually, it did more than make me jump out of my skin. It made goosebumps crawl up my arms and legs and then a cold chill that definitely wasn't from the frigid night air tingle down my spine unpleasantly.

A scream. Someone was screaming. A pain-filled scream that had me reminiscing Konoha's massacre and the amount of death and pain that I had been surrounded by for the briefest of seconds.

Shaking off the shiver, I sprinted in the opposite direction of where I was going, towards where the port was. A dreaded feeling settled in my stomach as a roar sounded. Something wasn't right. Something was _very _wrong right now. This couldn't be part of the test could it? We were only supposed to fighting about dummy Hollow, for god's sakes! They couldn't hurt us! They were just mindless machines that were created to test our abilities in battle and to give is real battling experience! No one was supposed to get hurt. This test was supposed to be safety proof…

Rounding the corner of a building, I caught sight of the sea to my left and the port in front of me. And I also saw the huge, freaking Hollow that was practically grinning in pleasure at the blood that drenched its claws. There was no way that this one was a dummy Hollow. The damn thing had claws that were, like, 30 friggin' inches long! None of the other dummy Hollows were like this. They all had a similar appearance, but that wasn't what caught my actual attention. I was staring, horrified, at its claws. And on those claws, pierced straight through her middle, was the female leader of this assignment.

Many of the students were nearby, frozen to the spot at the large hollow or the death of one of our instructors. The male leader was in front of the group, a huge gash on his shoulder and half-raising his sword as the Hollow inched forward ever-so-slightly. The thing flicked its claws nonchalantly, the woman flying off its claws and into the air with a wet squelching sound that echoed throughout the area and landing with a heavy thumping sound on the pavement a few feet away from it.

"Everyone!" The man shouted without turning his gaze from the Hollow as he drew his sword. "Get as far away from here as you possibly can! Find one of the Captains or Lieutenants and send them back with help!" Many of them took off instantly, though a few of them hesitated. "Hurry up! Get moving!" The rest flinched at the man's harsh tone and fled the area quickly with the rest of their classmates.

I stayed back, half of my body concealed by the building as I stared at the Hollow. It was bigger than the average Hollow that I had read about it books. It looked pretty powerful,too. There was no way that the instructor stood a chance against this thing. And I think he knew it, too. The thing was just too big, too thick. Someone who wasn't as strong as a Lieutenant didn't stand a chance. It was impossible to beat it if you weren't at that level. You just didn't have enough Reiatsu to expend to defeat it. You would die before you could even lay so much as a scratch on it.

…Unless he was just by himself. If they was someone else that was, at the very least, on the same level as him, he might actually stand a chance.

I made my choice when I saw a large claw slowly begin to sneak around the leader's back. He didn't seem to notice as he was too busy fending off another claw. Damn. The thing was smart, too. It seemed to be intelligent enough to make up a decent distraction plan that worked like a charm on the unsuspecting male.

Quickly drawing my sword, I lunged away from my hiding place and slashed at the claw that was about to impale my leader from behind. The Hollow opened its mouth, letting out its horrible roar, and sluggishly lashed out at me. Quickly raising my blade, I stopped the sharp claws inches from my face. I could tell the thing was barely putting any strength into the attack, but damn! I was already trembling from the exertion!

Gritting my teeth, I shoved as hard as I could against the Hollow's claws, flinging the hand away after applying a small amount of Reiatsu—I had stopped calling it 'Chakra' since I always got confused looks from everyone—and raised a hand, palm up, muttering a curse under my breath, as I had wanted to avoid using Kido so as to save my strength.

"Bones of beasts scattered far and wide, steeple crimson crystals, scale wheels, wind in action, and the sky at rest; the sound of flying arrows ." Curling my hand into a crude imitation of a clawed hand, I watched as a rapidly growing ball of yellow energy collect in my hand and thrusted my hand forward as I released the energy.

"Hado no. 63: Raikoho!"

The attack hit the Hollow straight in the face, sending in faltering back a couple steps with an agonized roar of pain. It was just what I was looking for. The perfect distraction.

Grabbing ahold of the stunned leader's sleeve, I shunpo'ed away with him in my iron grip, fully aware that the Hollow was following after us at a fast pace, quickly getting over the pain of the rather weak spell. I 'tched' as I ran. Damn thing probably thought it was nothing more than an irritating itch that had to be scratched for all it was worth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The man demanded, struggling in my grip. "Why didn't you just stay the hell away?! I can handle this by myself!" I very nearly growled at him in anger. Was this really all the thanks I get for saving this guy's sorry ass?

"You know as well as I do that you wouldn't stand a chance against that thing! It's too powerful! You needed help and I was willing to help, so suck it up, shove your pride up your ass, and let me help you!" I hissed as my grip tightened on his sleeve as he continued to struggle. Honestly! This guy was such a fucking idiot!

I grimaced, suddenly annoyed that nobody had bothered to arrive and help us. _Damn it! Where the hell is everyone else?! Shouldn't they have found one of the other proctors by now?!_

This was so stupid. Here I was, saving the life of a man that was too stupid to have noticed the presence of a Hollow and running like Hell was actually on my heels! I knew for a damn well fact that I probably shouldn't have bothered saving this guy. I didn't know him, but I knew that he would be like everyone else. Wait, scratch that. He already _did _hate me! His words and actions were complete proof of that.

Huh. Go figure. He would be just like everyone else. And here I thought he was going to be different. Guess I was wrong about him. I was wrong about everyone else, too.

_You wouldn't know that until you actually talked to the guy, ya know? _

I frowned, lightly stepping on the edge of a roof before jumping to the next with the man still straggling behind me. It was _her _again. Huh. Strange. She seems to only appear when I'm some kind of horrible situation.

Realization dawned on me at that instant. Letting out a frustrated groan, I stretched out my senses for the Hollow, only to find it—

_Duck!_

Listening to the voice for the first time since I first started hearing her, I quickly dropping to the ground with the leader, I felt a slight breeze over my head as a white claw flashed across my peripheral vision for a quick second before disappearing and some pink strands falling directly into my face.

I gazed in shock at the pink hairs that landed on my nose. That thing just cut my hair. That _fucking _Hollow just shredded bits of my precious hair off! Oh, it was _on _now, Hollow. You are going _down_.

Blowing them away from my face as I lay on the cold cement for another second, I decided that if I actually lived through this damn test, I was going to go to the first barber that I could find and get my freaking hair cut to a more manageable length. It was almost ridiculous how I had allowed it to grow as long as it did. I think it was well past the middle of my back…

I felt the leader's sleeve jerk from my hand as he stood up sharply, an annoyed scowl on his face as he glared angrily at me and charged at the Hollow with a bellow. He raised his sword as he ran, intending to cut the Hollow in half with one strong sweep.

"No, wait!" I shouted out to him, but it was too late. The Hollow raised one, long arm and whipped it down at a lightning fast pace. I felt small—_wet—_ flecks pepper across my face as the man was thrown off the roof with a huge gaping hole in his neck. I heard a sickening crunch and I knew he was no more.

"Idiot," I hissed quietly, glaring at the Hollow as I lunged at it, sword drawn. Parrying one of the lethal claws that tried to render me asunder, I rolled across the ground under its legs, dodging the talons that had already killed my leaders with ease. Flipping to my feet, I danced around the black threads that broke off from the Hollow's arm and tried to pierce my middle. Since when could Hollows do that?

_Is this Hollow an experiment gone loose?_

Jumping up to avoid another hoard of threads, I quickly traversed the black length of its arm, dodging the bits that tried to catch and trip my feet out from under me, and made to cut through the thing's mask, but was stopped as it shifted heavily beneath me, causing me to lose my balance for a split second. It was enough to make my foot slip over the edge and I soon found myself right back to where I was before. On the ground with absolutely no idea how to destroy the damn thing since none of my Kido spells were strong enough to kill it completely.

_Okay, just calm down, Sakura, _I thought desperately as the Hollow inched its way towards me very slowly. _There's gotta be another way to kill the damn thing. If I can't use Kido—I highly doubt my fists would be able to get anywhere near the Hollow's mask—so my only other option would be Zanjutsu and I'm not the most proficient in that. _

Taking a single deep breath, I steeled my resolve and took off. Sliding underneath its legs as it tried to take my head off with a fast swipe, I dug my foot into the ground and pushed backwards as the Hollow was beginning to turn. My hand reached to grab onto the claw of the Hollow's foot, successfully managing to anchor myself to its foot for enough time to use my super human strength to pull its feet out from under it. I failed to notice a thin tendril of its black body come loose and began flying around widely before it grabbed my foot as the Hollow started to tip backwards.

"Shit!" Unable to do anything in that split second, the tendril of hair swung me back and then threw me straight up into the air as the Hollow continued to fall off the building with me quickly following after it. Twisting, I watched with transfixed horror as the airborne creature swung a claw at me, threatening to kill me the same way it killed off its other two victims. I barely managed to raise my blade quick enough to parry the blow, but I had only managed to block half of its claws.

I felt a sharp, horrible pain in my shoulder as the other half embedded itself into my skin, piercing through my uniform easily and with little resistance. Blood instantly stained my white _kosode_ and continued to make small tears of red down my front and back as blood poured from the wound. Biting the inside of my cheek sharply to keep myself from gasping in pain, I lashed out at the offending claw, somehow managing to cut through the Hollow's entire hand and managing to pull the Hollow's claw from my person as I finally reached the bottom of the building.

Catching myself with a simple rolling maneuver, and somehow managing to ruin my leg in the process, I clutched at my shoulder desperately, trying to make the pain go away. I glared at the Hollow, my breaths coming out in short gasps and pants as blood continued to fall. I had somehow managed to drop my sword on the drop down. It lay a foot away from me, basking in the silver-like glow that the moon provided on the roof, making the silver gleam brightly.

I caught sight of a pale face appearing on the blade before I felt my consciousness being ripped from my mind, faintly feeling my body slump forward to the ground, unconscious.

It was a strange feeling, having your conscious ripped away from your body. It felt so _strange, _but at the same time, it felt natural. Like I had been doing something like this for a very long time. I felt like I was flying, though at an alarming pace that would have frightened me if I was a regular civilian. I felt so _free_, like a bird flying in the blue sky, untamed and free from being controlled. It was a wonderful feeling. I found myself thinking that maybe, this couldn't be so bad, having another being alongside me that could pull my mind away from my body whenever it wanted to.

I soon found myself standing in a forest, surrounded by sights, sounds, and, above all, _smells. _I was practically consumed by my surroundings, looking around in amazement and wonder as I surveyed the area.

It looked like a deep forest, one that looked foreboding, but in actuality, was filled with a sense of peace and safety that I found strangely addicting. I found myself curious as to how many different types of trees there were. I found so many already: Oak, Maple, Deciduous, Elm, Pines, Coniferous, Walnut, Birch, Ash, Beech, Cedar, Cherry, Buckeye, Cottonwood, and so many more. It was all so distracting. Then I began to listen to the things around me.

The whole forest was filled with sounds: bird calls, trees swaying, leaves snapping from their branches, and the sounds of many insects. It felt…like I was back home in the woods that surrounded Konoha, just sitting on a fallen tree meditating the day away and listening to the sounds that the forest would make. But what I loved most was the smells.

There was a variety of smells, all of which smelled sweet and delicious. I knew that most of the scents that I could smell were all from the multiple patches of wild flowers that were scattered throughout the area, but I could also smell a bunch of other stuff. It seemed like it had just rained here—although there was no puddles of dewdrops hanging from the trees—for I could very strongly smell the scents of bark, leaves, and, oddly enough, sunshine.

I grinned widely despite myself. It was impossible _not _to like this place. It was _wonderful. _

"You appear to have taken a liking to my home, have you not?" A voice asked. A girl walked out from behind a tree, an enraptured expression on her face as she openly stared at me.

She was small, though not as small as me. She wore absolutely all white. Hell, even her hair was white. The only thing that stood out was her eyes. Her eyes were an obsidian black, completely emotionless except for the occasional flicker of emotion. In her hands, she carried a simple, circular mirror that was designed with small, flowing designs and crafted with excellent skill. The mirror reflected my appearance, showing a bloodied girl with blood spots all over her cheeks and neck.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring her question as she stepped towards me on silent feet.

The girl smiled knowingly. "You know that answer already, Sakura," She said. "You just have to say it."

Confused, I asked, "How would I know your name if I had never seen you before?"

Her smile widened as she stopped a few feet away from me. "What are you talking about, Sakura? Of course you know me. You've known my name ever since you first discovered your powers when you came to the Soul Society."

Okay, now I was getting annoyed. This girl was speaking in riddles and I _hated _riddles. I delved deeper into my mind, trying to figure out whether I had actually seen this girl or not, but came up with nothing. Nobody in my memory looked similar to her nor did I know anybody from other countries that I had communicated with often enough to be on a first name basis.

The girl looked up through the trees, her eyes clouding over slightly as she stared at the fragments of the blue sky that was visible. "What a shame. I guess our time is up." She looked back towards me, a victorious look appearing in her eyes before disappearing as quickly as it came. "Come on, Sakura. Say my name. I'm tired of waiting, ya know. Hurry up and shout out my name." She let out a quiet giggle as she swiftly twirled once in the patches of flowers she was standing in. A slight breeze picked up, catching the petals that the girl's feet had kicked up and flowing around her white body in graceful patterns even when she stopped spinning. Another smile lit up her face. "Come on. Say it. Say my name!"

Her image began to blur consecutively, starting from her feet and moving upwards at a fast pace. "Wait a minute!" I cried out, but watched as her body disappeared entirely, a single pink flower petal catching itself in between my fingertips and instantly, I realized how stupid I really was. That girl was right. I did now her name. I grinned victoriously as I sailed back into my body, my eyes snapping open and my body shooting up, my fingers grasping the hilt of my sword. I ignored the pained feeling in my leg as my messed up knee throbbed in agony.

The Hollow was in the same place where I had left it: taking fairly large steps towards me as it continued to let out another roar. It felt like minutes, but I was really gone for only a couple of seconds in this time frame.

Raising my sword up high enough for the Hollow's reflection to be seen on the blade, I cried out my Zanpakuto's name.

"Reflect reality, Hana no Mira!"

A considerable amount of Reiatsu emitted from my sword, encasing the sword briefly in a plume of bright light before being blown away by a nonexistent wind. I released a pleased grin. Now things were beginning to get just a little bit interesting. I looked down at my Zanpakuto, admiring it with sparkling eyes as I raised it up to eye level.

It was completely white, shimmering and flickering like water, though when I placed a finger on the blade, it was completely dry. _Like a mirror. _I realized. It was thick, widely curving from the hilt to the point of the blade with black edges. A black ribbon hung from the end of the hilt. The tsuba of my Zanpakuto had been changed from a tear-dropped shape to a silver, six petal-shaped tsuba that reminded me of all the wild flowers back in the forest.

_Beautiful…_

The Hollow gave what sounded like a frustrated roar, seemingly having enough of playing 'tag' with me. Opening its mouth as wide as it would go, it began concentrating Reiatsu at the base of its mouth, the red ball of sphere growing and growing until it released itself entirely.

Raising my blade horizontally and placing a palm on the steel, I whispered, "Reflect its attack, Hana no Mira," and watched as the Cero clashed with my sword. Concentrating as hard as I could, I let my Zanpakuto absorb the attack completely, the white, shimmering part of the blade turning red to match the Cero's color. Bringing the blade back, I swung through the open space between me and the Hollow and watched with fascination as the Cero was sent right back at the Hollow, the red receding quickly as the Cero was released and turning back to white when all of the Cero's energy was spent.

I watched as the Hollow's Cero connected with its mask, hearing the satisfying sound of its mask cracking under the unbearable force of its own attack. Releasing another pained moan, the Hollow dissipated completely, leaving behind nothing except for the few marks here and there that remained of our battle.

Grasping my sheath with my left hand, I gazed at my sword as it changed back into an ordinary katana with a teardrop tsuba and smoothly sheathed the sword, hearing the faint click it made when the sword was fully sheathed.

Apart from the feeling of victory and success, I felt something else. I felt happy. I felt pride. And I knew that Hana no Mira felt the same way. After a full year, I had finally figured out her name. We were now complete. We were on our way to becoming Shinigami. No. That's not right. We defeated most of the dummy Hollows, even defeating a real Hollow in the process. We were definitely on the way to becoming full-fledged Shinigami. Now all we had to do was sit and wait to see what Company we belonged in…

**Sooooo…what'd ya think?! Was it good? Bad? Tell me! R&R!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I have no excuse, except for the same one I've been using for a while now: homework, work, volunteering, Softball, and Horseback riding. I will keep trying to get these chapters uploaded sooner so that I don't keep you waiting, but I can't be sure just yet. **

**Does anyone wanna tell me who they think Hana no Mira actually resembles? (Of course, I know. Glow and I DID come up with idea. I just wanna know what you all think?) Do you think I did okay on how I described her? I might have changed a few things about her personality, but I think she's still the same, even if she expresses her emotions more often!**

**Okay, so it's, like, after 1:00 here, so I'm off to bed. School in the morning and not really looking forward to it. Mostly because I'm going to be getting back my Algebra II Honors quiz back and I know I failed it. I don't understand a single damn thing in that class! It's so horrible!**

**Okay, so until next time, everyone! Oyasumi!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chappie! Yay~! Did you guys like the last chapter? I hope so! Cause I'm certainly not happy with it! I just reread it and I didn't realize how many mistakes I had made until I looked at it again! I'm so ashamed of myself! *Crying hysterically* I promise not to make this chapter just like the previous one!**

**Reviews! Oh so many reviews! Glow and I are so happy about the 49 reviews we've received so far into the story! We are so close to 50 that we are just bursting with excitement! Thank you for all the support, everyone! A special thanks to Sam0728, Twisted Musalih, Rocker1600, and xbloOmZx for reviewing! Glow and I love you all so much for sticking with us for so long! **

**Oh yeah…question from Rocker1600 that should be answered for all: Will Sakura ever achieve Bankai? Now that is a very good question. Currently, I am not so sure. The story isn't in far enough for me to be completely sure, but I will talk with Glow and then we will surprise you all with our answer! It just seems so complicated to worry about Bankai right now just when Sakura discovered her Zanpakuto's Shikai and its name. **

**Also! Important news! Oh so important news! Guess what's this Sunday?! You guessed it! My 15****th**** Birthday! I'm so excited! I get to see so many friends that I normally can't see at school because we have different classes, but now I get to see them soon! I'm so freaking happy right now and nothing can dampen my mood! *Jumping around happily***

**I REALLY want to update my next chapter on my birthday and I definitely plan to make that happen! So be prepared! It will be freaking amazing!**

**Special thanks to Glow593 for all her help! Without her, this story would suck ass and it would have been deleted a LONG time ago. I salute to thee, Glow593!**

**Also! Random comment of the day! I hereby blame my senior friend for getting me addicted to Hollywood Undead's songs! This is all your fault, KC! I haven't stopped listening to those songs all freaking day!**

**Anyway…now that's over…let's get this story on the road! Please enjoy~!**

_Recap:_

_Raising my sword up high enough for the Hollow's reflection to be seen on the blade, I cried out my Zanpakuto's name._

_"Reflect reality, Hana no Mira!"_

_A considerable amount of Reiatsu emitted from my sword, encasing the sword briefly in a plume of bright light before being blown away by a nonexistent wind. I released a pleased grin. Now things were beginning to get just a little bit interesting. I looked down at my Zanpakuto, admiring it with sparkling eyes as I raised it up to eye level. _

_It was completely white, shimmering and flickering like water, though when I placed a finger on the blade, it was completely dry. Like a mirror. I realized. It was thick, widely curving from the hilt to the point of the blade with black edges. A black ribbon hung from the end of the hilt. The tsuba of my Zanpakuto had been changed from a tear-dropped shape to a silver, six petal-shaped tsuba that reminded me of all the wild flowers back in the forest. _

_Beautiful…_

_The Hollow gave what sounded like a frustrated roar, seemingly having enough of playing 'tag' with me. Opening its mouth as wide as it would go, it began concentrating Reiatsu at the base of its mouth, the red ball of sphere growing and growing until it released itself entirely._

_Raising my blade horizontally and placing a palm on the steel, I whispered, "Reflect its attack, Hana no Mira," and watched as the Cero clashed with my sword. Concentrating as hard as I could, I let my Zanpakuto absorb the attack completely, the white, shimmering part of the blade turning red to match the Cero's color. Bringing the blade back, I swung through the open space between me and the Hollow and watched with fascination as the Cero was sent right back at the Hollow, the red receding quickly as the Cero was released and turning back to white when all of the Cero's energy was spent. _

_I watched as the Hollow's Cero connected with its mask, hearing the satisfying sound of its mask cracking under the unbearable force of its own attack. Releasing another pained moan, the Hollow dissipated completely, leaving behind nothing except for the few marks here and there that remained of our battle. _

_Grasping my sheath with my left hand, I gazed at my sword as it changed back into an ordinary katana with a teardrop tsuba and smoothly sheathed the sword, hearing the faint click it made when the sword was fully sheathed. _

_Apart from the feeling of victory and success, I felt something else. I felt happy. I felt pride. And I knew that Hana no Mira felt the same way. After a full year, I had finally figured out her name. We were now complete. We were on our way to becoming Shinigami. No. That's not right. We defeated most of the dummy Hollows, even defeating a real Hollow in the process. We were definitely on the way to becoming full-fledged Shinigami. Now all we had to do was sit and wait to see what Company we belonged in…_

_End of Recap_

The whole current situation was very amusing and worrying to Yoruichi. It was just supposed to be a simple test. Just a couple of graduates getting ready to duke it out with fake Hollows and the whole get go. Nothing interesting. Until a real Hollow decided to come along. Then shit started to go down.

She had merely been observing a male graduate battle it out with a dummy Hollow boredly, her gaze half-lidded and showing absolutely no interest in the testing and the struggle that the man was having with the dummy Hollow. She was only there because the So-Taichou had asked her. That was it. Nothing special. It was just another test that she was forced to attend to see if any graduates would catch her eye and be a possible candidate for her Company. She thought it was going to be another dreadfully boring day.

Sakura was busy with said test and wouldn't be able to play any games of tag with Yoruichi and wouldn't be free for the next few days because she would be getting her test results and then she would get the news for which Company she would be going to if she did well. And, if Yoruichi knew Sakura as well as she did, which she did, Sakura would pass with flying colors and almost every Company would fight each other-verbally, of course-for Sakura's position in their Company. That was going to be an amusing day for Yoruichi and she couldn't wait for it to come.

When she had felt the faint Reiatsu of a real Hollow and the sudden disappearance of one of the proctor's Reiatsu, she had immediately leapt at the chance to escape her forced boredom. She just hadn't expected her tag buddy to have beaten her there already. Well, Sakura had been closer to the Hollow than Yoruichi had been, but she wasn't called the Flash Goddess for nothing.

Yoruichi currently sat on the edge of a building that was right beside the building that Sakura and the Hollow were battling it out. She had her chin propped up against her knee with her arms wrapped around one of her legs, amber, cat-like eyes bright with excitement and her muscles tensed in case she had to suddenly move. It wouldn't do if her tag buddy would suddenly be killed off because Yoruichi wasn't prepared. Although, Yoruichi knew that Sakura wouldn't be killed off so easily. She was too stubborn for that.

She had seen the body of the other proctor down below and had felt pity for the poor boy-he was still young and hadn't expierenced the wonder of life-but her attention was immediately snatched back to the pink-haired female as she began to attack the Hollow, slidng under its legs and running up its arm and aiming for its mask, only to slip as the thing shifted and ended up right back to where she had started.

_You're gonna have to do better than that, Sakura-chan, _Yoruichi thought to herself as she continued to watch the fight. _You're gonna have to put everything you've learned into actually killing a Hollow like this. _

Yoruichi knew Sakura was an experienced fighter, but she also knew that Sakura had never fought something like this. Whereas other beings were probably much easier to kill, Sakura had to learn how to kill Hollows by using a Zanpakuto, something Yoruichi knew Sakura had never had any training in whatsoever. Sakura may have been the smartest out of all the freshman, but she was still new to the rules and "how to's" in this new world. It was to be expected. She wasn't from here and she didn't come here after dying in the World of the Living like all the other normal souls did, but after a whole year of getting to know Sakura, Yoruichi began thinking of the girl as a prodigy and also like a sister. They were just…so close. Close enough to tell each other secrets that nobody else knew about.

Yoruichi frowned a little when she saw Sakura's defense in her left shoulder slip up a bit and allowing the Hollow to wound her deeply with one its sharp claws. She had half a mind to just jump straight to her feet and finish off the Hollow herself, but she stopped herself immediately. This was Sakura's test. A real Hollow may not have been expected, but if Sakura really wanted to graduate from the Academy, then she would have to destroy this thing with her own power. This would be excellent practice for future battles with Hollows and it would help prepare Sakura for what she was going to be facing and as much as it pained Yoruichi to do so, she continued to sit on her ledge albeit somewhat stiffly.

When she saw Sakura collapse to the ground for some odd reason, Yoruichi jumped to her feet, unable to take anymore as she reached to her ear to press the communicator button.

"This is 2nd Company's Captain, Shihoin Yoruichi, calling from the portside of the World of the Living! Hollow spotting has been confirmed! Graduate student, Haruno Sakura, has confronted the Hollow and has received injuries. Requesting help from the 4th Company immediately!"

As the Captain was about to make a flying leap towards the Hollow, Sakura jumped to her feet with her Zanpakuto in her hands and a victorious grin on her face. Yoruichi paused, watching as the petal-haired girl raised her sword. She was curious as to what the girl was going to do. She got her answer soon enough.

"Reflect reality, Hana no Mira!" She shouted.

A huge amount of Reiatsu pulsed violently from the sword, waves of power shooting past Yoruichi in violent swirls of wind and energy. Raising a hand to calmly brush aside a bang that kept getting in her face, Yoruichi grinned widely, dropping back to her seat as the Reiatsu faded and the bright light covering Sakura's Zanpakuto faded away.

The sword was thick and deeply curved with a thick black strip of black along the edges of the pure white blade. The Captain noticed that the white part of the sword shimmered and moved like water.

_Or even a mirror,_ Yoruichi thought in amusement as the Hollow roared and fired a bright red Cero at the wonderstruck girl.

Muttering a phrase that couldn't be heard over the sound of the Cero, Sakura raised her sword and absorbed the Cero, turning the white blade red, and fired it straight back at the Hollow. It disappeared with a pained sound as Sakura sheathed her Zanpakuto.

_Interesting…very interesting._

Yoruichi suddenly got the feeling that things were about to get even more interesting for Sakura. Her gut was telling her this. It hadn't been wrong yet, so what was the harm in believing that it was right once more?

Standing back up in one fluid motion, Yoruichi flared her Reiatsu enough to let Sakura feel it. The girl turned immediately turned towards the direction of the Reiatsu and a surprised look appeared on her face as she spotted Yoruichi.

Seeing the calculating look on her the girl's face before it was replaced with a very angry scowl, Yoruichi knew the inevitable was going to happen. It was time to face the music. And it wasn't pretty music either. An annoyed teenage girl who had just fought a real Hollow, recieved injuries, figured out her Zanpakuto's name, _and _figured out that there was a Captain nearby that hadn't bothered to help her was sure to annoy anyone.

Yoruichi knew that Sakura was just going to overreact about the whole situation, but what was she to expect. This was Sakura, after all. The cat woman smirked gleefully at Sakura as said person stomped towards her with a purpose and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

OoOoOoO

I was surprised to see Yoruichi sitting on the next building over with a wide grin on her face. I hadn't even felt her freaking Reiatsu! So then…does that mean…

_She was fucking watching this whole damn time?!_

Scowling dangerously, I stomped to the edge of the building that I was on and jumped to the next one, making sure to apply more Reiatsu to my landing so that I left a small crater that was dangerously close to sending Yoruichi over the edge if she had been sitting any closer to the edge. She merely smirked at my attempt to intimidate her. I think she was enjoying this more than I was.

Plopping down so that I was facing her directly, I ground out, "You were watching this whole time." It came out more as a statement than as a question.

A playful look appeared in her eyes. "Yes," She said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Twitch. Twitch. _"And you saw fit that you didn't have to help me?" I asked, my right eye twitching painfully as I glared at the woman in front of me.

She looked about ready to burst out laughing at my twitching eye, but she somehow reined it in. She gave a slightly shaky shrug, her lips pursed a bit as she kept her snickers at bay. "You didn't need my help."

"That Hollow killed two 6th year proctors!" I hissed, slamming my palms on the cement, denting the cement, but not paying it any mind. "How did you know that I wouldn't have died against that thing?! I'm only a freshman if you compare my year to those 6th years! They've had more than 6 years of training while I've barely had one!"

"Nonsense! You've had battle experience, too! You're as good as any of the Academy's graduates and they know it! Why do you think that they despise you so much?" I didn't say anything. I knew she was totally and completely right in what she said, but I couldn't admit it. My pride refused to admit that someone else was right and I was wrong.

I was intimidating to everyone at the Academy. They didn't know that I was from another world-that information had been proclaimed confidential by the So-Taichou for reasons unknown-and they didn't know that I had had more experiences with death than all of them combined. They didn't know that I had had lessons in fighting from Lady Tsunade and that I knew how to mold Reiatsu to a pinch. The teachers had proclaimed me as a prodigy because of my speedy progress and how easily things came to me. None of the students at the Academy thought it amusing for a new girl-a girl with _pink hair _for that matter-to surpass them in both brain and skill. It was embarrassing to them.

Yoruichi suddenly turned her head. She stayed like that for a couple seconds before she stood up with a hand on her hip. "I was wondering when you would show up, Unohana-Taichou."

Turning so fast I heard the vertebrae in my neck crack loudly, and surprising myself that I didn't get whiplash in the process, I saw the black-haired Captain calmly making her way towards us with a small smile on her serene face. "Forgive me for being late, Shihoin-Taichou," She said as she stopped and sat on her knees beside me. "Right when you called, we were already dealing with the graduates that were close to having cardiac arrest and we couldn't seem to get them to calm down enough to tell us what happened. It was only when you reported what you had found out did we know what was wrong with everyone."

_That explains why no one came to help. Yoruichi gave them a last minute warning. _

I scowled up at Yoruichi when I realized why Unohana was there for. "You do realize that I could've healed this on my own. I was a medic back home. You didn't have to call Unohana-Taichou just for a small scratch."

"This "small scratch" is releasing quite the amount of blood, Haruno-san," Unohana remarked as she moved my Shihakusho away from my shoulder and beginning to heal the wound. "A few more minutes and you would have fainted from blood loss." I ignored the sudden swirl of dizziness that flooded my head as Unohana said that and instead found the ground more interesting. From beneath my eye lashes, I saw a small, knowing smile appear on Unohana's lips.

After healing the wound, Unohana gently grasped my upper arm and pulled me to my feet. "Why don't you come stay at the 4th Company's Barracks for the night, Haruno-san? It would do you good for a quiet place to rest for the night."

I shook my head slightly, feeling a little light-headed again. "No. That's fine, Unohana-Taichou. I think I'll just—"

"I insist that you stay at the 4th Company tonight, Haruno-san," Unohana repeated, a scary look appearing on her face even though she was still smiling pleasantly.

I blanched away from the normally kind Captain. Where the hell did this part of her come from?

_I hope she's not bipolar…_

I gave a weak nod as I wearily eyed the Captain that was still holding my arm with a gentle, but firm grip. "V-very well, Unohana-Taichou," I stuttered weakly as the Captain tugged me after her before I finished speaking, a snickering Yoruichi trailing behind a ways.

OoOoOoO

_SLAM!_

"Enough of this foolish talk!" The So-Taichou commanded as he positioned his cane into a more comfortable position after slamming it on the wooden floor.

Days had passed ever since Haruno Sakura had been taken from the World of the Living and back to the Soul Society. Captain Unohana had heavily insisted that the girl come with her to the 4th Company to be checked for any further injuries every day just in case something showed up that had escaped a medic's notice. Which, under Unohana's watchful gaze, would never happen so long as she was Captain of the 4th Company.

And finally, after three days of tortuous waiting, the So-Taichou had called for a Captain's Meeting, commanding that everyone be there regardless of what they were doing.

"The time has come to decide where to put the new graduate students and what their level of strength is." Here the So-Taichou paused, deep in thought, but snapped out of it quickly when he realized he was sitting there for more than a few seconds. "Especially concerning the girl, Haruno Sakura."

An excited tension filled the room. Yoruichi could practically feel her whole body buzz with all the energy in the air that was coming from all the other Captains. Almost everyone wanted the girl in their Company, that much was obvious. The girl was a strong asset and could change a single Company just because of her strength and experience on the battlefield.

The Captain of the 12th Company, Urahara Kisuke, raised his hand slightly. "I recommend that Haruno-san should be in my Company. Her intellectual and technical abilities could be very important for future technology."

The Captain of the 11th Company, Zaraki Kenpachi, immediately rejected that idea. "Heh! You're really gonna waste that kid's fighting abilities on something as unimportant as Science?" Zaraki snorted in a very offensive and rude manner. "I'd say she'd do well in my Company." A wicked grin appeared on his face. "We've had nothing but pansies join lately. This kid will be a great addition to our Company."

"Personally, I believe the girl belongs in my Company," said Unohana with a deceptive smile on her face. "Her medical talents are perfect for my Company. They are exceptional and are almost as good as mine. She will make a fine healer for my Company in the future."

A silent battle of will emitted from the three Captains, though only Zaraki showed that he was annoyed with the idea of two—in his own opinion—_useless _Companies getting ahold of the strong girl. Those pathetic idiots didn't deserve to waste the girl's obvious talent on something as ridiculous as Science and healing people who received a cut or two from training.

Yoruichi sighed quietly at the antics of her fellow Captains. Honestly, couldn't they just act their ages for once? Or, well, in Zaraki's case, more mature. Though Yoruichi would admit, she was rather enjoying this. To see everyone fighting over her friend like she was a brand new toy was very amusing in the cat-like Captain. She had been waiting for this day to come and she couldn't wait to see what the end results were.

A wide smirk appeared on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Sakura about this meeting. She knew Sakura wouldn't agree because she didn't like the attention, but hell. It was fun to mess with that girl.

The So-Taichou merely continued to look at the array of Captains in front of him. They wouldn't be able to reach a decision if one of the other non-involved Captains chose who to side with. At this rate, this meeting was going to take far too long to end. The So-Taichou may just have to decide himself which Company the girl would fit in with the best if they didn't come to a conclusion soon enough. He was saved the effort, however, when the 13th Company's Captain, Ukitake Jushiro, stepped forward. "So-Taichou, I recommend that Haruno-san should be placed in my Company."

The silence was deafening, even to Yoruichi, who could stand the silence when she really wanted it. All the Captains stared at the white-haired man, some in shock, some in annoyance, and many others in curiosity.

"And why would you want this girl in your Company, Ukitake-Taichou?" 3rd Company's Captain, Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi asked curiously. Personally, he found the girl a mystery to him, like a puzzle he couldn't solve, but he didn't know much about her enough that he would want her in his Company. He hadn't seen any skills in her that he thought would be invaluable to want to recommend her for his Company. He was mostly curious as to what Ukitake's reasons are for wanting the girl in his Company.

Yoruichi smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" All the Captains turned to look at her. "I know Sakura," She didn't add the –chan at the end of Sakura's name, feeling the need to be a little more professional than she normally is, "well enough to know what she likes and dislikes, so I think putting her in the 13th Company will be perfect for her." When they continued to stare at her, she let out an irritable sigh. "She doesn't want to do anything involving healing—that's all she ever did back in her village—therefore the 4th Company is out. She doesn't want to be on the front lines constantly, so the 11th is out as well." A scowl appeared on Zaraki's face as he snorted and turned his head away from Yoruichi. "Sakura, also, doesn't want anything to do with inventing any new technology, saying something about "not having a single bone in her body that can make something that doesn't break within a few seconds", so the 12th is out, too." Yoruichi paused to take a small breath. This was probably the most she had to speak ever since she first became Captain of the 2nd Company and the Onmitsukido. "So why not put her in a Company that she'll like? The 13th Company is quiet, peaceful, and gives her room to breathe unlike all the other Companies. Sakura likes these things in a Company. Therefore, I second my vote to Ukitake. His Company is the perfect place for Sakura to learn and grow stronger in." A small, grateful smile was sent to Yoruichi by Ukitake.

_SLAM!_

"It has been decided!" the So-Taichou proclaimed. "Haruno Sakura shall be placed into the 13th Company and shall be found a seated rank among your officers, Ukitake-Taichou."

A depressed sigh escaped from Urahara's mouth after that sentence. He was really hoping to get the girl in his Company. What a shame.

OoOoOoO

"So I'm going…to be in the 13th Company?" I asked Yoruichi curiously that night as we sat on the roof of my dorm room. After much pleading with Unohana, I had finally gotten her to let me sleep in my own dorm room tonight after she finished wrapping a thin, light bandage on my shoulder. She had given me a look and had allowed to let me leave with a pleasant smile on her face. It looked more scary than pleasant to be honest.

I was very happy that Unohana was letting me stay in my own dorm room. Tonight was going to be my last night in this room until I move into my new room at the 13th Company Barracks and I had wanted to enjoy my last night in the room that I had stayed in for my first, full year in Soul Society.

Eventually, after much searching, Yoruichi had found me wandering around the Seireitei and the Gates that surrounded the Seireitei after her meeting and had insisted that we go back to my room to talk for a while before turning in for the night. And here we are now.

Yoruichi nodded her head, her head resting in her hands as she stared up at the navy blue sky that was filled with twinkling stars. "Yep. Ukitake-Taichou recommended you to come join his Company. I think you'll like him, Sakura-chan." She turned to look at me, a grin on her lips that displayed all her white teeth. "He's an excellent Captain and is very fair among his subordinates. He's a kind man, though he is ill quite frequently." She frowned a bit. "He's always bedridden in his family's estate, Ugendo, and has to constantly leave the Barracks until he gets well again, but he doesn't stay long as he instantly gets sick again days later. He leaves the work up to his highest seated officers until he can at least find a Lieutenant to replace the last one. 5th Seats and above are the ones Ukitake considers best suited for controlling the Company's duties until he comes back, which means that if you can beat Ukitake's 4th Seat in battle, then you will be able to take that person's spot and you will also be considered one of the people that will help out with the Company's main duties. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head once, distracted. I would have to fight the 4th Seat of the 13th Company? Did that mean that I would have to kill the 4th Seat? I certainly hope not. I didn't want to kill someone I didn't know just to take that person's position. It would go against everything Lady Tsunade had taught me about battle.

"Unless you are provoked first or you know simply by fact and evidence, do not kill unnecessarily. This goes against everything a medic has sworn to do. A medic's job is to save people's lives, not take them away. Remember this, Sakura. It will most definitely save you many lives in the future," Tsunade had said after my first couple of months with her.

I had taken her words to heart. I had never killed unnecessarily until that day two years later. I had saved people for two years until Naruto returned. Kankuro had been my biggest test yet. Just remembering how his body had been filled with such deadly poison made me shiver slightly from my laid back position on the roof. He had nearly lost his life because his body had harbored that poison for so long. And then I had to go up against the person that created such a deadly poison.

I guess I had every right to say that Sasori had been my first kill after my transformation from the pathetic, weak little Genin to the strong and determined Chuunin that I had turned into after two years. He was a strong opponent, belonging to the Akatsuki and staying with them ever since he left Suna twenty years earlier. And he very nearly succeeded in killing me, too, if Lady Chiyo hadn't been there to save me.

My eyes began to drift close a little, flashes of Lady Chiyo, Sasori, and the battle flashing through my mind. Neither of them deserved to die, in my opinion. They were just…taught wrongly by their village.

"Sakura-chan?"

I snapped out for my daze, abruptly shoving away the memories of my first battle so as to not worry Yoruichi. "Oh, sorry! Um, why must I fight the 4th Seat? I don't have to kill this person, right?" My voice faltered a little at the end.

Yoruichi shrugged nonchalantly. "Ukitake-Taichou thought it would be a good place to start until you grow stronger and feel confident enough to rise to 3rd Seat. And no, you don't have to kill the 4th Seat. It's actually frowned upon if you kill your fellow Shinigami unless Central 46 or the So-Taichou gives the order that the person has to be executed. Why do you ask?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's fine." My face must have said differently because Yoruichi frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine, Yoruichi," I reassured her, smiling at the woman who was beginning to sit up.

"You look tired. Go to bed," She commanded, standing and brushing her haori and black hakama for any dirt or dust. "I shall come by in the morning and help you get ready and stuff for your battle in the morning."

"I have to fight the 4th Seat in the morning?" I asked incredulously. I was not a morning person and tomorrow was most likely going to be the only time I will get to sleep in for a while. Damn it all.

Yoruichi laughed loudly. "You didn't think we would wait for you to get up whenever you wanted to, did you? Might as well get it done and over with, Sakura-chan." She winked at me before she disappeared in a flurry of white and black, leaving me alone on the yellow-gold roof.

I sighed loudly, reclining back against the roof, feeling incredibly lazy and tired right now. I just knew that I was going to make a fool of myself in front of the other Captains. I always manage to embarrass myself in front of the higher ups. I groaned, though it turned into a wide yawn. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

Jumping back through my bedroom window, I kept the window unlocked in case Yoruichi decided to come through the window like some wild animal again—she did that frequently on my days off to get me out of bed since I usually slept until late afternoon—and climbed into bed, falling asleep seconds after my head hit the pillow.

**Ta-Da! What do you all think? Did you like it? Was it good enough? Did it need more action? Tell me? So that I can improve it!**

**Early Update! Are you all happy? I'm not late this time! Oh, happy days! Hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter by Sunday since it is my Birthday. Consider it my Thank You gift to all of you for continuing to read this story:)**

**I got my freaking Algebra II Honors Quiz back! I got a C+! I feel so accomplished:) It makes me so happy that I didn't fail that Quiz, especially since I didn't know what the hell I was going most of the time *Sweat drop* Oh well. It's done and over with:) For now at least….I got another damn Quiz tomorrow as well and this chapter that we are currently doing SUCKS ASS! I don't understand what I'm doing most of the time lately because it is so freaking hard!**

**Okay, so it's only 7:00 PM here and I'm already tired. Screw eating. I'd rather sleep the whole night away and get a decent nights' sleep for once! So I'm going to bed. Bye-Bye! Oyasumi, minna!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, all! I'm so excited! It's finally today! My Birthday is finally here! I'm finally 15! Oh, happy days! I'm so happy I can't even describe how happy I am! *Jumping up and down like a damn maniac* Many of my friends are here for the first time in god knows how many months and I'm so happy to see them! I've known them since like 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** grade and I love them all to death! *Fangirl Scream* As sisters, of course :) They are my precious people and I would protect them with my lives if I had to! So no one dare get in the way of my friends or you die a very painful death! *Cackles Evilly***

**50 FREAKING REVIEWS! GUYS, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! This isn't something to be freaking out about, but this makes me super happy! Thank you all so much! Special thanks to Rocker1600, SakuraPheonix13, Twisted Musalih, xbloOmZx, Guest, Sam0728, and the Anonymous reviewer who commented! Thank you all for reading and commenting! Cookies for all! *Throws cookies to the reviewers* Also, I have something to say to the Anonymous reviewer who commented:**

**I did not know that I was unknowingly sounding like one of the other crossovers and if it seems like I am COPYING off of that story, please get that out of your mind! I am not the type of person that would cheat off another story and change just a few things here and there. I am so sorry if it seems like that. This story is completely based off of my own pure, imaginary ideas that just come to me suddenly during school and I just write it down. My grandmother is very wise and religious, so she has said those words to me once, though not exactly, ignoring the 4****th**** Seat and all that other Bleach stuff, so in actuality, I am repeating what she has told me. Again, I am sorry if I may seem like I am cheating off another Author. I will continue to try to be careful from now on and try not to make this story of ours seem like it is copying someone else's ideas. Also, to the Author that may be reading this, if this sounds similar to any NarutoXBleach Crossover that you have every written, please forgive me. I have only read only one Crossover with Naruto and Bleach and that one would be Atarashii Inochi. You all should go check it out. I personally loved it :) It was a very great story.**

**Okay, so, one more thing and that will be the end of this very annoying Author's Note! Another random comment of the day! I have to get this off my mind, so just bear with me, people. Random Comment: I am royally fucked for the Chapter Test in Algebra II Honors. I don't get any of the shit that man is teaching us, but I can tell you right now, if that crazy teacher expects me to get a decent enough grade on this test before the end of this trimester, then he is seriously fucked up. Right now, I'm predicting that I'll get a big fat D-. That's the BEST score in my mind. My worst is, of course, an F. I'm expecting the F any day now from that quiz…**

**Right! Now that that's out of my head, we can begin the damn story! Onward, my loyal readers and enjoy this new chapter for Its All His Fault!**

_Recap:_

_I shook my head. "Nothing. It's fine." My face must have said differently because Yoruichi frowned._

_"Are you sure you're okay, Sakura-chan?"_

_"I'm fine, Yoruichi," I reassured her, smiling at the woman who was beginning to sit up. _

_"You look tired. Go to bed," She commanded, standing and brushing her haori and black hakama for any dirt or dust. "I shall come by in the morning and help you get ready and stuff for your battle in the morning."_

_"I have to fight the 4th Seat in the morning?" I asked incredulously. I was not a morning person and tomorrow was most likely going to be the only time I will get to sleep in for a while. Damn it all. _

_Yoruichi laughed loudly. "You didn't think we would wait for you to get up whenever you wanted to, did you? Might as well get it done and over with, Sakura-chan." She winked at me before she disappeared in a flurry of white and black, leaving me alone on the yellow-gold roof. _

_I sighed loudly, reclining back against the roof, feeling incredibly lazy and tired right now. I just knew that I was going to make a fool of myself in front of the other Captains. I always manage to embarrass myself in front of the higher ups. I groaned, though it turned into a wide yawn. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day. _

_Jumping back through my bedroom window, I kept the window unlocked in case Yoruichi decided to come through the window like some wild animal again—she did that frequently on my days off to get me out of bed since I usually slept until late afternoon—and climbed into bed, falling asleep seconds after my head hit the pillow._

_End of Recap_

"Rise and shine, Sakura-chan!" A voice cheered loudly, a blinding bright light hitting my eyes and burning my eye lids painfully.

Groaning, I grabbed my green covers and yanked them back over my head, successfully blocking the bright light and throwing myself into soothing, cool darkness. I sighed in complete bliss.

My enjoyment didn't last long because the covers shifted for a second before they were roughly pulled away from me, that horrible light blinding me once again. Desperately, I tried to snatch back the covers, anything to shield myself from the horrible light that was beginning to hurt my eyes, but they were already out of reach, thrown carelessly to the edge of my bed so that I couldn't reach them without getting up completely and stretching to get to them.

_Damn it._

Slowly opening my eyes, I glared at the grinning Yoruichi, who was standing in front of my bed with one hand on her hip. She was wearing her usual wear: her white Haori with the Kanji for "2" on the back, her black uniform underneath, her black wrist guards, and the thin, black ribbon that was tied around her neck neatly. Her hair was as ruffled as it ever could be, her short, spikey purple hair framing her dark-skinned cheeks very slightly.

After another second of glaring at the cat-like woman, I fell back on my bed, grabbed my pillow, and placed it over my head, blocking out Yoruichi, who had stopped grinning and was scowling at me, and the yellow sunlight that was still pulsing down on my back and legs.

My pillow was yanked from my hands instantly by the somewhat irritated Yoruichi. She threw it on top of my blanket nonchalantly, grabbed my ankle, _roughly yanked me from my bed, _and proceeded to drag me across the floor and into the bathroom. Only then did she let my foot go and walked out of the bathroom with parting words.

"Now, take a shower. I expect you to finish within half an hour. Get dressed, meet me outside the dorm rooms, and only then will we proceed to your fight with the 4th Seat of the 13th Company. If you aren't ready by then, I will still drag you out even if you aren't wearing any clothes. And that is a promise, Sakura-chan." The way she had said my name was so sickly sweet that I had to prevent myself from shivering. Yoruichi was _damn scary _when she really wanted to be.

I remember Naruto once telling me that whenever I smiled at Sai and talked to him sweetly, it was the most scariest thing in the world. More scarier than the Devil himself. I wondered if this was how I usually was around Sai and if this was how Naruto truly felt when he was a spectator for these moments and when I rounded on him for making so much as a small noise of agreement in Sai's favor.

After taking a quick shower, I grabbed the black Shihakusho from room and changed into it. Brushing my teeth and placing my long hair into a high ponytail, I walked to the window, opened it, and jumped out of it. I found Yoruichi waiting for me at the bottom with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

She smirked at me. "Less than two minutes left, Sakura-chan." She opened her eyes to look at me. "You ready to go?" I nodded. "Then let's get going."

Using Shunpo, we raced from building to building, heading towards the 13th Company Barracks that were all the way on the other side of the Seireitei.

I flew silently with Yoruichi, enjoying the warm breeze on my skin. It was a nice day. The perfect day for a battle, I guess. Though this kind of weather makes me drowsy…

We arrived at the Barracks in record time, Yoruichi appearing in front of them seconds before me. Damn. I lost again. I sense another game of "tag" in the future…

"Follow me, Sakura-chan," Yoruichi said as the doors with the large, black Kanji for "13" slid open with a quiet creak. Obediently, I followed after her, shuffling smoothly through the doors and trailing behind her on quiet footsteps.

We walked in a straight line for a while, never turning down any hallways since there weren't any to begin with. There weren't any doors, just a huge expanse of tan walls and white ceilings. When we did turn, it was at the complete end of the hallway. From there, the Barracks suddenly turned into a maze of halls and doors. It's almost as if Captain Ukitake was expecting someone to suddenly attack his Company.

When I mentioned this to Yoruichi, she merely laughed. "That's just how this Company was built. You should see the 2nd Company. It's far worse than this Company." I shuddered mentally. It would seriously suck to get lost in this place. I was going to have a very fun time trying to remember where everything was.

"Ah!" Yoruichi exclaimed happily, coming to an abrupt halt in front of door on the left side. "Here we are!" I didn't ask how Yoruichi knew that this was the door that we were supposed to be going through, but she's probably been here so much that she knew which door was which, so I just silently trusted her judgment and prayed to every God there was that she wasn't just leading me in circles. Twisting the knob and opening the door, she walked through with me behind her. My mouth fell open.

We were standing in a huge indoor arena, with rows of seats lining the upper level and a huge circular field that was dotted with trees along the walls. There were already people sitting in the seats, all of them Captains and Lieutenants if the Haori and armbands some of them were wearing was anything to go by. And in the middle of the field was a girl with a drawn sword in her hands.

"That is the 4th Seat of the 13th Company, Minamoto Chizuru," Yoruichi whispered to me before she gave me a pat on my shoulder. "Good luck." Then she disappeared from my side and I saw her take a seat beside Unohana on the upper floor out of the corner of my eye.

The girl, Chizuru, bowed respectively, her voice soft as she spoke quietly to me. "I am ready to begin the fight whenever you are, Haruno-san." Her voice projected clearly across the field, making it seem loud when she was barely moving her mouth.

Bowing as well, I slipped into a fighting stance, my fist raised in front of me. I didn't want to use Hana no Mira just yet. I told myself that I would only use my Zanpakuto in cases of emergency, like when I was fighting against Hollows or anything equally as dangerous. I wouldn't use it against Chizuru since she was a fellow Shinigami. It just seemed…wrong to use it against her.

I didn't doubt Chizuru's abilities. Not one little bit. She couldn't have made it to the 4th Seat position for just lazing around or good work ethic. She had to have some good fighting skills to make it that high up in seated offices' positions.

A silence filled the arena. Nobody made a single noise. It was as silent as death itself. Chizuru watched me with a calm watchfulness that reminded me of Neji, a calculating look in her brown eyes. Her left foot moved a few centimeters. I tensed. She stopped, tensing herself. We watched each other attentively, green clashing with brown in a stare down that both of us refused to lose. Then, Chizuru moved at the same time that I did.

Meeting in the middle, we engaged in a fierce battle of steel and fists. My bare fist grazed the edges of her blade, drawing a thin line of blood across my knuckles. Chizuru's eyes flashed to the wound briefly before she continued her assault on me as I dodged and parried her attacks. Flipping backwards to avoid an attack to my shoulder, I jumped towards her and, letting out a fierce roar, I slammed my fist into the ground.

The ground exploded in a flurry of rubble, debris, and dust, sharp and flat rocks soaring up from the ground and into the air, only to land heavily a few feet away. The whole arena was shaking and I faintly noticed that most of the Lieutenants and very few of the Captains were gripping their chairs in an attempt to stay upright in their seats.

I saw Chizuru kneeling on a tree limb, her sword hanging freely in her hand. For some reason, my imagination started to run wild and I began picturing cat ears and a tail on her and raised a hand to muffle my snickers. She looked like a large cat when she was sitting like that!

Chizuru ignored my snickers completely, an awed and curious expression appearing on her face and eyes. "That was incredible, Haruno-san!" She exclaimed. "I've never seen any Shinigami with abilities like yours! That was an amazing way to use your Reiatsu! I never even knew you could do such damage with just a single punch! How do you do that?"

Forcefully holding back the tingly feeling in my cheeks that I knew was blood rushing to my face, I grinned. "All I can tell you that it takes a hell of a lot of practice!" Then I lunged at her.

A grin of her own appeared on Chizuru's face as she jumped off the branch that she was sitting on to avoid my punch. The wood splintered under my knuckles as I turned my head to watch Chizuru roll across the ground and jump to her feet quickly. She was rearing to go almost as much as I was.

I could feel my entire body tingle and shiver excitedly as I attacked Chizuru again, my limbs shaking hard as I tried to control the pure adrenaline that was running through my veins. I was wide awake now, not an ounce of sleep or weariness within my body at the moment. It was only here and now. And right now, I have never felt so alive since I had started my training with Lady Tsunade. Right now, I felt so free and excited and hyper and so many other emotions as my fist scraped against Chizuru's cheek as she moved her head to avoid my punch. Quickly spinning away from her blade, leaving a minor cut on my upper arm in the process, I landed a roundhouse kick straight into her stomach, sending her flying into the wall on the other side of the arena.

_It seems to me that she relies heavily on her sword when she's fighting, meaning that both her Kido and Hakuda are either just terribly weak and she makes up for it with her sword techniques or she's just refusing to not use them to save energy. I've got to end this battle as soon as possible. I have a horrible feeling that she's holding something back. _

Cart-wheeling out of Chizuru's way when she came careening out of the smoke with a cut lip, I clasped my hands together as a thin, yellow, rope-like energy twined around my fingers and wrists.

"Bakudo no. 4: Hainawa!" Thrusting my hands outwards, the yellow, glowing rope extended drastically, covering the good mile and a half-length between me and Chizuru and wrapping around Chizuru's ankle with a vice-like grip. Momentarily losing her balance when I tugged on the rope, making Chizuru's leg fly upwards, Chizuru tumbled to the ground in a heap, her sword flying from her hand and sliding away a couple of feet away from her.

Struggling against the yellow rope, which had covered most of her lower and some of her upper body by now, Chizuru squirmed uncomfortably against her bonds as I appeared beside her with a clenched fist. I watched her body freeze as I brought my fist back and brought it down, going for her stomach. I didn't expect her to suddenly get one of her arms free from the bonds and stopping my fist before I could touch her stomach. She shrieked a bit when all the bones in her arm shattered, her face contorted in a painful grimace.

Back flipping to her feet, Chizuru skipped backwards and managed to get free from her bonds, cradling her injured arm tenderly. She winced when it jostled as she came to an abrupt halt a few feet away.

She laughed shakily. "Now I know how it feels to get punched by you, Haruno-san," She said, managing to stand up straight, though her knees still shook under her weight. "And I've gotta say, it hurts like a bitch."

Giving her a smirk, I charged at her again, lunging for her uninjured arm. She ducked rapidly to avoid my attack, but wasn't quick enough to fully dodge my other fist as it landed on her shoulder. A loud _snap _was heard before Chizuru let out a muffled scream and collapsed on one knee. Her breath came out in deep pants and her whole frame was trembling in pain.

"Can you continue, Minamoto-san?" I asked, crossing my arms lightly. "Or do you concede?"

Chizuru shook her head slowly, getting back to her feet shakily and managing to grab her sword with her free hand. Holding it up, she gazed at me in determination, her eyes clouded with pain.

Frowning, I did the next best thing I could think of to end the fight.

I drew my sword.

Lunging at me, Chizuru attacked me ferociously, parrying and stabbing and blocking every attack I made at her. It seemed like she was just as good with her left hand as she was with her right.

Struggling to not grit my teeth in frustration, I twisted my wrist as our swords connected with a loud _clang_, flipping the sword from her grasp and catching it in my hand, crossing the swords immediately in an X shape. Chizuru's eyes widened in surprise. She made to take a step back, but didn't get far as I shouted out another spell.

"Hado no. 58: Tenran!" A small, gradually growing tornado-like wind erupted from the intersecting swords, whipping around Chizuru in a flurry of swipes and blows that sent her careening backwards and into a tree. She collapsed to the ground with a shocked breath, breathing in sharply and exhaling painstakingly sharply.

I didn't want to resort to such measures. I didn't mean to hurt her as bad as I did. Breaking her arm and fracturing her shoulder had been way out of line on my part. I was just hoping that she would concede defeat so that I wouldn't have to hurt her any more than I already have. I got my wish when she raised her hand shakily, her arm trembling from the effort.

"I've had enough. I concede," She whispered, throwing her head back to rest against the tree, which had spider web-like designs on it from Chizuru's impact. I heaved a relieved sigh and I heard collective sighs coming from some of the Captains and Lieutenants.

Nodding towards Yoruichi, who smirked widely at me and nodded in approval before her attention was caught by a white-haired man who was speaking to her, I watched as Unohana appeared next to Chizuru, asking her questions that I couldn't hear very well from where I was standing and prodding certain areas with her fingers, causing painful cringes from Chizuru as she replied back in an equally quiet tone. Now I really felt bad. She looked like she was in a bunch of pain.

_Maybe I really should've only limited myself to strictly Taijutsu..._

Eventually, Unohana had Isane steady Chizuru to her feet and escorted her out of the arena and most likely back to the 4th Company to be healed by a healer. Unohana gave me an amused look. It looked more like the Devil was trying to smile at me in a friendly way.

"You did quite the number on the poor girl, Haruno-san. You broke every bone in her arm and managed to fracture her shoulder to the point that it, too, would've been broken if she had continued the fight." I winced. God, did Unohana have to make it sound like it was no big deal at all? I could tell from Chizuru's expressions that the pain must've hurt like a bitch!

I rubbed the back of my head nervously, my cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. "I didn't mean to cause that much damage. I just wanted to hurt her enough so that she would submit the battle." I shrugged. "She just…proved to be tougher than I thought she would be."

Unohana chuckled quietly from behind her hand. "You must be out of practice if you had trouble with a 4th Seat, Haruno-san." A pained smile crossed my face as I blew a piece of long, pink hair that had somehow managed to escape from its ponytail. Why the hell do I keep forgetting to cut it?

"I haven't been able to find time to train lately, so I guess you could say that I am a bit rusty."

Shaking her head in amusement, Unohana congratulated me on a good fight and bid herself goodbye before leaving the arena.

"You did well for your first battle against of our Seated Officers, Haruno-san," A soft, deep voice said from behind me. It was the white-haired man that was talking to Yoruichi. Said person was standing some inches behind the man, a pleased smirk still on her face as she crossed her arms.

I bowed my head. "Thank you, sir." This guy knew my name, but I sure as hell didn't know his. It still disturbed me that everyone within the Gotei 13 knew my name and practically everything about me, but I didn't even know most of their names and I didn't know a damn thing about them.

My eyes must have given myself away because the man smiled, crinkles appearing around his eyes. "Oh, how rude of me. I completely forgot about introducing myself." The man opened his eyes, revealing brown eyes that shone brightly. "I am the 13th Company's Captain, Ukitake Jushiro. And you are obviously my new 4th Seat, Haruno Sakura-san." I bristled.

_Shit. _

So, this man was my Captain? Well, damn. I would've shown greater respect if I had known _that. _

I sent a scathing glare at Yoruichi, who managed to stifle her snickers behind pursed lips as she continued to stare into my annoyed green eyes. But then something my new Captain said to me made me pause.

_And you are obviously my new 4__th__ Seat. _I replayed the words in my mind as disbelief settled in before being replaced by steadily growing joy. _So then…that means that I…_

"I'm the new official 4th Seat?" I breathed out breathlessly, a bewildered and happy expression on my face.

Ukitake nodded his head, a smile still stretched across his face. "That's right. You are now officially part of the Gotei 13. And, more importantly, also a new member to the 13th Company's Seated Officers."

It was silent for a second or two before I jumped Yoruichi, hugging her tightly as she laughed along with me. I had done it. I had gotten into a Company that would help me reach my goal! I was one step closer to where I actually wanted to be! I was finally getting somewhere in my new life.

From my mind, I felt a sense of approval from Hana no Mira. She was happy that I was one step closer to my goal, as well. She was even more pleased with my performance against Chizuru. A brief flash of her face appeared in my mind's eye. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes sparkled with emotion before she nodded her head in approval before disappearing.

"Come on, Sakura-chan." Yoruichi said happily, hooking her arm with mine. "We've got a lot of work to do right now. We have to somehow get all your stuff here and get you settled into your new home!"

_New home…I like the ring to that…_

I smiled, closing my eyes as Yoruichi called back to my new Captain as she led me out of the arena, "I'll have her back later on today, Ukitake-Taichou!" A brief laugh was all I heard before Yoruichi took off with my arm still hooked around hers. Something in the back of my mind told me that Yoruichi was going to have us carry _everything _back to the 13th Company. I remembered all the boxes, both large and small, that were all crowded in my room appear in my mind. My head slumped forward as I heard Yoruichi laugh, apparently catching onto my train of thought as we jumped and flew across the buildings' smooth rooftops.

_Well, shit. This just isn't my week, is it?_

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something very important, Sakura-chan!" Yoruichi exclaimed in surprise. I tensed, preparing for the worst. God forbid, knowing Yoruichi, it was going to be something she found funny, but I found horrible. "Once you get back to the Barracks, Ukitake-Taichou is going to put you straight to work on paper documents and the introduction ceremony and all that other working stuff that Seated Officers had to do!" She smiled brightly at me, her teeth flashing as my whole body slumped forward. It was only Yoruichi's strength that was keeping me on my feet.

_Double shit. This is definitely _not _my week. _

**Damn computer…stupid thing thinks it's funny to not to properly save this chapter and just erase part of the story! Damn computer. I can't wait to get my own laptop so that I won't have to deal with this piece of shit…**

**I'm sorry it's late, everyone! My computer really hates me right now and is being very stupid and won't cooperate and all that stupid stuff. **

**On another hand, I'm happy to announce that I am now officially 15 since Sunday! This means that I can finally get a job! Hell yea! I already know where I'm going to work, too :)**

**So far, this week has been okay. Not the best, but certainly not the worst. I got my test back today from Algebra. And my prediction proved right. I most certainly did get a D- on it. *Annoyed face* But I honestly don't care because I have the option of retaking the test and that's exactly what I plan to do this Thursday! I shall get a better grade! If I don't, well…then I'm royally fucked and I'm going to have to retake the entire course next year and I would rather not to do that because I hate the class very much. I don't even know why the hell I have to even take this damn class. The career that I want to do doesn't even involve Math or any of that horrible shit! It just involves my voice!**

**Okay, so I've had enough. I'm tired. I'm annoyed with my ridiculous siblings. I just want to go to bed. I'll post the next chapter soon :) Oyasuminasai! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I know I'm late and I'm sorry, damn it! *Crying* My damn computer was being a dick and it completely erased the entire damn chapter! I had it finished and everything and was about to post it Saturday night for an early update, but then the computer decided to be funny and erased it completely! So me, being me, of course, threw the biggest bitch tantrum ever and went to her room and stomped and threw stuff, including her phone, at the door! (That got me in a lot of trouble…) So, since Saturday, I've been completely neglecting this chapter and remained pissed off at the computer for a good 3 days! It isn't until just now that I finally got my motivation back and decided to get my bitchy ass in gear. So, there is my story and my excuse for as to why I haven't updated this week at all yet. **

**Now that I've got THAT^ out of my system, REVIEWS! I freaking love all the reviews we have gotten! A special thanks to Rocker1600, SakuraPheonix13, Twisted Musalih, an Anonymous reviewer, another Anonymous reviewer that goes by the nickname of ladyluck, an Guest reviewer, GAMF Fatlard Hobos, Keeper of the Worlds, and another Guest Reviewer that goes by the name of Nessa671! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I really appreciate you all so, so much for reviewing!**

**Also! Give much praise to my beta, Glow593! She has not been seen as of late because her computer crashing or breaking or some other horrible disaster and I really freaking miss her! *Crying hysterically* Pray that her computer will work again soon so that I may speak with her and get her opinions on a couple matters that involve the story, everyone! Come back already, Glow! I want you back online, damn it!**

**And some bad news…for me at least. Thanks to my now 5 year old brother, I am now forbidden from actually going on the trip to Europe this summer. My dad found out how much it cost and decided to be a bit of a dick about it, so now I am not allowed to go. I was really looking forward to going to Europe, too…damn you, Colton. Damn you…**

**Okay, so I've had enough of talking about this really sad Author's Note, so let's ignore me for now and get to the best part of the main event! The freaking story! ENJOY~!**

_Recap:_

_"I'm the new official 4th Seat?" I breathed out breathlessly, a bewildered and happy expression on my face. _

_Captain Ukitake nodded his head, a smile still stretched across his face. "That's right. You are now officially part of the Gotei 13. And, more importantly, also a new member to the 13th Company's Seated Officers."_

_It was silent for a second or two before I jumped Yoruichi, hugging her tightly as she laughed along with me. I had done it. I had gotten into a Company that would help me reach my goal! I was one step closer to where I actually wanted to be!_

_From my mind, I felt a sense of approval from Hana no Mira. She was happy that I was one step closer to my goal, as well. She was even more pleased with my performance against Chizuru. A brief flash of her face appeared in my mind's eye. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes sparkled with emotion before she nodded her head in approval before disappearing. _

_"Come on, Sakura-chan." Yoruichi said happily, hooking her arm with mine. "We've got a lot of work to do right now. We have to somehow get all your stuff here and get you settled into your new home!"_

_New home…I like the ring to that…_

_I smiled, closing my eyes as Yoruichi called back to my new Captain as she led me out of the arena, "I'll have her back later on today, Ukitake-Taichou!" A brief laugh was all I heard before Yoruichi took off with my arm still hooked around hers. Something in the back of my mind told me that Yoruichi was going to have us carry everything back to the 13th Company. I remembered all the boxes, both large and small, appear in my mind. My head slumped forward as I heard Yoruichi laugh, apparently catching onto my train of thought as we jumped and flew across the buildings' smooth rooftops. _

_Well, shit. This just isn't my week, is it?_

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you something very important, Sakura-chan!" Yoruichi exclaimed in surprise. I tensed, preparing for the worst. God forbid, knowing Yoruichi, it was going to be something she found funny, but I found horrible. "Once you get back to the Barracks, Ukitake-Taichou is going to put you straight to work on paper documents and the introduction ceremony and all that other working stuff that Seated Officers had to do!" She smiled brightly at me, her teeth flashing as I let my whole body slumped forward. It was only Yoruichi's strength that was keeping me on my feet. _

_Double shit. This is definitely not my week._

_End of Recap:_

The whole forest was bursting with activity. Hell, even the trees swayed in a way that I depicted meant they were happy as well. Everything in the forest felt so alive, more alive than when I had first came here to finally meet my Zanpakuto.

I pointed this out to Hana no Mira as she stood in the middle of the clearing, her obsidian eyes gazing around her at the activity of the nearby animals. "It is because you have discovered my name," She said, her hands unconsciously caressing the edges of her mirror in what seemed like a loving manner. "Before you met me, I was only a small fraction of what resided in your soul because you did not know my name. Now, though, since you have said my name for the first time in battle, we are now more in tuned with each other than we were before. This forest—your soul room—is filled with our conjoined powers; it is what keeps it alive. It has become more active because you know my name and have grown to better understand my existence and importance as you continue living in Soul Society."

"Hm…that makes sense, I guess," I mumbled, closing my eyes and leaning more heavily against the trunk of the tree I was up against. The aromas of the flowers that surrounded me in small patches were heavy enough to lull me into a sense of calm and serenity that it was beginning to make me drowsy.

"What are you going to do about him?" Hana asked me suddenly. Hana was a nickname I had given her. I didn't wanna call her by her full name all the time. Too much of a hassle. She didn't hate her nickname, but she did secretly wish that I wouldn't shorten her name like I had.

I frowned behind closed eyes. "Who are you talking about?" I didn't have a single clue who she was talking about. I barely knew anybody here, so I doubted that I had made any serious enemies like I had when I was still alive. Perhaps she was talking about somebody from the other world?

"Uchiha Madara." My eyes snapped open instantly, my gaze focusing intently on Hana, who gave me a look of indifference.

"What brought him up?" I asked slowly, focusing all of my attention onto the pale girl.

"Whispers of his name are continuously being heard in the forest. You are unsettled. Do you believe that he will find you one day?"

I dropped my gaze from my ridiculously perceptive Zanpakuto. Was this what I was really like? Perceptive, level-headed, and bluntly saying things regardless of what people will think? God, this can't be what I really am…

To be completely honest, I had not given Uchiha Madara a second thought ever since I had first arrived in the Soul Society. Too many things had happened to me and this new place had consumed my entire attention as I had tried to figure out where everything was. I would rather know my surroundings to a pinch rather than stand around like a sitting duck because I didn't know where I was going. I would live longer that way.

It had been a foolish mistake on my part to forget about Uchiha Madara. That man should never disappear from one's memory. That would be the death of everyone.

"I have no doubt in my mind that I will see Madara again one day, whether he is alive or dead. Madara is a very capable shinobi. He just very well might figure out a way to somehow come to the Soul Society without having to die." I shrugged stiffly, unease eating at my mind. "I can only hope that Kakashi-sensei and every else back home will figure out a way before he really can find a way here."

Hana's lips slipped into a barely noticeable frown. "You rely too heavily on those that you once lived alongside."

I resisted the urge to flinch under her hard gaze. Damn it. What had I done now that I had somehow managed to piss her off?

"Do you honestly doubt your abilities, Sakura?" Hana asked through narrowed eyes. "Why must you continue to rely on others? Why do you refuse to use your own powers and just let yourself sit on the sidelines and let someone else do the dirty work? It doesn't make any sense!"

Oh. So that's what was pissing her off. Made sense, now. I guess she did have a valid reason as to why she is pissed off at me.

"I honestly don't know why, Hana," I said, my fingers drawing meaningless things in the dirt. "I guess it's just…habitual that I say things like that."

Hana's black orbs—if possible—narrowed even more. "If I am correct in saying this, I am guessing that Uchiha Sasuke is the one that has caused you to doubt yourself?"

At the name of my old teammate, my lips thinned. Sasuke...he had never meant to make me who I was when I was younger. My love for him had blinded me from the world and it was his harsh words that had slowly started to wake me up. It wasn't until that he actually left the village that I realized just how important it was to be strong in the shinobi world. If you weren't strong, you wouldn't live to see another day.

I turned my head away from her, trying to hide my eyes from her. "He might have been the reason once before," I said, "but now, I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe it's just an unconscious habit that I do because of what everyone said to me back then."

"Well, you need to get over it." I flinched at the bluntness in Hana's voice. "That's in the past now. Get your mind out of the gutter and come back to the present. This peace that Soul Society is currently experiencing won't last. Nothing lasts forever. I can sense that something horrible is going to happen, something that is going to completely change Soul Society completely, whether it be for good or bad."

_She says it so easily. I almost wanted to believe that this peace will last forever. I had had enough fighting for one life time. _

I sighed tiredly. "It's hard to erase the past, Hana, especially with a past like mine. Even now, I still see the blood of my comrades on the ground and their bodies lying lifeless against slabs of rock and buildings." I stared up at her, realizing that she had quietly walked up to me and stopped less than a foot away from me. "This pain won't fade, Hana. I know it won't. That hole in my chest that Konoha once filled has scarred me forever. It will never disappear. It's too late for anyone to just heal it."

A strange gleam of light appeared in the little girl's eyes before she closed her eyes, accepting what I had said without a word and preventing me from figuring out what that emotion was.

"Stay here, Sakura," Hana said, turning her back on me and walking back to her original spot in the middle of the clearing. "Rest easy and let your thoughts wander. You shall be safe here. Nobody will bother you unless they physically move your real body."

I was asleep before she even finished speaking, knowing that she wouldn't care that I fell asleep in her presence.

OoOoOoO

"So would you mind explaining to me why two Lieutenants from two different Companies are here in my room?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow in confusion, eyeing the two people—a man and a female—who stood there standing in my doorway with their arm bands concealed behind their backs, but I could still make out the sash of the band.

The female looked pretty, but her face told me that she didn't take shit from just anybody. Her black hair was a little short, but was long enough to pass her shoulders completely. It was styled in two braided pigtails with straight bangs. Her greenish eyes were narrowed in what seemed to be a permanent scowl from behind her red, square glasses. Her Shinigami robes were a little different, too: instead of the standard _hakama, _she wore a short skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Her body practically pulsed confidence, pride, and power, a stern, serious aura encasing her entirely.

The man beside her however was a completely different matter. Something seemed…off about him.

He looked normal enough, I guess, with brown hair and eyes and square glasses. He was smiling, but instead of feeling the urge to smile back at him like I would've with any other normal person, I felt…repulsed. The smile was obviously fake. I could tell that he could care less about me and would rather go spend his business somewhere else, whatever that business could be. But it seemed to me, however, that he was quite the actor and that the girl beside him was unperturbed by his creepy-as-all-get-out smile. I briefly made a mental note in my head to avoid this man at all costs. Something was telling me that no good would come to me if I hung around this man for long periods of time.

The woman bowed her head an inch. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san. I am Yadomaru Lisa, the Lieutenant of the 8th Company."

The man copied her movements. "And I am the 5th Company's Lieutenant, Aizen Sosuke. A pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san." Then he smiled that creeper smile at me. I mentally shivered.

_This guy is nothing, but trouble, _Hana whispered to me, glaring at Aizen suspiciously. _Something about him isn't right, Sakura. Keep your guard up when you happen to be around this guy. Don't let it down for even an instant. _

Somehow managing a polite, shaky smile, I bowed formally to the two higher-ups. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Yadomaru-san, Aizen-san," My arms erupted in goose bumps when I had said his name. Even his name meant trouble. "But I am curious. Why would you wish to visit me?"

While it wasn't strange that other Shinigami would want to come visit the girl that came from another dimension, I had never had any Lieutenants come to see me. It was certainly a surprise.

"I had heard from my Captain about your fight with Minamoto-san for the position of 4th seat. I was merely curious who it was that had defeated Minamoto-san, as she was an exceptional 4th Seat."

_Lies, _my mind whispered forebodingly to me. _He is lying. _

I don't know how I knew. Aizen's facial expressions hadn't betrayed what his true thoughts were and his easy-going, calm way of speaking seemed innocent enough, but after years of hanging around Sai and his horrible way of expressing his emotions, I had become quite the preceptor for detecting lies. He was lying directly to my face. He was hiding something from me. And from everyone else, too. I could feel it.

"My Captain insisted that I meet you, saying that the two of us were apparently very similar attitude-wise," Lisa said bluntly, an annoyed flash appearing in her eyes as she glared at the wall behind me.

"You're…Captain?"

Lisa closed her eyes. "My Captain is an idiot. A very big idiot."

Mentally, I searched through my mind for the 8th Company's Captain's name. It took me a while to remember his name and when I did, I wanted to face palm myself. How could I forget _him_?

"You're Captain…is he the one that always wears that pink, flowery kimono?" I asked, crossing my legs as I turned the chair that I was sitting in to fully face them.

Lisa nodded once. I sighed.

"Is there something that you have against Kyoraku-Taichou, Haruno-san?" Aizen asked, his head tilted to the side.

"No! No!" I exclaimed, waving my arms frantically. "It's not like that! I just wanted to make sure that I was thinking of the right man." I placed a hand to my chin. "Now that I think about it, I think Kyoraku-Taichou wanted me to come visit his Company sometime this week."

A surprised look appeared on Lisa's face before it disappeared again as she walked up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me up off my chair. I stared at her in confusion.

"If that is what the Captain said, than I might as well take you now to get it done and over with," She merely stated as she walked past Aizen, who trailed behind us at a calm pace. "My Captain can get very annoying, if not persistent, when his wishes aren't met. Something like this must be dealt with quickly or else you'll have that man on your heels 24/7 until you do what he asked you to do."

OoOoOoO

"This is the last stop before you are allowed to leave, Haruno-san," Lisa said as we stopped before a large door.

I had to admit, I kinda liked the 8th Company as well. It had this…tranquil and respectful atmosphere that I found peaceful for some reason. The 8th Company was large, but not as large as the 1st Company. Everything was either smooth, wooden floors or tan-white walls with detailed water color paintings hanging from the walls. We had passed numerous Shinigami on the tour, most of whom smiled at us and nodded their heads in greeting to their Lieutenant, who barely acknowledged them, and many others giving me curious glances as we walked back.

We had been separated from Aizen at some point in time—more like ditched in my opinion—but I wasn't complaining. I was happy that the guy was gone. I didn't trust him and something about him scared the living shit out of me.

Pushing open the door, which I know realized was the Captain's office, Lisa barged into the room without bothering to knock. I kinda figured that she always did this, except when she was in a different Company.

"Ah, Lisa-chan!" A happy voice cried out. "Welcome back! Oh! You even brought Haruno-san with you! Wonderful!" Peeking out from behind Lisa, I took notice of the man standing by the window with a sake cup in his hand and a bottle of sake sitting on the wooden desk that was covered in paperwork.

He had a rugged, yet somewhat handsome look to him. His brown wavy hair was tied into a long ponytail with longs bangs that framed the left side of his face. He had facial hair above his mouth. He had what looked like pin-wheel hairpins in his hair. They looked very expensive. His head was covered by a large straw hat. He wore the standard uniform for Captains, but he wore an additional pink kimono over his white haori.

_Pink? Isn't that supposed to be a ladies' kimono?_ Hana questioned curiously._ Oh my god. No way. He's a cross dresser?!_

I choked back the snickers that threatened to burst from my mouth. Lisa, who appeared to understand why I was holding back my laughter, gave me a small smirk. And poor Captain Kyoraku just continued to stare at us as if we were on crack, a confused look in his eyes as he continued to stare at us.

**I'M LATE! I'm sooo freaking sorry! My computer is still being a complete pain in the ass and even now it is very difficult to type. I have to constantly retype certain words because letters are either missing or they are just misplaced entirely. It is a very annoying process right and I am sorely tempted to just put my hand through the computer right now because it is so freaking annoying. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I have received! I am very shocked that so many people like this story! It really brings a smile to my face :)**

**On another note: this chapter is entirely a filler chapter. I honestly just wanted some excuse to put Aizen and Lisa in this chapter so that they could meet Sakura. The next chapter will hopefully be a little more serious and more to the point. **

**So since I'm not as busy anymore, hopefully I will have quicker updates and maybe my computer will stop being a freaking pain in the ass. Because of this little problem, this SHORT chapter was a BITCH to write. I wonder if my mom will let me go to the library more often so that I could get more stuff done….I should probably ask her about that. **

**Okay, so my brother's birthday party is in a couple hours and I have to get ready for that. Hopefully he will have a good birthday party tonight. I love you very much, my evil, 5-year-old brother!**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me how I am doing! I could use the advice and some ideas! R&R! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	11. Chapter 11

**AH! The eleventh chapter! Hell yes! So many accomplishments on this story and it was all in the span of a couple of months. SO sorry for the complete randomness that is me. I have had my sugar today and it has made me go all crazy on my family and I am now officially the laughing stock of the day! That's a big achievement on my part because it's usually my other sister that is the funny one in my family. Ah the good old days with her before she up and moved to Fort Wayne…okay, now I'm starting to get depressed. So sorry! I'll try to control my random urges!**

**So, school seriously sucks right now. I have many classes that I seriously hate, except for one, which is my Concert Band class. I have been improving so much on my instrument that my teacher has been complimenting me a whole lot more! I was practically vibrating happiness yesterday that it was borderline creepy! But I was happy ^_^ I'm glad to know that I have been improving so much on my Saxophone lately. It really makes my day. **

**Another thing: THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I seriously love you all right now! Me and Glow are bouncing happily in our rooms or wherever the hell we are at because of all the wonderful reviews that we have been receiving from old and many new reviewers! A special thanks to Nessa671, theristia, Venipa, Keeper of the Worlds, Rocker1600, SakuraPheonix13, Cloudstrifefinalfantasy, Twisted Musalih, Anonymous, ladyluck, and keiren-kun89 for reviewing! Especially you, Venipa, for leaving me a wonderful review for the first chapter! ^_^ Cookies for all! **

**Oh! Venipa, you also asked me a question, didn't you? I believe you asked me if Madara died in that chapter? The answer is no. Madara did not die in the first chapter, but I will promise you that the time will come when he shall die a very painful death! By Sakura's hand, of course. *Smiles innocently* I hope that answers your question! If it doesn't, PM me and I'll try explaining it in better detail ^_^**

**Okay, so the final thing before I finish my ranting! I just realized that Glow and I are running low on ideas for the next couple of chapters! Any ideas would be appreciated! I have absolutely no idea what it is that I am going to do in the next few chapters after Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai, and the Visoreds leave the Soul Society for the World of the Living. So, if you all have any ideas for after that, I will seriously love you forever! I need inspiration, but I refuse to take another author's ideas just for my own. I refuse to be that person! Tell me what I have to do!**

**Okay…now I'm done ranting. Onwards! Enjoy the story~!**

_Recap:_

_"This is the last stop before you are allowed to leave, Haruno-san," Lisa said as we stopped before a large door. _

_I had to admit, I kinda liked the 8th Company as well. It had this…tranquil and respectful atmosphere that I found peaceful for some reason. The 8th Company was large, but not as large as the 1st Company. Everything was either smooth, wooden floors or tan-white walls with detailed water color paintings hanging from the walls. We had passed numerous Shinigami on the tour, most of whom smiled at us and nodded their heads in greeting to their Lieutenant, who barely acknowledged them, and many others giving me curious glances as we walked back. _

_We had been separated from Aizen at some point in time—more like ditched in my opinion—but I wasn't complaining. I was happy that guy was gone. I didn't trust him and something about him scared the living shit out of me. _

_Pushing open the door, which I know realized was the Captain's office, Lisa barged into the room without bothering to knock. I kinda figured that she always did this, except when she was in a different Company. _

_"Ah, Lisa-chan!" A happy voice cried out. "Welcome back! Oh! You even brought Haruno-san with you! Wonderful!" Peeking out from behind Lisa, I took notice of the man standing by the window with a sake cup in his hand and a bottle of sake sitting on the wooden desk that was covered in paperwork. _

_He had a rugged, yet somewhat handsome look to him. His brown wavy hair was tied into a long ponytail with longs bangs that framed the left side of his face. He had facial hair above his mouth. He had what looked like pin-wheel hairpins in his hair. They looked very expensive. His head was covered by a large straw hat. He wore the standard uniform for Captains, but he wore an additional pink kimono over his white haori. _

_Pink? Isn't that supposed to be a ladies' kimono? Hana questioned curiously. Oh my god. No way. He's a cross dresser?!_

_I choked back the snickers that threatened to burst from my mouth. Lisa, who appeared to understand why I was holding back my laughter, gave me a small smirk. And poor Captain Kyoraku just continued to stare at us as if we were on crack, a confused look in his eyes as he continued to stare out us. _

_End of Recap:_

_~Eight Years Later~_

I plopped to the ground with a heavy sigh, falling onto my back as I was encased by the sweet relief of the shady tree above me. My Zanpakuto was still clasped in my hand, though my grip was limp and shaky. My limbs were shaking terribly, spasming violently every few seconds before relaxing and then repeating the whole process all over again.

At the sound of crunching feet, I barely managed to open my eyes to glare weakly at the spiky-haired man that was standing above me. Damn bastard hadn't even broken a sweat!

"D-did you…h-have to…g-go so h-hard on me, Kaien-nii?" I panted out, my chest heaving slightly. "I am…only the…4th Seat, after all."

A laugh escaped Kaien's mouth, showing off his straight, white teeth. "What are you talking about, Haruno?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. "You did just fine to me. You're still a little rusty in your Zanjutsu, though, but we can fix that. Won't we, Haruno?"

I groaned loudly in response. This was going to be one of those days again, wasn't it? A whole day spent training my ass off with Kaien and wasting away precious energy that I'm going to need for working on all of those god forsaken papers that were just sitting on the desk in my room. Just thinking about all those horrible piles of paper made my mind come to screeching halt. Now I understand why Lady Tsunade hated all that damned paperwork.

"Let's go, Haruno!" Kaien said, getting into a stance. "I'm not through with you yet. So get off your ass and let's get this done and over with." An evil smirk came onto his face.

Heaving a tired sigh, I managed to slowly get to my feet, much to my shaking limbs protest, and take a wobbly stance some feet from Kaien. He gave me an approving look before he schooled his features into a blank expression.

Everything was silent. Only the wind blew. It ruffled our hair carelessly, making my even longer pink locks flutter in my face. Damn wind barely did a damn thing to Kaien's hair. Stupid spiky hair…

I blinked and Kaien disappeared from view. Spinning to my left and managing to avoid his attack, I swung at him. Quickly blocking and maneuvering away from me, he quickly fell into a push-up like position to avoid my horizontal slash. Flipping to stand on his hands, he lashed out at me with his feet, taking measured steps towards me on his hands as he kicked viciously at me. Careful to keep the blunt end of the blade in the way of his attacks so that I didn't accidently cut off his legs or anything, I absorbed the strikes of his kicks, feeling my arms tingle and vibrate with raw power as my blade let out a piercing ringing sound with every strike.

Feeling a hand grasp my leg, I could barely do anything to stop Kaien from pulling my feet out from under me. Gritting my teeth, I absorbed the impact from the ground with my tailbone and back-flipped onto my feet.

My breaths came in harsh pants as I stared Kaien down as he righted himself again. He didn't even have a drop of sweat on him nor was he panting like a dehydrated animal. "What's wrong, Haruno?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. "Tired already?" He grinned at me. "It's only been a few hours! You can't be ready to throw in the towel, right?"

Snarling quietly at him, I placed my palm onto my sword. "Reflect reality, Hana no Mira!" A burst of Reiatsu pulsed forward from my sword and a plume of smoke encased me. Within my mind, I saw Hana grin wickedly. She was almost as impatient to start as I was.

I heard Kaien laugh through the hazy, white smoke. "Getting a bit impatient, aren't we?" He taunted. "Don't you know by now that by letting your impatience get the best of you, you are paying the consequence with your life?"

I snorted in a very unlady-like way, Kaien's reflection appearing on the smooth, watery surface of my Shikai. "I'm not impatient. I just want this fight to end so that I can go back to bed."

Kaien laughed again. "So what you're saying is that you hate these training sessions with me?"

"No. I hate the fact that you force me out of bed before the crack of dawn and keep me out here until well into the evening!"

A wide grin on Kaien's lips had me growling like a rabid animal before I launched myself at him again.

It was always like this between us. He would get me up and out on the training fields at an _ungodly_ hour, train with me for hours, let me go back to my room and work on those damn stacks of paperwork, go to bed, and the process repeats itself every…single…day.

Don't get me wrong. I love Kaien like he was my brother, but sometimes his training sessions can be annoying as hell.

Hours passed in a blur as our fight continued. I didn't pay much attention to it though, too focused on my battle with Kaien to really give a care. He seemed to be enjoying our little banter as he kept smirking and out right laughing in my face when I let out frustrated noises whenever he managed to slip out of my grasp. And even though I absolutely refused to give up, my body thought otherwise. My legs buckled under me as I collapsed onto my back from exhaustion, heavy pants escaping my lips as I faintly heard Kaien exhale a tired breath. I faintly saw him lean against a nearby tree as he dropped to the ground.

"Can I leave now?" I pleaded as my eyes closed in relief.

I heard a groan escape from Kaien, which I decided to take as a yes. He could lay out here for all I care right now. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to just go back to my room and fall asleep on my nice, soft mattress. But first, I had to get up, which seemed like f_ar _too much effort.

Somehow, I managed to drag myself onto my feet, bid Kaien a goodbye, and made my way back to the 13th Company, where my bed was practically calling me to sleep on its soft sheets.

Eight years had passed since I had been assigned to the 13th Company. Life was…peaceful. And quiet. I enjoyed my time with the 13th. It kept me occupied from thoughts that I would rather have avoided if I had still been alive. The people in the Company were incredibly nice. Especially the Lieutenant and the 3rd Seat.

Miyako-nee was a very nice and generous person. She was so kind and caring and instantly willing to help someone who needed it. She reminded me of Hinata, except that she wasn't afraid to voice her thoughts and let her mind be known. She was like my idol. And she was also married to Kaien.

My speedy walking slowed to a more leisurely pace as my surroundings were soon changed to a more forest and flowery scene. My hand gently caressed one of the flower trees as I continued to walk. I had come to admire nature as I spent more time in my soul room with Hana no Mira. I just found it so…relaxing. And tranquilizing. I found the trees, flowers, and sky more beautiful than ever as I spent more time outside of my room and with nature. I soon began to notice things that normally would've skipped my eyes as I examined nature even closer.

I saw the distinct lines that cracked down the length of a tree, as well as the little creatures that ventured across the bark in large colonies, and the best part of my new vision was that I could begin to see the faint stars that lined the sky during the day, even if it was very faint and barely seeable. It was beautiful. And it reminded me of the many nights in Konoha where I would lie on my roof to stare up at the stars as my mind wandered.

Seeing the barracks coming into view, I quickly decided that I would rather spend a few minutes walking around before getting back to that paperwork crap. No matter how much my body was reluctant to keep on moving, it seemed like a good idea to me and it would get me out of doing all of that paperwork for a while. Even though I knew that I would do better if I took a long hot shower since I knew that I had been working up a sweat while training, but I knew that if I so much as stepped foot in my room, the paperwork would stare me down and nag at me to get it done and I would eventually succumb to the urge to do it. I groaned. Choices, choices, choices…

Well, that wasn't going to be hard. Another walk through the Seireitei it is, paperwork and tiredness be damned.

**You're gonna have to do it sometime in life, dipshit. **

My eyebrow ticked at the sound of that voice. _The fuck? I thought I got rid of you…_

A cocky smirk appeared on Inner's face. **What kinda shit are you spewing? You can't get rid of this! I am here for LIFE!**

I was half-tempted to just walk up to a tree and bang my head against it for a few good minutes, but decided against it. I really didn't wanna deal with the strange looks that I would undoubtedly get from the passing Shinigami if I were to go through with it. And I wouldn't want Captain Unohana to be suspicious as to why there were small little scratches on my forehead when she saw me next.

Inner snorted rudely. **Admit it. You missed me and my lovely comments. **

_This girl is…annoying you, Sakura? _Hana asked, sending a meaningful glare at my other self.

I stopped walking, placing a hand to my forehead as if to soothe the upcoming headache that was beginning to form. _No. Don't worry about it, Hana. _

Hana sent me a look that I could easily translate to 'Do I look stupid to you? I can tell that she is annoying you.'

Inner sneered at Hana. **And who the hell is this bitch? She your Zanpakuto or something? **Inner let out a laugh. **Kinda small, don't ya think there, midget?**

Hana's face contorted into a something between a painful grimace and a pained smile as her eyebrow twitched almost painfully. _As a matter of fact, I am Sakura's Zanpakuto. And who might you be? Her fairy godmother?_

Inner snarled at Hana, baring her teeth in a fierce display of annoyance. **And, pray tell, what made you think that you were entirely welcome into this conversation?**

_I do not need to be welcomed. I can talk whenever and however I feel like. You, however, do not have an excuse to be talking to Sakura at this point in time. Therefore, you should not even be here. _

Inner held back another snarl. **Bitch! I fucking LIVE in her mind! I don't need an excuse to leave here! You should be the one that should kick the bucket and get the hell out of here!**

Hana sent another frosty glare at Inner. _And why would I do that? I am apart of Sakura as much as you are. In fact, if I were to die, she would die as well since we are one and the same. You, on the other hand, are an unwanted bug that should be squashed for ever daring to make itself known in Sakura's mind. _

I swear to God, I felt like my head was going to explode as the two continued to glare and spew insults each other at a pace that told me that they weren't going to stop anytime soon. I began to slowly rub my temple as I walked out of the forest and into the part of Seireitei that reminded me of one of the Rukongai Districts.

Ignoring the strange looks that I got from some of the people meandering around, I continued to tune out Hana's and Inner's arguments and at least enjoy what remaining free time that I had left. However it seemed that it just wasn't my day to relax.

Shouts of anger reached my ears as I paused mid-step. I contemplated my choices quickly. Should I go investigate? Or should I leave it for someone else to fix? I really didn't want to get involved in something that wasn't my business, but then again, my curiosity was piqued considerably…

I heaved a groan, turned on my heel, and made my way towards the noise. Damn my curious nature to hell…

"What the hell, Hiyori?!" A male voice complained loudly. My eyes widened an inch. I knew that voice...and that name…

"Ya haven't said hi to me yet!" A female voice ground out. "How dare ya greet everyone but me?!" Then I heard what sounded like a light body colliding with another, eliciting a pained sound coming from the one that just got pounced on.

"Why should I bother sayin' hi to you?!" The man retorted. A yelp of pain from the female told me that the man was either fighting back or she had been rudely shoved away.

Rounding the corner, my suspicions were proved to be correct. There, lying in all their Captain and Lieutenant glory, was Shinji and Hiyori, pulling each other's hair and kicking each other rather violently on Hiyori's part. I sighed. I should have known…

Hiyori scowled as Shinji pulled at her cheeks, reaching up to pull on Shinji's own face in retaliation as she hissed like an angry tiger. "Come on!" She growled out, tugging harder on Shinji's face. "Say it!" A sound of protest escaped Shinji's lips, annoying Hiyori even further as she continued to wrestle across the ground with the 5th Company's Captain.

I turned my head and caught sight of Urahara Kisuke laughing nervously beside, much to my annoyance, Aizen Sosuke, and another man that eerily reminded me of a creepy clown who was staring blankly at the shops to his left. I was about to turn tail and sprint back to the barracks, but came to a screeching halt when Kisuke caught sight of me.

"Ah! Haruno-san!"

I cringed. Damn it. Now I had no choice but to engage conversation with the rather carefree Captain without seeming rude…

I turned back around with a smile plastered on my face as I made my way towards the two men. "Good morning, Urahara-Taichou," I said pleasantly, bowing politely, hoping that my kind behavior would let me escape quicker. "And you, too, Aizen-Fukutaichou." I swear to God I just threw up a little in my mouth as I said his name. Oh gross…

Aizen nodded his head as his way of greeting as a bright smile lit Kisuke's face. "Good morning, Haruno-san. How have things been going back at the 13th?"

I tilted my head to the side a little. "Urahara-Taichou, please drop all the formalities with me. There is no need to be so polite to someone like me. And the barracks are actually very relaxed right now. Nothing too crazy has happened lately, so everyone's just all laid back or training of a sort."

A flash of remembrance appeared on Aizen's face as he turned away from his Captain and the small, blond Lieutenant to address us. "That's right. Urahara-Taichou, Haruno-san, have you heard about it yet?"

I sent a curious look at the brown-haired man. Did something happen recently that none of the Seated Officers were told of? Pushing aside my instinct to avoid him, I gave my full attention to Aizen and Kisuke as I drowned out Shinji's and Hiyori's bickering.

"About what?" He asked.

"About the unusual deaths that have occurred in Rukongai."

Suddenly, Shinji bolted upright from his position of trying to claw out Hiyori's eyes as his eyes widened in realization. "That's it!" He exclaimed as he ignored the foot that was quite rudely shoved into his chin. "That's what I wanted to talk about! Nice segue, Sosuke!"

With an alarmed look in his gray eyes, Kisuke asked, "Unusual deaths?"

With a serious expression, Shinji began explaining to us what the predicament was, Hiyori falling silent as she, too, listened attentively. "Yep. For the past month now, people in Rukongai have been vanishin'. And the cause is totally unknown."

"They vanished? You mean no one can find them?" I asked as my brow furrowed in confusion. Why the hell would the souls in Rukongai just get up and leave and never return?

Shinji gave me an exasperated look. "You dumbass. If that were the case, we'd call it a disappearance. 'Sides, we wouldn't care if they just up and ran off. That's their own business, ya know?"

I mentally sweat-dropped. And I most definitely chose to ignore him calling me a dumbass. We may be on better terms with each other, but that definitely didn't make it okay for him to call me a dumbass.

_He really is…_indifferent _about the souls in Rukongai, right, Hana?_

She turned her attention away from Inner, whom she had _still_ been glaring at and insulting her creatively, and nodded her head in agreement. _His blatant disregard to the dead shows how much the souls mean to the Soul Society. It bothers me, however, that he doesn't see that their souls are actually very important to keeping the Soul Barrier up around the Soul Society. It might be a good idea to speak with him later, Sakura…" _She trailed off when Inner opened her mouth. Probably to say something sarcastic and crude. I immediately shut off _that_ conversation just as Shinji continued to speak.

"It's different. They're vanishin'." He held up a finger to emphasize what he was saying, like a teacher would when scolding a child for doing something inappropriate. "They evaporate, and only their clothes are left behind."

My face scrunched up at that. I couldn't remember anything in my studies at the Academy that mentioned how a soul disappears from Rukongai. I scowled darkly. Not knowing something like this really pisses me off…

Shinji released another sigh at my confused face. "If they died and turned into spirit particles, their clothes woulda vanished, too. They didn't die. They lost the ability to maintain their human form and vanished while still alive. That's the only explanation."

Kisuke tilted his head, an _extremely _baffled and stupid look on his face. "They lost the ability to maintain their human form while still alive?"

Shinji shrugged, getting to his feet as he brushed his sleeves and pant legs off for any dirt and dust. "Look, I'm just repeatin' what I heard from Unohana-Taichou. It don't make any sense to me. Anyway, the 9th Company should be leavin' in a little bit to go investigatin' right now."

I frowned. What Shinji was saying didn't make any sense at all. Souls shouldn't be losing their human forms left and right like they are now. Their bodies should be absorbing the Reiatsu in the air to help keep their forms from disintegrating. So, the real question isn't how, but _who _and _what_. _What _is causing the souls to lose their forms and _who _is involved in this disaster? Someone is behind their inability to keep their forms. And I need to keep my eyes open for anything suspicious.

My gaze landed on Aizen in an instant.

_We don't have any prove whatsoever that Aizen could be behind this. We need a clue. Or a solid witness that knows for a fact that Aizen isn't behind these disappearances. We can't just accuse him of something that we don't know that he did. _

Sensing my gaze, Aizen turned to look at me, a questionable expression on his face.

_Ya, ya. Keep pretending that you're innocent. I know that you are involved in this somehow. And when I find out, you'll pay the price for all the lives that were lost. _

Rolling his shoulders, Shinji gave us a half-hearted goodbye before turning and going the opposite way that I had come. Aizen bowed to Kisuke, nodded to the scary man and Hiyori, gave me one last look, then turned and followed after his Captain with his hands behind his back.

I glared after him, waiting until he disappeared around the corner before turning my attention to Kisuke. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Urahara-Taichou, Sarugaki-Fukutaichou," I said, bowing a little. "Unfortunately I have strayed too long right now. I have things that I must do for Ukitake-Taichou today and I have yet to complete them."

Kisuke nodded in understanding as Hiyori gave me a look that I couldn't decipher. "How has Ukitake-san been, by the way? I heard that he hasn't doing so well."

"He is recovering, like always. He should be up and about in a few hours. Maybe you could come visit him sometime today, Urahara-Taichou," I suggested, smiling a little. "I'm sure he would like the company. Everyone is so busy that we can't seem to find the time to pay him a visit."

Kisuke gave me a huge grin. "Maybe I will! It sounds like a good way to pass the time." He turned to Hiyori. "Let's get going, Hiyori-san, Mayuri-san. We have a lot of work to do right now. I'll try to find some time to visit Ukitake-Taichou tonight, Haruno-san," He said to me. I ignored how he completely ignored my earlier complaint of dropping formalities. Waving goodbye, the three Shinigami disappeared in a flurry of steps.

OoOoOoO

_Something's not right. _

That was my immediate thought when I first got to my room and sat down in my comfy chair. Something was wrong…horribly wrong. And the fact that I couldn't place what it was that was bothering made me grit my teeth in frustration.

_A walk…yea, that's it. I'll take another walk later to soothe my nerves. I've been too jumpy lately, what with all these disappearances and my suspicions on Aizen. _

I turned to look at all the piles of paperwork on my desk and sighed. Completing all of these was going to be a real chore.

Grabbing my brush and ink, I got started on the papers, determined to at least get half of them done before the day was up.

It wasn't until four hours later that I was dragged away from my work by a grinning Yoruichi, who told me to ignore the 'evil papers from hell' and to come with her.

"Yoruichi, I am really busy right now and I would like to get all this work done before we do something that will keep me from finishing that paperwork for Ukitake-Taichou," I ground out as she kept a firm grasp on my hand as we sprinted through Seireitei.

Yoruichi turned to grin at me. "Don't you know what day it is today?"

My eyes narrowed. "It's Thursday. Why does that matter?"

"And do you remember what we always do on Thursdays?" She pressed.

I was about ready to shake my head and wretch my hand from her grasp when I suddenly realized where we were going. This path…was eerily familiar…

Yoruichi waited patiently for me to remember as our sprint slowed to a light jog. She was still grinning, her cat-like incisors showing as her gold eyes sparkled with mischief. I knew that look. That was the look that told me she was planning something and that that plan was already in play.

Then it hit me. My mind clicked as a memory of a young boy with black hair and slated gray eyes scowling darkly appeared in my mind. I grinned viciously.

"Oh, hell yes!" I cheered, tearing my hand from Yoruichi's and speeding up, excitement coursing through my veins as I heard Yoruichi laugh. "How long has it been since we've messed with little Byakuya?"

"Too long. That boy probably won't be expecting us since we've given him a little interval between our daily game of 'tag'," Yoruichi stated, a wide smirk spreading across her face.

Pfft. Screw paperwork. Messing with Byakuya has officially become my first priority! Oh, this was most definitely going to be a good day if Byakuya wasn't going to be expecting us.

I grinned victoriously as Yoruichi and I finally arrived at the Kuchiki mansion. Within minutes, we were being escorted to the training area by the 6th Company's Captain, Kuchiki Ginrei.

Strangely enough, the man had suddenly become an important person in my life ever since I became part of the 13th Company. He seemed to respect me in a way and openly welcomed my well-mannered and polite ways of speaking. He was especially thankful when I healed him of that horrible case of Pneumonia a couple years back after a particularly rainy and messy mission in the World of the Living with some type of jasmine tea infused with medicine that Captain Unohana had given me. He was like a father to me, or grandfather. Whichever he preferred.

"It has been quite a while since the two of you have come here," Ginrei said in his low voice. "I was wondering when the two of you would show up again. It has been awfully…_quiet _lately."

I snickered into my hand. "I thought that you liked quiet places, Ginrei-san?" We had dropped formalities quite a while ago and addressed each other respectfully and politely by using our first names and not our last names.

He gave me an indifferent look, but I could tell that he was amused, if not somewhat. I had kinda pretty good at reading his expressions by now. "I do. However, the quiet that I am speaking of is the kind that is more disturbing than relaxing."

Yoruichi chuckled. "So what you're actually saying is that you actually missed our company?"

He didn't answer, but neither did he deny what Yoruichi had asked. Instead, he calmly told us to wait while he went to go get Byakuya and disappeared around the next corner.

I shook my head. "That stubborn old man. I just don't understand why he won't admit that he missed us."

Yoruichi smirked. "He's a Kuchiki. And every Kuchiki has their pride. It just so happens that Ginrei's pride has more depth to it than Byakuya's."

Faintly, I could hear Byakuya's voice echoing from the training area as he greeted Ginrei. I grinned manically. "Say, Yoruichi," I said casually. "What say you and I go _greet _Byakuya right now instead of waiting for Ginrei to come back and get us?"

Catching on, Yoruichi nodded sagely. "That is an _excellent _idea, Sakura-chan. It would be incredibly rude of us to keep little Byakuya waiting. Why don't we go greet little Byakuya and entertain him with one of his _favorite _games."

Grinning, the two of us took off. It was going to be one of those afternoons where everyone within the Seireitei and maybe even the first district of Rukongai would hear the enraged shouts of Kuchiki Byakuya and the bell-like laughter of Shihoin Yoruichi and, yours truly, Haruno Sakura. We would spend hours running from Byakuya, throwing his little hair tie between the two of us so that he was forced to keep guessing and randomly choosing which person to go after. Sometimes he got it, sometimes he didn't. But then again, that was the fun of the game.

Yep. It was _most definitely _going to be one of those days.

**I'M SORRY! I can't believe that it has already been 13 days since my last update! I freaking looked at the date and I couldn't believe how time has completely passed me by! I think I should die because of how cruel and despicable I am for leaving you guys hanging like I did! Hopefully this long chapter will make up for my absence. **

**So, new trimester started and I immediately decided during first period that this trimester was going to suck ass. None of my friends are in my classes, I HATE almost every class, nobody I know and get along with is in my Lunch block (Well, I guess you could count Alexis since she and I get along amazingly…), and the worst yet, one of my best freaking friends has been taken out of Concert Band for this trimester and the next because she is taking PHOTOGRAHPY! What the hell, teachers?! I want Jen back right now! *Crying hysterically while swinging a huge ass mace around***

**Well, my 5 day vacation is almost up, which means that I have to go back to the hell prison that is called school. Updates might be considerably slower because apparently my English teacher wants us to do some huge ass essay the third day of the damn class, so that will take some time to finish. Then there's Spanish, which I suck considerably at, mind you all, and Biology (Same teacher. I love the teacher. I just could care less about Science) and Algebra. I actually freaking understand that class now! Figures. I almost fail Algebra II A (I never told you all, but I passed the Exam! *Confetti rains down upon this person*) but I understand Algebra II B, which is ****_supposedly _****the hardest part of Honors Algebra, easily and clearly. Either I was being stupid or my mind was on auto-pilot during the first trimester…**

**Ah well, hell if I know. So I'm tired. I'm annoyed with my brother. He is being so bratty and rude. My bed is calling me. I'm going to sleep. **

**OH! Before I go, I found this ****_wonderful _****quote on Facebook earlier today. I thought it was considerably funny. **

**"You're bed loves you. It is there for you when you really need it. It is your life. You're alarm clock, however, doesn't agree. It constantly tears you apart. That jealous whore…"**

**My mom and I cracked up when we saw this! Anyway, that's all for now. Until next time! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I know that this is totally late. *Cousin throws a frying pan* I'm sorry, damn it, Kate! I didn't mean to be a total procrastinator! It's just that I'm lacking motivation and I can't seem to find the effort of getting off my butt and actually doing something productive. I'm terribly sorry, everyone! I think the hell called school has finally grabbed my entire attention this past week. And just by admitting that, I feel like I should probably go drown myself…**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Especially you , Cousin! Jesus, did you have to leave so many reviews for almost all of my chapters?! Not that I'm complaining, of course! I'm entirely grateful that you reviewed all of those chapters! A special thanks to The Keeper of Worlds, Sam0728, UltimateReader18, Rocker1600, Twisted Musalih, MWkillkenny84, and an Anonymous reviewer by the name of Nami Corso that left such a kind and sweet review that me and Glow practically burst into tears just by reading it! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews everybody! We really appreciate it!**

**On another hand, I have some good news! In less than 3 weeks, I will officially be on Christmas Break! Halleluiah! I can't wait! No school means no homework! And no homework means more computer time! And more computer time means faster updates! Ah, I can't wait for that time to come!**

_Recap:_

_Faintly, I could hear Byakuya's voice echoing from the training area as he greeted Ginrei. I grinned manically. "Say, Yoruichi," I said casually. "What say you and I go greet Byakuya right now instead of waiting for Ginrei to come back and get us?"_

_Catching on, Yoruichi nodded sagely. "That is an excellent idea, Sakura-chan. It would be incredibly rude of us to keep little Byakuya waiting. Why don't we go greet little Byakuya and entertain him with one of his favorite games."_

_Grinning, the two of us took off. It was going to be one of those afternoons where everyone within the Seireitei and maybe even the first district of Rukongai would hear the enraged shouts of Kuchiki Byakuya and the bell-like laughter of Shihoin Yoruichi and, yours truly, Haruno Sakura. We would spend hours running from Byakuya, throwing his little hair tie between the two of us so that he was forced to keep guessing and randomly choosing which person to go after. Sometimes he got it, sometimes he didn't. But then again, that was the fun of the game. _

_Yep. It was most definitely going to be one of those days. _

_End of Recap_

I tapped my fingers against the wood of my desk. My foot rhythmically tapped to the tempo that my fingers were going.

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. _

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. There had to be some rule that says the body shouldn't be twitching as much as mine was right now.

Something horrible was going to happen and it had me on edge ever since I saw Aizen this morning. I know he had something to do with what was setting my nerves on high. I just…couldn't figure out what it was that he was planning. And I hated not knowing what was going on inside that man's head at times like this.

Slowly spinning in my chair, I closed my eyes, letting me spirit flow into my soul room.

_I figured that you would be coming, _Hana said from her kneeling position in the one sunny spot in the forest as I appeared behind her. She was caressing the edges of her mirror again, a peaceful and gentle look on her face as her concentration was focused entirely on her beloved mirror.

"You know what Aizen is planning?" I asked, completely ignoring her comment in favor of interrogating her.

Hana shook her head slowly, a barely noticeable frustrated look in her eyes. _I do not know what that man could be planning. For some odd reason, I can't seem to be able to hold a stable connection with his Zanpakuto and that irritates me to no end. It's like Aizen is trying to keep the name and abilities of his Zanpakuto unknown on purpose. But for what, I do not know._

I frowned. "When did you try contacting his Zanpakuto?"

_This morning. When you were speaking with Kisuke and Shinji. _

I sat down beside her. "What happened?"

A frown marred Hana's pale face. _I ran into a barrier. It prevented me from entering his Zanpakuto's mind or his soul room. It wasn't no ordinary barrier, though. It was a barrier that only a Shinigami could erect. _

"So am I right in assuming that he is hiding something that is probably very lethal from the other Captains?"

Hana nodded her head. _I have a feeling that you were right in assuming that Aizen means trouble. We just need solid proof that he is behind this. And then we can inform the Captains on whatever it is that he is hiding from everyone and he can finally go rot in a jail cell for all I care. _

I hid a grin from the malicious smirk on Hana's face as she said that. "You really despise him."

Hana snorted. _Is it that obvious? _She asked sarcastically.

I smirked. "Yes."

She shook her head before she suddenly looked up at the sky. Her eyes widened. _Get back to your body now!_ She snarled at me when I opened my mouth to question her. _Don't ask questions! Leave now and get back to your body! Something is happening! I can feel it! _

Reaching forward with her hand, she jabbed her finger onto my forehead and forcibly removed my spirit from my soul room.

My body jumped reflexively as I felt my body starting to fall out of my chair as my eyes snapped open. Landing on the ground, I let out a pained groan. "Ouch…that was totally unnecessary, Hana…"

It was then that I took notice of the annoying ringing sound that was filling the night with a low pitch. A voice suddenly sounded, echoing through my room and the rest of Seireitei.

"Emergency! Emergency!" The voice cried out. "All Captains are to report to the 1st Company's barracks immediately!" I swiftly got up from the floor and quickly slammed open my door, jumping back a step when multiple Seated Officers rushed past me. "An anomaly has occurred with the 9th Company! The 9th Company's Captain Muguruma Kensei and Lieutenant Kuna Mashiro's Reiatsu have completely vanished! An emergency meeting of all Captains will commence immediately! I repeat: All Captains—!"

Snarling when it seemed like every damn Shinigami in the barracks were rushing about, I roughly shoved past some of the men and jumped off the boardwalk. Sprinting across the grass and quickly leaping over the fence, I focused Reiatsu to my feet and ran on silent footsteps through the Seiretei towards the 8th Company.

Why? Why was this happening now? It's been so peaceful these past 9 years…so why were things acting up now? Why couldn't things stay the way they are?

I gritted my teeth when a face flashed in my mind as I spun past a surprised Shinigami that had suddenly come around the corner. He called out to me, but I ignored him, concentrating more on the annoying face in my mind and running as fast as I could.

_Aizen. Aizen is behind this. He just has to be. Who else could it be? It certainly couldn't be any of the Captains and none of the other Lieutenants or Seated Officers looked suspicious enough. Aizen was the only one that had me on guard out of everyone in Seireitei. It just has to be him!_

Once I had reached the back of the 8th Company's barracks, I jumped the fence and landed silently onto the grass. Crouching low so as to avoid any of the remaining officers that could be hanging around, I made my way to Lisa's room. Pulling myself up onto the boardwalk, I gently pulled open the door.

Lisa was sitting there on her bed, staring at me with another little girl, whom I believed her name was Nanao. She was holding a rather large book that looked like it was be twice her size if she stood up and carried it in her arms.

"You've heard?" Lisa asked, shutting the book and placing it carefully on the bespectacled little girl's lap.

"Yes."

"You ready?"

I smirked. "Always."

Lisa gave me a half-smirk, half-grin as she soothingly told Nanao, who had been staring at Lisa with a frightened expression on her face, that she would be back and that she would finish their reading session once she comes back. Standing, Lisa nodded to me and we ran out of her room, leaving a surprised Nanao sitting in Lisa's bed with her blankets wrapped around her small frame tightly.

"What are we going to do once we arrive?"

"Simple," Lisa said as she and I jumped the fence. "We listen in on the Captains' meeting. Though I think it would be best if we were a ways apart. My idiot of a Captain is quite good at knowing when I am nearby…and I'm pretty sure that he'll sense you as well if you're near me. So stay a good distance away; far enough to be out of my Captain's sensing abilities but close enough that you will be able to hear what the Captains are saying."

Once we had arrived at the 1st Company, we took to the roof. Hearing voices after listening intently for about 5 minutes of traveling, we stopped. Lisa motioned for me to stay where I was as she jumped down from the roof and landed beside a red barred window.

Nodding at her, I concentrated more Reiatsu to my feet, flipped into a quiet handstand, and swiftly swung forward. Once I felt my feet connect to the underside of the roof, I carefully let go of the roof, hanging upside down. I thanked all the gods known that I had thought of putting my hair into a messy bun. My damn hair would've blocked Lisa's view of the Captains if I hadn't put it up because it was so fucking long now. I paused in congratulating myself when I heard Yamamoto's voice echo out of the window.

"This is an emergency!" He proclaimed. "According to the report I just received from 9th Company's reserves, we have lost Reiatsu-reception from both Captain Muguruma Kensei and Lieutenant Kuna Mashiro, who were out in the field."

I rolled my eyes. Well damn. I could've told them that much.

"The cause is unknown. We've entered a worst-case scenario. Up until yesterday, these strange events only occurred in Rukongai. But now, we must solve this matter in order to protect our honor as the Gotei 13!" I heard a slam and I just knew that he slammed his wooden cane into the ground. Why does he always do that? Maybe I could ask him when the time is less dire… "In response, I shall select 5 Captains to investigate the area of the incident."

Another sudden slam had me almost jumping out of my skin. Flailing my hands silently, I quickly managed to get my feet attached to the roof again before I could fall. What the hell?

"You're late, Urahara Kisuke!" Yamamoto said.

Kisuke's voice sounded then, gasping heavily as if he had just run a marathon. "Please let me go!"

My eyes widened. I turned to Lisa. She had a look of surprise as well. She simply shrugged her shoulders as her face turned grim.

I frowned as silence ensured from inside. Why does Kisuke want to go on this investigation?

"You may not!" Yamamoto's stern voice said after another minute of silence. I very closely released a growl. What the hell was the old man thinking? Couldn't he hear the desperation in Kisuke's voice? Something very bad must have happened if _Kisuke _wanted to get himself involved!

"My Lieutenant is heading over there right now!" Kisuke's strangled voice said. "I—!"

"Kisuke!" A woman shouted. It was Yoruichi.

I heard Kisuke pause in his steps, a small gasp escaping his mouth.

"You're embarrassing yourself! Get your act together!" She commanded loudly. "You ordered your Lieutenant to go, didn't you? Don't you see that by acting this way you're insulting her?!"

My eyes lowered. Damn. I wouldn't want to be on the end of Yoruichi's lectures. She could really damage one's ego…

A shuffling of steps and Kyoraku's voice was heard. "Come on, don't just stand there. Get in line," He said kindly. I could just see him leading Kisuke to stand beside him. I smiled. That's certainly Captain Kyoraku for you.

My smile disappeared seconds later as another thought entered my mind. Why the hell would Kisuke send Hiyori to Rukongai to go after Kensei and Mashiro? Wasn't he thinking at all when he did that? Or was he not aware that the Seireitei was under lockdown?

Closing my eyes, I silently prayed for Hiyori's well-being before I focused my attention back on the meeting.

"As I was saying, 3rd Company's Captain, Ootoribashi Roujuurou, 5th Company's Captain, Hirako Shinji, and 7th Company's Captain, Aikawa Love…the three of you shall go investigate the area."

I held back a snort. He _would _send those three to the site where Kensei and Mashiro disappeared from.

"2nd Company's Captain, Shihoin Yoruichi, shall stay on standby until further orders are issued."

_Saw that one coming, too…_

"6th Company's Captain, Kuchiki Ginrei, 8th Company's Captain, Kyoraku Shunsui, and 13th Company's Captain, Ukitake Jushiro, shall protect Seireitei!"

I blinked in boredom. _Definitely saw that one coming, too…_

"4th Company's Captain, Unohana Retsu, shall prepare to heal the wounded and wait at the infirmary."

I gaped soundlessly at that part. _Okay, I hadn't seen _that _one coming…_ Why would Yamamoto have Unohana wait at her Company when she was most likely needed at the investigation site? I highly doubted that any of the Captains sent on the mission would be quick enough to get whoever was wounded back to Unohana in record timing without making their injuries even worse than they already are. So why keep Unohana here?

Unohana seemed to agree with me if the urgency in her voice was anything to go by. "Just one moment, So-Taichou," She said. "If I am to heal the injured, wouldn't it be best if I went out on the field as well?"

I smirked. We must have been twins in another life. We think so much alike that it's barely funny!

"Since we do not know what is happening, we cannot afford to send the head of the medical corps out. I will be sending someone else," He said. "Enter!"

I heard the door open swing up again on oiled hinges and I was instantly curious. Who was the So-Taichou sending out instead of Captain Unohana? Could it possibly be the person that was entering the room?

Instead of hearing one set of steps, I heard two, one of which sounded very heavy-like, while the other was as light as air.

One of the Captains let out surprised sounds of astonishment. "Tsukabishi Tessai?" Ukitake asked. "It's been a while since he's made a public appearance."

"So this is gonna be a pretty big deal, isn't it?" Kyoraku asked. "Hoo boy…"

Oh…my…god…Tsukabishi Tessai? Yamamoto was seriously going to send out _that _man? Was he fucking insane?! He couldn't send out someone as skilled in Kido _and _the Captain of the Kido Corps! That was just plain stupid! What would he do if something horrible happened to the man during this mission? He would lose one of the most talented men in Soul Society of all time!

"I believe you already know the situation," Yamamoto said. "I want both of you to go out and investigate."

Both…wait…does he mean the _Lieutenant _as well?! God damn it! More stupid decisions! I was already on the verge of destroying all of my teeth right now, but now I wanted to just rip all of my hair out of my skull!

"Very well," Tessai's deep voice said.

"Understood," Another male voice said. I think that was the Lieutenant.

I bit my lip from shouting out my protest. Lisa sent me an understanding look. I could see the annoyance that was swirling around in her eyes. I am honestly surprised that she had kept quiet for this long. Considering her temper, I assumed that she would've long ago blown up about the situation. She had more self-control than I thought she did.

"Hey, Yama-jii!" Kyoraku's voice called out.

I briefly felt the shift in Yamamoto's Reiatsu and smirked. So he hated being called that? Perfect. I now know what to say to annoy him when I see him next time…

A light laugh erupted from Kyoraku. "Sorry," He apologized, "but don't you think that it's kind of a bad idea to send out the Captain and Lieutenant of the Kido Corps when we don't know what's out there?"

_Yes! Finally! Someone sees sense! _Thank _you, Kyoraku-Taichou!_

"Then what would you do?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'd send out my Lieutenant."

I put a hand to my mouth to stifle the giggle that was threatening to erupt from my lips. I caught Lisa's annoyed stare and avoided looking at her to avoid laughing at her.

_Snagged…_

"Are you going to go get her now?" Ukitake asked curiously.

I grinned at Lisa, who growled silently at me. I wonder how long Kyoraku knew that she was there…I bet he knew the whole time…

"Sure am! Hey, Lisa-chan!" He called out in a slight sing-song voice.

Lisa glared at me as I snickered quietly before she jumped up from her squatting position to grip the bars.

"What?" She asked in a slightly peeved tone.

"See?" I bit my tongue when an image of Kyoraku pointing at Ukitake with a 'I told you so' look on his face popped into my mind. "I've told you not to spy on us during meetings, haven't I?"

"I can't help it!" Lisa said indignantly. "I'm curious. It's human nature, get over it."

I grinned again. Only Lisa was allowed to talk back to her Captain and not get in trouble for it. She definitely uses her advantages to the limit.

"You heard?"

"Sure did," Lisa muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Can you handle it?"

"You bet!" I closed my eyes, humming very quietly when I heard the determination in her voice.

"Then please do."

Lisa's ever-present scowl deepened ever so slightly as she nodded to her Captain and took off running in the opposite direction.

Waiting till she was at a far enough distance where none of the Captains will see my bright pink hair, I walked forward till I was horizontally standing on the wall. Bending my knees, I pushed off and flew through the air before landing beside Lisa.

Keeping pace with her, I asked her, "Will you be okay?"

Lisa nodded once. "I shall be fine. You know the situation now." She looked at me from the corner of her eyes. "Go back to your barracks and stay there until I come back. I shall inform you on everything that has happened once all of this nonsense ends."

I narrowed my eyes, but grudgingly nodded my head. Clasping a hand on her shoulder, I sent her a message through a quick squeeze of her shoulder before I separated my hand from her and ran in a different direction.

I hope that she will be okay…

OoOoOoO

I hissed under my breath when my foot connected with the leg of my desk for the 10th time in less than 30 minutes.

This tension was just nerve-wrecking. I knew I should've just gone with Lisa. I shouldn't be sitting her doing nothing. I should be out there helping her and the others find Kensei and Mashiro.

I had been keeping close tabs on Lisa's Reiatsu ever since she left and every time it fluctuated violently, I would jump so violently at the slightest noise whenever my concentration was broken. I already destroyed the wooden top of my desk when the wood let out a small creak of protest when I had placed a book down on the corner.

I bit my lip as I stood up, pacing my room in a way so familiar that I was surprised that there wasn't any trench engraved into the wood with how much I had been walking in the same pattern for the past hour.

Coming to a decision, I marched out of my room and decided to take a walk to soothe my mind…and maybe see if Aizen is still lurking around…

Calmly taking the path that lead towards the 5th Company in a rather nonchalant manner, I crossed my eyes and closed my eyes, letting my Reiatsu lead me to where I wanted to go.

What was I going to do if Aizen wasn't at the barracks? I know that I would get into some serious trouble if I just accused Aizen of doing something he probably didn't do if I don't have an excellent excuse. This whole damn mishap is nothing but a pain in my ass to figure out.

_Damn it. Why couldn't I have been born with a brain as smart as Shikamaru's? This damn incident would've been over and done with a long time ago if he was here._

Turning a corner, I paused when I saw Captain Kyoraku smoothly walking up to some patrol men with pikes in their hands. Narrowing my eyes, I quietly sidled backwards until I was hidden behind the corner with my gaze focused entirely on the pink-clad Captain and the stuttering patrolmen.

"Hiya," Kyoraku said kindly. "Thanks for doing your rounds!"

The two men straightened immediately till they were rim-rod straight. "K-Kyoraku-Taichou!" They both exclaimed. "Is something the matter? You're out so late…"

"No, I was just having a tough time falling asleep," Kyoraku said with a tilt of his head.

_You and me both, Captain…_

I became very curious when Kyoraku turned his head to the right, apparently looking at something that had captured his attention. Realizing that I couldn't see what he was staring at, I was forced to step out of my hiding spot a bit to get a good enough view. And I instantly didn't like what I saw.

A man was walking through one of the upstairs boardwalks. And I easily recognized who it was the second I laid eyes on him. Brown hair…brown eyes…glasses…books up to his chin that were stacked into his arms…Aizen…

Feeling a gaze on him, I saw him turn his head to stare down at Captain Kyoraku. He gave a small bow to him with a completely blank expression as Kyoraku turned completely to face him and nodded his head politely at the Lieutenant. He looked…out of it…

_I highly doubt that he would be worried about Shinji, even if he is his Captain. This man…can't be Aizen. Could he? It...has to be an imposter...or something..._

"I guess I was just being paranoid," Kyoraku muttered under his breath as his straw hat hid his face from the patrolmen. But from where I was standing, I could easily read his lips and see the slightly troubled expression on his face.

_He…suspects Aizen, too?_

"Huh?" One of the patrolmen stated dumbly.

"Well, it looks like Aizen-Fukutaichou's having a bout of insomnia, too," Kyoraku stated without looking up at the two in front of him.

Looking up with startled expressions, the two men stumbled forward a few steps and bowed to the man that was still standing in the same spot that he had stopped in. "Good night, Aizen-Fukutaichou!"

Turning on his heel, Kyoraku began walking away in the direction that my hiding spot was. "You two should go to bed soon, too," He said.

The men looked up and once again bowed to Kyoraku. "Good night, Kyoraku-Taichou!"

"Yep!" Kyoraku called back with a wave of his hand.

I was frozen in my spot, emerald eyes wide in disbelief. Aizen…he was still here. But why? Shouldn't he be the one that is causing all this shit to happen?!

I was so focused on my inner musings that I entirely missed the faintest of shimmerings caress the outsides of Aizen's body. If I had been looking up at him and paying attention, I would've seen it, but me being the idiot that I was, completely missed the first of many signs that would show that that man wasn't Aizen.

I sucked in a breath when I felt a long, thin-fingered hand rest gently on my shoulder. Looking up, I stared into the sparkling brown eyes of Kyoraku, who was smiling gently down at me. "Haruno-san, it's kinda late to be up and about, don't you think?" He asked.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I bowed slightly under his gaze. "Forgive me, sir," I whispered. "I couldn't sleep."

Kyoraku let out a light laugh. "It seems to me that this whole ordeal has everyone jumping out of their skins lately! Go on, why don't you go visit Unohana-Taichou and see if she will give you something that will help you relax. I'm sure it will help your insomnia greatly if you find someplace quiet and peaceful to relax in."

Slowly nodding my head, I quietly said goodbye to the Captain and sluggishly made my way to the 4th Company.

Why? I didn't understand. Nothing made sense anymore. I could have sworn that Aizen was behind this. Something about him…he was lying about something. And I just knew that it had to be this problem! And yet…he was there. I saw him…standing there with that horribly blank expression on his face as he carried all of his stupid books and bowed to Kyoraku when he saw him.

_He has to be lying! _Hana insisted while she shook her head in disbelief. _He just has to be! _

I didn't answer her. I simply placed a trembling hand on the hilt of my scabbard. I was hoping that just by touching the hilt of my sword that my troubled thoughts would sort out and the answer as to why Aizen was here, in the Seireitei, acting so nonchalant, would come to mind, but alas, that was only a wish that I knew that wouldn't come true.

My mind couldn't comprehend what I had just seen nor could it make sense of what Hana had just told me. I was nothing but a jumbled mess right now and I couldn't seem to organize my thoughts enough to think correctly.

And then the unthinkable happened. I immediately took notice of it because I was still connected with her. And my heart froze entirely when I realized what I was sensing. It was gone…her Reiatsu… I couldn't sense Lisa's Reiatsu anymore…

**You all better be happy! I wasn't thinking about starting this until tomorrow after school, but I knew that once I got home, I would go straight to bed! I finished this entire damn chapter in one sitting! Do you know how annoying typing this was?! I was preventing myself the urge of pulling out my hair whenever I started to grow bored with typing! **

**So, again, I'm sorry for the late. I'm still trying to get my other stories' chapters typed up and because of this story, I keep having to stop working on the second chapter for Akatsuki High! And god damn it, I haven't posted that chapter in almost 3 months now! It's really pissing me off that someone keeps interrupting me and keeps me from completing that fucking chapter!**

**Okay, now, I am officially done ranting, I would like to thank you all for reading this wonderful new chapter for It's All His Fault! Don't forget, this person has major mood swings, so ya'll are gonna have to get used to seeing this side of me! **

**So, it's not late here—only 9:27—so I am going to get started on finishing that god damn chapter for Akatsuki High! And none of you can stop me! *Laughs evilly***

**Thank you all! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So~! Did you just ****_LOVE _****that evil cliff-hanger that I left for you all in the last chapter? *Runs away from angry reviewers* Mwahahahaha! You know you all still love me for continuing onto this chapter anyway! *Laughs evilly***

**So, I am currently at school, having the time of my life listening to my teacher drone on and on about computer appliances and all that boring stuff, but unbeknownst to him, this wonderful person (yours truly) is completely ignoring him and working on this new chapter instead of paying attention to his boring lectures. I am already completely ahead of everyone else, so what the hell? I might as well get something productive done during that class since I've got nothing better to do. Be grateful, you heathens! This is an extremely early update! The first of others to come! **

**So, school is being the biggest bitch ever. Damn teachers gave us a shit ton of homework last week and stuff, so now I'm piled higher than I ever was before in Algebra, English, and Biology homework! The only good part about today was that we took a Spanish test where we had to read the letters in a Spanish word and repeat the letters correctly to the teacher and I got a whopping 65/68! What now, bitches! I am going to pass that class and anyone that said I would fail can now kiss my ass because I am the path to success! *Laughs maniacally*…I'm sorry. I've had my sugar again. *Sheepish face***

**Currently, I am positively addicted to Kalafina's song, Eden, because by god, the harmony between Keiko, Hikaru, and Wakana make me want to cry sometimes! And I've also realized something seriously cool. So long as she is singing and I am not sick or under any type of pressure, I can make my voice sound ****_exactly _****like Wakana's! I think I started hyperventilating when I realized this…**

**REVIEWS! We are so freaking close to 100 that I am sitting here laughing my ass off because I never thought that this story would be able to make it this far! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and my weird mood swings! A special thanks to Sam0728, The Keeper of Worlds, Rocker1600, theristia, Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime, MariDark, an Anonymous review, xbloOmZx, and my wonderful cousin, UltimateReader18! Thank you so very much! Cookies and Cupcakes for everybody! *Throws cookies to reviewers***

**Anyway! Ignore me! Story time, my dear readers~!**

_Recap:_

_Looking up with startled expressions, the two men stumbled forward a few steps and bowed to the man that was still standing in the same spot that he had stopped in. "Good night, Aizen-Fukutaichou!" _

_Turning on his heel, Kyoraku began walking away in the direction that my hiding spot was. "You two should go to bed soon, too," He said. _

_The men looked up and once again bowed to Kyoraku. "Good night, Kyoraku-Taichou!"_

_"Yep!" Kyoraku called back with a wave of his hand. _

_I was frozen in my spot, emerald eyes wide in disbelief. Aizen…was still here. But why?! Shouldn't he be the one that is causing all this shit to happen?! _

_I sucked in a breath when I felt a long, thin-fingered hand rest gently on my shoulder. Looking up, I stared into the sparkling brown eyes of Kyoraku, who was smiling gently down at me. "Haruno-san, it's kinda late to be up and about, don't you think?" He asked. _

_Biting the inside of my cheek, I bowed slightly under his gaze. "Forgive me, sir," I whispered. "I couldn't sleep."_

_Kyoraku let out a light laugh. "It seems to me that this whole ordeal has everyone jumping out of their skins lately! Go on, why don't you go visit Unohana-Taichou and see if she will give you something that will help you relax. I'm sure it will help your insomnia greatly if you find someplace quiet and peaceful to relax in."_

_Slowly nodding my head, I quietly said goodbye to the Captain and sluggishly made my way to the 4__th__ Company. _

_Why? I didn't understand. Nothing made sense anymore. I could have sworn that Aizen was behind this. Something about him…he was lying about something. And I just knew that it had to be this problem! And yet…he was there. I saw him…standing there with that horribly blank expression on his face as he carried all of his stupid books and bowed to Kyoraku when he saw him. _

_He has to be lying! __Hana insisted while she shook her head in disbelief. __He just has to be! _

_I didn't answer her. I simply placed a trembling hand on the hilt of my scabbard. My mind couldn't comprehend what I had just seen nor could it make sense of what Hana had just told me. I was nothing but a jumbled mess right now and I couldn't seem to organize my thoughts enough to think correctly. _

_And then the unthinkable happened. It was gone…her Reiatsu… I couldn't sense Lisa's Reiatsu anymore…_

_End of Recap_

It was gone…I couldn't feel her anymore. Just like a light, Lisa's Reiatsu went out. I swear that my heart stopped working when I lost track of her. What's going on? Why couldn't I sense her anymore?! Was she hiding her Reiatsu from me? Did something happen that shouldn't have happened?!

Frantically, I threw my Reiatsu out of me, concentrating solely on where I had felt Lisa's Reiatsu last. And I came upon…

Nothing. There was nothing. Nobody was near her current position.

_She was…gone? _

"No," I whispered, horrified at my own thought process at the moment.

_She's…missing. No, she can't be. I would still be able to feel her Reiatsu, no matter how faint it was. So then…that means…that she's…_

"Stop it," I pleaded desperately, raising a hand to cover half of the left side of my face and feeling the tears that were spilling down my cheeks slowly.

_She has to be…there is no other explanation…Lisa is…she's…_

"No!"

Tearing away from my thoughts, I sprinted away from my position, my Reiatsu spiraling out of control as my thoughts began to rule my body.

_She's gone…we'll never see her again…she's dead…_

"She's not dead," I cried out frantically, turning sharply around a corner and continued to run blindly down the street. "She's not dead!"

Tears splattered against the ground as I faintly listened to my feet slap against the hard ground, my fists clenched tightly at my sides.

This couldn't be happening. It _shouldn't _be happening! Why, out of all times, should things begin to spin out of control?! It wasn't fair! Right when I had made a possible new friend, she was gone! Taken from me by some crazy bastard that loved to fuck with other people's lives!

Grinding my teeth, my eyes landed on a harmless wall that didn't hold any importance to Seireitei as far as I was concerned. It didn't even hold anything up and wouldn't be holding any specific honors anytime soon.

Sliding to a stop, I let my fist swing forward with an angry and torn battle cry. Connecting with the white wall, I watched with little satisfaction as spider-web cracks crisscrossed each other until they reached the top. By then the building was already falling, a large cloud of dust hanging heavily in the air and hiding me from view.

Inhaling, I ignored the urge to sneeze and jogged forward, gradually increasing speed as I neared another wall.

Some part of me knew that I shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. I was destroying the place that had given me a second chance in my life. All of that was going to be taken away from me because I threw a single tantrum about my new friend disappearing off the face of the Earth and having nothing to take out my sadness, anger, and frustration on. I was going to be punished. Punished for something that I could've probably stopped anytime soon, but I simply chose to ignore all my instincts and charging forward, charged fist destroying countless walls.

I heard someone call out to me. I didn't care. They weren't important. They didn't matter right now. Only my pain and misery and sadness mattered at the moment.

"Sakura…"

_Who is it? Why are they bothering me? Why won't they just leave already?_

"Sakura…!"

_Why are they still here? Can't they see that I am busy?!_

"Sakura, stop it!"

Snarling, I whirled around, fist lunging towards the person that wouldn't stay out of my business. I didn't care who it was at the moment. All that mattered was that they were annoying me. And they obviously couldn't take the hint that I didn't want to talk about whatever was on my mind.

The person smoothly dodged my attack, disappearing and reappearing behind me. Hissing in frustration, I pulled my leg back and tried to roundhouse kick the person in the head, but was stopped when said person managed to grab my ankle, stopping my attack in its tracks. I glared furiously at the person who dared to get in my way.

That person just so happened to be Yoruichi.

She narrowed her eyes at me, baring her incisors at me in a most threatening way. She certainly didn't look amused, but my mind didn't seem to give a shit because my body reacted instantly, thinking Yoruichi as one of my countless enemies.

Using her grip on my leg as leverage, I propelled myself off the ground and swung my other leg at her. She managed to grab my leg with her spare hand, but she didn't have any free limbs to stop my punch that came at her seconds later.

Letting go of my legs, her hand grasped my fist as my feet landed on the ground. Twisting my arm, she kept a firm grip on my wrist and spun behind me, turning my arm in a most uncomfortable way.

I hissed in pain when my arm began to burn sharply at the sudden treatment. Thrashing against Yoruichi, I growled angrily when her grip only tightened.

"That's enough, Sakura!" She said, her voice shaking somewhat as she restrained me. "You need to calm down. You don't know what you are doing!"

"Let go of me!" I shrieked, biting at the hands that were attempting keep my head down. "You don't understand! Nobody understands what's just happened!"

"Shihoin-Taichou!" Someone called out.

Not even bothering to acknowledge the voice, I kicked out at Yoruichi again. I snarled when my attack was stopped by another set of hands covered my ankles. I let out a scream of frustration when my body was made immobile by the two people that were practically sitting on me.

Why? Why couldn't they just leave me alone?! All I wanted was to be by myself, where nobody could disturb me or interrupt me because of meaningless things. All I really wanted to do was just stay here and continue destroying all of these useless and unneeded walls. I wanted to release any stress that had collected inside of me. But these people…these annoying idiots couldn't take the hint that I was suffering. That my life was officially done for now that Lisa was gone.

"Shihoin-Taichou," Someone whispered. My mind instantly recognized the way that voice sounded. Sasuke had…sounded the same way before he had left the village.

And…I accepted that.

A sharp blow to my head made my vision flicker wildly before I gradually closed my eyes, but not before I missed the words that Yoruichi whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. For everything that is about to happen."

"Taichou," A hesitant voice spoke. "Is she okay? She looked so paranoid when we first found her when Shihoin-Taichou brought her in." I felt the person grab my hand. His/her hands felt amazingly warm on my cold and clammy skin and my body greedily began absorbing the warmth from the hand.

Someone sighed. "I don't know, Isane. She was always a fragile little thing that looked like she would break from the smallest of things. I think that the disappearance of the 8th Company's Lieutenant finally broke down all her mental walls. It practically destroyed her from the inside out."

"Will she ever recover?"

"Only time will tell. She can either pull herself out of her misery on her own or she can be wracked with guilt and sadness for the rest of her life until she decides to end it."

"I hope that time never comes. She has been…a brightness in Soul Society that makes everyone's day better. Even I think of her as my sister. It would make me horribly sad knowing that she wanted to commit suicide knowing that nobody was there to help her." The person released my hand almost reluctantly and the voices slowly began to drift away as they continued speaking until I could no longer here them or the conversation.

I waited a few minutes before making sure that the people were gone before I even bothered opening my eyes. Sitting up in my bed, I looked around the room. I was in the 4th Company again. Just like that first day when I had first arrived here. I was probably in the same room as well.

The reality of what happened crashed down upon me and my chest constricted. I pulled my knees up and cradled my head in my hands, trying to contain the sobs that were trying to break free.

It hurt. It hurt so much to think that Lisa was really dead. She couldn't be. I didn't want to believe it. But…her Reiatsu was still missing. I couldn't find even a trace of it. That alone should've told me that she was not of this world anymore. But it didn't. My mind refused to accept the truth, but my heart already had accepted and calmed at the fact that she was gone. And with the others…

My eyes snapped open and I straightened up immediately. The others…what about everyone else? Where were they? Did they make it alive? They couldn't be dead, too, could they? I couldn't believe that _Shinji _and _Love_ of all people would be killed off so easily. They both were strong people and incredible warriors. I can't see them kicking the bucket earlier than they wanted to.

Even though it hurt to do so, a hopeful smile appeared on my face.

They could still be alive! They could be here in Seireitei right now! And maybe Lisa could be with them. Maybe one of the medical officers had just put her in a coma-like sleep. Reiatsu does become almost undetectable when one goes to sleep…

Filled with renewed joy, I pushed back the white covers and jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, carefully avoiding any 4th Company officers that would most likely force me to take it easy if they saw me running around like I currently was.

Hearing more voices from up ahead, I paused mid-step and stopped. Promptly cursing quietly under my breath, I realized that the people who were talking were blocking the way out. And that they were talking about something that was very…disturbing.

"I can't believe that those two actually did what they did," One of the two, a woman, said while shaking her head in disbelief. "They seemed so loyal to the Gotei 13."

The other one, a man, nodded his head solemnly. "It is indeed hard to believe that those two would betray us. I mean, they were two of our best Captains, right?"

The woman's eyes drooped heavily in what I assumed was exhaustion. "I just can't believe it. I mean, for those two to be involved in Hollowfication," she shivered at the word, "and for actually experimenting on those Captains and Lieutenants! That's just disgraceful!"

The man shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, just think about it. Out of all of the suspects that the So-Taichou had hand-picked himself, those two were very well near the bottom. No one would have ever expected that Urahara-Taichou and Shihoin-Taichou would be the real culprits behind all this. They just didn't seem like the kind of people who would ever do something like this."

"I guess we were wrong," The woman whispered sadly.

"We were all wrong. And because of our mistake, those two got away with those…_monsters._" He sneered that last word.

"Mikage!" The woman hissed harshly. "Don't say something like that!"

"What? They are!"

"Just because they had those horrible masks on their faces doesn't mean that they were willingly volunteering for something as sinister as that! They were forced!"

The man clicked his tongue. "If the Central 46 says that they are Hollows and are to be executed, I'll be damned before I ever disobey an order from them or from my own Captain."

The woman frowned at the man. "You shouldn't talk so ill of those whose fates were decided like this. It wasn't their fault. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wrong place and time my ass," The man grumbled, running a hand through his sandy locks.

I blinked furiously, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Something about Yoruichi and Kisuke betraying Soul Society? And people turned into Hollows? Was that what Hollowfication was? What the fuck is going on here?!

"Mikage! Stop it right now! You should know better than to dishonor those that were innocent!" Said the woman angrily, jabbing a finger into the man's chest.

"They sure as hell didn't look innocent! Hell, Hirako-Taichou looked scary as fuck when I first laid eyes on him, Ran. That creepy mask sent shivers down my spine even though he was sleeping." Mikage paused. "At least…I think he was sleeping…"

The girl, Ran, let out a gasp. "You didn't do anything to him did you?!"  
Mikage gave her an offended look. "What kinda person do you think I am?!"

"The dishonorable, cold-hearted, selfish, bastard kind."

Mikage heaved a groan. "No, Ran, I did not touch Hirako-Taichou."  
Ran smirked victoriously. "Ah hah! You do still think highly of Hirako-Taichou! You keep addressing him as you would with any of the other Captains!"

Mikage growled, his jaw ticking irritably.

Shinji…and the others were gone? Gone where? And what was this about Yoruichi and Kisuke turning them into Hollows? This was all so confusing!

"Just shut the hell up, Ran. Let's just hurry up and follow the orders that Unohana-Taichou has given us."

"Where are we going now? To check on that girl? What was her name? Haruno Sakura?"

Mikage nodded as he started to walk towards the hallway that was opposite of me. "Yea, I think so."

I saw Ran grasp Mikage's sleeve. "Mikage?" She asked hesitantly. "What has happened to Shihoin-Taichou and Urahara-Taichou?"

Mikage gave her a contemplating look before turning away from her again. "Shihoin Yoruichi, Tsukabishi Tessai, and Urahara Kisuke have been named traitors to all of Soul Society and are to be killed on sight or brought to the So-Taichou should they ever be found in Seireitei again."

My whole body spasmed horribly. Traitors? Yoruichi, Tessai, and Kisuke…named traitors for life?

_No fucking way._ Hana growled viciously to me from the safety of my mind. _ Those two have to be lying. I know for a damn well fact that Yoruichi and Kisuke were completely loyal to the Gotei 13 and all of Soul Society! The same goes for Tessai! There has to be some type of explanation for this!_

I nodded my head shakily along with Hana's words. Yea. That had to be it. These people, Mikage and Ran, had to be lying. They just had to be. I remember Yoruichi herself telling me that she would do anything for Soul Society and that she would protect it with her very life should the opportunity ever present itself. There was no freaking way that she would change her mind that fast.

"The same goes for Hirako-Taichou, Aikawa-Taichou, Ootoribashi-Taichou, Muguruma-Taichou, Ushoda-Fukutaichou, Kuna-Fukutaichou, Sarugaki-Fukutaichou, and Yadomaru-Fukutaichou. They are all hereby named traitors to Soul Society because of their transformation into Hollows and are to be executed on sight." My eyes widened as I clenched my mouth.

Well fuck. Now this little shit was making up even more stuff that couldn't be true.

When I turned to look around the corner, I found that the two 4th Company officers had already disappeared, leaving the door out wide open for me to get out.

Running out of the Company, I turned right and made my way towards the 2nd Company, determined to figure out if they were telling the truth or not. Lisa was going to have to wait if she really was here. The first person I was going to be interrogating was going to be Yoruichi. She was the person that found me and knocked me out when I proved to be too much to handle. She had to know something about what was happening. And about what happened to all the others that were sent to the investigation sight.

As I ran, my mind shifted to Soi Fon, the girl that was completely and utterly devoted to Yoruichi. If any of this shit were true—I still didn't believe in any of it and was slowly starting to think of this as some big lame ass joke that Yoruichi was trying to pull on me—what would Soi Fon do? She would probably do what I did: destroy whatever was in her sight and not stop until someone appeared and restrained her. She loved Yoruichi. Very, very much. Would she be able to take the shock that she was gone? If so, how was she going to cope without her master there to help her?

I now realize just how childish that I had really been. I had thrown a tantrum because I didn't want to believe a friend was gone from my life and I would never get to see her again.

Just thinking about all those demolished walls made me cringe. I had destroyed them with my own fists. And what was worse was that they were kinda close to the 1st Company now that I really thought about it. Oh god, I seriously hope those buildings weren't important or anything.

Ascending the steps three at a time, I reached the top in record time, pushed open the large doors without bothering to introduce myself, and ran inside the building.

It was…quiet. Don't get me wrong, it was always quiet here and stuff, but this quiet set me on edge. It wasn't the calming kind of quiet. It was the 'scared shitless and eerily' kind of quiet.

Taking quiet steps, I glided down the hallways, eyes and ears open for any signs of life among the Company. It disturbed me greatly when I was nearing Yoruichi's quarters and I had yet found anyone. I distinctly remember there being numerous guards hiding in the shadows so that whenever Yoruichi needed assistance, they would be able to give it almost instantly because of how close they were. I could always sense them, no matter how well they hid themselves. There wasn't a single person standing outside her room anymore. Where had everyone gone?

When Yoruichi's quarters came into view and I saw that her doors were open, I grinned, all thoughts of the weird disappearance of Yoruichi's guards disappearing from my thoughts entirely.

_I knew it! I knew that she would never betray us! _

Running the rest of the way, I stepped into the room, an ecstatic smile on my face. "Yoruichi!" I called, but I grew quiet instantly when I saw a figure already standing in the center of the silent and dark room.

The person was a female, obviously, with short, black hair that grazed her shoulders and looked to be styled to something similar to Yoruichi's. Her body was extremely thin. Not in the unhealthy kind of way, but the fit and muscular type. Her black outfit should've kept her entire identity a secret, seeing as it covered her from the neck down, but I already knew who it was.

Soi Fon.

Slowly, she turned towards me. A stray tear was making its way down her face as she pulled the most pitiful face I had ever seen her wear before. Without it getting my permission, my body moved forward and embraced the shaking girl, understanding flooding me as I knew why she was here and not bothering to question the state that she was in. She clutched onto my shirt desperately, her body wracked with shivers and quiet sobs as she pulled me down to the floor.

Breathing deeply to control the burning in my eyes, I buried my face in Soi Fon's hair and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. She accepted my hug instantly, her small hands gripping my shirt so tightly that I could've sworn that I had heard the fabric start to rip.

So it was true then. Yoruichi really was gone. And so was Kisuke. And everyone else. Strangely enough, a calm, yet heartbreaking acceptance crept over my body. That heavy feeling that had gradually began to build over my shoulders ever since the disappearances in Rukongai has finally started to alleviate, even if it was only a little bit. I was…getting better. Little by little. And it only took Yoruichi's leaving and Kisuke and Tessai taking all the others with them for me to realize that that heavy feeling was slowly dissipating.

Feeling so much lighter and accepting than ever before, I tightened my grip on the little Soi Fon in my arms and made myself a promise. A promise to both me and Hana. And to Soi Fon.

_I will be the pillar that holds us together. I won't give up. No matter how hard things get, I refuse to give up. I'm tired of running away and crying my heart out. It's time to take things a bit more serious. My new goal right now…_

I smiled again, pulling away from Soi Fon and wiping away the tears from her eyes and pulled her to her feet. Gently grabbing her hand, I began to lead her out of Yoruichi's room, bringing her away from all the horrible and painful memories that only slept in that room. Tonight was going to be a new night. For the both of us. We were going to change history now that we have faced the reality of things.

_…become a Lieutenant and find a way to bring back everyone that had been banished from Soul Society. Things are going to be very different from now on…_

**Honestly, I am not pleased with this chapter. I think I made it seem like Sakura was weak again. What do you all think? Did I do horrible in this chapter in describing Sakura's pain? Should I work harder in the next chapter and not make all sappy and mushy as hell? Please tell me! I need the feedback desperately!**

**Okay, so I've got another damn test tomorrow for fucking Algebra and I'm bound to fail the damn thing because I do not understand a fucking thing my teacher is telling me. I'm so screwed. I barely managed to pass Algebra II A, but I guarantee that this time, I'm not going to pass Algebra II B. God, I need to make room for a tutor or something. **

**So, yea, I'm going to go try and study for the first time in my entire life and try to give it my best on that quiz tomorrow and at least aim for a C-. Not the best grade, but hey, so long as I don't get an F or a D, I'm completely fine with that grade. **

**Thank you for reading everyone! Ja ne!**

**-Kalafina**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel so ashamed. I have been neglecting this story because of the very nice flamer I received a while ago…Somebody wanna hit me upside the head? *Cousin and Glow come up and hits author upside head* Wow. Thanks, guys…**

**So all I've been doing this past week was just sitting in my emo corner, cursing myself for doing horribly in the last chapter and all that stuff, then I work up the nerve to work on the second chapter to Where Are We and then just completely ignore this chapter once I posted that chapter and now I feel horrible for making you all wait. *Sad Face* I promise I shall not let some mean reviews bring me down ever again!**

**Speaking of reviews….I LOVE YOU ALL! XD A special thanks to Rocker1600, The Keeper of Worlds, Theristia, Anonymous, Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime, UltimateReader19, MariDark, thegingershiroyuki, 2000msluna, and Poobaer07! Thank you all for leaving me reviews and giving me advice that will definitely help me in future chapters! You all have me sincerest gratitude! **

**I'm going to end this A/N earlier than usual because I'm sick of typing this. STORYTIME!**

_Recap:_

_So it was true then. Yoruichi really was gone. And so was Kisuke. And everyone else. Strangely enough, a calm, yet heartbreaking acceptance crept over my body. That heavy feeling that had gradually began to build over my shoulders ever since the disappearances in Rukongai has finally started to alleviate, even if it was only a little bit. I was…getting better. Little by little. And it only took Yoruichi's leaving and Kisuke and Tessai taking all the others with them for me to realize that that heavy feeling was slowly dissipating. _

_Feeling so much lighter and accepting than ever before, I tightened my grip on the little Soi Fon in my arms and made myself a promise. A promise to both me and Hana. And to Soi Fon. _

_I will be the pillar that holds us together. I won't give up. No matter how hard things get, I refuse to give up. I'm tired of running away and crying my heart out. It's time to take things a bit more serious. My new goal right now…_

_I smiled again, pulling away from Soi Fon and wiping away the tears from her eyes and pulled her to her feet. Gently grabbing her hand, I began to lead her out of Yoruichi's room, bringing her away from all the horrible and painful memories that only slept in that room. Tonight was going to be a new night. For the both of us. We were going to change history now that we have faced the reality of things. _

_…become a Lieutenant and find a way to bring back everyone that had been banished from Soul Society. Things are going to be very different from now on…_

_End of Recap_

_~Six Years Later~_

SLAM!

"Haruno Sakura," the So-Taichou rumbled in his deep voice. "7 days ago, 3 Captains, including myself, have watched you perform the necessary requirements to become a Lieutenant. And we are pleased to say that you have passed the tests perfectly." I smiled despite myself, though I didn't let any of the Captains see it.

The tests themselves weren't as hard as I had thought that it would be. Sure, there were some difficult parts, but the basics of the test were pretty easy and I wondered if I could have done the test with my eyes covered.

"I am pleased to say that I am hereby granting you the position of Lieutenant for the 2nd Company," So-Taichou said as he slammed his cane back into the ground as if to make it official. Which is what I bet he was really doing…

Hiding another pleased smile, I bowed my head as all of the Captains clapped politely for my rise in positions.

OoOoOoO

"Congratulations, Haruno-san," Unohana said with a smile on her face. "I hope you do well as a Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Unohana-Taichou," I said happily, grinning as Kyoraku and Ukitake came up to me with Ginrei trailing behind them.

"I had to say, the way you took on that exam so easily and passed it as well as you did made me start to believe that we were going too easy on the people who are rising in ranks, Haruno-san," Ukitake said as he patted my head with a kind smile.

Kyoraku let out a chuckle. "I wouldn't put it past Yama-jii to make the test qualifications more challenging than they already are."

"Don't forget, Kyoraku-Taichou, that I've already had tons of experience in certain aspects that were in the test," I warned. "Not everyone here has the experience that I have because of where I originally come from."

Unohana shook her head. "As much as that is true, Haruno-san, the test itself is supposed to be a challenge for candidates that want to be promoted. The whole purpose of these tests is to see if these candidates have it in themselves to overcome obstacles that they will most likely face if they were to achieve the position they are seeking."

Ukitake nodded as we all exited the 1st Company's Barracks. "These exams aren't supposed to be easy. They are there to challenge one's mental intellect and to also challenge one's physical prowess to see if they are physically capable of handling situations when their Captain is not around."

I sighed, putting my hands on the back of my head as I arched my back to look up at the sky. "That's good and all, but in case everyone forgot, my new Company doesn't have a Captain yet. Not ever since the last one—" I stopped myself.

The atmosphere around the four of us immediately grew tense. I mentally cursed myself for crossing that invisible boundary line that had been set up between everyone.

I knew that everyone was trying to get over that horrible incident 6 years ago. We had lost seven valuable Captains and four Lieutenants. And it was all in the span of one night.

After that night, things were different. No longer did I see Yoruichi barging right into my room unannounced with her wide smirk on her face, I didn't hear Shinji's or Hiyori's shouting echoing throughout Seireitei. I didn't hear the piano-like sounds that Rose would make whenever he was practicing with his Zanpakuto and I didn't hear Love's loud laughter as he read another one of his favorite comics. I never heard Kensei's enraged shouts as Mashiro would tease and make fun of him whenever she was in a good mood or wanted something. And I never heard the sounds of minor explosions from the 12th Company when one of Kisuke's experiments would go wrong somehow. Seireitei was so quiet without all these people here to liven it up.

Unable to stand the awkward silence any longer, I turned around and bowed my head to the three Captains. "Please excuse me," I said, "but I have work that needs to be done and I have the entrance ceremony with the whole of the 2nd Company." Turning to Ukitake, I gave him a small smile. "I enjoyed my time working in your Company, Ukitake-Taichou. It was very refreshing to be in such a relaxing Company after all that's happened." I bowed my head. "Thank you for everything, Ukitake-Taichou."

Turning on me heel, I began walking away before they could even get out a reply. I know that what I had just done was considered rude, but I had to get away. I had to free myself from that horrible silence and the uncomfortable thoughts that plagued my mind.

OoOoOoO

Did I ever forget to mention that I hate being put on the spot when there are tons of people around?

I was very nearly sweating bullets as the whole of the 2nd Company, including Soi Fon, stared at me, their new Lieutenant. Every single one of them were dressed head to toe in their black uniforms and they were staring at me as if I was the most fascinating creature they had ever seen. Weren't the members of the 2nd Company supposed to have a better control of their emotions?

_Seriously. Are they really interested in me or are they just wondering to themselves why their new Lieutenant has pink hair?_

**I think it's the hair. **

_I didn't ask for your opinion. _

Inner snorted. **Technically you were since you didn't say that question out loud. **

_Fuck off…_

"So," I said, instantly gaining everyone's attention, much to my displeasure. "As you all probably know, I am your new Lieutenant, Haruno Sakura. Until a new Captain is assigned, I will be acting as the replacement until then. Any questions?"

_God, that sounds so cheesy. I sound like a fucking wimp right now. _

**No kidding. I feel like I'm gonna hurl any second now. **

I gritted my teeth, struggling not to let any of my annoyance show on my face. _Hana. _

_With pleasure, _She giggled evilly, eying Inner with a wicked glint in her eyes as she raised her mirror.

**You bitch! **Inner shrieked in outrage as I blocked out her curses and shouts of rage and returned my attention to the group that I was going to be leading.

Catching Soi Fon's eye, I nodded once, to which she replied in the same way. "Since none of you have any questions, I have news." Pausing to sweep my sharp gaze over the crowd to make sure they were still listening, I continued. "I have been given a mission in the World of the Living where I will be stationed in for two days as there have been numerous Hollow sightings as of late. Therefore, in my absence, I leave my 3rd Seat, Soi Fon, in charge. You all are to listen to her until I have returned. Am I understood?" When I only received hesitant glances and mumbled replies, I glared at the group fiercely and repeated my question with more force. "_Am I understood_?" A few people flinched at my harsh tone and the rest replied with a chorus of "Yes, ma'am!"

Satisfied, I placed a hand on Soi Fon's shoulder as I was about to walk past her. "I leave them in your capable hands, Soi Fon." Getting a nod from her, I walked out of the room and made my way towards my new room.

OoOoOoO

"Okay, let's see," I mumbled under my breath, looking around my room in search of my sword. "Where did I put it?"

Walking around my bed, I opened my closet door and leaned in, throwing out boxes that were empty and unnecessary items that I could honestly care less about. After clearing out my closet space, I frowned. Just where the hell was my sword?

Groaning when I looked back at the mess that I had just made, I set back to work at cleaning up all the boxes and old objects that I was going to have to throw away later.

I don't know how it happened and I honestly didn't want to know why it happened, but the honest to god fact of the day right now was that I couldn't find my goddamn sword anywhere in my room.

Wasn't a Shinigami and Zanpakuto supposed to have, like, this mental link where they almost always knew where each other was? Cause right now, that link was failing me right now and I seriously needed it right now!

"God damn it!" I hissed when I hit my toe against the wooden door rather sharply. "I don't have the time for this shit!" Raising my voice a little, I snarled out, "Hana! Where are you?!" When I didn't get a reply, I let out a cry of frustration.

Didn't she know that I had to leave in less than fifteen minutes?! I couldn't waste my time here trying to find her when I really needed to get my ass in gear and get to the World of the Living as soon as possible!

When my eyes landed on my bed, I very nearly put my head through the wall. Of course. Why didn't I even think about looking under the damn bed?

Crouching down, I lifted my sheets and peered into the darkness that was the underside of my bed. Small boxes littered throughout the whole space and many small gifts that I had received from everyone in Soul Society on my last birthday were all crammed together. And there, laying flat on its side, was my sword.

"How the hell did you manage to get under here?" I mumbled as I grabbed my scabbard and got back to my feet with Hana now in my hands again.

Slipping the sheath into the sash at my waist, I was happily satisfied to know that I was finally ready to go to the World of the Living.

OoOoOoO

"Good luck, Sakura-san," Isane called as she waved, Vera at her side as she too waved goodbye to me with a smile on her face.

"Come home soon!" Ukitake called with a raised hand.

"We'll be waiting!" Kyoraku said as he folded his hands into the sleeves of his haori. Standing beside him was the slightly older Nanao, who still carried her large book and wore her round glasses. She beamed at me as she waved, causing a smile to appear on my face.

Lifting a hand, I walked into the Senkaimon with a hell butterfly fluttering beside me, echoing its bell-like call as it glided on silent wings.

The white expanse of the Senkaimon was refreshing in a sort of way. Not many colors were there to remind me of any of the people that I had thought that I had called my friends.

I lowered my eyes till they almost looked like I had just woken up from a nap. I probably put Sasori's half-lidded gaze to shame right now.

Things had just been so hard to cope with as of late. Even when I had been training with Soi Fon for these past couple of years and visiting Byakuya more often barely filled the deeper hole in my chest.

I smiled at the thought of Byakuya.

That kid was no longer a boy anymore if his recent engagement told anything. He had married a beautiful young woman whom had come from Rukongai and was living happily with her back at the Kuchiki mansion. I believed her name was Hisana if I could remember correctly.

She was such a pretty little thing, with short black hair with a strand of hair that fell across her face and colorful violet eyes that looked like they had flecks of blue in them when she was standing in the light. She was so small, too, almost smaller than I was, with skin so pale that I instantly thought that she was deathly sick when I first met her a couple months ago. I found that whenever she spoke, her voice was soft-spoken and gentle, almost as if she were speaking to a younger child.

Byakuya didn't seem to mind that part of her. In fact, he seemed to fall even further in love with her just by hearing her speak. I found that I liked the sound of her voice as well. Her caring ways reminded me of Hinata, and for once, I eagerly accepted that fact and grew to think of Hisana as my sister. She was such a wonderful person to be around. And the fact that she seemed to enjoy mine and Byakuya's little games of tag added her to my list of people that I was going to get along fantastically with.

Seeing the bright light that signaled the end of the Senkaimon, I paused when I had to wait for the sliding doors to open, vaguely wondering why it was taking so long for the gates to open. They normally opened up instantly…

Jumping out of the white abyss and free falling for a couple feet, I landed softly on the grass and took in my surroundings.

I had landed next to a clear river whose currents ran wild downstream and created large splashes that somehow managed to reach me even when I was nowhere near the banks. There was a large steel-like bridge in the distance, connecting the two sides of land together and traversing over the entire length of the river and continued inwards towards the city.

I breathed in and sighed. Everything smelled so clean right now that I was tempted to just lie down and doze the whole day away with the sweet smell of flowers and the clean scent of water filling my senses.

In the distance, I saw a little girl walking along the water's edge, giggling in childish delight and kicking up water as she began to skip. Behind her were two adults that I assumed were her parents judging by their young appearances and kind smiles that were directed at the little girl. When she raised her head to look in my direction, I noticed that her eyes were a stunning grey color that complimented her fiery orange hair.

She stared in my direction for a few seconds before a wide grin split her lips. She began tugging on her mother's shirt sleeve insistently. "Mommy!" She said happily, pointing at me. "That lady has pink hair! Isn't it pretty?" I blinked and a curious smile appeared on my face. This girl could see me. She must have quite the amount of Reiatsu to be able to see me.

The woman looked up at me and frowned slightly. "Hun, I don't see anyone with pink hair," She said. "Are you sure that you aren't just imagining anything?"

A surprised look from the girl was sent to her mother as she turned her head to look back at me. She squinted her eyes, as if her eyesight was blurry and she was trying to see through a thick fog. "But," she mumbled dejectedly, her vivid eyes trained solely on me, "she really is there, mommy. I can see her!"

The man shook his head at his daughter. "There is nothing there, Misaki," he said. He looked up at his wife. "Do you think we should take her back to the doctor's again? Her hallucinations are starting to act up again."

The woman nodded her head. The girl, Misaki, pouted when her parents continued to talk about her 'condition'.

Giggling, I waved my hand until I caught the little girl's eye. When her attention instantly snapped back to me, I placed a finger to my lips and winked at her. Her eyes widened before another bright grin appeared on her face as she nodded enthusiastically. Laughing, she grabbed both of her parents' hands and dragged them away, leading them towards the water, her smile never fading from her face.

Feeling my lips twitch at the ends at the little girl's behavior, I turned away from her and left the river, making my way through the forest, a peaceful expression adorning my face as I absorbed all the sounds around me.

When I had reached a clearing and was satisfied that nobody was nearby, I expanded my Reiatsu and began searching for the Hollows that were undoubtedly lurking nearby, most likely terrorizing the poor lost souls that were wandering through this town.

Locating two of the Hollows a couple miles west of me, I took off in the direction that their presence was coming from.

My eyes widened minutely when I realized that the Hollows weren't anywhere near the forests that dotted around this entire town, but were in fact in town near one of the places that was filled to the brim with kids at this time of day: the school.

_Out of all places, it just had to be the school. _

Scowling and cursing the Hollows for ever existing and for their stupidity, I pushed my legs to go faster, determined to get to the school before the stupid beasts caused a big enough commotion that would cause in many people getting hurt.

God, why were these things so annoying? Why couldn't they just be the good little bad souls that they were and stay near forests where I could conceal our battles easily without causing a big enough ruckus? It would save me the effort immensely if the damn things were obedient. And that way, none of those nosy humans would begin thinking that their precious hometown was haunted by vengeful spirits that were out to get their souls.

Scowling darkly when I heard the faint roar of a Hollow and a shrill scream, I used Shunpo to traverse the vast distance between me and the school within a couple of seconds and very nearly cursed violently at what I saw.

Standing in all its hideous form was a Hollow with a tiny soul practically being crushed to death by its massive claws. Grotesque, black wings sprouted from its back, a thin membrane connecting the bones together to give it a somewhat webbed appearance. Its mask was warped and shaped like that of a twisted giraffe. Its neck was certainly long enough to be considered a giraffe.

The soul—a little girl that looked no older than seven—let out a strangled cry when the disgusting Hollow's hand began to squeeze around her small frame, slowly crushing the life out of the tiny girl. A gurgling sound came from the Hollow and I realized seconds later that it was laughing. Laughing at the little girl's misery as she was slowly being crush to death by its twisted and bloodied hands.

Seeing red take over my sight, I growled loudly and was about to draw my sword before I was stopped by a large blue arrow implanting itself in the Hollow's neck.

Roaring in pain, the Hollow's grip on the girl vanished entirely as it tried to claw out the arrow that was still stuck in its head.

Leaping forward, I gently caught the girl as she fell to the ground. Cradling her in my arms as she trembled, I looked up just in time to see another arrow being launched into the middle of the Hollow's mask, making spider-thin cracks appear on its face as it faded into black dust.

"Hmph. Disgusting," A voice chimed. "The nerve that creatures these days have, to just come wandering in to pick on some poor little soul."

I froze. That voice…I _knew _that voice.

I looked up above me, spotting a slim figure standing on the edge of the roof with a glowing blue bow in her hands. I dimly registered that it was made of concentrated Reishi before the figure's face became visible.

The person's eyes widened. "No way…"

"It's you," I whispered brokenly, very nearly dropping the girl that was still trembling in my arms. "I-Ino…"

**Cliffy! Fear the cliff-hanger, bitches!**

**Honestly, I am not so pleased with this chapter. Especially with the beginning. But I feel like it was necessary sacrifice that had to be made for the ending to be as it was! *Grins***

**So, again I am terribly sorry about how late this chapter is. Things have happened and I've been dealing with a severe case of insomnia and all that horrible shit. I'm just extremely tired and haven't found the time nor the patience to really care for typing again, much to my anger and chagrin. **

**I feel so mean right now, leaving you all hanging like that when all the good stuff was about to happen. *Smirks* **

**OH! Did any of you recognize the little girl that was seen in this chapter? If you tell me who she is and what role she played in the series of Bleach, I just very well might dedicate a chapter to you and let you hand out some things that you want to happen in future chapters!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	15. Chapter 15

**What kind of mutiny is this?! Two updates within 24 hours?! Hell yes! I am so good! I am making up with my extreme lateness with this chapter! So you all better be happy!**

**Wonderful thanks to Poobear07, KuroRyuKiba, Anonymous, Rocker1600, cherryvampiress, DexG23, The Keeper of Worlds, Theristia, and bLoOmZx for leaving me some very kind and generous reviews! You guys are all the best! Thank you all so very much for reviewing my story! I love you all for the inspiration that you give me whenever I read your kind reviews. **

**ALSO! I just realized a very horrible mistake on my part. I read my story again after posting it for mistakes and I just realized that I called the little girl's name Misaki. That is completely wrong! Her name was supposed to be Masaki, but I was watching Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama during the time that I was typing this and every few seconds, I would hear Usui say Misaki's name and I guess I put her name down instead of Masaki! So, from now on, I am going to call the little girl Masaki because that was going to be her original name! I hope this clears up any mistakes!**

**Another thing: Rocker made a very good point in their review. Masaki came in too early, is what you said? In this current time period, Masaki is currently 5 years old in that chapter until I say definitely. I intend to shorten the time period drastically since time hasn't passed quick enough for Sakura and so that certain things in the story will flow smoother in the future. I hope that explains your review a little bit, Rocker!**

**Please enjoy the story~!**

_Recap:_

_Scowling darkly when I heard the faint roar of a Hollow and a shrill scream, I used Shunpo to traverse the vast distance between me and the school within a couple of seconds and very nearly cursed violently at what I saw. _

_Standing in all its hideous form was a Hollow with a tiny soul practically being crushed to death by its massive claws. Grotesque, black wings sprouted from its back, a thin membrane connecting the bones together to give it a somewhat webbed appearance. Its mask was warped and shaped like that of a twisted giraffe. Its neck was certainly long enough to be considered a giraffe._

_The soul—a little girl that looked no older than seven—let out a strangled cry when the disgusting Hollow's hand began to squeeze around her small frame, slowly crushing the life out of the tiny girl. A gurgling sound came from the Hollow and I realized seconds later that it was laughing. Laughing at the little girl's misery as she was slowly being crush to death by its twisted and bloodied hands. _

_Seeing red take over my sight, I growled loudly and was about to draw my sword before I was stopped by a large blue arrow implanting itself in the Hollow's neck. _

_Roaring in pain, the Hollow's grip on the girl vanished entirely as it tried to claw out the arrow that was still stuck in its head. _

_Leaping forward, I gently caught the girl as she fell to the ground. Cradling her in my arms as she trembled, I looked up just in time to see another arrow being launched into the middle of the Hollow's mask, making spider-thin cracks appear on its face as it faded into black dust. _

_"Hmph. Disgusting," A voice chimed. "The nerve that creatures these days have, to just come wandering in to pick on some poor little soul."_

_I froze. That voice…I knew that voice. _

_I looked up above me, spotting a slim figure standing on the edge of the roof with a glowing blue bow in her hands. I dimly registered that it was made of concentrated Reishi before the figure's face became visible. _

_The person's eyes widened. "No way…"_

_"It's you," I whispered brokenly, very nearly dropping the girl that was still trembling in my arms. "I-Ino…"_

_End of Recap_

I don't know how long the two of us stood in our spots, staring at each with wide eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that she could have survived. Ino died that day. I had seen her die. Hell, I fucking tried to _save _her that day! And yet, there she was, standing in all her blond-haired glory.

She looked the same as she always did when I had been alive with some barely noticeable changes, of course. Her long platinum, blond hair was in its usual hairstyle—tied up in a high ponytail—with her long bangs covering her right eye. Her bright teal-blue eyes were shining like they always had and they were trained on me intently, blinking rapidly as if her mind and her eyes were unsure of what they were seeing.

One of the most noticeable changes about Ino now was that she was slimmer. Much slimmer than she had been. She had never been fat or anything, but back in Konoha, her whole body had been filled out exaggeratingly in her hips and chest area, but now, she had the body of a swimmer and track star. Muscles were more defined in her arms and legs, but they were barely noticeable unless one was directly in her face. She was beautiful.

Wetting my chapped lips, I choked out once more, "Ino?" I refused to wince at how weak my voice sounded and how it cracked as I said her name.

Something about the way I had whispered her name must have snapped the blond out of her daze as her eyes widened and a wide, teeth-showing grin appeared on her face. Through my dazed mind, I had a very good idea at what she was about to do, but I honestly didn't expect her to do it. Then she went ahead and did exactly what I had hoped that she wouldn't do.

She jumped right off the edge of the roof.

Eyes widening comically, I hastily put the soul—who had stopped shivering and trembling and was staring up at me and Ino with confusion—down to the ground before Ino crashed into me. And let me tell you, even though she looked like she had lost a shit ton of weight, she was still a good 110 pound female. Add the momentum of launching one's self from the top of a five story building and you got one hell of a headache and bruise on your back.

Releasing strangled gasps and squirming from underneath Ino as she crushed her full body weight onto me, I was forced to halt my movements when her arms circled around my neck and gave me a bone-crushing hug that resulted in a very loud, very worrying crack from my spine that made me flinch in pain at the sharp pain that came from my shoulders.

"Oh, Sakura, I can't believe that it's really you!" She exclaimed happily, pulling away from me for a split second before pulling me back into her death grip. "I've missed you so much! What happened? Where have you been? And why are you wearing _that_?"

Now, normally I would've taken serious offense against what Ino says about what I wear—to be honest, I kind of agree with her about why Shinigami have to wear black everything, except for some choice pieces—since I had no choice in the matter to actually say what I want, but I was more focused on trying to regulate my breathing than really giving a shit about what I was wearing at the moment.

"I-Ino," I gasped out, hearing another cracking sound erupt from my arms this time, "I c-can't b-breath!"

Ino paused in asking her questions for a few seconds before my sentence finally became comprehendible and quickly released me. I eagerly sucked in deep breaths of air, placing a hand over my chest as I felt my heart beat erratically while I listened to Ino apologize profusely for almost killing me.

"I really didn't mean to do that, Billboard Brow!" She said, causing a vein to twitch in my cheek when she used my childish nickname that she had given me. "I've been misjudging my strength ever since I first came here and I'm pretty sure that I've already nearly killed a few choice people since then!"

I coughed into my sleeve as I listened to her ramble on and on about how her strength had miraculously increased and how she had scared the living shit out of some older boys that had tried to get it on with her by kicking them right where it counts with a ferocity that gave them the impression of a pissed off tiger.

_Well, she certainly hasn't changed much, _I thought as I continued to listen to her talk. I may have hated it when she blabbered fifty miles a minute back home, but I was going to bear with it for now. I hadn't seen her in such a long time. I was perfectly content with just lying on the ground with her still sitting on my stomach as she talked and talked and talked.

A good five minutes had passed before Ino had finally decided to stop moving her mouth. She stared at me, long and hard, for what seemed like eternity before a beautiful smile crossed her lips. Climbing off of me and grasping my hand as she went, she pulled me to my feet and gently wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

Freezing when I felt her body started shaking, I released a breath I didn't realize that I had been holding before returning her hug, letting her use my shoulder as her own personal tissue as she cried quietly into my uniform.

We stood there for a long time, long after Ino had stopped crying and my shirt had dried completely underneath the gaze of the sun. Ino didn't seem like she was going to be letting me go anytime soon. And I doubted that she would let me out of her sight until she was absolutely positive that I wasn't going to disappear right out from under her nose again. So, I decided to ease her fears, even if it was only by a little bit that I helped her adjust to my sudden appearance after fifteen years had passed since she and I had last seen each other. I was going to heal her of all the pain that I had undoubtedly made her suffer through since I had died.

"I've really missed you, Ino," I whispered into her shoulder.

She sniffed a bit, tightening her grip on me. "I've missed you, too," She said, sighing deeply into my shoulder as she lifted her head and let me go.

I was mentally grateful that she was giving me more breathing room. I was starting to get claustrophobic with how tightly she was clutching onto me. And I usually never cared that people hung onto me!

Ino gave me a stern look. "You and I are going to be having a serious chat here real soon, Billboard Brow," She said. "I want details about what happened. Not just some half-assed report about your death and your drastic decrease in your sense of fashion, but everything. And I do mean _everything._"

I faked a scared cringe, grinning at her as her eyes narrowed dangerously at me. "What kind of person do you take me for, Ino?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes at her. "I always tell you all the details about whatever it is that we are talking about!"

She snorted in a very unlady-like way.

_Oh yeah. This is definitely Ino._

"Bullshit," She said. "What about that time when you said that you were secretly dating that handsome guy from the Land of Tea? I had to practically wring it out of Sai just to get him to tell me!"

"Do you not know the difference between an outright lie and the truth, Ino?" I mumbled, turning my head away from her.

"So you were dating him!"

"No, I wasn't! He just didn't know when to keep his hands to himself and he always had the worst timing imagineable! You just happened to be there when he decided to second base me!"

Ino let out a musical laugh. "I don't think I've ever seen any man work up enough balls to actually do that to _you, _Lady Tsunade's precious apprentice!"

"He certainly didn't have any left once I was through with him," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest defensively as Ino gave me one of her shit-eating smirks.

"Just admit it, Sakura," She teased, tilting her head to the side innocently. "You know you liked it."

I bristled. "Ino," I growled, "just because I haven't seen you for fifteen years doesn't mean that I won't hand you your ass if you insist on pushing my patience."

Ino laughed again. "You haven't changed a bit, Sakura," She said affectionately, patting my head like one would with a dog. "You still have that horrible temper of yours and that low tolerance for idiocy!"

I 'tch'ed, choosing to simply ignore her comment and pretend that I didn't hear her. Though she did have a slight point…

Ino smirked in victory when she saw the acceptance appear in my eyes. She knew that I knew that I wasn't going to win in any of our arguments after so long.

Seeing a shuffle out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head and saw the little girl that had slowly gotten to her feet, a small look of fear on her face as she stared at us with watery eyes. I had completely forgotten about her.

Drawing my sword, I kneeled down in front of her and looked into her eyes and smiled gently. "Don't be scared, little one," I cooed, wiping away her tears carefully as she watched me. "I'm going to send you somewhere that has none of those horrible monsters to constantly chase after you. A place where you can live in peace with a new family without being burdened by the thought of turning into one of those beasts."

Her eyes widened as she gaped at me in childish surprise. "Really?" She whispered in a cute voice. "I won't be attacked by those horrible monsters ever again?"

I nodded. "That's right. Do you want to go there?" She nodded her head eagerly as she stood stock-still as I gently tapped the middle of her forehead with the blunt end of my hilt.

A bright, blue-white light engulfed her as she waved goodbye to me before her body glowed blue and dispersed into a million tiny spirit particles.

Glad that that part of my job was done, I turned to Ino, who was giving me a contemplating look. She shook her head at when I questioned her with my eyes, saying that it was nothing and that I didn't have to worry about anything.

Taking my wrist into hers, she started to drag me to some unknown destination.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. "Somewhere where people won't bother us and we can talk in peace. Until break and lunch time, that is," She mumbled that last part under her breath. It was that last sentence that really made me look at her. Or, more specifically, what she was wearing.

She was wearing an entirely gray uniform, of a sort. Her gray, long-sleeved shirt was zipped up until it reached the middle of her chest, showing a white undershirt that was slightly high collared and clung to her neck. A red clip on ribbon was slipped onto the white shirt. Her skirt lasted until about mid-thigh, showing off her long legs and pale skin. She wore simple black/brown shoes. It didn't take me long to piece together that she was wearing a school uniform and that she was a student here at this school.

"You're skipping class," I accused her as she dragged me into the school and down a long, empty hallway.

Ino shrugged nonchalantly. "I do it all the time," She said simply. "I have to. Those annoying beasts keep coming back and I'm pretty sure that I am the only one that can see them _and _destroy them. It's necessary. You wouldn't want those poor, innocent little souls to be devoured, do you?"

I frowned heavily at her, but didn't say anything.

If what she says is true, then that means that this town is in more trouble than the So-Taichou and everyone else actually thought.

My brain suddenly clicked when a question that I had been dying to ask Ino finally made its appearance. Pulling her to a stop, I slowly asked her, "Ino, you can see me, right? I'm not hazy or blurry or anything?"

Ino shot me a confused look before she shook her long blond hair. "Nope," She said. "I can see you just fine right now. Why do you ask?"

I bit my lip. "Don't worry about it. I'll explain it to you later."

OoOoOoO

"Alright, Forehead, spill it," Ino demanded as she sat on her knees on the hard concrete of the school roof. "What exactly happened after I…died?" I arched an eyebrow at her choice of words. Was it really that hard to actually believe that one had died, then they had been reborn, and suddenly remembered everying from their past life? I quickly answered that question.

Yes. It probably was hard for Ino to fully believe that she had died and been reborn into an entirely different world. And I understood that feeling. Even now, I was still struggling to fully believe that I had really died when I was sitting here before her, breathing perfectly and having not a trace of any wounds on my body.

Shrugging my shoulders, I mentally thought, _What the hell? She has a right to know._

And so I spent the next half hour explaining to Ino everything that had happened to Konoha, my meeting all the Captains and Lieutenants, my time at the Academy, the graduation tests, my acceptance into the 13th Company and my becoming the new 4th Seat, my recent promotion to Lieutenant for the 2nd Company, and finally the events that happened to Yoruichi and the others that fateful night.

Surprisingly, she was silent through the whole story and immediately believed me once I was finished. "Forehead, you may be a genius and all, but even I highly doubted that you could think up something as detailed and specific as _that _within the span of a few heartbeats."

"What about you?" I asked, un-crossing and re-crossing my legs to get into a more comfortable position. I was honestly grateful that she had believed everything that I had said. It left a warm feeling in my heart knowing that Ino was still there for me and would trust my word instantly should the situation require absolute seriousness. "What has happened to you these past fifteen years?"

A small frown marred Ino's face before she told me everything that had happened to her. She told me about her first couple of years of life here in Karakura Town as a newborn baby, how she would experience many migraines and random bouts of pain as her past memories with everyone in Konoha started to come back to her once she entered school, how she finally remembered who she had been and what she was, her time through elementary school and middle school, how nobody would speak with her because of the painful spasms that she would suddenly receive during class, her newfound ability to control Reishi and turn it into a weapon, and finally how she had sensed the presence of that Hollow and had found me.

"Damn, Ino," I said as I leaned back on my elbows. "It sounds like you've been through more shit than I have!"

Ino laughed lightly. "I guess you could say that," She said with half-lidded eyes as she stared off into space. "Life has been hard for me ever since I had been reborn here. I was alone in this world, knowing absolutely nobody and having no recollection of my past, but because of how cruel Fate is, I had to adjust to this new lifestyle or else I would have been absorbed into groups of people that were nothing but trouble. I had to fend myself for so long without any of you here by my side."

I sighed, closing my eyes in slight content as I felt the sun on my skin. "Trust me, Ino. If I had known that you were here in the World of the Living for all this time, I would've been her in the span of a heartbeat. Unfortunately, Shinigami my age at the time weren't allowed to leave Soul Society without specific permission from the So-Taichou or from any of the more higher-up teachers."

"That sucks ass. This So-Taichou person reminds me a little bit of Tsunade, always bossing people around, expecting them to follow orders perfectly or suffer the consequences, and just staring at them as if they were the best thing since sliced bread!"

"I didn't think Lady Tsunade was like that, Ino."

"She acted that way whenever Shizune and I brought in some unfortunate Genin team that had caused trouble or failed an important mission."

Inwardly heaving a long and heavy sigh, I sat up and stared into Ino's eyes. "That reminds me. Who else is here besides you?" I was dying to know. I just had to know who was here and who—

A voice suddenly laughed. "Finally! I was just waiting for you to say that! Dattebayo!" the voice exclaimed. "See, teme! I told you that she would ask that sooner or later without Ino having to tell her!"

"Hn."

Eyes widening for the millionth time that day at the disturbingly familiar voice, I scrambled to my feet and spun around, eyes locking instantly on the two boys that were walking towards us with a small group of others behind them. I barely paid attention to the other group. My entire being was fixated on the two men that I had grieved and cried over for years.

Tears leapt to my eyes and, no matter how hard I fought to keep them from falling, trailed down my cheeks as I smiled brightly through my tears.

Inwardly jumping with joy and happiness, I ran away from my spot beside Ino and pounced on the two boys that had practically owned my life when we had been in Konoha. "Naruto!" I shouted happily, squeezing the very life out of him and the other boy. "Sasuke!"

I sensed Naruto's wide grin and the small smile that most likely appeared on Sasuke's face. "It's good to see you, Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he patted my head, going through all the trouble to at least respond to me in his familiar, Uchiha-like way.

And I just stood there in their embrace, sobbing hysterically into their chests as they both rubbed my back and head smoothly, whispering condolences the whole time.

**Okay, so I'm late in this chapter by a few minutes. I tried, damn it! Bite me!**

**Not so happy about the ending, but I tried to see through my hazy mind and get the correct stuff down and probably failed miserably at it. I'm sick right now and my mom had just given me this Nyquil shit that is making me drowsy as hell. I can't think properly right now and I can't see very well, so I'm going to take this as a sign to get my ass up to bed since it's after 11:00 here right now. So, I'm going to end this here Author's Note short for now. Thank God…**

**One last thing for I head to bed. If you see any mistakes near the end or missing words, please forgive me. The medicine had probably kicked in at that moment and I had blacked out for a second before I continued typing. I will try to fix those mistakes as soon as I can! I promise!**

**Thank you all for reading! R&R! Oyasuminasai! **

**-KalafinaJ**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry late Christmas, everyone! This has been an amazing day so far and I would like to celebrate this wonderful week with this here new chapter! *Happy Face* I FINALLY got the second chapter for Akatsuki High posted! And that always makes me happy! Now my cousin can finally get off my ass for not posting that chapter for, like, three months…**

**A special thanks to Rocker1600, DexG23, The Keeper of Worlds, cherryvampiress, Poobear07, Theristia, KuroRyuKiba, UltimateReader18, Kitare, Anonymous, Anonymous, Guest, Sleepyreader319, Gasanechi, Karsus, MariDark, and xXDemDemXx for leaving me all of these wonderful reviews! I love you all so much right now! XD **

**ALSO! I'm going to add this course to the Author's Note mostly cause I have some questions for a few of the reviewers, they have asked me a question that needs to be known publicly by you all, or I just wish to thank a random reviewers. **

**Rocker1600: **Naruto and Sasuke won't be Quincies in this story. I fully intend to make them "Special Humans", humans whose abilities are above average than that of a regular human, but will still have some difficulties fighting against people like Shinigami or an Espada. Poor Sakura indeed~ :)

**DexG23: **I really enjoy reading your reviews, Dex-san! You really know how to make me feel so appreciated~!

**The Keeper of Worlds:** Now, you are another person, apart from Glow and Rocker-san, that has given me some wonderful advice! And don't worry! I haven't forgotten about our deal!

**Cherryvampiress: **You, miss, have been a great help to me, pointing at a few mistakes that I could've made if you hadn't warned me! Thank you~!

**Poobear07: **You just started reading this recently, didn't you? Thank you for staying with me for this long! I'm glad that you are still reading~!

**Theristia: **I don't believe I've thanked you properly for helping me with some missing words or incorrect grammar mistakes, haven't I? Thank you~! I love the support and praises you've put into your reviews! They really inspire me to instantly type another chapter!

**KuroRyuKiba: **I've been meaning to ask you this for a LONG time now! Does your name mean "Black Dragon Fang" by any chance? It's understandable why you thought Masaki was Orihime! They do look alike, don't they?

**UltimateReader18: **You are still my favorite cousin! We should have more conversations with "Hitsugaya-Taichou" and "Ahara-neesan" more often! That was very amusing!

**Kitare: **You, my new reader, amuse me to death! Thank you for reviewing!

**Sleepyreader319: **Thank you for reviewing! Here's your chapter~!

**Gasanechi: **Oh damn…please forgive me for that mistake! I don't know WHY I put condolence down…How strange…I was probably out of it…thank you for reviewing! Here's your chapter!

**Karsus: **Ah, ah, you won't figure out the whole of the group in JUST this chapter! I will, however, show you Sasuke's powers if that will satisfy you for now! Thank you for reviewing! Here's your chapter!

**MariDark: **I never cease to laugh at your funny reviews! Thank you for reviewing! Here's your chapter!

**xXDemDemXx: **You amuse me, Dem-san! XD That's the point! I wanted to make people feel Sakura's pain in these chapters! I'm glad that you are enjoying my story! *Smiles brightly*

**Enjoy~!**

_Recap: _

_A voice suddenly laughed. "Finally! I was just waiting for you to say that! Dattebayo!" the voice exclaimed. "See, teme! I told you that she would ask that sooner or later without Ino having to tell her!"_

_"Hn."_

_Eyes widening for the millionth time that day, I scrambled to my feet and spun around, eyes locking instantly on the two boys that were walking towards us with a small group of others behind them. I barely paid attention to the other group. My entire being was fixated on the two men that I had grieved and cried over for years. _

_Tears leapt to my eyes and, no matter how hard I fought to keep them from falling, trailed down my cheeks as I smiled brightly through my tears. _

_Inwardly jumping with joy and happiness, I ran away from my spot beside Ino and pounced on the two boys that practically owned my life when we had been in Konoha. "Naruto!" I shouted happily, squeezing the very life out of him and the other boy. "Sasuke!"_

_I sensed Naruto's wide grin and the small smile that most likely appeared on Sasuke's face. "It's good to see you, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. _

_"Hn," Sasuke said as he patted my head, going through all the trouble to at least respond to me in his familiar, Uchiha-like way. _

_And I just stood there in their embrace, sobbing hysterically into their chests as they both rubbed my back and head smoothly, whispering condolences the whole time. _

_End of Recap_

"So what happened after you…died?" I asked, wiping away stray tears that fell down my cheeks as I sat against a wall on the roof. Both of my hands were tightly gripping the sleeves of both Naruto's and Sasuke's uniforms—they both attended the school here—as they mirrored my position on either side of me with Ino and the others kneeling in front of us.

It still came as a shocker to me that they were here. If Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto weren't enough of a surprise, then catching the eyes of a certain female and two males that I could've sworn had died long after Madara had invaded Konoha should've been enough to send me into cardiac arrest. Luckily for me, I did no such thing, though I couldn't contain my surprise at the sight of them.

Hyuuga Hinata fidgeted a little at my incredulous look, her face tinting pink as I gaped at her. Her hands wrung together nervously, further proving that the girl in front of me really was the girl that I had grown up with and not some imposter that was cosplaying for shits and giggles. She hadn't changed much: same long blue-black hair, pearl-like eyes, and curvaceous figure. Oh, and timid personality. That definitely hadn't left her.

The man beside her was the most surprising for me, apart from the other man beside him, whose hands were shoved into his pockets nonchalantly as he gazed up at the sky, completely ignoring what was going on.

Honestly, I had expected some huge-ass change to appear in Neji as I stared at him. Yet, as far as I could tell, there wasn't anything different about him. His hair was still long and brown and his eyes mirrored Hinata's perfectly, though they still looked cold and distant, but more at ease than he had ever been before. He was still tall and lean-muscled with the sleeves of his uniform rolled up to the elbows. I could tell that he was pushing the dress code just by doing that, though I could tell that he couldn't care less about something like a "dress code".

The other man was one who had pissed me off greatly when I had first met him. I had many good reasons to hate him, too!

One: He was after my best friend, whom had been a Jinchuuriki at the time.

Two: He had no respect for the dead, seeing as he had made a dead body his personal couch when we first met him.

Three: He was a complete ass with that annoying speech impediment that just pissed me off every time I heard it!

Noticing my glare, his upper lip curled up into a snarl. "What, yeah?"

I glared some more. "Why the hell are _you _here?"

He snorted, raising a hand to flip away a few strands of long blond hair that was getting in his face. "Hell if I know," He said. "I don't even know what the hell's going on anymore, yeah."

Huh. I guess Tsunade was right about one thing. People remain the same, even after death. This bastard certainly hasn't changed at all since I last saw him.

Resisting the strong urge to throw something—mainly a metal rod—at the annoying blond, I turned back to Sasuke as he started to talk.

"I'm not sure how it is that I landed here, Sakura," He said as he shifted. "All I can remember at this point is that I've been living here for the past fifteen years, growing up with people that claim to be my family. I remember that when I was younger that I was just like any other child: innocent and naïve and no clue on their past lives. It was on my tenth birthday that flashes of my old life began appearing again. I don't know why and I don't want to know how, I just know that they kept appearing until I regained all of my memories from my life in Konoha."

I heard a snicker come from my left. "I think that's the most you've ever said since we found each other, teme," Naruto said as he openly laughed at Sasuke.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes. "And there it is. The famous Uchiha one syllable word." Sasuke scowled at me before letting out a grunt and closing his eyes.

"If I'm correct in assuming this," Hinata whispered as she pressed her fingers together, "I believe that everything that Sasuke-san has said has happened to all of us as well."

"Even you and Neji, Hinata-chan?"

A light flush appeared on her cheeks as she continued to twiddle her fingers. "N-Not e-exactly," She stuttered. "Neji-niisan and I grew up separately in this world, so when I regained all of my memories, it came as a shock to me that Nii-san wasn't born into the same family as me, seeing as we are both related."

"Strange," I murmured, placing my head on Naruto's shoulder. I heaved a sigh. "I am sensing a headache coming on. Finding all of you again after so much time has passed is too much for this girl's brain!"

Naruto laughed then, bringing a small smile to my face. Man, I didn't think I could miss his laugh. Now I really see how much…they played a role in my life…

My eyes widened as a sudden thought came to me and I whipped my head around back to Sasuke. Everyone, including Deidara, winced at the loud crack the erupted from my neck.

"S-Sasuke," I whispered. "What about your…your Sharingan?"

He blinked at me and frowned. I watched in amazement as his eyes, his onyx black eyes with slivers of blue in them, started to swim in a clockwise direction. Slowly, a bright red began to encase the outer rims of his eyes and started to spread all throughout his eyes. Three, black comma-like marks appeared amongst the redness of his eye and spun lazily around his pupil.

"It seems that I somehow managed to keep my Sharingan when I was born here," He said as he ran a hand through his raven locks, "though I'm right back to square one in the Sharingan phrases." He gave an irritated grunt. "It's going to be a real pain in the ass to get all of that work back."

"Do your "parents" know about it? Do your eyes pain you at all whenever you activate your Sharingan?"

He shook his head. "Nobody, except for everyone here," He motioned to our little group, "know about this. My eyes haven't been giving me any grief since I activated it for the first time. And that was at least seven years ago."

"Have you been using it frequently since then?"

"No. I've had no reason to. Apart from all of these annoying creatures that keep me awake during the night, I have had no reason to use my Sharingan, seeing as nobody here has any chakra."

I bit back my urge to correct him about the word and listened to Neji as he finally spoke. "It also appears to me and Hinata-sama," He murmured in his deep voice, "that we have not maintained our ability to use the Byakugan."

My eyes widened. "Why not?"

A troubled expression crossed Hinata's face. "We do not know," She whispered, eyes downcast. "I have not been able to activate it since my memories came back. However, I have found that I am still able to do something, though I am not so sure about you, Nii-san." She gracefully climbed to her feet, dusting her skirt off daintily as she did so.

Stepping away from us, Hinata took up a stance that a Geisha wielding fans would use as they were about to perform: right arm raised above her head with her wrist at a slight angle and her other arm draped across her stomach with her wrist at the same angle as her right.

At an agonizingly slow pace, Hinata began to move, her rhythm copying what she would do if she were to do her 8 Trigrams 64 Palms Technique. Twisting her body fluidly, Hinata began to spin, slowly at first, but gradually gaining speed as she continued to move her arms as if she were attacking an enemy.

It took me awhile, but I eventually started to see something starting to slowly form in her palms as Hinata's twirling began to decrease in speed and instead took up an even greater sense of flexibility and movement that made her look like she was a river, calm and soothing, but hiding its undeniable strength and power.

It wasn't like any jutsu that I had ever seen before. I was positive that what she was doing wasn't an elemental jutsu. And it wasn't Reiatsu that she was gathering. No. It was…something else entirely.

Dark forms began to take shape in her palms, growing larger and larger until a large barrier of a sorts was hovering in front of her as she came to a stop. Continuing her dance-like steps, Hinata raised her right hand and made a slashing motion through the darkness. A piece of the darkness followed her hand, creating a thin shield in front of her face as she repeated the movement with her other hide and created a shield around her middle.

Lowering her hands, I watched as the shadows began to fade away, leaving behind the blushing girl in all of her glory as she folded her hands in front of her.

"W-What was that?" I asked, baffled at the strange power that Hinata had just shown me.

Said girl bit her lip. "I don't know yet," She said. "I've been able to manipulate this power since I was little. Only my parents and everyone here knows about it." She looked up at me, her bangs casting shadows over her eyes. "Sakura-chan, do you…know what it is?" She sent me a hopeful look.

"I have no idea. The place where I am currently staying at doesn't have people that have a power like yours, Hinata-chan. A power like yours…would be considered extremely dangerous in my home should it ever fall into the wrong hands."

_Aizen's hands, _Hana stated as she gazed into her mirror. _He would most definitely be the first one to come after Hinata-san should he discover her power._

Ignoring her, I continued talking. "The leader of my home wouldn't take too lightly to your power. In fact, because he cares for the well-being of his home so much, I can almost guarantee you that he would send someone here to eliminate you because of how dangerous your powers could be."

Hinata paled. "E-Eliminate?" She squeaked out, swaying on her feet. Ino came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan," Ino said, grinning widely. "We wouldn't let some old coot kill you off! What kinda friends would we be then?"

I scowled at Ino. "Are you saying that I would actually _allow _my leader to kill Hinata-chan, Ino?"

Giving me a startled look, Ino began waving her arms frantically. "Hell no!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head sheepishly. "Why would I assume that? You've been my friend for a very long time, Sakura, so I know that you wouldn't ever turn in a friend just because she is considered a threat."

Deidara snorted rudely. Bastard. "Idiots," He grumbled under his breath. "You Konoha shinobi are so pulled in by that friendship and teamwork shit that its practically taken over your lives, yeah."

Spinning on her heel and facing Deidara, her blue eyes flashed as she flipped her counter-part a very rude gesture that made me snicker into my hand as Naruto began to laugh. "Fuck off, asswhole," She snarled at him. "Like you would ever understand the meaning of friendship and teamwork."

He flipped back his bangs, revealing another icy blue eye that sent Ino a dark look. "Teamwork and friendship are for people who can't hold their own in this world," He said. I wondered briefly if I had ever heard that phrase somewhere before. "What's the point in even being a shinobi if you can't even pull your own weight, yeah?"

_Okay, now I've definitely heard somebody say that to me once before…but who was it?_

"There is nothing wrong with leaning on friends for support," Ino hissed at him, stomping over to him. "That is what makes any shinobi strong! You're just too much of an ass to realize that!"

_Who was it…Kakashi-sensei? No…it wasn't him…_

Deidara's icy gaze turned frostier. "Leaning on friends is what makes a shinobi strong, huh? Then please enlighten me: if having strong bonds with your so-called _friends _is what makes you strong, then why the hell are we all standing here in some god-forsaken world that we have no information on whatsoever, yeah?"

_Neji? No, not Neji. He isn't that cruel…at least, I don't remember him as being a cruel person, even if he was a destiny-obsessed moron when we first met…_

Ino growled at him. "What the hell do you expect of us?!" She demanded. "We were attacked by some fucking immortal that doesn't know when Death is calling him! We didn't stand a chance! He didn't even give us any time to fight back!"

_Was it Sasori? No. I don't recall him saying that…he kept saying stuff along the lines of 'this body feels no pain' and 'you are only wasting your time and chakra trying to hurt me'. _

"So that just proves it, yeah! Because of your bonds, you were killed by a psychotic bastard that was hell-bent on world domination!"

"I did not say that, you dumbass! All I said was that Madara came unannounced and we didn't have enough time to rally everybody up before he began his massacre of the village!"

My thoughts finally clicking, I let out a cry of triumph that startled Ino so badly at my sudden shout that she let out a yelp and went careening forward into Deidara when she lost her balance, throwing him to the ground with her sitting on his stomach as she placed a hand over her most likely frantically beating heart.

I jumped to my feet, pointing an almost accusing finger at Sasuke. "It was you!"

He arched an eyebrow.

Naruto tilted his head curiously. "What did teme do again, Sakura-chan?"

I grinned. "You were the one that told us that friendships were for little brats that couldn't fend for themselves and teamwork was for a sad group of shinobi that relied on others for strength!"

If Sasuke didn't have such a good grasp on his emotions, I am pretty sure a 'What the fuck?' face would've appeared. Naruto looked horribly confused, looking between me and Sasuke. The poor idiot probably forgot about _that_ conversation seconds after it transpired. Hinata looked torn between giggling or just staring at me and Sasuke in shock. Neji had his eyes closed with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose while muttering something along the lines of "I'm surrounded by idiots". And Deidara and Ino were still going at each, Ino straddling Deidara's stomach and tightening his fingers around his throat as Deidara hissed and spat at her and cursing her ten ways to Sunday.

**(I honestly don't care if that phrase is incorrect. My sister just all of sudden said it after she started cursing her heart out at the Xbox when she lost another game of Call of Duty to my five-year-old brother.)**

And I still stood there with my finger pointed at my friend, most likely grinning like a creepy madwoman and reveling in my victory at finally remembering. Oh yea. So far, after fifteen whole years of living in Soul Society and encountering many new people, making more friends than enemies, I had only one thing to admit.

Today was officially the best day of my life. For two reasons.

One: I had discovered that most of my best friends—excluding the blond pyromaniac, of course, though he was okay for now, so long as he didn't pull anything that I didn't like—were still alive and kicking in the World of the Living this entire time.

And two: We were finally reunited. We were all back together in our little groups and I highly doubted that there was a fucking force in this world that could separate us.

**Well? Did I leave you all speechless? *Smirks victoriously* Bet you all weren't expecting THAT to happen now were you?! I shall not explain my reasons as to why I chose these specific characters because I am evil and they will play some important roles in the future *Grins* So if you don't like what you're reading, then get the hell out of my story and find something else to read!**

**I am not pleased with the beginning of this chapter…I've tweaked it so many times that I gave up after the tenth time. I tried, but I guess I failed because I glared at those first few paragraphs for a good five minutes before I started working on it again. **

**Honestly, I had no idea where Hinata's power came from. It was probably my sister. She was ranting that it wasn't fair that hot guys and beautiful woman on T.V got all the amazing superpowers and we didn't. When I asked her what power she wanted, she smirked and said, "The ability to control shadows. That way I can rule the whole fucking world and scare the ever-loving shit out of all the people I hate!" I have talked with my mom. And she is definitely going to get my crazy sister an appointment with an expert therapist. So if you all don't like her new power, suck it up because I was stumped on what power I should give her until my sister gave me the idea. **

***IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH!***

**I have set up a new poll on my profile that I need some major votes on! It is to decide what types of powers Naruto, Deidara, Ino, and Neji will be having! However, since I don't want to confuse the shit out of people, I have decided the take the votings one character at a time. Right now, I have the Naruto poll set up. Next up will be Neji, then Ino, and then Deidara. Please keep a look out for that! I will probably keep the poll up for a good 3-4 more days! So please vote! I need the help badly!**

**Thank you for reading! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	17. Chapter 17

**You know, I was so inspired by all the kind reviews that I received last night that I decided to immediately set to work on this bad boy! Thank you all so much! You all are such wonderful readers and reviewers that it helps motivate me to start a new chapter sooner than I normally would! Thank you!**

**A special thanks goes to Poobear07, The Keeper of Worlds, The BeuReaper, KuroRyuKiba, DexG23, Sleepyreader319, Rocker1600, and Fany for leaving a lovely review! Thank you everyone! **

**I have some news from my lovely Beta, Glow! Read and worship her words, my friends! "Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You have no idea how much this means to us!" Worship me Beta, everyone! Worship her!**

**Poobear07: **It seems to me that every time I post a new chapter, you are almost always the first reviewer! And I love you for that! XD Thank you! No, I can't believe it! I threw the biggest bitch tantrum ever when I read that chapter! I cracked my phone because of that tantrum…I really wanted to kill Kishimoto when he did that poor Neji. That's one of the reasons he's in this story again. Because I love him and he needs more love after his "death". I still believe that he will come back alive somehow…I shall not give up on that faith…

**The Keeper of Worlds: **I do so enjoy reading those wonderful reviews you leave me! They are just so amusing! And they give me wonderful inspiration! That's the point! It's my job to make you all surprised! I shall not tell you that little secret just yet. It will appear in due time. *Snickers evilly*

**The BeuReaper: **Oh, do not worry about Aizen figuring out Sakura's "Special Humans" friends. THAT wonderful chapter will be coming…just not as quickly as I would like it to…I'm glad that you love my story! It always gives me happy feelings when someone new reviews! *Smiles happily* Well, Deidara is a favorite of mine (Hell, I love ALL of the Akatsuki and if I could, I would put them all in this story, but I can't risk screwing up the plot line, though I will add one or two more members in a secret location *Giggles evilly*), so he was a MUST in this story :)

**KuroRyuKiba: **You are another person that amuses me so! I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I looked up Masaki on Bleach Wiki and I couldn't tell if her eyes were grey, blue, or brown! I couldn't settle on a color, so I just picked grey :)

**DexG23: **You only recently started reading and reviewing this story and I love you all already! Here's your chapter!

**Sleepyreader319: ** I'm not so sure if I can bring in EVERYONE from Konoha :( It'll cause problems for future chapters and I might not be able to bring them all in for every chapter. I would like to, but it might bite me in the ass later on. I have some future ideas for some of the Akatsuki members to make an appearance (Because I freaking love them!), but it was mainly these characters that I wanted to get in for that last chapter :) Here's your chapter!

**Rocker1600: **I somehow knew you would react that way! I was surprised myself that I actually considered putting Deidara, but he IS a favorite, therefore he is a must :) And mainly because I let my imagination run wild about what an argument between Deidara and Ino would be like :) Naruto and Sasuke WILL be a handful in the future :) But for now, they are toning it down some!

**Fany: **Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Fany-san! Happy Birthday to you! :D Here is another wonderful birthday present to you, Fany-san! Enjoy this chapter! :)

**Cherryvampiress: **It's in my nature to just hand back some of the credit and help that I receive from a kind reviewer :) I'm glad you like my story! It makes me happy that I'm doing good so far :) I have some ideas for the Akatsuki members *Giggles evilly* So much sexiness is definitely bad for a girl's mind *Smirks* That's why I added Deidara!

**2000msluna: **I regret to say that you are correct in assuming that while Sakura finally seeing her friends again is a good thing, a bad thing always comes around. But if my plans go correctly, then that won't come for another few chapters. Out of all the other Akatsuki members, I deduced that his role for future chapters will be more significant than the other Akatsuki members. SOME of the other Akatsuki members will appear, though :) Just not for a while *Smiles*

**Water: **Oh, I had every intention of using techniques that didn't involve incantations! This story would've been kinda boring if I did just spells. And I'm far too lazy to think up things like that! Dei-chan won't be the only Akatsuki member in this story, don't worry :) The others will make their grand appearance later on!

**Enjoy~!**

_Recap:_

_If Sasuke didn't have such a good grasp on his emotions, I am pretty sure a 'What the fuck?' face would've appeared. Naruto looked horribly confused, looking between me and Sasuke. The poor idiot probably forgot about that conversation seconds after it transpired. Hinata looked torn between giggling or just staring at me and Sasuke in shock. Neji had his eyes closed with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose while muttering something along the lines of "I'm surrounded by idiots". And Deidara and Ino were still going at each, Ino straddling Deidara's stomach and tightening his fingers around his throat as Deidara hissed and spat at her and cursing her ten ways to Sunday. _

_And I still stood there with my finger pointed at my friend, most likely grinning like a creepy madwoman and reveling in my victory at finally remembering. Oh yea. So far, after fifteen whole years of living in Soul Society and encountering many new people, making more friends than enemies, I had only one thing to admit. _

_Today was officially the best day of my life. For two reasons. _

_One: I had discovered that most of my best friends—excluding the blond pyromaniac, of course, though he was okay for now, so long as he didn't pull anything that I didn't like—were still alive and kicking in the World of the Living this entire time. _

_And two: We were finally reunited. We were all back together in our little groups and I highly doubted that there was a fucking force in this world that could separate us. _

_End of Recap_

"Why must you leave?!" Ino whined as she latched herself onto my arm, slowing my progress towards the open Senkaimon that was glowing in front of me.

Two days had passed since I had arrived. And I was due back in Soul Society real soon. Unfortunately, if Ino doesn't let go of me, then I was going to be late and then I would have the So-Taichou on my ass. And I had to get back to the 2nd Company seeing as I probably had a shit ton of paperwork to do once I got back. I was actually kind of hoping that I wouldn't have to do it…

My stay in town was actually kind of fun now that I thought about it. The only problem was the housing arrangements since almost everyone, except Deidara, of course, wanted to spend time with me throughout my entire stay.

Seeing as how I would've been patrolling around the city most of the time and slaying any Hollows that appeared, I had no need for a house to stay in. However, I was a girl and I'm pretty sure that any girl, dead or alive, loved a good shower and running around and killing beings that can't be seen by just anybody. Thankfully, Ino had let me stay with her at her parents' house while they were away on a business trip.

"They are always gone. I don't see them often, but they bring back gifts every once in a while to show that they are sorry for leaving me alone for months on end."

During my stay with her, she had forcefully dragged with her our little rag-tag group of misfits into her home and threatened to tie them to her couch if they even thought about getting up. I was surprised that Ino had brought Deidara with her, seeing as her relationship with him was a little…strained.

Watching her drag the blond man by his feet into her living room was nothing short of amusing and funny. I was surprised Naruto hadn't burst a lung from laughing so hard. And I was just waiting for the smirks on Neji's and Sasuke's faces to be permanently etched into their skin, but alas, it disappeared when they noticed my amused look. Poor Hinata just sat beside Naruto, blushing and fidgeting with the hem of her skirt as she watched Deidara and Ino go at each other.

Then, finally, after much swearing on Deidara's part and hissing and clawing from Ino, everyone finally found a spot—I put Ino and Deidara on separate sides of the room for obvious reasons—and had made themselves comfortable, I began to tell them of my life at Soul Society.

I didn't hold back anything. I spilled everything that had happened to me. I told them about the Captains and Lieutenants, the Companies, my school, my test, my Seated rank, my promotion, and lastly, I explained to them about my suspicions of Aizen.

Surprisingly, it was Naruto that was the actual voice of reason in this discussion. "If I were you, Sakura-chan, I wouldn't use the methods that you are using," He had said. "You are only going to lead him on. If you avoid him all the time and ignore him when he is talking to you, he'll start assuming that you are onto him about whatever it is that he has in my mind."

Sasuke nodded. "This Aizen person is something akin to what Madara is. He's cunning and sly and willing to use others for his own purposes. All you've gotta do is beat him at his own game. Power against power. You've just got to turn the tables somehow."

That was during the first day. Since it was Friday the day I came here, Ino and everyone else didn't have school the next day because it was Professional Day or something, so we spent the whole day together. Well, Deidara was once again forced along, so I think it's safe to say that he didn't have that much fun.

"I don't want to let him out of my sight," Ino had said when I had asked her. "He _was _a member of the Akatsuki, so he's bound to pull something that will harm the people here one way or another."

Her reasoning was understandable, though things were only horribly tense between the group and the single Akatsuki member. Numerous times I had seen Naruto and Neji suspicious glances at the blond man. It was like they were half-expecting him to just all of a sudden snap and start attacking us. I had seen Ino glance behind us many times as well just to check to see if the crazy pyromaniac was still sulking behind us as we walked throughout the town, which I had learned was Karakura Town.

Once my mission was successfully accomplished—killing the Hollows was easier than I had thought it would be as they continuously appeared in our vicinity. I think it was because they were all attracted by the high concentrations of Reiatsu in the air that surrounded us.

Now, though, my time limit was coming to an end. I was only supposed to be in the World of the Living for a minimum of two days. On the second day when the clock strikes midnight, a Senkaimon would appear wherever I was and I was ordered by a Hell Butterfly sent by the So-Taichou that I was to leave immediately once the Senkaimon appeared.

And here I was, still in the World of the Living, with a hysterical Ino attached to my arm with a death grip that threatened to completely block off my blood circulation.

I sighed. "Come on, Ino," I said. "I have to go. I'll get into trouble with the So-Taichou if I don't go back right now."

If possible, her grip tightened even more. "No!" She pouted up at me, puppy eyes on max as she stared up at me in the pathetic way that she could. She knew that I couldn't resist those eyes. I failed to ignore them in Konoha. So why would I ignore them now?

The answer was simple: I _had _to ignore her.

My orders were strict. I couldn't stay long or I would be accused of disobeying orders. And God forbid, I had no intention of sitting through another one of So-Taichou's rants, then wait for him to tell and explain my punishment for insubordination.

Pulling my eyes away from the pleading Ino—it killed me to do that—I turned to Deidara. "Get her off please?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Why, yeah?"

I glared at him. "Because I have somewhere to be and I could easily kick you in certain areas that are…_important _to your species."

His lips thinned and he scowled at me, but reluctantly did as I said.

Grabbing Ino's arm, he easily hefted her off of me and placed her on the ground beside Neji and Hinata, who placed a firm hand on her shoulder should she try to make another bolt for me. The blond girl continued to pout at me, begging me with her blue eyes to stay, but when it didn't seem to have any affect, she turned her gaze to Deidara and hissed, "You're a bastard."

"I admit to that, yeah."

Waving goodbye to them and quickly promising that I would get a mission that would land me here for a longer period of time—and enduring the crushing hugs of Ino and Naruto—I ran into the Senkaimon with the trilling butterfly lagging behind me.

OoOoOoO

"Finally!" I exclaimed once I collapsed onto my bed. That freaking mission report took far much longer than it should have.

Letting out a blissful sigh, I closed my eyes and fully intended to fall into a nice long coma, but was interrupted by a firm knock on my door.

My entire body snapped up and I _glared at that door. _Seriously? I just got back from a freaking mission, damn it! What could be so important that somebody had to come and ruin my nap?!

"Enter," I stated in a cold voice, still glaring murderously at the damn door.

The door slid open and Soi Fon walked in, completely unperturbed by my look, grabbed my spinning chair, and plopped down into it. "You didn't just expect me to let you have a nice long day off, do you?" She held up a stack of papers.

I gaped at her. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" I complained. "C'mon, Soi Fon! I just got back from a mission! Why the hell do I have to do _paperwork_?!"

"Because it is the Lieutenant's job. And somebody has to do it around here. Seeing as you are the highest rank in this Company, the task falls to you."

Groaning, I snatched the papers from her outstretched hands and carelessly slammed them onto my table, sending a few papers to the ground. Growling at Soi Fon as she snickered at me, I listened as she excused herself and left my room, leaving me to do all of this work.

Most of the paperwork was just mission rosters that needed to be approved by the Captain or Lieutenant before any of our subordinates could leave, so by early evening, I was more than halfway finished with the papers.

Scrawling my name across another mission roster, I placed that on the rapidly growing piles of roster papers and was about to scribble my name on the next paper when I paused.

Frowning, I put down my quill and picked up the envelope. Flipping it, I read the address and whom it was for. A little surprised that it was for me, I ripped open the top and pulled out a letter. There were only a few sentences written messily on the piece of paper with many cross outs and ink blotches around the edges. Whoever wrote this was either in a hurry or was extremely pissed.

The words were so jumbled together that I had difficultly reading it. The worst part was that it was barely eligible. Finally, after a few minutes of just staring at the paper and figuring out what some of the words were, I was finally able to discern what the letter said.

_I require YOUR URGENT ASSISTANCE. Come to the 12__th__ Company Immediately. There are things that need to be discussed and things that must be down for my useless subordinates._

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I've been doing that a lot lately. Sighing… "Really, Mayuri?" I grumbled.

That man was so infuriating. Ever since he became a Captain about a year after Kisuke disappeared, it's been increasingly difficult to control him and his violent urges to experiment on his fellow workers. He's always so rude to his workers and shows barely any respect for the Captains. I never liked him. Not even when I first saw him with Kisuke the day Shinji told me about all the disappearances in Rukongai. Something about him just kinda scared me. Either it was all the face paint or his ridiculously long rape nails.

Folding up the paper and slipping it into my Shihakusho, I slipped on my sandals and stomped out the room, slamming the door behind me.

After locating Soi Fon and explaining to her where I was going and leaving the Company in charge for a few minutes, I started off towards the 12th Company's Barracks.

OoOoOoO

"This better be good, Mayuri," I growled as I stumbled through the maze of white containers that littered the floor.

The whole freaking company was no longer that little peaceful area with Kisuke that made me drowsy. Hell no. Now it was changed into a fucking scientist's lab.

Test tubes holding numerous liquids sat on tables that were covered in books and spread out pieces of paper that contained vast amounts of information and ideas for future experiments and ideas. Beakers were clustered together with some of the newest inventions, containing what I assumed was Mercury. Why Mayuri needed Mercury was a mystery. And it was definitely something that was going to stay that way as long as I was concerned.

Speaking of that crazy maniac…

He was currently whirling around towards me and fixing me with a _very _annoyed look.

"What took you so long?!" He demanded. "I've been waiting for you for over five hours!"

My eyebrow twitched. "Didn't you know that I had been sent on a mission to the World of the Living a few days ago?" I asked through gritted teeth. "I just got back a few hours ago and it was only when Soi Fon gave me the paperwork that I—"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" He snapped, slamming his palm down on the table irritably. "You kept me waiting for five hours and have yet to do anything about this problem with my Company!"

Cue eye twitch. "What _is _the problem, Mayuri?" I asked, trying to control the irritation that was most likely starting to appear on my face.

He sighed impatiently and shook his head, like he was talking to a six-year-old. He turned away from me, running his rape nails through his dark blue hair. Picking up a bottle, he thrust it into my face. "Do you know what this is?"

I blinked once, and then shrugged. "Mercury."

Gnashing his teeth together, growling profanities, and stomping his foot, Mayuri furiously shook his head to me before pulling the bottle away from my face to tap it with his long fingernail. "No! It is not Mercury!" He hissed, continuously tapping the bottle causing me to twitch because a screeching sound would emit from the glass from him annoying nail. "It's Silver! Silver!"

I cocked my head. "Okay," I drawled. "What's your point?"

He gave another irritated sigh. Placing the bottle back on the table, he said, "My workers cannot, for the very life of them, tell the difference between Mercury and Silver! And because of this discover, it has led me to believe that they will not be able to discern future plants that are a _must _for my inventions!"

I scowled at him, impatience finally getting the best of me as I snapped, "What is the point of summoning me here, Mayuri?!"

"I want you to teach these pathetic idiots how to tell the difference between certain plants and chemicals!"

I paused, my eyes widening. "You're kidding me? Mayuri, you're the Captain of this Company. It's your job to—"

"Do I honestly look like the type of person that has a vast knowledge of plants?!" He scowled at me.

I glared at him. "Why not just ask one of Unohana-Taichou's subordinates? Better yet, why not ask Unohana-Taichou herself? I can guarantee you that she knows more than I do."

"I do not have the time to be arguing with that woman when I have other, more important matters to attend to! And I don't trust her workers. The last time I spoke with one of them, the damn boy couldn't tell me which vial was a vaccine and which one was a virus!"

_You must've been speaking with one of the newest members then, you dumbass. _"And you think I honestly think that I have the time to teach _your_ scientists the purposes of plants and their properties?"

He gave me a pointed stare. "You're standing here now, aren't you?"

I gave a frustrated shout, throwing my hands up into the air. "Mayuri, I'm the freaking _Lieutenant _for the 2nd Company! I have an _obligation _to fulfill to my subordinates! I don't have the time to be teaching your useless scientists new things! And besides, I was once a medic, _not a scientist_! I have little to no knowledge about the scientific properties of chemicals! I can only create antidotes and poisons! There isn't much that I can do for your damn workers to begin with!"

Mayuri seemed to have been ignoring the first half of my arguments because he answered my flippantly, "I am sure that you will figure out something."

That…was…it.

Something in me snapped because the next second my face smoothened out and was instantly replaced with a sugar sweet smile. Mayuri's golden eyes narrowed slightly at my forced look as I mockingly—attempting to be discreet in my mockery, but failing epically at it—to the man before me, saying, "As you wish, Kurotsuchi-Taichou. I will get to work as soon as possible."

Without waiting for his reply, I spun on my heel and marched out of the lab and out of the 12th Company.

Muttering curses under my breath and wishing Mayuri the cruelest and most painful death, I stomped my happy ass back to the 2nd Company, leaving some wonderful mementos in the ground as I purposely left the dents from my feet.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I completely ran into somebody that all of a sudden appeared from around a corner. Blinking, I looked up at the person with an annoyed scowl on my face and was about to verbally lash out at the idiot who got in my way when it was obvious that I was so thoroughly annoyed when I stopped.

_I don't think I've…ever seen this man before. _

The man was tall and looked unhealthily thin, though he wasn't showing any signs that were saying that he was ill or about to collapse from starvation. In fact, he looked relatively healthy. His hair was a pretty silver-white color. His face had many sharp features, giving him an almost skeletal appearance. His eyes were slitted shut, so I couldn't see the color of his eyes, and his skin had a pale parlor to it, but that wasn't what made me just a tad bit wary of him. No. It was the mocking grin on his face that made me pause to _really _look at him.

_Intimidating._

Yes. That was my first thought about this man. This man was intimidating. And judging by that grin on his face, I was beginning to assume that this man either loved to pick on people or he just loved a good tease. Probably a little bit of both.

Catching sight of the badge on his arm, I was quick to discover that he was the new Lieutenant for the 5th Company.

Nodding my head in greeting, I said, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

The man's grin widened. "It's no problem," He said. "I just didn't see you coming, seeing as how short you are."

I twitched at that last part. Oh yes. This man loved to poke fun of others. "I am Haruno Sakura, Lieutenant of the 2nd Company. And you are…?"

"Gin. Ichimaru Gin." After that, he waved me goodbye and continued on his way.

I turned back to look at him. _Ichimaru Gin…could he…be a potential ally for when the time comes?_

**I'm finished~! I know it's a little late cause I kinda promised a friend that I would have this chapter up yesterday, but things got in the way and I've been working on this for quite a few hours straight. I'm tired. I'm irritable. It's like 2:30 here. My bed sounds absolutely ****_wonderful _****right now, but I have two announcements to make before I do such a thing. **

**One: Go to my freaking profile and vote for what jutsu or techniques that you want Deidara to have! I need to votes! They will help me immensely!**

**Two: I want to see how many people actually read my Author's Notes. If you do read my Author's Notes, please put this wonderful phrase down, courtesy of my wonderful sister: "Not my damn fault that the World is messed up!" I so love her right now *Snickers***

**I'm sorry for any mistakes! I'm far too lazy right now to go back and reread the story, so I'm just going to leave it like it is. If you see any mistakes, please tell me in a review so that I can go back sometime in the future to fix it!**

**Goodnight! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm just going to do the thank you's real quick here cause I'm eager to get started! A special thanks to Keeper of the Worlds, Poobear07, TheBeuReaper, 2000msluna, Rocker1600, Cherryvampiress, and KuroRyuKiba for reviewing! I love you all!**

**Keeper of the Worlds: **Your character will be coming into play in this chapter! You see? I didn't forget :) I just hope that the readers don't care that I used an English name for your character…oh well. I already know how I am going to explain this! Though don't be so surprised if it starts to suck after a little bit. I couldn't think of any ideas at the moment because my head is as good as empty right now. Honestly, who wouldn't love my sister's wonderful phrases! She gave me another wonderful idea for Akatsuki High! An amazing quote to use against the red bitch that is Karin *Snickers* I can't wait to start working on that chapter! That was so freaking funny! My cousin's reaction when she read that part was freaking priceless! I almost died laughing~!

**Poobear07: **Haha *Sheepish smile* Sorry about that. I just saw a lot of things that I really liked and couldn't resist putting onto my profile! I'm the type of person who will copy anything she thinks is funny :)

**TheBeuReaper: **Akatsuki shall rule the world! And they shall spare all of their wonderful fans because even they would like some love :) Especially Kisame! All hail the Shark Lord! *Laughs* I can't wait for the time to put in the Akatsuki members that I have in mind. It's going to be so freaking awesome that at least half the reviewers are going to go into shock!

**2000msluna: **In an indirect way, yes, Aizen and Madara will be working together. They just…don't know it yet. I can't answer the next question because I don't want to reveal any secrets that Aizen himself will be revealing later on. Ehh…kind of. It's hard to explain the relationship between Gin and Sakura at this point. But yes. You can consider them friends *Smiles*

**Rocker1600: **I'm pretty sure that everyone here would've loved it if Sakura had wall-planted Mayuri's ass! I could've made that the best Sakura-kick-ass scene ever! But alas! Too many complications and so little time. I don't have the patience at this point to just do that :) Else poor Sakura will have an angry So-Taichou to deal with and a smug Mayuri in the background.

**Cherryvampiress: **I agree…Mayuri kind of does remind one of Orochimaru doesn't he? *Shivers* Oh my God. Unwanted images placed in the mind that I wished I hadn't seen! I need Bleach! Where the hell is the effing Bleach when you need it?!

**KuroRyuKiba: **Who the hell wouldn't love Gin?! He is freaking amazing! And the fact that he's known Rangiku since birth is, like, even better! GinRan all the way bitches! *Laughs insanely* Ahem *Coughs into hand* Forgive me. Fangirl moment. *Smiles* I agree! Aizen shall DIE in a hole!

**Enjoy~!**

_Recap: _

_I don't think I've…ever seen this man before. _

_The man was tall and looked unhealthily thin, though he wasn't showing any signs that were saying that he was ill or about to collapse from starvation. In fact, he looked relatively healthy. His hair was a pretty silver-white color. His face had many sharp features, giving him an almost skeletal appearance. His eyes were slitted shut, so I couldn't see the color of his eyes, and his skin had a pale parlor to it, but that wasn't what made me just a tad bit wary of him. No. It was the mocking grin on his face that made me pause to really look at him. _

_Intimidating._

_Yes. That was my first thought about this man. This man was intimidating. And judging by that grin on his face, I was beginning to assume that this man either loved to pick on people or he just loved a good tease. Probably a little bit of both. _

_Catching sight of the badge on his arm, I was quick to discover that he was the new Lieutenant for the 5__th__ Company. _

_Nodding my head in greeting, I said, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."_

_The man's grin widened. "It's no problem," He said. "I just didn't see you coming, seeing as how short you are."_

_I twitched at that last part. Oh yes. This man loved to poke fun of others. "I am Haruno Sakura, Lieutenant of the 2__nd__ Company. And you are…?"_

_"Gin. Ichimaru Gin." After that, he waved me goodbye and continued on his way. _

_I turned back to look at him. Ichimaru Gin…could he…be a potential ally for when the time comes?_

_End of Recap_

"I don't understand," I muttered under my breath, rubbing my temples with my fingertips as some of Mayuri's scientists shifted from foot to foot in front of me, looking mildly uncomfortable under my scrutinizing stare. "You all have answered every single one of my questions correctly and you all seem to be able to tell the difference between the species of plants. So why the hell is Mayuri complaining about your idiocy?!"

Here I was, wasting my time away in the 12th Company, _supposedly _teaching these scientists things that Mayuri says they can't do to save their lives. And yet, I'm wondering to myself why these so-called idiots have answered my questions correctly and have been able to show me the types of plants!

"I swear to God, Mayuri, if you played me, I am going to make your life hell," I vowed under my breath as one of the females took a step forward, wide grey eyes fearful as she looked at my pissed off form.

"Um…Haruno-Fukutaichou," She murmured. "I don't think Kurotsuchi-Taichou asked you to teach us the correct things."

I paused. "What do you mean?"

"What exactly was it that Kurotsuchi-Taichou asked you to help us with?" She asked with a question of her own.

"He wanted me to help you figure out the difference between certain plants and chemicals."

The girl stopped her fidgeting and gave me a confused look. "But, Haruno-Fukutaichou, everyone here already knows the difference between plants and chemicals."

**Did she really just—**

_Yes. Yes, she did. _

The workers looked like they were just waiting for me to explode. They were kinda right in that department, but I had a different way of controlling my temper these days.

Turning on my heel, I kept my back turned to them and asked, "Tell me, which one of these bottles contains Hydrogen Cyanide?"

"It's the clear bottle," A man said as he pointed to a bottle that was boiling slightly.

I smirked. "Very good." I picked up the bottle gently, cradling it like it was a newborn baby. "It seems to me that you all honestly don't need my help today."

"Haruno-Fukutaichou."

Turning my head, I stared at the man that had called me out. He was tall with brown hair and eyes and sharp features, though not as sharp as Gin's. He had a criss-crossing scar on his left cheek. He couldn't have been here very long. He still had that kind look in his eyes that almost every newbie had when they first became a Shinigami. "Yes?"

"What do you intend to do with that chemical?"

I grinned and snickered evilly under my breath. "I am going to introduce Mayuri's internal organs to this wonderful Hydrogen Cyanide chemical, of course!"

As expected, protests sounded immediately. The noise they were making was nearly unbearable. I cringed. I didn't think they would react like this. If I had known beforehand, I would've been more subtle in explaining my plans. The girl that I had spoken to earlier advanced towards me, as did the boy with the scars on his cheek.

Narrowing my green eyes at them, I side-stepped the girl and was vaguely amused when the sound of glass shattering reached my ears, followed by muttered profanities that almost made me burst out laughing because of how colorful they were. The boy was seemingly smarter than the girl. He stopped a few feet in front of me, hands raised in a peace gesture, like she was trying to tame some wild animal. I probably looked like a wild animal that was about to have its food taken away from it. "Haruno-Fukutaichou, please. Will you give back the chemical?"

"Why? Your Captain had no right whatsoever to lie to me and make me waste half the day teaching you all things that you already know about. I think it's only fair that I get back at him."

"Your right," the boy said, sighing. "He didn't have any right to do that. And I agree with you that you should have your revenge, but you are forgetting your rank. He's a Captain. You're a Lieutenant. You can get into some big trouble if you went on with your plans to sabotage our Captain."

"I can get away with it. I'm pretty sure that when the So-Taichou hears out my reasons for doing what I did, I will be pardoned and then I can laugh at Mayuri as he sees that I got out of trouble."

"I highly doubt the So-Taichou will let you get away with poisoning one of his Captains."

"How do you know I'm going to poison him?"

"Your methods of torture are quite well known throughout the Seireitei. And you also admitted that you were going to do just that a few minutes ago."

"I could've found some other idea to use on Mayuri that are probably more painful than slipping poison in his morning drink."

He arched an eyebrow. "What else could you do with Hydrogen Cyanide apart from poisoning the Captain?"

I smirked. "I could fuck up his entire lab with this thing."

A collective gasp. The boy's eyes widened. "B-But that's suicide!" He stuttered. "You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because Kurotsuchi-Taichou will kill you!"

"I don't belong to this company. Mayuri can't touch me. Besides, how would he know it was me?"

"There are cameras all over the place, Haruno-Fukutaichou. Kurotsuchi-Taichou isn't an idiot. He doesn't trust anyone to just come in unannounced into his lab."

"He actually is an idiot for picking a fight with someone like me."

I had to admit, this was getting really funny. This kid didn't know when to quit. It was like he was trying to think up of every question and excuse just to keep me from going on ahead with my plans. Poor sap. Too bad for him I'm not easily deterred from my course of action.

However, I just might make an exception. Just for this one. He's interesting. Not just anybody can hold out this long with me. He's smart. Smarter than just about everybody here.

The boy let out an irritated sigh. "Will you please just hand over the stupid chemical, Haruno-Fukutaichou?"

I grinned. "Okay." The boy gaped at me. "Here you go." His fingers numbly wrapped around the neck of the bottle, his eyes wide and mouth open as if I had grown two heads.

_That was fun. I should do that more often with this boy. _

"What's your name?"

"G-Gage. Gage Farren."

I cocked my head to the side. "Gage?" I stumbled over the word. That wasn't a Japanese name.

He nodded, still stupefied about my sudden change. "Yea. I'm American. I…died in a car crash when I was fourteen."

**American…what the heck is an American? Is that somewhere over the sea or something?**

_Don't ask me. I'm just as clueless as you are._

"Well, then, Gage," I began innocently, smiling at him. His eyes turned wary at the glint in my own. I think he knew what was coming. "Can you tell me where Mayuri's room is, please?"

OoOoOoO

_Twitch. Twitch. _

I burst out laughing at the poor boy. I never knew that one's eye could twitch that much. Normally it would baffle the medic in me because one's eye _should not _be twitching that much, but I was too busy laughing at his expense to really care.

_Twitch. Twitch. _"Stop laughing at me!" He snapped. "Why would you _do _that anyway?! You knew that Kurotsuchi-Taichou uses that paint! Why the hell would you put pheromones and that Cyanide stuff into it?!"

I looked away from him. "It was a must. Mayuri has to understand that if he screws with me, I'll royally screw him right back."

**That sounded so incredibly…wrong…**

_Shut up. I just now realized that. _

Gage had a revolted look on his face. "You do know that—"

"I realize that now!" I snapped, face flushing red.

Gage smirked, earlier anger thrown out the window. "Let's hope that Kurotsuchi-Taichou doesn't find out that it was the two of us that just so thoroughly screwed up his face paint. I think he'll castrate me and rip out your intestines should he ever find out."

Another evil smirk was sent to him from me. "I doubt he'll find out. My plan was fool proof. An idiot like Mayuri will never—"

"Haruno Sakura!" Mayuri screeched from his wing of the Barracks. "You are a dead person when I get my hands on you, woman! How dare you mess with the things in my room!"

My eyes widened minutely. I sent a sweet smile to Gage. "Well, that's my cue to haul ass outta here. See you later, Gage!"

And that's what I did. I hauled my ass out of those Barracks before that boy could even comprehend that I was even gone.

OoOoOoO

"Man, today has been too eventful for this girl," I sighed as I stretched my arms. "A nap sounds really good right now, but first…" A small grin came onto my face as I stopped outside of the 6th Company's Barracks. "I wonder how little Byakuya is doing?"

Hopping over the walls and landing on the grass, I skipped around the Barracks to the training grounds where Byakuya would most likely be.

Launching myself through a pair of conjoined trees, I glanced around the training ground fields and was surprised to see that Byakuya wasn't there.

Good mood gone, I frowned. That was…odd. If I know Byakuya as well as I think I do—I'm pretty sure that I know him better than he knows himself—he would be here training his ass off for when he earns the title as Captain of the 6th Company in a few months.

_Something's not right. _

The ninja in me taking control, I covered my Reiatsu and ran up onto the walkway and started towards Byakuya's room. Silently creeping past the patrolmen that would undoubtedly stop me from entering their future Captain's room, I carefully eased open the sliding door and slipped inside. And was greeted with a forlorn atmosphere.

Byakuya was, in fact, in his room, but he wasn't relaxing or writing near his desk. No. He was sitting on the walkway that led outside. A white futon was laid out in front of him. And there seemed to be someone laying in it.

_Oh no…_

Eyes widening, I surged forward, all sense of quiet forgotten and replaced by the urgent need to confirm what it was that I was going to see. Alas, my suspicions were correct.

The person laying on the futon was Hisana. And she looked deathly ill.

Hisana turned her head at the noise and smiled when she saw that it was me. "Oh, Sakura-san," She whispered. "How wonderful to see you." She started to get up, but came to a stop when a cough racked her small frame. Byakuya reached forward and gently pushed her back down. Grabbing the covers, Byakuya covered her body back up, warding off the chilly spring air.

"Hisana-chan," I murmured, placing a hand on her forehead and twitched when I felt how hot she was. "Why haven't you gone to Unohana-Taichou? She could've healed you by now."

The woman weakly shook her head. "I can't. Not yet. My first priority is to find my sister."

"Your…sister?" I turned to look at Byakuya, who looked completely intimidating just sitting there and not saying anything. He continued to stare at Hinata with a gentle look in his eyes and didn't bother to grace me with an answer.

"Five years ago, before I was married to Byakuya-sama, I had a little sister named Rukia. We had died in the World of the Living and had been sent to Inuzuri, the 78th district of Rukongai. Life was…hard for us. So, in a very cruel act of selfishness on my part, I abandoned Rukia when she was just a baby."

"Where is she now, Hisana?" I asked as I felt her hand grasp mine weakly.

Hisana shook her head. "I do not know. She is still out there somewhere." She sent me a desperate look. "Please, Sakura-san. Will you find her? Will you and Byakuya-sama find my younger sister and make her an official member of the Kuchiki family?"

I knew that what she was asking of me was easy and that I could do it, but for Byakuya…asking him to adopt a complete stranger into the family was going to be a definite problem for him. The clan heads won't just adopt this Rukia girl as simply as that. If they aren't presented with a good enough reason, then they won't allow the adoption to happen. And I highly doubted that the old coots would allow Byakuya to adopt Rukia because of Hisana's request. They had ordered Byakuya not to marry a commoner to begin with and he had went ahead and did just that. They aren't going to tolerate Byakuya's decision this time.

But I didn't say that to Hisana. That would shatter her heart. I merely nodded my head in agreement and watched for Byakuya's reaction. He still didn't say anything. He cupped Hisana's other hand in his and cradled it in his for a time, never straying from his intense gaze on Hisana, who did not flinch from his stare and continued to plead with him through her glassy eyes. Finally, his shoulders slouched and I knew what his answer was. "I will continue looking for her, Hisana," He said solemnly. "I won't stop until I do find her."

A breath-taking smile appeared on Hisana's face. "Thank you, Byakuya-sama. Thank you so much," She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek and was absorbed by the futon.

I knew that I had over-stayed my visit when the door opened and several patrolmen appeared, faces slightly red as they saw me sitting beside their Captain and his dying wife. "Please forgive us, Kuchiki-Taichou," one of them said as he made his way towards me. The look in his eyes told me exactly what he was planning to do to get me out of the room and I didn't like it one bit. "She somehow managed to slip past us." He reached out for my arm.

"You touch me, I'll cut you to pieces," I growled in warning. The hand paused for a brief second before it continued moving towards me. The next second, the tip of my blade was lightly touching the skin of the man's neck. His entire body froze and he licked his lips as I glared at him from my kneeling position. "Did you really think that I was kidding?"

"Sakura." I turned to look at Byakuya, who was staring at me out of the corner of his eye. Even though it wasn't common for Byakuya to plead or beg for something, I understood the pleading expression that couldn't be seen by just anybody unless they had been around him for as long as Yoruichi and I have been.

Honestly, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here and try to heal Hisana. That way, she would still be here with Byakuya and they could continue searching for Rukia. They could stay together forever and they wouldn't ever have to worry about anyone ever tearing them apart.

But it wasn't my place to say what I wanted from these two. I don't hold any power over them. I can't force them to let me stay with them. They were married, for god's sakes. I couldn't just…

Sighing, I got to my knees and sheathed my sword back at my hip, sending a warning look at the man whose hand had just reached out to grab my arm again. Doesn't he ever learn? "I'll meet you at the South Gate later on," was all I said before I quietly left the room with the guards trailing behind me.

OoOoOoO

When an empathetic Byakuya met me at the South Gate at noon with crystal grey eyes, I placed a hand on his shoulder for a full minute in comfort before I dropped my hand and started towards Inuzuri.

"What does this Rukia girl look like?" I asked Byakuya some while later when we exited the 70th district and entered the 71st.

He didn't say anything for a while, but when he did, he spoke in a soft whisper that I could barely hear. "Like Hisana." I brightened up a little at that thought. That shouldn't be too hard. If the kid looks like Hisana, then we should be able to find her before the day is up. There aren't that many people in Inuzuri that resemble Hisana. They all mostly had blond or brown hair. This should be easy.

When we had finally reached Inuzuri, I hadn't been shocked nor had I reacted very much to what I saw. I had kinda expected Inuzuri to look like a dump, but this was…kinda disgusting…

The houses—**shacks**—were all wooden and rundown, many of them rotting through and looking like they had seen better days. There wasn't much vegetation: mainly dirt and rocks. The people wore barely anything at all: mostly rags or lion clothes. They all went barefoot.

_Now I see why Hisana had it hard. Taking care of one's self looks hard enough, let alone two people. Especially if one of the two was only a baby. _

"Let's split up and meet back here in about an hour. We can cover more ground that way." Byakuya nodded once before slowly starting to walk in the opposite direction as me, heading towards the middle of town while I made my way to its outskirts of the rundown town.

I constantly stopped people along the way, asking them if they had seen a girl with dark hair and dark eyes. They always shook their heads and didn't reply and continued on their merry little way. It grew so frequent and never-changing that I started to grit my teeth in frustration when I had wasted a good thirty minutes talking to just about everyone here and not a single of them had seen this girl.

**I'm starting to detect a pattern. **

_There has to be at least one person in this damn town that has seen Rukia. Either that or these people are purposely lying to me. _

Groaning in frustration as a scantily clad woman told me that she had never seen a dark-haired girl, I decided to hell with it and started back towards the front of the town where I would eventually meet Byakuya.

This was such a pain in the ass. Why couldn't we find this girl? Did she know that high-ranked Shinigami were searching for her? If so, did she go into hiding? Where could she go?

I was surprised to find Byakuya already waiting for me when I reached the meeting point. His entire body looked stiff and his face looked highly irritated. "Did you find anything?"

He pointed to one of the mountains to the east of the town. "One of the children here told me that a dark-haired woman and a red-haired male frequented one of the many cliffs on that mountain."

"Did you ever figure out what was up there?"

"Graves."

I frowned. "Graves?" He nodded. "How strange. Were there any names near the graves that told you who was buried there?" Byakuya shook his head.

"There were only wooden beams stuck in upraised ground."

I bit my lip. At least we know that the girl was here. But where was she now?

My eyes widened as an idea came to me. It was a completely ridiculous idea…ludicrous even…but I'm right in assuming that the girl is still alive and nowhere in this vicinity, then she must be…

"Byakuya," I said slowly, "how do you feel about visiting the Academy?"

OoOoOoO

"So I was right."

The girl, Rukia, cocked her head to the side, a curious look on her face. Byakuya was right when he said that she looked like Hisana. She had the same hair color, hair style, and eyes. She could've been Hisana's twin if she really wanted to.

I turned to look at Byakuya and the elders that he had summoned a little while ago. "Byakuya, you okay with telling her?" A nod from the stoic man. "Very well. I'm going to get going now. I have work to do." Bowing my head slightly at the elders and clapping Byakuya's shoulder lightly, I exited the room just as Byakuya began to speak to her.

Many of the students in the hallway stopped to stare at me as I walked by, surprise flickering across their faces. I was quick to notice that some of the male students were giving me some dirty looks. I had a pretty good idea why, too.

Turning my head, I smirked widely at them, turning my left arm enough just for them to see the Lieutenant armband. They all paled and hurried on their way.

Holding back a snicker, I walked out of the Academy and was about to use Shunpo to get back to the Barracks quicker, but stopped when I saw something. Or rather, _someone._

Aizen turned his attention away from one the blushing female students and sent a small smile my way. Naruto's warning flooded my mind. I refrained from twitching. It pained me to be nice to Aizen. Even if I had no proof that he was behind all those disappearances some years ago, I still believed that he was the mastermind.

Swallowing my pride, I sent a small smile to the new 5th Company Captain, whose eyes crinkled closed as his hesitant smile grew wider.

With that, I turned away from him and headed back to the 2nd Company's Barracks, where a huge pile of paperwork was still waiting for me after this while fiasco with Mayuri and Rukia.

**HAPPY NEW YEARS~! :D**

**Isn't this amazing?! It's 2013 at last! I threw a party with my sister ever since the clock struck 12 and I still am for that matter! She's still telling me to get my ass off that computer so that we can begin a new round of Prank Calling! Those are always so fun to do~!**

**Complete filler chapter, by the way. I'm just building up the suspense for when the time comes to reveal my ****_evil _****plan! *Laughs evilly as lightning strikes in the background* There may be one or two more after this chapter, but I'm not sure. I'm not quite ready for the real action to get started, seeing as I'm working on the details now, but I can try to hurry my ass up if I really wanted to. **

**Still doing the Author's Note challenge! The new phrase is "Come at me, bra!" courtesy of my crazy sister that Keeper-san told me they like her amazing phrases! XD **

**I'm going to take a short break of this story for a little bit so that I can get the other chapters to my other stories typed and posted because I feel bad that I am ignoring them! Also! Deidara's poll is going to be staying up until Thursday, so please vote! After Deidara will be Neji~! And I'm pretty sure that everyone here has been just dying to do that one! Poor Neji~ I still love you!**

**So, my sister is calling now, so I's a have to go. Don't forget to do the new phrase! That is my favorite phrase by far from my sister! Tell me, damn it, cause I'll burst a lung laughing so hard because of her British accent when she says it! Thank you for reading! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have finally returned! I bet you all probably thought that I had died or something *Grins evilly* Don't worry, my lovely readers, it'll take more than a freaking cold and homework to kill this person! Although I think what little of my sanity has been lost these past few weeks because of stress and homework and tests…**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews~! A special thanks goes to Rocker1600, cherryvampiress, UltimateReader16, 2000msluna, Guest, MariDark, kibara, and ofstarsandearth for their amazing reviews! I shall hand out my incredible cyber cookies! *Throws cookies to all the reviewers***

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING BECAUSE I AM SICK AND TIRED OF REPEATING THIS TO CERTAIN PEOPLE!**

**Now, I just want to say this: I realize that I may have confused some people when I introduced Masaki—Ichigo's mother—a few chapters back. Well, because there is not that much information on the how much time has passed in between the day Byakuya adopts Rukia into the Kuchiki family and the day Rukia and Ichigo meet, I have decided to save myself and everyone else all the confusion and have skipped ahead by more than a few years. So in this chapter, Masaki will have already died and Ichigo will be what, 15 or 16 when he first met Rukia? If I'm wrong, please tell me! I don't want to make any stupid mistakes and royally screw you all over! I'm also sorry for the incredible time skip that is about to take place.**

**Rocker1600: **I agree completely! I do so love handing out a lovely serving of revenge to people that royally piss me off! *Smirks* The last person that pissed me off didn't seem to like my amazing idea of "accidently" dumping cold water on him during the first week of January. He probably would've murdered me if my friend hadn't stopped him. Then there would be no more chapters of this wonderful story! It's supposed to be disturbing *Smiles* My sister is a very disturbing person, so it's obvious that she should make you feel uncomfortable with her strange quotes.

**Cherryvampiress: **Understandable. I mean, I didn't know what to think of Hisana when she first made her appearance. She wasn't mentioned often and she never made an appearance after the Ryoka invasion. I mean, I liked her, but then again, I kinda didn't because she didn't get much screen time and I didn't know what to think of her. Here's your chapter~!

**UltimateReader16: **Woman, it's going to take me awhile to be able to come over! I've got Softball this week and Volleyball on the weekends and my sister's birthday is on Friday! So hush! I shall come visit you as soon as I can! And I swear to all that is holy, if you kill off Ahara-neesan, I am going to hunt you down and then you are really going to regret killing her…Thought you might want to know that *Smiles innocently*

**2000msluna: **Ehh…she's okay, I guess. I like the fact that she is strong and that she can hold her own decently enough in battle and that she's incredibly funny whenever she is around Ichigo, but that's kinda about it when it concerns her. Here's your chapter!

**Guest: **Haha *Smiles* Why thank you!

**MariDark: **I agree! When I first saw Hisana's death on Bleach, I was literally about ready to start bawling like a baby! It was so sad! I'm usually not a sap for fluffy crap that makes people emotionally, but things like that really get to me. Here's your chapter~!

**Kibara: **Oh, don't worry. Sakura will eventually kick Aizen's ass when the time comes *Giggles evilly* He shall meet his demise! Yes. Unfortunately, Hisana-chan died *Frowns sadly* She will deserve the satisfaction of kicking Aizen's ass! And I shall be the one to give it to her!

**Ofstarsandearth: **Here's your chapter~! Enjoy!

Enjoy the chapter~!

_Recap: _

_Many of the students in the hallway stopped to stare at me as I walked by, surprise flickering across their faces. I was quick to notice that some of the male students were giving me some dirty looks. I had a pretty good idea why, too. _

_Turning my head, I smirked widely at them, turning my left arm enough just for them to see the Lieutenant armband. They all paled and hurried on their way. _

_Holding back a snicker, I walked out of the Academy and was about to use Shunpo to get back to the Barracks quicker, but stopped when I saw something. Or rather, someone._

_Aizen turned his attention away from one the blushing female students and sent a small smile my way. Naruto's warning flooded my mind. I refrained from twitching. It pained me to be nice to Aizen. Even if I had no proof that he was behind all those disappearances some years ago, I still believed that he was the mastermind. _

_Swallowing my pride, I sent a small smile to the new 5__th__ Company Captain, whose eyes crinkled closed as his hesitant smile grew wider. _

_With that, I turned away from him and headed back to the 2__nd__ Company's Barracks, where a huge pile of paperwork was still waiting for me after this while fiasco with Mayuri and Rukia._

_End of Recap_

_~Thirty-eight years later~_

I smirked at Soi Fon as she glared deathly black flames at the twin towers of paperwork that sat on her desk, reclining in my seat and plopping my feet up on a nearby table that was covered in tan folders.

Poor thing. It's her own fault for trying out for the Captain's position. I told her that she would get more paperwork than me, and lookie here! More paperwork than I will ever get in a week!

"Stop laughing at me!" Soi Fon snapped at me, fixing her haori's sleeve. She scowled at me when my smirk didn't so much as waver.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm just sitting here, smiling at you."

"You're making fun of me!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"Soi Fon-Taichou, we both know that you aren't going to win this battle."

Soi Fon 'tched' at me and waved her hand absently. "Don't you have a mission or something?"

I tilted my head to the side. "No," I drawled. "Not right now, anyway. Though I am kinda expecting a hell butterfly to come sometime—"

Just by saying its name, said butterfly appeared in the office, trilling it's pretty bell-like noise. I blinked. I briefly wondered if these things could read minds before I raised my hand and allowed it to land on my finger, relaying its message from the last person I was expecting.

_Mission. World of the Living. Partner is Kuchiki Rukia. Please arrive at the Senkaimon in about an hour. _

I frowned and my eyes narrowed in confusion. _Ukitake? _I thought all mission came directly from the So-Taichou…

Soi Fon smirked. "You were saying?"

I sighed. "I have a mission in about an hour." I got to my feet and stretched, cracking my knuckles loudly. They were stiff from all the writing that I had been doing since I had woken up this morning. Although Soi Fon had more work to do than I did, so I was relieved of some extra work unlike her. "I gotta go get packed. Have to figure out what I'm going to need."

"Where are you going?"

"World of the Living. I didn't receive a date for when the mission is to end though. It also seems like I'm partnered with Rukia."

Soi Fon paused in her work and a contemplating look appeared on her face. "Rukia…" She said slowly, testing the name. "She's…the girl that was adopted into the Kuchiki family. By Byakuya, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Soi Fon grunted and waved her hand at me. "Get out of here. Go get your crap packed together and head out. That's an order."

Smirking, I teasingly bowed to my Captain and exited the room.

OoOoOoO

"You are late."

I laughed nervously as the So-Taichou gave me a slightly dark look. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. I had…business to take over before I was allowed to come here."

The old man grunted and motioned to the Senkaimon. "Kuchiki Rukia is already in the World of the Living, waiting for your arrival. She will explain the details of this mission once you have arrived."

Bowing, I started towards the Senkaimon.

OoOoOoO

"So, what is it that we are supposed to be doing here, Kuchiki-san?" I asked the surprisingly shorter girl.

"So-Taichou has explained to me that there has been a drastic increase in the sightings of Hollows these past few days and he wants us to investigate its source," She explained. "However, because of how high the marks are, we are going to be here for about a month."

I groaned silently, running a frustrated hand through my hair. "This sucks ass," I mumbled. "I've been doing nothing, but these types of missions for the past thirty-eight years."

Rukia tilted her head curiously. "You've done this before, Haruno-Fukutaichou?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately, I have. I _am _the Lieutenant of a Company that has many professional assassins in it."

Rukia nodded in understanding. "I see. That makes sense."

I glanced around me. Nothing seemed to be out of place. And I couldn't detect any Reiatsu from nearby Hollows. Where are they? "How are we going to do this, Kuchiki-san?" I asked as I watched civilians walk right past us and, occasionally, through us. "I don't think these Hollows are going to be showing themselves anytime soon when there are two Shinigami in the area."

Rukia reached into her robes and pulled out a small, chip-like object. "We can use this to lure out any Hollows that are anywhere in this area."

I glared at the object, some unpleasant memories filling my mind at the sight of it. "Are you sure? I understand the need for swiftness in this mission, but if we use Hollow bait, we could end up drawing out a whole army of them. Many people will get hurt if we use that thing."

Rukia shook her head slightly, a sly smile playing on her lips. "Nobody will get hurt if we only use a _small _portion of it."

I arched an eyebrow at her and shook my head, thinking, _this is going to be a very long month. _

OoOoOoO

_~One Week Later~_

Letting out a vicious cry, I slashed through the mask of my twentieth kill today.

Standing up straight, I stretched my arms above my head, waiting until I heard the loud _snap _of my spine before releasing the position. Looking around, I quickly realized that what Rukia had said had been true.

_If we keep up the pace that we have been, we might actually finish the job earlier than planned. _

"Son of a bitch," I whispered under my breath when another Hollow appeared nearby. "Seriously? You just _have _to appear in the city, don't you? Stupid fuckers…" I turned towards my partner, whom had just finished killing another one of the beasts that had appeared behind me. "I'm going on ahead. Another one of these things has appeared in the city." Rukia nodded, readying her sword as another Hollow roared and slowly becoming visible as I took off in a different direction.

The screams of pedestrians filled my ears as I released a high burst of Reiatsu and flung myself onto the top of a building. Three, long horizontal slash marks were carved into the cement. Glass littered the area and I was forced to make my steps careful and fluid enough to avoid having glass sticking into my feet. When I finally reached the end of the building, I leaned over the side and looked down. It didn't take me long to spot the Hollow that was terrorizing the streets.

It was uglier than the first Hollow that I had ever seen. It was huge, just like any other Hollow, with six spindly legs and two arms with scythes for hands. When it opened its mouth, I spotted a sharp pair of canines that flashed as it roared at the sky.

"Come on!" A voice shouted. "We've gotta move!"

A boy—no older than fifteen or sixteen—was kneeling on the ground beside a little girl. He reached down to grasp her arm and started to pull her up. A chain peeked out from under the girl.

_A Plus? _

I was given no time to think as the Hollow released another roar—**Why the hell do they keep doing that? **Inner Sakura demanded as she covered her ears to protect them from the horrible sound. **Are they moaning for food or just for the hell of it?!**—and lunged for the duo with an open mouth.

Grasping my sword with both hands, I jumped down from the building. I raised the sword above my head and brought it down sharply across the Hollow's mask. A pained moan escaped its mouth as it reared back, its scythe-like arms reaching up as if to cover its face or to wipe away the blood.

_Too shallow…_

Crouching down on one foot, I pushed off from the ground and shoved my weapon through the Hollow's would-be nose if it were human. Blood spurted out from the wound and the Hollow cried out once more before fading away.

Sensing no other presences, I flicked my sword of any blood that still clung to the steel and sheathed it smoothly. Placing a hand above my ear, I pressed the button on the said and whispered into it, "Hollow has been terminated. No further presences in the area. What about you?"

A crackle of static and Rukia's voice whispered back. _All clear here as well. Meet up at the Karakura bridge on the eastern shore and we'll take further actions then. _

I gave a slight nod and released the button. Turning my head, I checked to make sure that nobody was hurt and was satisfied that nobody had been killed. I heard a voice whisper "Whoa…" and my eyes connected with the boy's.

Brown eyes stared incredulously at me, or rather, what I assumed was the destruction behind me. He couldn't see me. No human could see a Shinigami unless they had high amounts of Reiatsu in their body. I sensed barely anything from him. He wasn't worth my time. I had somewhere to be.

Blinking, I turned and walked away, bending my knees a few, short steps away and took off. But not before I heard the boy speak in a loud voice.

"Hey, hold on!"

Was he talking to me? Or was he talking to someone else? I didn't know. But for some odd reason, that sentence brought about a new sense of dread that I wasn't entirely sure what it meant.

OoOoOoO

I crouched down on the roof, my hands gripping the edge tightly so as to retain my balance. "Is it here?" I asked quietly, eyes shifting through the darkness for any signs of movement.

Rukia nodded slowly, placing a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Yes. I can sense it." She looked towards me. "Keep a lookout from here?" I nodded. She carefully edged her way towards the rim of the roof and jumped onto the railing below, calmly slipping into the house that was emitting a vast amount of Reiatsu that it was almost suffocating.

My eyes scanned the area quickly and thoroughly, not a single detailing missing my searching gaze. Nearby, a cat meowed. I twitched. I'm pretty sure that if I was a cat, my tail would be swishing from side to side in agitation. I grinned at the thought. Being a cat would be fun. I could go wherever I wanted to and no one was going to stop me and—

I shook my head furiously. _No. Bad. I have to focus. I can't let anything slip by me. The people inside could get hurt._

The night was completely silent. Apart from the occasional cat, there was no noise. Not even the wind blew. Down the street, every single light was turned off. Nobody would be up at this hour. Only us Shinigami and a Hollow looking for its midnight snack. It was an unnerving setting, but it would provide for the type of cover that would be necessary to get rid of the Hollow that will most likely be showing up sometime soon.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from inside the house and an angry shout of, "Who are you and what do you want?!" erupted from inside. I jumped to my feet as the bedroom light was turned on and the voice continued to say, "If you think you're a burglar, you're not a very good one! And for starters, you shouldn't talk to yourself!"

I could just see the surprised and confused look on Rukia's face as the familiar sounding boy continued to rant her mistakes. I stifled a giggle as Rukia's voice was faintly heard. "You…kicked me. But I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you can see me?"

"Well, considered that that was my foot that I just planted in your ass," The boy said sarcastically, "you tell me."

I shook my head. If I knew Rukia well enough, then she and that boy would be going at each other's throats _very _soon. Sure enough, their loud voices echoed throughout the room and into the night, though I wasn't paying much attention to them, too focused on the sudden flare of Reiatsu that came from the South.

Somewhere to my right, I heard a whimper and the sound of chains rattling loudly. Tensing, I turned my head and caught sight of the same little girl from this afternoon in town running down the street. She was crying. And there was something else that was behind her. Something that not even I could see.

Nimbly rising out of my half-crouch, I jumped off the roof and landed in front of her. She let out a small cry of surprise and stumbled to a halt, tripping over her feet in the process and face-planting into the ground.

Biting my lip to contain my giggle, I kneeled down beside her and gently lifted her to her feet. Even in my crouched position, she barely went past my head. She couldn't be any older than six or seven, what with her brown hair done in child-like pigtails and her eyes all wide and innocent. "Are you okay?" I asked, smiling at her, ignoring the increasing Reiatsu that was steadily getting closer to us.

The girl pouted, wiping away her tears and nodding her head.

"Can you tell me what's pursuing you?"

Her eyes widened fearfully. She turned her head to look behind her and was surprised to see nothing behind her. She looked at me with a frightened look. "A huge monster was following me all day," She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. "It won't leave me alone. And I can't seem to avoid it. It keeps finding, no matter where I hide."

Straining not to frown in front of the girl—for fear that I scare her even more shitless than she already it—I slowly drew my sword and showed the girl the butt of the hilt. "Do you know what a Shinigami's job is, little girl?" She shook her head. "It's our job to protect our home, but it's also our job to protect the humans from Hollows, including lost souls. If you will let me, I can send you somewhere peaceful, where you will never be attacked by those horrible monsters ever again so long as there are Shinigami there to protect you."

The girl's eyes widened again. "Really?" When I nodded, she eagerly leaned her head forward, her forehead inches away from my hilt. Laughing at her eagerness, I closed the remaining distance and lightly tapped her forehead, watching as she started to glow brightly. She beamed happily at me and waved goodbye as she disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

The mood was short-lived as the Hollow's roar was suddenly closer than I had originally thought that it was. Jumping up, I was barely able to flip out of the way as a large, three-toed foot crashed into the very place where I had just been standing.

The Hollow bared its teeth in a way that reminded me of a grimace when it was actually grinning. Its empty eyes blinked slowly, taunting me into making a move, but not succeeding. I circled the creature, senses running on pure adrenaline as my body buzzed with excitement like it almost always did when facing a strong opponent.

I admit, this particular Hollow was strong, but it wasn't something that I couldn't handle. It was barely half the strength of a 4th Seat. I should be able to deal with it in record time.

The Hollow slithered forward, opening its mouth as wide as it could go. Somer-salting out of its way, I back-flipped away from it as its tail lashed out at my legs, intending to knock me out from under my feet. I grabbed its tail as it started to retract it, my feet leaving the ground as I flew through the air. The Hollow growled at me, twisting and turning its body to try and get to me, but its body was too big, too bulky, to be able to reach its tail. Not even if it tried to flick the tail to the front of its face would it be able to reach me.

Hefting myself up onto the limb that continued to flail wildly, I started to run down its length and up its shoulder, where it tried to grab me. I jumped out of its reach and landed on the junction between his neck and spine. Angling my sword, I cut through the Hollow's skin and cut through its spine entirely. It gave a screeching roar of pain before spinning rapidly. I grabbed one of the horns on its mask, waiting until my back was facing the electric pole that was beside one of the houses and pushed off against the Hollow, twisting until my feet touched the pole.

I watched as the Hollow tripped over one of the many fallen wires, landing face-first onto a tall, wooden face. It screeched as the wires shocked him violently enough for me to see the electric outline of energy around its entire body.

_The hell? I severed its spine and it continues to move around as if it were nothing? Does it have an ability for regeneration?_

The Hollow climbed to its feet again, shakily teetering on one foot before it once again fell onto another nearby fence. I was surprised that nobody had woken up yet, seeing as how the thing was making so much freaking noise.

_Speaking of noise, just where the hell is Rukia? Can't she hear the noise this thing is making?_

Before I could reach up to the communicator in my ear to try and get ahold of said girl, the Hollow's bulky arm smashed into the sides of a house. The one where Rukia and the mysterious, yet familiar, boy were in.

A strangled cry was heard from inside and I was horrified to see the Hollow's arm pull back and another young girl was in its hand. She squirmed in its grip, struggling to kick at it with her feet, but her short height wouldn't permit it. The Hollow's grip tightened and she let out a pained yell that brought back memories of Konoha's downfall. So much death and blood…and destruction…

_No! Stop thinking about it! Focus on the battle that is going on in front of you!_

Shaking my head, I was focused enough to hear the girl scream, "Put me down!" before the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps filled my ears and Rukia appeared in the gigantic hole that the Hollow had created, sword drawn and the distraught boy falling down the stairs and crawling up to her side with his arms pinned behind his back.

"Did you have to use Kido on a regular human, Kuchiki-san?" I asked, a little bit irritated that it took her this long to finally figure out that the Hollow was literally standing outside of the window.

"It was necessary," Was all she said before the girl screamed again.

"Karin!" He shouted as he struggled against his invisible bonds, grunting as he tried to force his arms out from behind his back.

"Don't do that!" Rukia commanded, glancing at the boy from out of the corner of her eye. "You'll only damage your soul even more than it already is!"

"Shut up!" He ground out through clenched teeth as he slowly, but surely, climbed to his feet. He let out a single shout before his arms snapped back to his sides and a golden light emitted from him before it dissipated.

My eyes widened in surprise. _Did he really just…break Rukia's Kido? But how? He's just a human! No human could do that!_

In reckless abandon, the boy sprinted forward, grabbing a chair as he went, and went to swing at the Hollow. Raising an arm, the beast nailed the kid in the side, sending him flying a few feet before he skidded to a halt.

"Ichigo, get me out of here!" The girl pleaded desperately as she was swung around like a rag doll in the Hollow's hand.

The kid, Ichigo, shakily got to his feet, groaning, "Karin…" as the Hollow turned towards him, realization shining in its eyes as it gazed down at him.

"I found you," It mashed out through clenched teeth, pulling a fist back and swinging it towards the defenseless human.

Reacting quickly, I jumped in front of Ichigo, briefly twisting around the Hollow's fist before slicing off its hand before it could reach Ichigo. Rukia appeared in my peripheral and sliced across the Hollow's other arm, sending crimson blood all over the place as the Hollow reared backwards—unconsciously releasing Karin from its loosened grip—and became encased in a black halo of darkness before disappearing entirely.

I caught the girl before she could hit the ground, my hand flying to her heart and my Reiatsu checking the girl's soul to make sure that it hadn't suffered any damage or that the Hollow hadn't taken a large chunk out of it.

"Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed, sliding to my side as he gazed at whom I presumed was his little sister. "Karin! Is she okay? Will she be alright?!"

With gentle care, I lay the girl on the ground and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't worry about Karin-san. She will be fine. The Hollow didn't take her soul and it hasn't been damaged as far as I can tell."

Ichigo sighed in relief before Rukia skidded in front of us. "Haruno-Fukutaichou, that Hollow will—"

"Be back," I finished for her. "I realize that." I looked at Ichigo. "Take your sister and get inside. Stay there and don't come back out. Please leave this to us."

Ichigo barely had time to react before a fist crashed into Rukia and sent her crashing through the already destroyed fence. She gave a small cry of surprise before disappearing into the flurry of smoke.

"Kuchiki-san!" I growled and glared at the Hollow, slipping into a readying stance. "Shit. Ichigo-san, get back inside please! You aren't safe out here right now!"

The stupid fool continued to stare at the Hollow with a blank look on his face. Did he not hear a word that I had just said?

_He's a dead man if I were to live through this!_

"This thing," He mumbled to me, "is it here because it wants my soul?"

I narrowed my eyes. Now that he mentioned it, his Reiatsu levels had risen to almost unbelievable levels. His Reiatsu almost matched that of a Captain's. "It must have sensed the power that was lying dormant inside of you today and began to search for you. When you broke through the Kido spell that was placed on you, all of your Reiatsu burst forth and your powers were unlocked for this brief moment. It won't last very long, though. It will return to its dormant state _very _soon."

Ichigo nodded slowly in understanding, his spikey orange hair shadowing his eyes so much that I couldn't see his expression. I don't know what possessed him to do what he did next, but I suddenly found him in front of the Hollow, spewing insults and taunts at it, calling it a coward and daring it to come after his soul if it really wants it.

_That fucking idiot!_

I quickly realized that I wouldn't be able to intercept the attack quick enough and was about to throw myself in line of the Hollow's teeth before Rukia beat me to it. She slipped in between the two and held back a scream of pain as the Hollow bit into her shoulder deeply. She thrust her sword into its neck, forcing it to release her and scream in pain again as it grasped its neck in an attempt to stop the strong flow of blood.

Falling to her knees, Rukia struggled to remain upright, grasping her shoulder in pain as blood dripped to the ground around her, and before I could comprehend what she was doing, she was making a deal with Ichigo: if he wished to save his family, he would have to run himself through the center of his being with her sword so that she could transfer a small amount of her power into him to make him a temporary Shinigami.

What the fuck? Did she seriously forget that I was still here?!

I was about to interfere with her—she _must _have known that the survival rate was not exactly the highest—when the stupid idiot grasped the blade of her sword, grinned as he introduced himself to her, and yanked the sword forward and into his body.

A blinding white light and heavy burst of energy sent me careening backwards into a pole as the new Ichigo suddenly began to attack the Hollow with surprising strength.

I watched with a sense of awe and horror. Awe because he had such raw potential that, if trained correctly and properly, he would make a formidable opponent, rivaling the So-Taichou in strength and perhaps power. And horror because I just suddenly realized that Rukia was kneeling on the ground, wearing a white robe, with a shocked expression on her face. I knew what that meant. Something had gone wrong with the transformation. And I knew exactly what it was.

Ichigo hadn't just taken a small amount of Rukia's power. He took nearly all of it. So much of it that she was unable to maintain her spirit form and was turned into a regular human with barely any spiritual power in her entire body.

The other thing that worried me was that what we had just done was a huge no no in the Soul Society. We had just broken one of the most scared of laws and we were most likely going to be sentenced to death should Soul Society find out about it.

I groaned in exasperation as Ichigo sauntered out of the dusty sparkles with his ridiculously large sword and a huge smirk on his face as he stared at the two of us.

_God damn it, Rukia. Just what the hell have you gotten us into?!_

***Laughs evilly* I bet you all thought that I was dead, didn't you?! Do not fear! I am not dead!...yet. I have been close to death this past month, what with Softball and Volleyball starting up again. I think I've broken the world record for having so many bruises on one leg. I can barely freaking walk, much less walk up a bunch of fucking stairs that are all over my freaking school! I thought I was going to die last week because of how hard it was for me to freaking get up those stairs! I wonder if that is how an old woman should feel…**

**Again, I'm sorry for the extremely late update. Things have been kinda complicated here and I've been busy at school, what with the trimester ending in a few weeks and we're having tests left and right. I try to do good on them, but I am failing epically in Algebra II. I still hate that class. But we are actually doing a section that I freaking understand! I'm hoping that that D will rise up to at least a C+ by the end of next week! I shall do my best!**

**Okay, so I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Sleep sounds AMAZING right now! So, yea. Please review! They provide me with wonderful amounts of inspiration and they never cease to amuse me! That's all for now, folks! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	20. Chapter 20

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

Hello to all of you readers of my dear sister's amazing story! I am her lovely sister, Yasmine, and I have some unfortunate news from my dear sister, whom is unable to type up this here Author's Note! So pay attention! Or I will haunt you in your sleep. Okay, that was a totle lie, but you get my drift.

So here's the story for this annoying note: last night, my sister got into a car accident with two of her friends. Apparently-now I am only going with what my mother and grandmother are telling me-she hit her head pretty hard on the back of the driver's seat and hit her neck really good when she fell backwards after the car stopped. She has a concussion and a kind of spinal injury on that bone on the back of her neck. So, it has been declared by our wonderful mother that she is not allowed on the computer for at least a week or a week and half because the doctor recommended that she not read online for a while lest she cause more damage to her head injury. I know. A bunch of crap, isn't it? I don't buy it. I think the guy is a liar, but what he says goes, so she is forbidden from getting on the computer for the above mentioned time period.

My sister is currently glaring deathly black flames at my mother, who is not even the least bit fazed, and is snarling some very wonderful curse words under her breath as I am reading to her what it is that I'm typing to all of you. Alas, she is not allowed to get up from her reclined position, so I am safe for the moment. It's so unfortunate because I can clearly see how badly she wants to throw a frying pan at me right now.

So since I'm new to this...uh, story-site, I'm not going to bother figuring out the plot crap of my sister's story-seeing how I have no clue how her mind set works. Therefore, there is no way that I can post that new chapter or whatever it is. Until then, ya'll are going to have to wait until my sister is all healed up and is able to start typing again.

...that is, until she gets all that absent work in, of course.

Tatum: You're a-

Me: Uh uh! Mother is in the room! *Points to mother, whom is watching sister very intensely*

Tatum: *Glares at her, then me* You brat.

Mother: *Nods in satisfaction and walks out into the garage*

Me: *Smirks* She's gone now. Let's have it.

Tatum: *Growls* You're a psychotic bitch, ya know that?

Me: *Smirks wider* I know I am.

That's all for now, folks. It has been an immense pleasure giving you all this stupid note, so you better be grateful that I'm wasting my time typing this up!

Tatum: Don't mind her. She's always like that: sarcastic and bitchy.

Me: Thank you! I'm going to take that as a compliment!

Tatum: It's not supposed to be taken as one, but hey, whatever floats your boat.

She is so mean to me sometimes...but she still loves me one way or another. I'm done with this. Nice cyber-chatting with you all! See ya!

-Yasmine (The Quote Master)


	21. Chapter 21

**…Hello, everyone. *Waves awkwardly* Haha *Scratches head nervously* So sorry about my crazy sister. I just reread the fun little note she left you all and I feel so embarrassed that I actually let her post that without having me revise it first, but, oh well…the damage is done…you have all been tainted by our conjoined thoughts and speech. **

**Honestly…I don't have much to say right now…I'm so tired…and dead on my feet…a bed sounds amazing right now…**

**So the damage isn't as bad as my crazy sister says it is. She got the concussion part right, but the neck injury was actually a bit worse than what she described, soooo yea. I'm not allowed to so much as touch a certain spot on my neck because the bone is a little out of place and I can't turn my head to the left fully, so I've gotta completely turn sideways if I wanna talk to somebody that is on my weak side. It sucks and it's embarrassing, but I've gotta deal with it until my two weeks are up. *Sad face***

** A special thanks to The Keeper of Worlds, cherryvampiress, , xbLoOmZx, Rocker1600, UltimateReader18, Guest, 2000msluna, Nessa671, Silvermist464, Poobear07, C de Hitsugaya, The Keeper of Worlds, ThousandsOfMilesAway, KuroRyuKiba, sesshomaru-sama's lover, DexG23, MariDark, Tomoko, and another Guest for reviewing! I really appreciate all of your reviews! Especially to you all who wished me better! Your kind words have inspired me to briefly sneak away from my cave—AKA my bedroom—and completely finish this chapter! I already had it started before the accident, so less work for me! :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds: **Haha! Don't worry. One of these days I'm going to have Naruto do a spastic attack on Sakura because she did something stupid!

**Cherryvampiress: **How the heck does that happen? It's practically impossible to cheat in my class! Even though the teacher is barely looking at us, he almost always seems to know when somebody is looking off of someone else's paper! I had to get a tutor and I must say, I feel particularly proud of the B- I got on my last quiz! Best grade in that class ever! Apart from the book assignments—I get A's and B's on those—my quiz and test grades…they are so poor, it's almost laughable!

** : **I realized my mistake a few days later when a certain someone pointed it out to me…I proceeded to hit my head on the computer table and ended up with a wonderful migraine later that day. I felt so stupid…sorry about that!

**xbLoOmZx: **I haven't heard from you in a while! I missed all your wonderful comments! I realized _that _mistake, as well, from my cousin. Sorry about that! I was in such a hurry to finish the chapter that I didn't even bother to reread it and check for some mistakes. Technically, Sakura _is _at the very-least a Captain level, but if I were to make her a Captain, I would royally screw up my plot line…and I'm far too lazy to think up of all the details again…

**Rocker1600: ***Giggles evilly* They shall return _very _soon! And you'll be very surprised when they do appear! Please don't mind my evil sister :) She's always like that. It's her job to tease me as it is my job to tease her! No worries, she was just trying to cheer me up after my mother told me I wasn't allowed on the computer for a while…and she did succeed! She made me laugh! :D

**UltimateReader18: **Woman! If you kill Ahara-neesan, I will freaking stalk you and haunt you for life after I die!

**Guest: **I've been thinking up of the major lecture Sakura was going to be giving Rukia…I don't believe that it will be to your satisfaction, though…they might seem a little bit…OOC…I'm not proud of that fact, but I did give it my best shot! You're lucky! I never go on vacation! Unless it's for my church, I'm stuck at home baby-sitting, playing Softball for school, and Volleyball for District. That's about it for me. *Sad face*  
**2000msluna: **I realized that mistake. *Frowns* It seems that I made a ton of horrible mistakes in the last chapter…God, I feel stupid. Honestly, I completely forgot about Sakura's other abilities. Yes, she still has her incredible strength and her amazing healing abilities; it's just that…they slipped my mind…and I feel horrible about that. I'm so sorry! I'll try to do better in this chapter!

**Nessa671: **Here's your chapter! :D

**Silvermist464: **Here's your chapter! I hope you like it! :D

**Poobear07: **No worries. I'm still alive. Just can't turn my head and that sucks horribly…here's your chapter!

**C de Hitsugaya: **Yeeaaa, honestly I can't believe my sister said that. That was the one part she didn't tell me. And now I know why…revenge is going to be handed out once she comes back this weekend…Thank you for the information! Now I know completely that what the doctor said wasn't a lie and that he was actually telling me the truth :) Thank you!

**The Keeper of Worlds: **I have missed you! *Glomps happily* It's been so looooonnnngggg since I've last read one of your amazing reviews! Glad you have finally returned! I'm doing better. Just sore. And in pain. And a whole bunch of things. Ya know, the usual with me :) Yeowch! That had to hurt! I was sitting in the back seat, so I didn't get hurt as bad as my other friend did. It was horrible. She was in the hospital for most of the weekend! She told me the doctor gave her some pain meds, but he screwed up somehow on the meds and she lost 27 lbs. over the course of 5 days!

**ThousandsOfMilesAway: **Thank you! I'm getting there; just need another week or two to be sure that my neck will get better :D It's a good thing, too! I never thought that I would get into a car accident one day! I'm always so careful with my surroundings that when KC side-swiped the car, I was in total shock for over a minute! It was so surprising!

**KuroRyuKiba: **Your words make me feel so loved~! Thank you! You remind me greatly of one of my best friends and she was so worried and she kept telling me that she would be praying for me and it was so emotional that she almost made me cry! Here's your chapter~!

**Sesshomaru-sama's lover: **Thank you :) I'm almost there! Just can't move to my full capacity yet :)

**DexG23: **I haven't heard from you in a while! Long time no see! Welcome back! :D Thank you! :D

**MariDark: **Noooo…It wasn't anything _too _serious…okay, that was a total lie, but I'm getting better! That counts as something! Here's your chapter! :D

**Tomoko: **I'm better! (Total half-lie, but you get my drift…) I just can't keep my neck at an odd angle :) Have to keep it nice and straight! Which is a pain since I can't do that when I'm sleeping…

**Guest: ***Snickers* You, my friend, hit it straight on the dot! If my sister and I were together in town and we had our favorite weapons with us, it would be total suicide! No one would survive, except the two of us! *Cackles evilly* Oh, don't worry, I have every intention of holding back that brochure that I have to make in Biology another day or two. I can usually get those things done within an hour, so it's no big deal :D Here's your chapter! Just like you asked!

***Sweat drops* Damn…that took a LONG time to finish! Hope you all like the chapter! Enjoy~!**

Enjoy~!

_Recap: _

_I was about to interfere with her—she must have known that the survival rate was not exactly the highest—when the stupid idiot grasped the blade of her sword, grinned as he introduced himself to her, and yanked the sword forward and into his body._

_A blinding white light and heavy burst of energy sent me careening backwards into a pole as the new Ichigo suddenly began to attack the Hollow with surprising strength._

_I watched with a sense of awe and horror. Awe because he had such raw potential that, if trained correctly and properly, he would make a formidable opponent, rivaling the So-Taichou in strength and perhaps power. And horror because I just suddenly realized that Rukia was kneeling on the ground, wearing a white robe, with a shocked expression on her face. I knew what that meant. Something had gone wrong with the transformation. And I knew exactly what it was._

_Ichigo hadn't just taken a small amount of Rukia's power. He took nearly all of it. So much of it that she was unable to maintain her spirit form and was turned into a regular human with barely any spiritual power in her entire body._

_The other thing that worried me was that what we had just done was a huge no no in the Soul Society. We had just broken one of the most scared of laws and we were most likely going to be sentenced to death should Soul Society find out about it._

_I groaned in exasperation as Ichigo sauntered out of the dusty sparkles with his ridiculously large sword and a huge smirk on his face as he stared at the two of us._

_God damn it, Rukia. Just what the hell have you gotten us into?!_

_End of Recap_

I tapped my foot at a steady pace as I glared down at the girl that was sitting oh so nonchalantly on that brat's bed. She stared up at me with her dark eyes, the innocence practically vibrating from her very being. She didn't seem in the least bit intimidated by my over-bearing presence, but I could tell that she was a little bit uncomfortable. Hell, I would be, too, if I was in her position and I had an angry Lieutenant staring her down so intensely!

I could sense Ichigo standing behind me, leaning against the wall nearest to the door and grumbling moodily under his breath just like the immature high school brat that he was. I don't think he appreciated the punch that I had dealt to his cheek earlier. Oh well. He can hate me or he can like me. I could care less either way.

I stopped tapping my foot and grabbed the back of the computer chair that was to my right and rolled it in front of me, sitting down with the back to my front and leaning on it. I ignored the annoyed stare that Ichigo was currently giving my back. "Why did you do that?"

Rukia turned her eyes away from me, avoiding my sharp gaze. "I did it against my better judgment."

"That isn't an excuse, Kuchiki-san!" I snapped. "You knew the consequences if you were to give a human Shinigami powers and you still went ahead and did just that! Why would you do such a reckless thing?!"

"I had no other choice!" She growled out.

"Why?"

She didn't answer. She kept herself from looking into my face and trained her gaze determinedly at the ground.

I sighed. "You realize that as a Lieutenant, I am under obligation to report this to the So-Taichou."

"You can't!"

I arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Why not?"

Once again, Rukia remained silent, though she pursed her lips, as if she were fighting against the very urge to tell me what was on her mind.

"If you don't give me a good enough reason, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to go through with the report, Kuchiki-san."

"You can't tell him."

"That's not a good reason."

"You need to trust me on this, Haruno-Fukutaichou."

"And neither is that."

"Please!" She suddenly cried out, bowing her head. "You mustn't tell anyone! You're going to have to trust me on this!"

I straightened up in surprise. Rukia was a Kuchiki. I had never seen a Kuchiki plead or beg for something. If they wanted something, then they got it, whether by force or some other way.

Something about the way Rukia was pleading with me not to tell any of the other Captains about what has happened pulled at a heartstring. She looked so much similar to—

_No! Bad, Sakura, bad! You mustn't think of that right now! It isn't important. Concentrate on Rukia! Just not _that_!_

Shaking my head a little to clear away the horrible thoughts that were beginning to plague my mind, I looked back at Rukia's bowed head and sighed. "Raise your head, Kuchiki-san." Rukia looked up at me, eyes a little wide. I smirked at her. "If there is one that I learned from Little Byakuya, it is that a Kuchiki never bows their heads or lets anyone tell them what they can and can't do."

"You seem to know a lot about a Kuchiki's mannerisms," Rukia stated as she slowly raised her head.

My smirk loosened a little, my eyes lowering into a half-lidded gaze. "I was on great terms with Little Byakuya when he was younger and I was a great friend of his grandfather, Ginrei."

"Hey!"

I turned my head to look at the seething orange-top and arched an eyebrow at him questioningly. "What? You're still here?"

His eye twitched and I fought against a teasing grin that was threatening to form on my lips. He just reminded me so much of Sasuke when he did that. "This is my room," He said through clenched teeth, punctuating the _my_ and giving me his most evil look. "What I want to know is why the hell you two brats are still doing here! Why haven't you left yet?!"

My teeth clacked together audibly as I held back the urge to snarl at him. A brat? Did he seriously just call me a _brat_?! That insolent little—

"No need to worry," Rukia said as she stood up and walked forward until she was standing directly in front of him. She raised her hand and held it out in front of Ichigo's face. "We are leaving right now. Now, _sleep._"

A strange look appeared on Ichigo's face as his brown eyes glazed over in an almost dream-like quality and slumped forward, landing heavily on Rukia's shoulder, passed out.

Rukia grunted at his weight and struggled to place him on his bed. It took her a few tries—plus a few head drops on Ichigo's part—but she finally managed to get him situated in his bed and placed his blanket over him in a way that would tell anyone that he was one who moved a lot in his sleep.

I blinked in surprise. "That was Tanma Otoshi, wasn't it?"

Rukia nodded her head, lightly jumping over Ichigo's slumbering body and landing on his other side, sliding open the window. "Yes. He'll be out for the rest of the night. Are you coming?"

I sent a final look towards the orange-haired kid before I followed after Rukia, softly closing the window. I could guarantee that by the time Ichigo woke up the next morning, he would find not a trace of the two of us in his room nor will he find the horrendous amount of damage the Hollow had left behind. It will be like that we or the Hollow weren't even here…Well, except for that nice little hole in the side of his house, but hey, he should be grateful that we even cleaned up his mess after all the destruction that he caused.

OoOoOoO

_Twitch, twitch. _"Why are we here again?"

"Because we have to watch that boy. He could become rather important sometime in the future. It might be best if we somehow befriend him now then later."

_Twitch, twitch, twitch. _"I still don't see how I have to be involved in this stupid plan of yours."

"I could use the extra eyes. You never know what another pair of eyes could see that the other has missed. And I've been told that you are quite perceptive in that category, Haruno-Fukutaichou."

"Sweet-talking me isn't going to earn you any points, Kuchiki-san, but I do appreciate your attempt at flattery."

Beside me, Rukia smiled, showing off her straight teeth as she strode forward towards the little shop confidently. My eye twitched for the millionth time this morning and I growled under my breath as I followed after Rukia as she grasped the wooden door and heaved it open. Once she pushed that door all the way open, she gently slid open the paper sliding door and walked inside the little shop.

Looking over her shoulder, I blinked in mild surprise at what I saw. It looked very similar to a candy shop and a grocery store combined together. There were many neat isles filled with candies, fruits, vegetables, and some other small items that older people would like. A small rise at the end of the isles led to a series of sliding doors that I assumed that the people who owned this shop stayed at.

Hearing a noise, I watched as a tall muscled man with a light tan, black mustache and cornrowed hair, and square glasses walking out from one of the back rooms, carrying a huge box that fit into his arms almost perfectly.

"What are you doing, Jinta? It's too early to open up the shop." He paused in his speaking, seemingly giving us a look. "Kuchiki-san?" Rukia nodded her head once and walked up to her. The man put down his burden and bent down a little to raise a hand in front of her, making her stop. "Just give me a minute. I'll go get the boss and see if he is up and moving yet."

Behind the man, another man yawned loudly. "No need," A voice claimed in a drowsy voice. I stiffened at it, my mind being hit with a sharp sense of clarity at the familiar voice. "I'm already up." A _very _familiar man stepped from behind the muscled man, head tilted downward to hide his eyes. "It's been a while, Kuchiki-san. Long time no see." He looked up at me, revealing heavily shadowed brown eyes that stared into my green ones. A hesitant split across his lips as he nodded towards me. "Sakura-san, it's a pleasure to see you again as well."

Rukia's eyes flashed with shock. "Wait. You two know each other?"

I didn't answer her. I didn't _want _to answer her. For once in my life as a Shinigami, I was giving someone other than Tsunade-sama my full attention. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the man, watching with morbid satisfaction as I realized that he was struggling not to fidget under my heavy gaze.

Marching forward, I made sure to make my steps seem as light as possible, wanting to let the man know just how pissed I was. He seemed to get the message because he released a small flinch and held his ground as I stopped in front of him. Faster than the human eye could see, I landed a powerful, Reiatsu-infused slap to his face, enjoying the echoing sound that filled the room and how he stumbled backwards towards the rise.

He placed a tentative hand to his cheek, soothingly rubbing the red handprint on the skin and saying, "I guess I kinda deserved that one, didn't I, Sakura-san?"

I tilted my head to the side, giving him my best 'no shit' look. He chuckled hesitantly under his breath, straightening up, but not removing his hand from his face. "I must say. Your control over your Reiatsu seems to have improved greatly, Sakura-san. You've gotten so much stronger since the last time I saw you."

"Don't try pulling what Kuchiki-san tried to do earlier, Kisuke. It's not going to work this time," I said coldly, glaring at him. "You have some explaining to do."

Kisuke flippantly waved a hand out in front of him, the universal gesture of calming someone down. "I know, I know. We will have a talk, but it seems to me that we have confused poor Kuchiki-san over there."

I looked over at said girl from the corner of my eye, observing the way she shook her head clear and repeated her earlier question. "You two know each other?"

Kisuke opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off with a dangerous scowl. "Yes," I said in a clipped tone. "He was an old comrade of mine a long time ago."

"Was?"

"Let's not worry about it right now, Kuchiki-san," Kisuke said with forced cheer. "I promise you that I will eventually explain mine and Sakura-san's relationship, but you didn't come here to have this talk, did you? What was it that you really needed?"

Rukia gestured to her white-robed form. "Isn't this indication enough?" She asked sarcastically. "I need a gigai. Haruno-Fukutaichou does, too." She ignored the angry glare I sent at her and continued to speak. "We have plans to enroll at the nearby high school."

Kisuke tilted his head, flicking out a fan from the folds of his sleeves and waving it lazily in front of his face, ruffling his already messy enough bed head. "A gigai, huh? I suppose I can get you one, but please understand that not all of my gigais are fully functional and might prove to be a bit hard to control." He pointed a finger at me. "I can only do so much for someone who has such a high concentration of Reiatsu."

Seeing the pleading, but threatening, look on Rukia's face told me that there was no way that I was going to be getting out of this situation, regardless of what I said. Even if I could pull rank on her, Rukia knew that I wouldn't put much meaning behind. She knew me well enough to know that I don't like ordering people around harshly like the So-Taichou or—and I would never tell her this for fear that she would kill me—Soi Fon.

I sighed in defeat and glanced up at Kisuke from underneath my bangs. "Just do your best," I said wearily. "I'm not asking for anything fancy; just something that will last for a while so that I don't have to keep coming back here every few days because my gigai can't contain my spiritual form."

Rukia smirked in victory. For a second, I could've sworn that I'd seen a younger Little Byakuya in that smirk. They were so alike that it was scary.

Kisuke tipped his hat to me, one of his cunning smiles appearing on his face. I gave him a warning glare, silently _daring _him to do anything stupid. If he was intimidated at my look, he didn't let it show, which I could give him credit for. "If that is all that you ladies want, then let's get this party started."

OoOoOoO

"Son of a bitch."

Beside me, Rukia snickered into her hand, enjoying my obvious disgust towards my ridiculous new gigai and the uniform that was required for attending the local high school.

I certainly didn't find it funny. I found it very irritating and maddening. The damn skirts were way too short and wouldn't require much movement before they hiked up to show a girl's underwear and was _so fucking itchy _that I was almost sure that I was going to scratch straight through my gigai body and release my spiritual one.

"This is why I hate skirts," I grumbled under my breath, tugging down the hem of my skirt as we neared the high school building. "No modesty whatsoever."

"Really?" Rukia inquired as she inspected her own skirt, which rested just at mid-thigh. "I think it fits just fine."

"Of course it would fit you." I snapped in annoyance. "You're a freaking midget and so thin that they had to give you the smallest size they had because they didn't have anything in your size."

"I am not a midget!" Rukia exclaimed. "I'm fun-size!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to stare at her. "Where the hell did you learn _that_?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "I saw a shirt in one of the stores near Kisuke's shop that said something like that. I didn't completely get it, but I could assume that it was meant to use against people who were making fun of a person's stature."

I blinked at her, a little surprised, but shook it off and continued towards the school with Rukia right behind me.

Once inside, we were greeted by a woman, who introduced herself as Kanako-sensei, that handed us our schedules and led us to our homeroom class. There were barely any kids in there, which I quickly found that I liked since it was nice and quiet. We introduced ourselves to the teacher, who told us her name was Ochi-sensei, and took two of the empty seats in the back, waiting for the arrival of the orange-haired menace that Rukia was so interested in.

He certainly didn't live up to my expectations so far.

He was missing for the first two periods and didn't show up as we began third period. Let's just say my irritation levels were about to soar off into dangerous territory.

"He's not here," I said, voice thick with annoyance. "Are you sure you didn't get the schools mixed up?"

In the desk beside me, Rukia minutely shook her head, eyes still focused on the teacher that was writing complicated Math functions on the blackboard. "I'm positive that he's here. This is the only school within a 200 mile radius and is the closest school building to Ichigo's house. He has to be going here."

"Then, pray tell, where is he?"

"Haruno-san!"

I looked up at the teacher and rose to my feet. "Yes, sir?"

"Solve the equation on the blackboard."

"-5xy + .43z."

The teacher nodded. "That is correct." She turned back around to show the students how she would solve the equation. "You may sit down, Haruno-san."

"I never knew that you could do stuff like this," Rukia whispered. "I was one of the smartest kids in my class and I'm barely following any of this."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out something as easy functions, Kuchiki-san," I said quietly. It wasn't an insult. But neither was it a compliment. Rukia was smart enough to figure out my hidden meaning. Until then, all I had to do was survive this class, get to lunch, and then I can go kill that little brat that dared skip school today.

OoOoOoO

I looked up at the door as the students walked out for lunch. "He's here." Rukia glanced up at the door as well. She poked my arm and pointed at the far back tables. I nodded. He wouldn't notice us there. I had gotten enough information just from watching the brat that he was ignorant to hid surroundings and only paid attention to what was in front of him.

As he walked into the room, orange hair and scowl in place, he was followed by three boys: one with brown hair and eyes, one with very dark brown hair and shadowed eyes that were covered by his bangs, and the other with black hair and green eyes.

"So, Ichigo, I heard that a truck crashed into your house last night, dude," the brown-haired one said in a slightly high voice.

Ichigo plopped into his chair, leaning back and putting his feet up on the desk. "Pretty much."

"So did you clean it all up yet?" the black-haired one asked.

"What, are you kidding? It's going to take forever just to get all of that cleaned up."

"Now's your chance," I said to Rukia, popping an orange slice into my mouth. "There's no better time to introduce yourself than now."

Rukia arched an eyebrow at me. "You're coming with me, Haruno-Fukutaichou."

"I'm eating."

"So?"

"I don't want to talk to that little brat. He's disrespectful towards his seniors."

"You are, too."

"I'm allowed to do that. He isn't."

"I thought you said you weren't going to pull rank on him?"

"He isn't a classified Shinigami. Therefore, he isn't under any supervision that requires attention. I can talk to him however I want."

Rukia scowled at me and grabbed my arm, tugging me insistently. My lips lowered in distaste and I reluctantly got up, smoothing out my skirt and walking behind Rukia at a tortuous pace as she quietly walked to Ichigo's desk.

_This is so going to bite me in the ass later…_

Rukia placed a small, almost hesitant smile on her face and stopped behind Ichigo's reclined form. "Hello. You're Ichigo, aren't you?" She asked in lilting voice.

"Huh?" I watched as Ichigo turned in his seat to look at who was talking to him and gaped at what he saw. "Wha?"

"I'll be sitting next to you from now on." Her smile grew a little wider as she dipped her head. "My name is Rukia."

And that's when everything went to hell. That's all that I am going to say about the matter afterwards.

OoOoOoO

"That idiot," I grumbled, watching from the top of the school's roof as Rukia led Ichigo out of the school and leaving his empty shell-of-a-body on the ground behind the shed where nobody would see it. "What does she think she's doing? Just by associating with the one that took her Shinigami powers isn't going to help her case when somebody from the Soul Society comes to retrieve her because of her extended absence of reports." A sudden thought came to mind. I face-palmed. "Shit. That means I'm in deep shit as well. Some Lieutenant I am. Forgetting to send in regular reports after a successful kill."

I pulled out the Soul Pager from my pocket and started typing in characters, sending the short message seconds later to the Department of Research and Development.

_Mayuri better not try anything. _I thought as I snapped the Soul Pager shut and shoved it back into my pocket. _I'd bet anything that he is still pissed off at that prank Gage and I pulled on him 38 years ago and will want to pull some sort of revenge on me because of it. _

Eyebrows drawing together in displeasure as I sensed Ichigo's Reiatsu flare out suddenly, I withdrew a red glove with a detailed skull on it and placed it on my right hand. Lightly bringing my hand to my forehead, I felt my hand pass through my gigai's skin and connect with the spiritual body. Pushing against it, I forcefully shoved out my original body from my gigai, catching my gigai before it painfully hit the roof's hard surface. I didn't want to deal with a bloody nose once I get back into my body.

Carelessly lugging my body over my shoulder with the helpful use of my Reiatsu, I jumped up onto the top of the fence and launched myself outward, sailing through the air breezily and enjoying the warm breeze that caressed my face.

Minutes later, I spotted Ichigo and Rukia talking in a park, a Hollow's body already fading to black as a small boy sniffled on the ground at Ichigo's feet.

Slowly easing the amount of Reiatsu that was keeping me afloat, I landed in front of Rukia and managing to startle Ichigo and the kid. "Take my body, will you?" I asked, handing the small woman my body after I lifted it off my shoulder. She trembled under the weight of my gigai, but managed to hold as she slung an arm around her neck. "I'll be back later. Tell Ochi-sensei that I'll be back at school sometime tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Out," was all I said as I once again took to the air and flew away from the two on the ground, ignoring Ichigo's shouts of astonishments and Rukia's complaints. I would deal with those two later. Right now, there was something that I wanted to see…

OoOoOoO

_Finally…_

Crouching on the railing outside the little house, I lowered myself onto the balcony and cautiously tested the glass sliding door. It was unlocked. Once the door was opened enough for me to slip inside, I shut it behind me and looked around the small area that I knew was the living room.

There was a simple tan sofa against the wall with a see-through glass table in front of it. A large plasma screen T.V. hung on the wall, turned off. On the walls, there were multiple pictures of people, though I didn't want to waste my time inspecting them. I was more interested in the inhabitant of this house.

Stalking down the hallway, I stopped before an open archway that led to the kitchen when I heard voices arguing inside.

"Just look what you did, you ass! You ruined everything!"

"You were the one that told me to add the wine, you ditz, yeah!"

"I told you to add salt and pepper, not _wine_! How the hell did you get wine out of salt and pepper, anyway?!"

"You did not! You said wine, yeah!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did, yeah!"

"Would you quit that already?! Your freaking 'yeah' at the end of every sentence is annoying the shit out of me!"

"It's not my fault! It's a speech impediment!"

"Why didn't you go to a psychologist or something as a child so that you could've gotten that fixed then?!"

"Do you really think an S-class criminal could just walk into a therapist's office and ask them for help?!"

"Use a henge, then, smartass!"

I resisted the gasp of surprise at the two voices, but instead stifled a giggle. They certainly hadn't changed a bit. Or, their voices hadn't.

Despair filled my gut. It's been 38 years since the last time I've seen them. How much had they changed? Did they still remember me? Do they remember the promise I made them to come back? Was everyone else still _alive_?

Swallowing the unpleasant taste that had begun to rise up my throat, I walked into the kitchen and came to an immediate halt at what I saw.

A mess…the entire frucking kitchen was a mess. It looked like a jungle! There was some sort of green substance sticking to most of the walls, floor, and ceiling. Some of it was even _dripping _from the ceiling. There were scorch marks along the cupboards and along the fridge. And let's not forget all of the broken items that littered the floor and counter: broken salt and pepper shakers, burned boxes of ramen, destroyed glasses. And it just got better.

The two people had turned around and I was momentarily stunned into silence. Just as I had thought, the voices had belonged to none other than my best friend, Ino, and the criminal, Deidara. But it wasn't that that had stunned me into silence. Oh no. It was the fact that even after 38 years had passed, they still looked the same every since I had last seen them.

**Finished~! New chapter has finally been created! I'm terribly sorry how late this is. I kept telling myself that I would get up earlier before school so that I could work on it so that my mom didn't know that I wasn't on the computer, but that plan epically failed because I kept sleeping through my alarms. *Sweat drops* And I had three of them set to go off every 20 minutes…I never knew I was such a heavy sleeper…**

**So my neck is starting to act up again…I'll try getting my lazy sister to help me type up the next chapter…she better help me…after all that trouble that I went through to help her with her Religion, Math, and Science homework *Grumbles to self and walks away***


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so I know this is late and all, but I'm sorry! Exams are coming up this week and I've been TRYING to actually do well on my Spanish and Algebra tests, seeing as how I seriously suck at those two classes. Everything else is just fine. I actually believe that I can pass my other classes. Honest to God, I don't believe that I can pass Spanish and Algebra. Nothing is clicking with me right now and the teachers aren't helping when they don't review it or go over it enough for me to understand it. Stupid teachers…**

**I'm gonna cut this short so that I can get started on the good stuff :3**

**UltimateReader18: **They are not married, you dink! Although…maybe I should have them get married…just to piss you off *Smiles evilly*

**Rocker1800: ***Laughs sheepishly* I'm pretty sure I already told you about THAT epic failure in a PM. I proceeded to hit my head on a table for a good five minutes as my punishment …I kinda think that I might've gotten a slight concussion again, but oh well, nothing I haven't experienced!

**Cherryvampiress: **I do, too! Not that I would ever cheat on a test because I know damn well that I would get caught! I wouldn't be surprised if the teachers had hidden cameras in the room. *Shivers* That would be kinda creepy…

**The Keeper of Worlds: ***Nods sagely* Oh yes, I am powerful enough to transmit the full power of my "glomp" attacks from states away. I am freaking awesome! XD But of course! It seemed like a good idea to me *Smiles* I liked to imagine that your OC was my sister 'cause hell, we WOULD do that! It was very fun to write *Grins*

**2000msluna: **No need to fear, loyal reader. *Bows* All of your questions shall be answered here! Enjoy~!

**xbLoOmZx: **Well shit! What, did you think I would put you dead last? *Snorts* I am not THAT cold-hearted! I always did love to read your reviews when I first started out this story! They never ceased to make me laugh and inspire me to begin a new chapter almost instantly! Oh, don't worry. Kisuke and Sakura will have _plenty _of time to catch up *Snickers evilly* I can't wait to start that conversation. Yes, I shall explain that in one of these chapters. It might be in this or the next one. I just got to make room for it.

**Tomoko: **HI! I have missed you! Thank you *Smiles* I like to think that I'm getting better, too. *Laughs* I'm not _that _good! There are so many better writers than me on this wonderful site that put me to shame with their detail and how well their characters are in check! Oh, you're welcome! :-)

**Enjoy this chapter, everyone~!**

_Recap: _

_I resisted the gasp of surprise at the two voices, but instead stifled a giggle. They certainly hadn't changed a bit. Or, their voices hadn't._

_Despair filled my gut. It's been 38 years since the last time I've seen them. How much had they changed? Did they still remember me? Do they remember the promise I made them to come back? Was everyone else still alive?_

_Swallowing the unpleasant taste that had begun to rise up my throat, I walked into the kitchen and came to an immediate halt at what I saw._

_A mess…the entire frucking kitchen was a mess. It looked like a jungle! There was some sort of green substance sticking to most of the walls, floor, and ceiling. Some of it was even dripping from the ceiling. There were scorch marks along the cupboards and along the fridge. And let's not forget all of the broken items that littered the floor and counter: broken salt and pepper shakers, burned boxes of ramen, destroyed glasses. And it just got better._

_The two people had turned around and I was momentarily stunned into silence. Just as I had thought, the voices had belonged to none other than my best friend, Ino, and the criminal, Deidara. But it wasn't that that had stunned me into silence. Oh no. It was the fact that even after 38 years had passed, they still looked the same ever since I had last seen them._

_End of Recap_

I gaped at the duo just as they gaped at me in stupefied astonishment. There they were, two people, one who was my best friend and the other my other friend's sworn enemy, whom I had thought should be hitting their late forties arguing in a kitchen and ending up making a ridiculously chaotic mess and yet, they still looked like they were still in their early twenties. The exact age that they were when I had left them.

My medical mind was reeling at what I saw. How was it that they hadn't aged? Why hadn't they grown any older over the past thirty-eight years? How could their bodies have ignored time's clutches and not grow any older than they already were when I found them again? An even bigger thought hit me then.

Were all of my other friends still alive and in this world and not rotting in a grave because of a too early death?

My stomach coiled unpleasantly again and I forced that thought away. No, they couldn't be dead. If Ino and Deidara were still alive, then why wouldn't the others still be here? I probably just haven't run into them yet. That, and I had no idea where the hell they even lived.

I nodded at my thought process, eradicating any and all thoughts that revolved around the deaths of my precious friends and continued to think that they were still well and breathing in this world.

_Which reminds me. I'm going to have to go around and find them when I find the time. _

No sooner had that thought exited my mind, Ino let out a piercing cry and threw herself bodily at me. My eyes widened and, unable to just leap out of the way and let her ram head first into the wall, I clenched all of my muscles as her body nailed itself into my stomach. My muscles, incapable of holding their own against Ino's deadly assault, loosened for a fraction of a second and I was sent flying backwards and into the wall.

I grunted in pain as my tailbone rapped against the ground rather painfully as I slid to the ground in an ungraceful tangle of limbs. Ino's arms quickly wrapped around my waist and she buried her face into my stomach, mouth moving a mile a minute.

"You came back! I can't believe it; you actually returned!" She cried out happily, little tears of happiness escaping her closed eyes. "I've missed you _so_ much, Sakura! You have no idea how long I have waited for you to come back for us and here you are, finally home, and still in one piece!" She quickly sat up, positioning herself on my legs as she beamed at me. "How was that mission? Did your Captain person or whoever the hell he was keep you busy for so long that you couldn't even come visit us?" Her happy expression changed to an angry scowl. "Those bastards! How dare they keep you away from us!" She punched the ground angrily. "If I ever meet them, I'm gonna show them what it really means to meet a pissed off woman! They won't know what hit them!"

My mind barely managed to process the fact that Ino had suddenly went from happy to angry in the span of a few seconds and that she was still rambling on about how she was going to castrate all of the men in the Soul Society for keeping me away from coming back to the World of the Living. I was too busy staring at my best friend's face, trying to figure out if all of this was real or just some very bad dream that I really needed to wake up from.

"Fucking god, woman, would you shut the hell up for five minutes so that Pinky can talk, yeah!"

Looking above Ino's head, I saw Deidara scowling in annoyance at my friend, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the wall. Ino stopped talking and turned her head sharply. I cringed at the sound of the bones in her neck cracking.

"Shut up, you she-male!" Ino snarled. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Deidara snorted. "Yeah. You're certainly busy sucking Pinky's face, yeah."

Ino's face turned an interesting shade of purple. She jumped to her feet and, temporarily forgetting about me, lunged at Deidara with an angry screech.

I stared at the duo, surprised, and watched as Ino tugged on Deidara's hair painfully, eliciting a strangled yelp from the blond. She bared her teeth at him in a menacing snarl as he slapped at her, trying to gain leverage from the enraged girl above him. She bit the offending hand that had dared to come too close to her mouth. Deidara growled at Ino and he made to retaliate by pulling at Ino's own hair when he finally seemed able to get to his feet, but he tripped over her longs legs and managed to second-base her instead.

Ino froze and blushed a pretty crimson color. Deidara's face paled and he quickly pulled back his arm, as if he had just been shocked.

I couldn't help it. I blamed too much stress and all of the surprises that I've been getting lately. I burst out into laughter, falling to the ground and holding my stomach as I laughed. Ino's expression and Deidara's pale face didn't help cease my mirth. Instead, it made me laugh harder.

It took me awhile, but I was finally able to control my full-blown laughter into uncontrollable snickers, my hand covering my mouth and my eyes avoiding looking at Deidara and Ino. I knew that I would start to laugh again if I so much as looked at them.

"It's nice to see you, Ino. You, too, Deidara," I said through my hand, eyes trained solely on the floor. Ino shoved Deidara off of her and quickly got to her feet, brushing imaginary dirt off of her shorts and keeping her lips pursed in a displeased expression.

"You seemed to be having fun, Sakura," Ino said a little stiffly, her usual happiness at seeing me replaced by a cold tone that I was all too familiar with.

I smiled at her. "It's been such a long time since I've laughed that much, Ino. Thank you for making me smile again." I gave her my best grin, making sure to sound truly happy about it.

Ino was a sucker for falling for my sweet smiles and they had never failed me in convincing her that she had really made my day.

As expected, she immediately caved and crouched down in front of me to pull me into a tight hug. "I've missed you, Sakura," She said quietly, leaning back and helping me to my feet. She smiled. "Let's go and talk in the living room. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Grinning, I nodded eagerly and followed her down the hallway. Deidara's angry voice filled the hallway as we walked. "Oh, sure. Leave the damaged man on the ground!" We completely ignored him.

OoOoOoO

"So tell me again why the two of you are living together?"

Ino let out a snort, while Deidara coughed into his hand as he collapsed onto the couch and leant his head back. "It wasn't our decision," She said in irritation as she glared at the ground. "We were forced into this arrangement when we graduated high school."

I blinked. "Who forced you? And when the hell did you graduate?"

Ino looked up at me and arched a perfect eyebrow. "You seriously didn't just ask me that, did you?" She asked in that condescending tone of hers. "A blond I may be, but I am most certainly not stupid."

Deidara let out another snort under his breath. "Last time I checked, getting a D- in a Health class certainly doesn't live under the expectations that one is smart when they are _supposedly _a medical ninja."

Ino glared at Deidara.

"Since when do you get such low grades in a _Health class_? Ino, you supposed to be a fucking medic!"

Ino flicked her bang behind her eye. "The stuff they were teaching wasn't anything like what Lady Tsunade had taught us!" She said indignantly. "I didn't understand anything that the damn man was saying and he absolutely refused to answer any of my questions, so there wasn't much that I could do!" She pointed to the lounging man on the couch. "This asswhole is completely useless. An S-rank criminal he may be, but he can't even tell me the difference between photosynthesis and the Calvin Cycle!"

Deidara cracked open one of his eyes and glared at Ino, flipping her the finger before going back to dozing.

I shook my head at their antics. I swear, they could be worse than Naruto and Sasuke when they had their days and they were in their moods.

"Who's forcing you two to live together, Ino?"

Ino frowned. "I guess I shouldn't have said 'forcing'. It's kinda like an arrangement that we have to deal with." She paused with a confused look on her face, trying to arrange her thoughts so that even she could understand them. "The people that I have been living with, my so-called 'parents', are business agents for some of the big shots in Tokyo, so they travel a lot. Because of this, I wasn't allowed to live by myself according to the law in this town. Since Deidara and I look so alike, we could be mistaken as siblings." She shrugged. "Technically he's older than me, so I was allowed to live with him once I graduated high school and I wouldn't be forced to go traveling around the world with my parents."

"Yeah, and she's been nothing but a pain in my ass since she graduated from that damn school, yeah."

Ino glared at him. "You can go suck on a lemon, you dick. I don't need to hear that from you when you've been nothing but a pain in _my _ass since I've arrived here!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, getting just a little bit tired of their constant arguing. God, they really knew how to grate on my nerves when I really wasn't in the joking mood and was actually attempting to be serious for once.

"Ino, let's focus," I said impatiently. "There are still some things that need to be cleared up before I can leave to go find the others."

Ino tilted her head. "The others?" She repeated.

That cold feeling settled in my stomach again. "Yes," I said slowly, "the others. As in Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji?"

Ino's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I didn't tell you yet, did I? Everyone else is still alive, too!"

That heavy weight that had settled upon my shoulders when I had first arrived here dissipated into thin air as I slumped forward, placing my head in my hands as I rested my elbows on my knees. "Thank god," I murmured.

Beside me, Deidara shifted his body, lifting his legs up to rest them on the table, sighed in an exasperated tone. Ino gave him a scathing look and looked very tempted to attack him again. Or she probably just wanted to throw that lamp that was in reaching distance at him.

"Do you know where they all are, Ino?" I asked her as her hand slowly began to inch towards the said lamp.

Ino's hand froze and she hastily replaced it back in her lap as Deidara eyed her warily. "Hinata and Neji are still here in Karakura Town as far as I'm concerned. I was talking to them just the other day, as a matter of fact. Naruto and Sasuke…" She hesitated before continuing to speak. "I haven't heard from them in weeks. No letter, no phone call, no text messages. Nothing."

My hands clenched into fists. "Are you sure?"

Ino nodded slowly, her lips pursing. "I'm positive. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

I raised my hand and bit my thumb nail. This couldn't be good. People don't just disappear off the face of the earth. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. And knowing Naruto and his ways of getting into trouble, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the cause of the problem. He most likely ended up dragging Sasuke into his mess, hence why he hadn't met up with Ino for so long.

I stood up. Ino glanced up at me and quickly got to her feet, too. "I'm going to go look around. Maybe I'll be able to sense their Reiatsu if they aren't hiding it from anybody."

Ino's eyebrows furrowed. "Reiatsu?"

I shook my head. "Later. I'll explain everything later on. Right now, let's find the others. I have a feeling that we are going to be needing their help in this matter, as well."

Ino grabbed Deidara's hair and yanked him to his feet, ignoring his shout of discomfort and dragged him behind her as she followed me out of the door. She paused only for a second to lock up the apartment before catching up with me.

OoOoOoO

"Jesus…you never said they lived in a freaking mansion, Ino."

Ino shrugged. "Well, they were part of the Hyuuga clan. If you really think about it, their life style now makes a ton of sense."

Seriously, thought, Hinata's and Neji's houses were fucking _beast_. They trump all of the other houses here in Karakura Town easily. All the buildings looked trivial and unimportant compared to their houses.

Right now, Ino told me that we were standing in front of Neji's home.

The house was freaking huge, with its pure white paint job and its Kiabakari structure. Just from looking around, I could tell that the lawn was well-taken care of. The air practically smelled of recently-cut grass. The average-sized courtyard was surrounded by cement structures, including statues of meaningless things and stone benches. Flora were lined around the house decoratively and around the lawn, flowers dotting around the tall Plum Blossom tree that stood in the very center of the courtyard.

I let out a low whistle. "Damn. This place is amazing. Neji certainly knows how to make a place look nice. Maybe he can come back to the Soul Society with me and help me with my living arrangements," I added under my breath as I eyed Hinata's house, which just so happened to be a house or two down from Neji's. It was a complete replica of Neji's.

Ino nodded, staring appreciatively at the flowers that were planted around the tree. "It sure is."

"It's too girly," Deidara said, glancing around in distaste.

Ino slapped him upside the head. "Asswhole."

Shaking my head at their antics, I walked around the tree and headed towards the door. Raising a hand, I lightly rapped on the wooden door and waited. The door was opened some seconds later by a maid. She bowed to us.

"Neji-sama and Hinata-sama have been expecting you," She said, ushering us inside. "Please follow me."

After she shut the door behind us, she led us up a flight of stairs and down a few hallways before we reached our destination. She finally stopped before a tall oak door that was guarded by tall, fearsome statues of a tiger and lion that were in mid-roar. Ino let out a small squeak at the rows of teeth that were displayed. Deidara snorted at her again, causing her to hit him again. He growled at her to stop hitting him and rubbed the back of his head, grumbling about annoying blonds and idiotic females.

The maid pushed open the door and waved us in, bowing to us before she left, shutting the door with a loud bang.

We were in what looked like a simple study. The walls were covered with shelves upon shelves of books and I silently admired the vast collection of information that was present. I certainly wouldn't mind staying here and exploring the books for a while. Near the fall wall was a large table stacked high with books and very nearly hiding the faces of Neji and Hinata, who were bent over some open books in front of them, reading.

Neji looked up. "Took you all long enough," He said, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

I sighed at him. "What happened to having the Hyuuga clan's infamous patience, Neji?"

Neji scowled at me and didn't say anything.

Hinata smiled shyly at us as we pulled up some nearby chairs and took a seat beside her and Neji. "It's been so long, Sakura-chan," She said, nodding her head at Ino and Deidara in greeting. "Welcome back."

I grinned at her. "Yea. It's great to be back." I leaned over to hug her, pleased with the fact that she returned it as well, albeit somewhat hesitantly. "This place is really cool, Hinata," I said as I released her and looked around. "I should come over more often to read what you've got here."

Hinata blushed prettily. "We've got a few books that I think you might like, Sakura-chan. Mainly medical books and weaponry, though. I can lend them to you if Neji-niisan and his family will allow it."

My eyes glowed happily at her offer. "I'll hold you to that the next time that I come here to grab a book to read."

Neji cleared his throat. "If you two are done with your greetings, we can get started on the situation at hand." He glanced at me. "I'm assuming that you already know about Naruto and Sasuke?"

I nodded, mood suddenly grim and serious. "Yes. Do you have any idea as to where they could be, Neji?"

Neji slammed his book closed and placed it on the ever-growing tower of books. "Not in the slightest. I haven't heard from the Uchiha or Naruto for weeks now and we have no clue as to where they could be right now."

I frowned. "Not even the slightest clue?"

"None."

Silence ensured after that. No one said anything, not even Deidara, who didn't seem to want to put the effort into voicing out a snide comment. Ino seemed to avoid eye contact with everyone at the table and instead choosing to play with the hem of her shorts. Deidara was leaning back in his chair, feet once again propped up on the table. I was kind of hoping he would fall. Or that Neji would get on his ass for dirtying his table. Hinata stared around at us, a worried look on her face as she surveyed everyone.

"Have you talked with their 'parents'?" I asked, breaking the silence some time later. "Surely they know where Naruto and Sasuke could have gone."

Hinata shook her head sadly. "I spoke with Naruto-kun's and Sasuke-san's parents a few days later when we came to the conclusion that they were missing. They have not heard from either of them."

I bit my lip, placing a contemplating hand to my chin. "What about their locations? Have you visited any of the areas that they frequented last?"

"That's just the problem," Ino spoke softly, still looking at her lap. "We don't know where they were."

"Where do they go often then? There has to be a place where they were always at that they can be considered regulars by people."

Neji's eyes lit up. "There is one place," He said.

"Where?"

"One of the most popular restaurants in town: Higashi Koenji."

Ino let out a surprised gasp. "Of course!" She exclaimed. "If there is one place out of the entire vicinity of Karakura Town that Sasuke and Naruto can be found at, it's Higashi Koenji."

Deidara blinked, eyebrows furrowing. "How the hell did we not think about asking around there?"

"What is Higashi Koenji?"

Ino smirked at me, eyes shining. "You'll see." She got to her feet. "Neji, let's get going! We've got some boys to find!"

OoOoOoO

I slapped my forehead. "How the hell did I not foresee this?"

Ino laughed. "It's not your fault that you don't what and where everything is, Sakura-chan!" She said happily, indicating that little shop in front of us. "I can guarantee you that we will be able to find some information about Naruto's and Sasuke-kun's whereabouts!"

Higashi Koenji was, in fact, a ramen shop. And it just so happened to be the most popular ramen shop in all of Karakura Town.

_How could I not have figured this out myself without having to wait? I should've known Naruto well enough by now that the only thing he ever eats is ramen unless he has to forcefully be fed something that he doesn't like. Poor Sasuke, constantly having to follow after the idiot and eat ramen all the time. _

The restaurant was pretty nice with plenty of space for the waiters to shuffle past without bumping their hips against the tables and disturbing any of the customers and for the customers to slip past the said waiters without getting in their way. It had a rather pleasant atmosphere. Apart from the fact that it smelled strongly of broth and cooking noodles, it wasn't that bad.

Hinata pointed to a middle-aged man working the broth and noodles at the same time as a waitress grabbed the bowls that he had just seconds ago placed on the counter and take them to the patrons. "That is Yamada Katsuragi-san. He's the owner of this shop."

"So he's the one that will probably know where Naruto and Sasuke are?"

Hinata nodded. "Most likely. Yamada-san took a liking to Naruto-kun since he comes to eat here all the time." I smiled at that, already picturing Naruto using his magic to befriend the ramen shop owner. "He always let Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san sit at the reserved seats in front." She pointed at the seats in front of the bar.

I walked forward, stopping in front of the counter and rapping my knuckles on the smooth wood. Yamada looked over his shoulder at me, narrowed his eyes slightly, and returned to work. "Please wait to be seated by one of the waitresses, miss."

"I'm not here to eat, Yamada-san. I have some questions for regarding two of my friends."

"Miss, I serve hundreds of kids your age here all day. You cannot expect me to just remember a few of those kids out of the blue."

"But my friends are some of your regulars. I'm sure you are on excellent terms with one of them. Are you familiar with the name Uzumaki Naruto?"

Yamada paused, the now-ready noodles half-way out of the fryer. He placed the noodles, along with the broth, into a large bowl of soy sauce, adding in dried seaweed, sliced pork, and green onions. My lips curled in distaste. How on earth could anyone eat dried seaweed in ramen?

_Naruto could…_

I smiled fondly at the memory of my other blond friend, remembering his hazardous appetite for anything that was made of ramen as Yamada turned around, called over one of the waitresses and gave her the bowl.

"What is it that you want to know about Naruto-kun?" Yamada asked as he wiped his hands with a rag from the sink. "Something hasn't happened to him, right?" His voice had taken on a worried tone.

"He very well may be in trouble," Neji said, coming up beside me to sit down in the bar stools and pinning Yamada with his white stare. "When was the last time that you saw Naruto?"

"Hmm…about two weeks ago, I'd say. He came in to eat with that boy with the spiky-black hair one day and didn't come back the next."

"By any chance, did you hear anything that they were talking about," Ino pressed. "Did Naruto or Sasuke-kun say anything that sounded even remotely suspicious?"

Yamada frowned. "No," He drawled the word out. "I don't believe so. Naruto-kun kept talking about how excited he was about his date for that night." Hinata blushed at that and I held back a smirk. I couldn't wait to talk to her about _that _particularly juicy piece of information. "The other boy seemed content with just sitting there and eating."

"He was probably ignoring the little shit," Deidara muttered from behind me. "I don't blame him. That little brat sure can talk off one's ear." A resounding slapping sound echoed and Deidara's grumblings filled the air, along with Ino's hissing at him to be quiet and not say a word.

"However…" My attention snapped instantly back to Yamada. "There was this man," He said, frowning in displeasure. "He just appeared out of nowhere, immediately starting to talk to Naruto-kun and his friend." Yamada shivered a bit. "I didn't like the looks of him. Everything about him just spelled danger. Sure, he looked pleasant and sounded nice, but he was giving off this aura that…" Yamada stopped, unable to continue.

My heart stopped for a few seconds before it sped back to life, beating at a painful rhythm that threatened to make me hurl in discomfort. "What did this man look like?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice calm and pleasant, but failing epically at it. My voice kept trembling and I couldn't hide the slight amount of fear that had crept into my voice.

Yamada picked up on it instantly, face slackening as he paled. "Well…um…he was kind of tall," He said slowly. "He was unhealthily skinny and looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in days. One couldn't see his eyes unless you moved his hair and even then, I had a suspicion that he wouldn't let anyone see them without a fight."

My heart now beating faster than it should, I bowed steadily to Yamada and thanked him for his time, starting to walk away with a brisk pace with the others following up behind me. I stopped short when Yamada's voice sounded out again. "Wait! The man…if it helps any, he had silver hair!" My back snapped straighter. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, frustration edging into my already apprehensive mood. I thanked Yamada one last time and walked out of the shop.

Ino walked in front of me, her eyes wide as she asked, "Sakura, what does this mean for Naruto and Sasuke?"

Gathering my courage, I opened my eyes and looked into hers, anxiety forcing bile to rise up my throat. Swallowing the feeling, I said, "It means that Naruto and Sasuke are in some serious shit."

**Again, I'm terribly sorry for how late this is. I just couldn't find the time to finish this. And when I did have the time, I was so empty of motivation that I didn't do a damn thing. Please forgive me, everyone. *Bows forlornly* I shall try to update more often from now on. **

**OH! I forgot to mention this. I got a DeviantArt! If anyone is interested in my drawings, my username is Sorrowful-Blossom94 :) I know, cheesy name, but it was something that was suggested to me by a dearest friend of mine. She is simply amazing and has continued to inspire me to keep drawing. Even though, she doesn't say it outright, I know that she wants me to keep trying. **

**Well, I'm going back to studying. I have every intention of passing that horrible Spanish test that I've got tomorrow so that I don't have to retake it again next year. As for Algebra…the teacher might as well get used to me because there is the very high possibility that I am going to be there next year. Goodbye, everyone! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	23. Chapter 23

**Exams are finally finished~! Now I don't have to worry about studying for the damn things anymore! *Jumps up happily* Except for the fact that I'm probably going to have to retake Algebra II Honors next year because I don't think that I did so hotly on the exam, but…I tried! Even though my mom will totally kill me, she can't accuse me of not trying to do good .**

**So the new trimester has finally started and I personally think that I've got some good classes. Mainly PE and Band. Maybe Choir, but I'm not so sure. I didn't enjoy it very much when I did it in sixth grade…**

**Thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers that reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it! *Hugs all of the reviewers* Especially you, Glow! You're my best buddy for continuously praising me and keeping my spirits up with your wonderful comments! I love you, girlie! 3**

**Rocker1600: **Ha, you see that? I actually got your name right this time~! Sorry about that! Hope you like this chapter!

**The Keeper of Worlds: **How true you are, my good sir! I do so love the irony…er, well, whatever that word is….I don't know. I suck at English *Sheepish face* I can freaking write a good story, but I can't do anything English related. That's just sad, don't you think?

**Xoulblade: ***Rings bell enthusiastically* We have a winner folks! *Smiles* I'm happy that you are enjoying my story. Here's your update!

**DexG23: **Welcome back! *Smiles* You are correct in that assumption, my faithful reviewer. Shit's about to go down! *Cackles*

**ChaoticChaosController: **How long has it been since I last talked with you?! I seriously missed all of the intelligent conversations that the two of us had together! *Giggles* In answer to your question, no, Yamada-san isn't related to Hanatarou. I was watching anime and the name Yamada was mentioned, so I just stuck with it. *Shrugs* What can I say? I'm dead lazy when it comes to making up Japanese names!

**ThousandsOfMilesAway: **Thank you! I'm glad that you are enjoying my story! Here's your update!

**xbLoOmZx: **Well, duh! I usually end up going to school in a seriously pissed off mood because I stayed up late typing up another chapter, but me, being the crazy bitch that I am, gets up early and likes to get on Facebook, check her DeviantArt page, _and _check Fanfiction because she is completely obsessed with those three things, so since I check Fanfiction last and I read all of the reviews and stuff and I come upon yours, your funny little comments put me in a somewhat better mood! *Giggles* It's mostly because of you that I don't beat the shit out of anyone that gets in my way when I walk into school. People annoy me way too easily.

*Laughs* No, that doesn't make you weird! I'm kinda the same way actually! I can't be serious if my life depended on it! If you ever see me around my friends and we were in a serious situation, you would see and hear me acting so freaking stupid and saying weird things and thinking about what a weirdo that I was! *Cackles* It's mostly because of this childish side of me that lands me into a shit load of trouble! And don't worry, I worry about myself, too. Though I worry my parents and friends more than I should care about myself.

**Tomoko: ***Smiles widely and sways casually* I feel so honored that you like my story. I don't normally show my stories to other people because they are scared to find out what my crazed mind comes up with, but it's because of this wonderful site that I'm able to share my story and not worry about my friends being scarred for life! I shall explain the reason for their ageless bodies in this chapter, hopefully. If not in this one, then definitely the next one. Really? That's so cool! I don't have a map with me, but where exactly is Mongolia? Is it on the other side of the world? In Europe? Asia?

**GOKOA: **Hello! You're a new face! *Bows politely* It's a pleasure to meet you! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**2000msluna: ***Snickers* Don't worry. I have a plan going on in my mind right now and I don't believe that you are going to be pleased with what my sick and twisted mind has in store for everyone! *Cackles evilly*

**Enjoy~!**

_Recap:_

_My heart stopped for a few seconds before it sped back to life, beating at a painful rhythm that threatened to make me hurl in discomfort. "What did this man look like?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice calm and pleasant, but failing epically at it. My voice kept trembling and I couldn't hide the slight amount of fear that had crept into my voice. _

_Yamada picked up on it instantly, face slackening as he paled. "Well…um…he was kind of tall," He said slowly. "He was unhealthily skinny and looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in days. One couldn't see his eyes unless you moved his hair and even then, I had a suspicion that he wouldn't let anyone see them without a fight."_

_My heart now beating faster than it should, I bowed steadily to Yamada and thanked him for his time, starting to walk away with a brisk pace with the others following up behind me. I stopped short when Yamada's voice sounded out again. "Wait! The man…if it helps any, he had silver hair!" My back snapped straighter. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, frustration edging into my already apprehensive mood. I thanked Yamada one last time and walked out of the shop. _

_Ino walked in front of me, her eyes wide as she asked, "Sakura, what does this mean for Naruto and Sasuke?"_

_Gathering my courage, I opened my eyes and looked into hers, anxiety forcing bile to rise up my throat. Swallowing the feeling, I said, "It means that Naruto and Sasuke are in some serious shit."_

_End of Recap_

"Are you sure you're okay, Haruno-Fukutaichou?" Rukia asked, eyes narrowed in concern when she saw the dark bags that now graced around my eyes.

Yeah, I know I looked like shit. Get off my ass. There was no way in hell that I was going to be able to sleep now that Gin had Naruto and Sasuke in his grasp.

I sighed. "I'm fine, Kuchiki-san. And please quit calling me that. I don't want the idiots in this world to give us weird looks. Just call me Sakura." I paused. "Or, rather, just call me by my last name. That sounds even better since you don't know squat about me."

Rukia frowned at me. "Very well."

Inhaling deeply when she didn't press me, I fell onto my back onto the hard cement of the school's roof and settled for pulling a Shikamaru: staring up at the sky aimlessly and thinking deeply.

Things had been unnaturally quiet ever since we found out that Naruto and Sasuke were missing. Neji and Hinata had pestered me with numerous questions revolving around the mysterious man named Ichimaru Gin, but since there wasn't much that I knew about the guy, I couldn't give them any information that would lead to the possible location of Naruto and Sasuke. And since Ino and Deidara spent most of their time at home anyways, Neji—Jashin bless that stoic bastard—forced Deidara and Ino to split up around town and search for any clues. The two had obviously complained—rather voraciously, mind you—and had rejected doing anything that involved too much work, but Neji's death glare and calm threats of death were enough to put those two idiots in place.

As for me, I had dedicated myself to finding anyone that had last seen or talked with the infamous duo. Naturally, I kept it secret from Rukia and tried to make my questioning distinct and as secret as possible, but it didn't stop her from noticing my strange behavior and my suddenly snappy and defensive attitude towards anyone that so much as looked at me wrong. She had asked me questions and kept wondering what was wrong, but I continued to brush off her concerns and eventually, she stopped asking, but that didn't mean that she couldn't stop sending me suspicious glances.

The only weird thing in this entire situation was the fact that everyone that I had asked that I knew would know Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have no memory of who they were. I had first thought that they had just forgotten their faces. I mean, it's been 38 years, after all. But it seemed that that wasn't the case either.

I had snuck into the principal's office the next morning and searched through his computer, scanning through the files of every student that had just recently attended to the school and had graduated years back. After skimming through the year that Naruto and Sasuke had graduated in, I was shocked to find that they weren't in there. I didn't find their names even when I searched for Uzumaki and Uchiha. It was almost like someone had forcefully erased their existence from the minds of everyone that had associated with them.

I snorted softly. _That can't be possible. If that was true, then why do Ino and the others still remember them? We were one of their few trusted friends. So why didn't we lose our memories of them?_

I heard an internal sigh of irritation. _Would you please stop brooding like this? _Hana asked in annoyance, glaring at me through her mirror. _You're giving me a headache!_

I blinked in surprise. _Where the hell have you been?_

Hana paused and shrugged. _I've been here the entire time. You just didn't have any need for me. _

_Bullshit. _

Hana sighed again, though more heavily this time. _If you had honestly required my assistance, I would've contacted you sooner before the situation got out of hand. As of late, I have detected no menacing auras around you for the past 38 years. You were safe the entire time and had no need for me. _

_What about the time Mayuri came after me with that horrendous smelling potion that would've melted my skin upon contact?_

_You had Gage with you. I had complete trust in him and his Zanpakuto to keep you safe. I also trusted that you would choose the correct path to avoid that crazy bastard. And you did, which is why you are sitting here now having this ridiculous conversation with me. _

I sighed lowly, bringing my knuckles together and cracking them loudly. I saw Rukia flinch out of the corner of my eye at the sharp sound that echoed afterwards. _You don't seem to have changed at all. You bitch. _

Hana didn't reply, but I could definitely detect the menacing aura that she was releasing. I smirked. She certainly felt like she was pissed.

_Of course I'm pissed, you brat! _Hana snapped irritably at me when my thoughts echoed into my Soul Room. _If that is the first thing that you say to someone after not hearing from them for nearly four decades, then of course you're going to piss somebody off!_

I snickered quietly. _I've missed you, too, Hana. _

Hana glared half-heartedly at me before she snorted and turned her back on me, giving me the silent treatment for the time being.

I grinned slightly. She would get over it within the hour. She couldn't stay mad at me forever. She loved me too much to hold a grudge against me for long.

Hana twitched at the direction my thoughts had taken, but she didn't say anything. She pursed her lips and stared determinedly away from me and refusing to make any type of eye contact with me.

Smirking, I turned my head when I heard Rukia start to talk. "We should get back to class, Haruno-san." I internally cheered in victory when she didn't address me as 'Lieutenant Haruno' this time. "Break is almost over and I don't think Kagine-sensei would appreciate it if we were late to his class again."

My nose scrunched up. "That man is a fucking Nazi commander," I said, referring to the soldiers that went around killing Jews. Ha, I feel so smart. I actually paid attention in History for once.

"He just appreciates his school too much."

"How any person can appreciate school is completely beyond me."

OoOoOoO

"So what are we going to do about this?" Hinata asked once I had arrived at Neji's house for our meeting. "If what you said is correct, then how are we going to retrieve Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san from your home?"

"They might not even be at the Soul Society, Hinata," I said. "For all we know, Gin could have taken them to some remote island in the middle of nowhere and we wouldn't have any idea where to look because he left us no clues to follow."

"Then how are we going to solve this problem, Haruno-san?" Neji asked.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I was thinking about having one of my friends back home go look around the 3rd and 5th Companies and report back to me if they find anything suspicious."

"Can you really trust your friend, Sakura?" Ino asked. "You said so yourself that you didn't trust that many people in the Soul Society because of the secrets that are kept hidden from everybody else. Would you really put Naruto's and Sasuke-kun's lives in the hands of a total stranger?"

"He isn't a stranger, Ino," I protested.

"But he is to us," She pressed. "We've never met any of your friends from the Soul Society and we don't know if they are trustable enough with our friend's lives."

Beside her, Deidara nodded his head once. "I agree. If I was in your position, I wouldn't risk asking for help from an unknown individual that only I know about and everyone else doesn't. It's too risky. We've got to come up with a different plan."

I groaned. "Then what the hell do you want me to do, you guys?! I'm running out of ideas here and our options are limited to an extent where we can't let anyone else know about what it is that we are up to!"

Hinata timidly raised her hand. "We could always go back to the Soul Society with you, Sakura-chan."

I quickly shot down that idea. "It's too dangerous. None of you are registered Shinigami and there are basic necessities that all Shinigami must meet before becoming a Seated Officer. Right now, none of you meet these requirements. Anyone in the Soul Society would be able to tell that you are an intruder from a mile away."

"Couldn't you train us then?"

I frowned. "I'm not much of a teacher, Neji."

"So you can teach us?" Ino asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

I hesitated before I answered. "I could teach you, but the problem is that your bodies wouldn't be able to keep up with my own. You'd barely get anything done."

"What about the body that you are currently using?" Deidara asked, pointing at me.

"What about it?"  
"You said that it was a portable gigai and that Shinigami use it when they are coming to our world for extended periods of time that require us to interact with people. Are there any more of them?"

I bit my lip.

Ino narrowed her eyes at me in a threatening glare. "Sakura," She growled out. "Answer the question."

I reluctantly replied. "Yes. There are more portable gigais, but they are extremely expensive and the owner who makes them is—"

"Where can they be bought?"

I glared at Neji for interrupting me. "Urahara Shouten."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "That little shop in town that is always being manned by those two little children out front?"

I snickered. "Yea. That's the one."

"You hinted that you knew the owner, Sakura. Do you think that you could talk him into letting us get gigais?"

My eye twitched as an image of Urahara appeared on my head. "The owner and I aren't on the friendliest of terms right now."

Ino frowned. "What did you do to piss the owner off, Sakura?"  
"It's not what I did. It's what he did. I haven't quite forgiven him even though it's been quite a few decades."

Neji shook his head. "That's too bad for you, Haruno-san, because you are going to have to put aside your petty hatred for the man for the time being. We need those bodies to find Naruto and Uchiha-san."

I glared at Neji. "I don't hate the owner. I just have an extreme dislike for him at the moment."

For the first time since I've known him, Neji rolled his eyes. "Same difference. Now will you take us to go meet with the man?"

Ino jumped to her feet, a large grin plastered to her face. "If she says no, then I can take all of you! I've been to that shop numerous times in the past to buy groceries for a very cheap price and I always did like speaking with that adorable little girl!"

I glared at her. "What makes you think that I was going to say no, Ino?"

Ino snorted. "I know you, woman, inside and out. I'm not stupid."

Deidara made a face. "I didn't take you to being a lesbian…"

Ino twitched violently and turned to him, murder clear in her eyes.

Thank God that Hinata came to the rescue.

"W-When should we leave?" She stuttered, trembling a little when she felt Ino's killing aura.

At her voice, Ino immediately turned away from Deidara and smiled brightly at Hinata. "We can leave right now!" She said. "Let's get going!"

OoOoOoO

Deidara snarled when a foot planted itself in his ass, sending him tumbling to the ground. He glared heatedly at Ino, who was smiling innocently at him and talking to Hinata, who looked downright terrified of Ino's smile.

In one way or another, Ino had been sabotaging Deidara every chance that she could get for that nice little lesbian comment Deidara gave her.

And get back at him she did.

Let's just say that Deidara was covered head to toe in dirt and mud, bruises littered his arms and legs when he had been suspiciously tripped and kicked by an unknown force, and scratch marks covered the majority of his neck and face when a full-grown cat had mauled him for some odd reason.

Ino looked immensely pleased with herself and she openly let Deidara know it.

Neji pinched his nose, a vein throbbing in his cheek as he listened to Deidara and Ino insult each other. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I hope you don't mean me and Hinata, Neji. Cause I'll punt your ass into space if you are calling us idiots."

Neji snorted. "I wouldn't even _dream _of it."

I smirked at him, pleased with his response.

The five of us turned off of the sidewalk, going down a side alley and appearing before Kisuke's small wooden shop. Said man was currently sitting in front of his shop, a knowing look on his face.

"Welcome back, Sakura-san." I waved to Kisuke lazily as he fluttered his fan in my direction as he lounged in his chair.

"Hey, Kisuke. I have a few requests for you."

I faintly saw him arch an eyebrow from under his hat. "Oh?"

"Do you have any more of those gigais on hand?"

Kisuke nodded. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

I pointed to my band of idiots. "They need training on how to get their spiritual form out of their bodies. And those gigais will prove to be very useful later on."

"You intend to make them Shinigami?"

"No. I intend to get them stronger before we go after our two missing friends."

Kisuke's fan paused in its rhythmic waving. "Ah, yes. I did hear that two young men went missing a few weeks ago. Terribly sorry for your misfortune, Sakura-san."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You make it sound like you know that they are dead."

"I did not say that."

"Kisuke, if you know something, you better tell me now before I strangle it out of you," I said through clenched teeth.

"I know nothing, Sakura-san." He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Honest."

I continued to glare at him for a few more seconds before I sighed. "Would you consider helping me train my friends, Kisuke? I can't do it by myself."

A mischievous glint flickered to life in his eyes. "But of course!" He said, standing up. "It would be a pleasure to help you, Sakura-san."

"Sakura?"

I glanced at Hinata, who was fidgeting nervously beside her cousin and Ino, who was eying Kisuke curiously. "Yes?"

She shakily pointed to Kisuke.

Realization kicked in when I realized what she was asking. "Oh, sorry." I cleared my throat. "Kisuke, these are my friends: Hinata, Neji, Ino, and Deidara," I said, pointing to each one respectively. "Guys, this is Urahara Kisuke. He is an acquaintance of mine that I have known for a long time."

Kisuke smiled at the group, that mischievous glint never disappearing from his eyes for a single second. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He gestured to his shop. "Shall we get this training session started?"

I think I've just royally fucked my friends over when he said that.

**So, I know this is late and all, but—you know what? I'm sick and tired of making up excuse. If I'm late, I'm late and I will be genuinely sorry about it. If I'm not, whoop-te-fucking-doo. I try here, but school is currently kicking my ass right now. And so if Softball for that matter. Tryouts finally started on Monday and I had every intention of posting this on Monday, but I didn't expect that we would do ****_that _****much running, so once I got home, I was out like a light. Not even the dead could wake me because of how tired I was. I am sorry and I will continue to try and please you all with at least one update a week. **

**Not much to say here, so I'm signing out for now. I will try to find time to post another chapter, but it probably won't happen to sometime late next week. Tryouts are still going on and Steve said that they will last however long they wanted…I think those men are trying to fucking kill us. They almost killed me when I first went on Monday. So much moving and death drills…**

**I apologize for how short this is. I usually aim for a chapter to be about 4,000 words long, but as I'm looking at my word count, I am less than 300 words below average. Another thing to piss me off…**

**Well, goodnight all. Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, so I know this is the second time that I've done one of these things, but I have news. Some news that both pisses me off and saddens me. **

**Yesterday at school, some asswhole decided it would be funny to take my flashdrive from the computer when I left it in the Library to go to Lunch. Now, that thing has a lot of important things on there, mainly my English research project that is worth like 300 points of my grade and all of my chapters for this story and my other ones. It really pisses me off because I was almost finished with the newest chapter and then this litte asstard pulls this stunt. I swear to God, if you don't return that small black flashdrive to me and soon, I will hunt you down and rip your entrails out of your body and run you over with a fucking tractor. **

**Forgive me for the language, my kind reviewers, but nothing pisses me off more than stealing someone else's property. That flashdrive means much to me and I would very much like it back. I highly doubt that I ever will get it back, but it's the thought that counts. Unfortunately, I was only able to access Word because of my flashdrive since my computer doesn't have Word, so unless I get a new flashdrive and save something from Word on it, I can't type up the next chapter. I am currently at a friend's house because she was kind enough to let me use her Word thingie and I am able to tell all of you this. Because I made the JV Softball team this week, I will not be able to do these things more freely anymore since my time is consumed entirely with Softball and homework. I try, my friends, I try so hard, but Fate likes to fuck with me and people like to mess with my sanity, so you could say that I'm very close to having a mental breakdown because of how unfair my life is right now. **

**Right now, I am trying to convince my parents to get me a new flashdrive and I am pleased to say that it is slowly succeeding. So it shouldn't be too long before I get a new flashdrive and I am able to type up the new chapter. I am so sorry for all of my ridiculous excuses and I take full responsibility for letting you all down. Please forgive me for my horrible existence. **

**-KalafinaJ**


	25. Chapter 25

**My friend…the best fucking life-saver there ever was. She is being incredibly nice to me and is letting me use her computer. She is such a fucking sweetheart! Thanks, girly! *Glomps friend* You are probably the only one out of all of my friends that seems to understand the severity of my problem! And because of that, it makes you awesome~!**

**I'm tired…Softball has officially killed me. I can barely move and my legs hurt like a bitch and I feel like my knees are going to give out under me whenever I try to stand. Jesus Christ, I'll be so lucky to be able to walk up all of those damn stairs at school when 3rd period comes around. If not, I'm just going to hope that somebody will call an ambulance when I fall. **

**Special thanks to all of you lovely reviewers! Thank you for all of your kind words! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Especially to you, Glow! You are probably one of the best friends that I could ever ask for! I would also like to appreciate you all for reading my rant about how much of a fucktard the he/she idiot is for taking my flash drive. I feel so appreciated that you actually listen to my rants and not skip through the A/N like most others do. Thanks all!**

**The Keeper of Worlds: **I've noticed that, too! I'm just waiting for my cousin to just review out of nowhere and ask me who the hell Gage is! She would be the one to do that :3 I'm glad that you think that the story is getting more fun! It makes me think that I'm actually doing something right!

You do that! I shall help you! Man, you should've been by my side when I found out that someone took my flash drive and there were no teachers around. My friend started laughing her ass off because I was putting a sailor to shame because of how harshly I was cursing the bastard to hell!

**ChaoticChaosController: **Oh, I'm fine now! I still get headaches every once in a while, but those things are my biggest pain in the ass since I'm always getting them because the weather decides that it wants to fuck with my sinuses. Pardon my language! My head is currently pounding like a freaking drum and I'm so close to going on a psychotic murder spree here in about five seconds. *Shrugs* Hey, girlie, what can I tell ya? Considering how young you are right now, you don't have high school teachers up your ass about the homework assignment that you forgot to turn in. I think you're lucky to have so much time at the moment! I don't get any free time for me anymore because of how busy I am, what with trying to balance out homework, Softball, Volleyball, District, my social life, and trying to find more volunteering time for my favorite place in town! You're very lucky in that department, girlie. *Smiles*

*Stares in shock* Whoa there, girlie, has my story influenced you that much to start cursing?! Damn, I am good…okay, no, just kidding, don't listen to that! My parents would kill me if they knew that I had influenced you to start cursing when you're only in 8th grade ^^

**The BeuReaper: ***Points in shock* You! *Glomps happily* I haven't heard from you in so long! I have missed you! *Jumps up and down giddily* I'm glad that you think that! I hope that I don't disappoint you in any future chapters!

**DexG23: ***Snickers* Oh, you have no idea how right you are, loyal reviewer.

**Rocker1600: ***Smirks* Oh, please! Kisuke training Sakura's friends is nothing! *Grabs sister* I'm sure that you remember this pretty little face? You give me and my sister a simple rusty spoon and the whole town will be gone by dawn! *Both grins evilly* We should be labeled a catastrophe to mankind because of how dangerous we are!

**Animelover171: **Thank you ^^

**LovelyAngelYuuki: **I hope I don't disappoint you! Please enjoy! ^^

*Smirks* I have every intention of doing that. One of my friends is helping me look for the culprit. She is quite the detective when she wants me and hasn't failed me yet whenever I ask her to help me find something!

**xbLoOmZx: ***Grins creepily too* Of course I'll be your friend! I thought the same thing, too, when you first started reviewing my story! We certainly are a lot alike! I wouldn't be surprised if we were twins one way or another! I love laughing at my friends when I scare them! Sure, we can be weird together! I think that we could cause a lot of mayhem! *Smirks* I was heavily influenced by P.C. and Kristen Cast's series Marked. I recommend that you read the books. They are absolutely incredible!

**Moonlighttalon:** I know it's not my fault. I just can't help but pin the blame on myself because if I hadn't left it in the Library and had put it in my pocket like I should have in the first place, it wouldn't be missing. *Sad face* I felt like such an idiot because of that. Though the shock wore off and was later replaced with anger and undeniable hatred towards the bastard who thought it would be funny to mess with me…

**UltimateReader18: **I agree :3

**Theristia: **I'm actually kinda happy that I'm not an idiot. I admit to stupidity, but I don't sink so low as to take someone else's property just for a funny joke. I don't like jokes. Not one little bit. Most of the jokes that I've seen/heard have been rude and cruel and just downright degrading. What has happened to our race?

**Cherryvampiress: **I understand completely. I'm still pretty pissed off that I have to restart my entire project just because some little screwhead decided to be funny and take what is rightfully mine. That was the second damn flash drive that was stolen from me, too! It makes me seriously pissed that people find it funny to steal from others when they should be perfectly content with what they have. The only reason I'm pissed off right now is because when I imagine the person who took my flash drive fucking with my stories, it makes my blood boil. I worked so hard on those chapters and then he/she comes along and decides to fuck everything up!

**2000msluna: **DO IT! I demand that you, as a loyal reader, cast bad juju over the dumbass that stole my precious baby!

**xbLoOmZx: ***Sighs in relief* Thank God. It is a shame. I'm still pissed off about it, too. That's going to be so difficult, though! I'm already insane! What the hell are you talking about? I'm not awesome! I'm actually a dreadfully somber person with a sailor's mouth. Thank you~!

**Tamu-chan: **Awww~! I feel flattered! Thank you~! Seriously? I just reread it a while ago because I was bored and I noticed instantly how…plain and unoriginal it was. I was kinda sad about it, but you cheered me up a bit. *Smiles* Thank you for your kind words, Tamu-chan~!

**lilsakuraxxXX: **Oh trust me, when I find out who did take my precious baby from me, I will do more than give them H.E.L.L. I will pull a fucking Pein on their asses! I'll find a rusty old spoon and murder the idiot that took it!

**HinataUchiha825: **He will pay. I just gotta find the little shit that took it first…

**To the Guest who reviewed: Holy shit…we only had one Freshman make the Varsity team and I think she deserved it. She's pretty damn good. She went to many camps over the years for Softball, so she's pretty amazing. I don't do those things. It's way too much money. But I'm perfectly content with just settling for JV :) I can always try making Varsity over the next three years!**

**Enjoy~!**

_Recap:_

_I continued to glare at him for a few more seconds before I sighed. "Would you consider helping me train my friends, Kisuke? I can't do it by myself."_

_A mischievous glint flickered to life in his eyes. "But of course!" He said, standing up. "It would be a pleasure to help you, Sakura-san."_

"_Sakura?"_

_I glanced at Hinata, who was fidgeting nervously beside her cousin and Ino, who was eying Kisuke curiously. "Yes?"_

_She shakily pointed to Kisuke. _

_Realization kicked in when I realized what she was asking. "Oh, sorry." I cleared my throat. "Kisuke, these are my friends: Hinata, Neji, Ino, and Deidara," I said, pointing to each one respectively. "Guys, this is Urahara Kisuke. He is an acquaintance of mine that I have known for a long time."_

_Kisuke smiled at the group, that mischievous glint never disappearing from his eyes for a single second. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He gestured to his shop. "Shall we get this training session started?"_

_I think I've just royally fucked my friends over when he said that._

_End of Recap_

"This place is fucking _huge_!" Ino exclaimed as she gazed around the training grounds in awe.

My eye twitched and I turned to glare at Kisuke, who was currently hiding his face behind his white fan. I could tell that he was grinning even though his mouth was covered. "Kisuke…" I growled, advancing towards him purposely.

"Why don't we get started, shall we?"

I was stopped from getting any closer to the evasive blond by a large pair of hands grasping my forearms and lifting me off the ground, holding me suspended at arm's length. I turned to scowl at Tessai. "Let me go. I'm going to kill him."

"I'm afraid that that is not going to happen, Haruno-san. We have work to do and so little time to prepare all of you."

"What do you mean 'so little time'?!" I hissed when he started walking away with me still hanging in his arms, leaving my friends to stare after us worriedly.

Tessai paused and was silent for a while. "Only the boss has the answer to that question." He continued to briskly walk.

That bastard! He was hiding secrets from me again! I muttered profanities under my breath before I let out a frustrated scream. "Kisuke!" I shouted angrily, glaring darkly at him from over my shoulder. "You son of a bitch! Just you wait until I get my hands on you! I'll tear your fucking intestines out the next time I see you!"

I swear to God I heard Ino and Hinata let out a tiny squeak of fear and hide behind Deidara and Neji respectively. Deidara looked very pale and Neji just looked a bit surprised. And Kisuke…that bastard just smiled cheerfully at me and waved.

OoOoOoO

I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks out at Tessai, looking every bit like a child throwing a temper tantrum. I couldn't help my childish urges. I was every bit like a child when I was in a pissed off mood. It was all Kisuke's fault for riling me up anyway. He shouldn't have antagonized me like that…

Tessai gave me a completely blank stare, reminding me of Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi. He certainly hadn't seemed very interested in fighting Kakashi and Naruto when we had left Suna to retrieve Gaara, but he had still retained a calm and composed air around him even when he was outnumbered four to one.

Tessai was exactly like that.

Sure, I was only one person and there was one of him, but I knew that if the two of us were to fight, he would totally _own _my ass. His Kido abilities far out-ranked my own and one level ninety-nine spell was all that was needed to restrain me and the battle would end.

We both had a mini stare-down, neither blinking, though I couldn't quite tell if Tessai was cheating because the light kept reflecting off of his glasses and hitting my eyes. I eventually got bored of the contest, so I asked, "Why did you drag me over here, Tessai?"

Tessai shifted, raising a hand to push up his glasses. "You are going to be learning how to achieve your Bankai."

I blinked rapidly, surprised.

Inside my Soul Room, Hana's head shot up and she gave Tessai her full, undivided attention. Excitement radiated off of her in rays.

My mind flashed back to all of the lessons that I had learned back at the academy, the requirements to achieve Bankai and the how difficult it was to master it. For a split second, I felt a shred of doubt consume me.

Don't get me wrong, I was completely psyched about learning Bankai. I had always wanted to start training to learn Bankai since I first became the Lieutenant for the 2nd Company, but I was always stopped by hesitance and reluctance.

By learning Bankai, I was completely acceptable for a Captain's position. My ranking was high, my Kido abilities were strong, I was certainly smart enough for the position, and I had gained the trust of so many people during my span of time in the Soul Society. I was only worried about the responsibilities that I would have to take on if I were to become a Captain.

I bit my lower lip. "Why is it necessary that I learn Bankai?"

Tessai arched an eyebrow curiously. "You don't believe that you will be able to defeat Aizen and his subordinates with just your Shikai alone, do you?" Tessai shook his head. "Aizen may not seem like much, but he is more powerful than anyone thinks. He hides more than 80 percent of his abilities behind a mask that is nearly impenetrable. No one knows the extent of his abilities. Not even I or Kisuke know, but we do know enough right now that you won't stand a chance against him without your Bankai."

My insides turned cold. I always knew Aizen was strong, but was he really _that _strong? It…couldn't be possible. No man could be that powerful. It just wasn't natural.

"How are we going to be doing this?"

Tessai pulled a large, cardboard-thin white dummy out of nowhere. "With this."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What is that?"

"This is a Tenshintai, a rare artifact of the Onmitsukido that can force a Zanpakuto to materialize in its spirit form."

I glared at the object, a familiar dark-skinned, amber-eyed face appearing in my mind. "How did you get that?"

Tessai chuckled. "You forget that Kisuke was once part of the Onmitsukido. As one of the higher-ups, he was granted access to things like this whereas others would be punished severely for using them for training."

_Yoruichi had to have given him that. But when? I don't remember her ever being on close terms with Tessai before. Or was she hiding said relationship from others?_

I shrugged, still sending the doll a distasteful look. "How does it work?"

Tessai carefully placed the doll in front of him. "You stab it with your Zanpakuto and the doll will forcefully materialize your Zanpakuto to arrive in this world."

"It's the complete opposite of entering your Soul Room."

"Correct." He indicated the doll. "Now stab it."

Frowning, I pulled out my pretty glove and forced myself from my Gigai, lowering my body to the ground to avoid any injuries. I looked to Tessai for confirmation that I was to proceed. When he nodded his head once, I drew my sword and rushed at the doll, stabbing it in the center of its chest.

A flash of bright light and seconds later, Hana stood before me in human form. She looked exactly as she did as to when she was in my Soul Room: tiny, pale as a ghost, and covered completely in pure white clothes. She even held her circular mirror in her hands.

She smiled coyly at me. "You are surprised to see me. Care to tell me why?"

I shook my head at her, grinning. "It's nothing. I suppose it's just a surprise to actually see you in real life."

She cocked her head curiously. "You don't consider your Soul Room your own reality?"

"My Soul Room is a representation of what my soul looks like. I naturally fit in there. As do you. In real life, it's just so weird to see how sharply you stand out here in this rough terrain." I indicated the rocky space. "This environment doesn't suit you is what I'm trying to say."

Hana picked at her kimono sleeve. "I guess so," She said thoughtfully.

Tessai chose this moment to interrupt our moment. "I take it that you heard everything that I had said?"

Hana nodded, smirking slightly. "Yes."

Tessai bowed his head. "I leave the lesson to you, then."

"Very well."

Tessai nodded his head to Hana and me once before turning on his heel and leaving the two of us alone. He stopped before he disappeared around the corner of a large boulder. "I shall be close by to be able to maintain the Reiatsu link between to two of us. If you ever feel that you don't have enough supporting energy, please alert me immediately." He disappeared after that, leaving us for good this time.

"What exactly is it that we are doing?" I asked after a few moments of awkward seconds.

Hana's expression turned deadly serious. "For you to achieve Bankai, you need to defeat me in battle and discover what my Bankai name is."

"So the lesson that Tessai mentioned was actually an all-out battle with you?"

Hana shook her head. "No. I came to the conclusion that our battle would take far too long just days after you uttered my name. Therefore, I have come up with a different way for you to achieve Bankai without having to battle with me."

I smirked at her. "Are you admitting that I can defeat you in battle?"

"I'm saying that I could easily throttle you if I really wanted to," She deadpanned. "I know you, inside and out, just like you know me better than any other person. My abilities are just more advanced than your current abilities because you have yet to discover all of my Shikai abilities."

I frowned. Her Shikai had other abilities? "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "You didn't ask."

_Of course that would be her answer. _

"Enough of this," She said, going back into deadly-serious mode. "Back to the lesson. For you to achieve Bankai, you are going to need to collect four shards that are necessary for your development into a fully-grown Shinigami. Without them, there is no hope for you ever achieving Bankai."

"Where are the shards?"

She scowled at me. "I was getting to that part." She cleared her face of her annoyance. "As I was saying, the shards are an important value to you as of right now. To locate them, you are going to have to delve deep into your mind to locate the shards."

"So basically, I'm just traveling through my memories."

I immediately found that I didn't like the sly smirk that crossed Hana's features. "Not quite. You are also going to have to experience some of your memories once again before you can even gain the shard."

My heart stopped for a second. Re-experience my memories? I didn't like the sound of that. "Why?"

"To teach you a lesson," Hana said simply. "You are going to have to get over your irrational fear of the past if you are to figure out what lesson I am trying to teach you and retrieve the shards that I have assigned for you to get." She looked into my eyes intensely. "Are you ready?"

_No, _my heart shouted.

_Yes, _my mind whispered.

I took a deep shuddering breath, trying to find my center of calm. This was all happening way too fast. Just when I thought that I was beginning to put my past behind me, it was being forced right back to the front of my mind.

"You're not going to give me any time to prepare, are you?"

"We don't have any time left," She said sternly. "All you need for this lesson is yourself. Nothing more and nothing less. So I ask again: are you ready to begin?"

Biting my lip to hold at bay the strong urge to scream and cry and run away from Hana, I nodded my head. Hana lifted her mirror to face-level, the mirror catching light from the ceiling and reflecting my face, showing a scared-looking girl that looked emotionally shattered beyond existence. The mirror began glowing brightly, forcing me to cover my eyes, and before I knew it, everything went dark and I knew no more.

OoOoOoO

Ino looked worriedly after Sakura as she was carried away by the tall, dark-skinned man that didn't seem in the least affected by her furious kicks to his gut. She faintly heard Sakura hiss and moan in pain as she attempted to massage her most likely bruised foot.

"Will she be okay?" Hinata asked quietly, standing beside Ino as she came out from hiding behind Neji and staring after Sakura, too.

Ino nodded and smiled slightly, releasing her death grip on Deidara's sleeve. "I think she's in good hands. I just think that she won't appreciate being man-handled."

"I don't believe that any girl appreciates being man-handled, Ino," Neji said.

Deidara snickered, most likely thinking dirty thoughts.

"Listen up, everyone!" The man—Sakura had told us that his name was Kisuke—said as a pair of children came up beside him: a boy and a girl, both carrying an odd assortment of equipment in their hands. "Sakura-san has entrusted me with your training and I hope you realize," here he looked up us from underneath his hat, giving him an almost scary look, "that I will be devoting every waking moment of yours working on your best attributes."

Ino suddenly couldn't shake the feeling that she and her friends were going to be royally fucked over here in a few seconds if that look on Kisuke's face was anything to go by. She was starting to understand why Sakura was being so damn wary of the man when they had first arrived at the shop.

"Let's start with what you are good at." Kisuke pointed to Ino. "Let's begin with you."

Ino frowned. What was she good at? She was okay at school, nothing too special, and she hadn't done that many athletics back then. Not even in Konoha had she done much strenuous exercises that would've helped her Kunoichi career. She didn't really want to deal with skin problems and a musculature physique. Too much of a hassle for one like Ino.

Kisuke seemed to sense her struggle. "I'll rephrase the question: in your past life, what were your abilities?"

Ino started at his voice and when the question registered in her mind, she eagerly replied. "I could evoke my consciousness from my body and into another individual of my choosing. From there, I could control their minds for an undetermined amount of time and force them to do things against their will without having them fighting against me physically." She purposely neglected to mention the one time that Sakura had cancelled out her jutsu during the Chuunin Exams. That was not something that this man needed to know.

"So you are a long-range fighter?" He questioned.

Ino frowned. "I guess you could say that. I never was the most adept at Taijutsu like Neji, Hinata, and Sakura."

"Are you still able to use those abilities now?"

Ino shook her head forlornly. "No, I'm not. Reiatsu has a higher density rate than chakra, so I'm not sure if I ever will be able to use my clan's techniques again because of the difference in the two energies."

Kisuke nodded, seemingly satisfied with Ino's answer. Ino vaguely realized that he looked like her answers were exactly what he was expecting. "Anything else?"

"I could use water-based techniques, but I hadn't had the time to experiment with my chakra nature very much because of what happened," Ino said, mentally cursing Madara to the pits of hell for preventing her from advancing her chakra nature.

Kisuke smiled, fluttering his fan casually before turning to Hinata, who stood beside Ino. "And you?"

She blushed heavily under his scrutiny and tried to make out a coherent response. "I-I-I'm a-advanced in T-T-Taijutsu and R-Reiatsu c-c-control."

Kisuke's face brightened with interest. "Reiatsu control, you say? Does that mean that you are like Sakura-san and can move Reiatsu throughout your body in a heartbeat in battle?"

Hinata shook her head timidly. "I can materialize my Reiatsu into a solid entity."

Kisuke's face dropped a little bit. "Any skilled human or Shinigami can do that."

"I can materialize it in the shape of a barrier or an offensive weapon," Hinata said shyly, twiddling with her fingers nervously. "It's a power that I never had in my previous life. It doesn't associate with my Byakugan in any way either."

Kisuke hummed, bringing a hand to his chin as he continued to fan himself in a lazy manner. He was most definitely going to be examining the strange ability that the young girl in front of him was speaking of. It sounds quite intriguing to him. "Please demonstrate it to me later on," He said pleasantly. "Your ability sounds interesting and I cannot wait to study your powers in further detail later on." He ignored the blushing mess that was Hinata, who was swaying dangerously and Ino had to place a comforting hand on her shoulder to steady her, and turned to Neji, who was eying Hinata closely.

Neji looked Kisuke in the eye, already expecting what he was going to ask. "Taijutsu," Was all he said, pinning Kisuke with an icy look, as if he were blaming him for Hinata's barely conscious state. Knowing Neji, he probably was.

Kisuke looked to the final man, a tall blond with lightly tanned skin. He scowled slightly at Kisuke. "Long-range combat and an Earth-style affinity, yeah," He grunted, adding on that little tick of his.

Kisuke hummed again, gazing around at the strange group. They were an odd bunch and nothing about them was similar in any way. Their fighting styles crashed violently and it would be immensely difficult for one to combine their abilities to make them into a suitable team. But luckily for them, Kisuke was one who didn't give up and wouldn't let them rest until could meet his standards.

He smirked behind his fan. He knew just how to get started.

"All right then!" He said in a deceptively cheerful voice. "We'll start with stamina exercises. Three laps. Around the whole training grounds. No stopping for breaks."

Ino gaped at him in astonishment while Hinata fainted dead away. Neji and Deidara's eyes twitched violently as they glared deathly black flames at Kisuke, internally wishing that they could kill him slowly and painfully.

Three laps around this whole training grounds? That was fucking suicidal! The place had to be roughly over three thousand miles long!

"You've got to be joking, right?" Deidara growled out as Ino fanned Hinata's face, trying, and failing, to wake her up. "Do you know how long that will take? We'll be here all day, yeah!"

Kisuke grinned at the angry group of teens. "You better get started then."

Deidara snarled furiously at Kisuke before stomping off, leaving Neji and Ino to wake up the unconscious girl that was still lying on the ground.

As Ino and Neji tried to wake up the stupefied girl, one thought coursed through Ino's mind.

_I wish I had listened to Sakura earlier today. If the training that we are going to be doing is going to be like this every single day, I think that it is safe to say that Sakura was right to be wary of this man and that I am so going to be fucked. I just hope that that bastard Kisuke won't do anything harsh enough to break my nails…_

**Don't get used to a weekly update, people. The jackass still hasn't given me back what is mine, so I am limited to my best friend's computer. She is such a life-saver. You all better praise her because if it wasn't for her, there wouldn't be another chapter for about a month! She said that she would willingly let me use the computer anytime I wanted, but it had to be after the first few weeks of April, seeing as she has a huge English project that she has to pass to avoid taking the class again next year. And the project requires a computer 95% of the time…**

**Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry for the occasional mistakes in this half-assed chapter, but I have to leave soon for Softball and my friend's parents are going to be home soon. They don't know that I'm using her computer…she's supposed to be working on that horrible project…**

**Please forgive me for how short this is! I tried very hard to drag it out, but it seems that I barely succeeded in that department. This chapter went from eight pages to eleven pages. I barely made a dent in it and that really pisses me off...**

**Anyway, that's all for now! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	26. Chapter 26

**So I am once again over at my friend's house while her parents aren't home, typing up this here chapter. She ****_should _****be working on her English project, but…she's not. She's being amazing again and is letting me use her computer~! I've gotta love that girl. I'm kinda sorry that this is late, but hey, ya'll are lucky that you even got a chapter. I wasn't sure if I was even going to be able to update until NEXT MONTH!**

**Thank you all to those of you who reviewed! Free cookies for all! *Throws cookies* Thank you as well, Lulu! You know who you are…*Creepy grin***

**Rocker1600: ***Smirks evilly* You have no idea how right you are.

**ChaoticChaosController: **I guess I shouldn't be getting on your ass about it. I mean, I've been friends with a girl who swears like a sailor since 6th or 7th grade for God's sakes! Sorry about that, girlie. *Sheepish smile*

I think I'm doing pretty damn good right now in school. I've only got a C in Spanish and a B in English.*Pouts* Everything else is an A.

**The Keeper of Worlds: ***Grins* Dude, you have no idea how awesome you are right now. You think exactly like I do most of the time, it's freaking hilarious! If we were to meet in real life, we would get along just like brother and sister, wouldn't we? *Smiles*

**lilsakuraxxXX: **Indeed! *Smirks widely* Dude…that little phrase just reminded me of Smeagol from Lord of the Rings. *Giggles crazily* My precious…I wants me precious back!

**GOKOA: **Thank you :)

**UltimateReader18: **Where the hell have you been?! *Starts strangling cousin* Do you know how lonely I was when you stopped reviewing and speaking to me?! I frucking missed you! You better come visit me sometime this year or next year. If you don't, so help me God, I will fucking WALK to Arizona just to see you if I have to!

**Enjoy~!**

_Recap:_

_"All right then!" He said in a deceptively cheerful voice. "We'll start with stamina exercises. Three laps. Around the whole training grounds. No stopping for breaks."_

_Ino gaped at him in astonishment while Hinata fainted dead away. Neji and Deidara's eyes twitched violently as they glared deathly black flames at Kisuke, internally wishing that they could kill him slowly and painfully. _

_Three laps around this whole training ground? That was fucking suicidal! The place had to be roughly over three thousand miles long!_

_"You've got to be joking, right?" Deidara growled out as Ino fanned Hinata's face, trying, and failing, to wake her up. "Do you know how long that will take? We'll be here all day, yeah!"_

_Kisuke grinned at the angry group of teens. "You better get started then."_

_Deidara snarled furiously at Kisuke before stomping off, leaving Neji and Ino to wake up the unconscious girl that was still lying on the ground. _

_As Ino and Neji tried to wake up the stupefied girl, one thought coursed through Ino's mind. _

I wish I had listened to Sakura earlier today. If the training that we are going to be doing is going to be like this every single day, I think that it is safe to say that Sakura was right to be wary of this man and that I am so going to be fucked. I just hope that that bastard Kisuke won't do anything harsh enough to break my nails…

_End of Recap_

My mind was a swirling mess of thoughts and emotions. My eyes were assaulted with multiple flashes of the bright lights that danced around me and I flinched every few seconds because of how sharp and bright the lights were. The sight was pretty, but I really wished that it would stop sometime soon.

I felt like my body was floating, being suspended in mid-air by some unknown force, but when I concentrated more on my surroundings, I realized that I wasn't floating, but _gliding _along with something. What that something was, I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

After I figure out what the hell was going on.

I struggled to ignore the blinding lights long enough for me to look around, to find out just where the hell it is that I was. I ended up having no such luck, seeing as the lights flashed even brighter, preventing me from keeping my eyes open long enough to look around.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance and silently cursed the stupid lights. They certainly weren't pretty anymore.

"Stop fighting against me," An irritated voice snapped at me. "You're making it difficult for me to get us to our current location."

Hearing the voice to the left of me, I looked in that direction without opening my eyes. "Hana?"

She snorted. "Who else could it be? Kisuke?"

I ignored her snide comment. "What's going on? Where are you taking me?"

I could feel her annoyance seep over to where I was. "Are you really that dense?" She asked. "I already told you: we're heading to our first destination for your test. Remember?"

It took me a few seconds to remember what she was talking about. When I did remember, I wanted to slap myself in the face. How could I have forgotten? "How will I find the shards?"

"You will know when you get into the test more," Was Hana's vague reply.

Unhappy with her answer, I settled for merely crossing my arms and waiting for my test to begin. Not one to disappoint, Hana said a simple "Get ready" and we were instantly thrown to the ground.

I released an irritated grunt as my back connected with the ground, my body jolting at the unexpected landing. I rubbed the sore spot gently, glaring at Hana, who had magically landed on her feet and didn't look in the least bit ruffled. "A faster warning would've been helpful," I said sarcastically. She sent me a small smirk before her poker face came back on and she continued to stare ahead aimlessly. I took this as my cue to look around.

We were standing on what looked like the top of the Hokage Monument, the entirety of the village visible for our perusal. I gazed upon the sea of crimson roofs and white buildings with a feeling of sadness and familiarity. It had been such a long time since the last time I had gazed upon my village.

Looking over the railings to look at the Hokage heads, I realized that Tsunade's face had yet to be carved into the rock beside the Yondaime.

_Does this mean that I'm in the time when the Sandaime was still alive or when Naruto and Jiraiya-sensei left to go retrieve Tsunade-sama?_

"You will find out soon enough, Sakura," Hana said, seemingly reading my mind as she jumped over the railing and landed on the Yondaime's spikey head. "Just have patience."

My face twisted into a grimace. Patience was something that I didn't really have nowadays.

Following Hana's example, I cleared the railing and landed beside her, planting my bottom on the stone beneath us and pulling a leaf out of Shikamaru's book to pass the time: cloud-gazing.

Minutes later, a question presented itself to me at the forefront of my mind. I turned to look at my Zanpakuto. "Hana," I said carefully. "My actions in my memory…they won't affect anything, will they?"

Hana didn't answer for a long time. She was too lost in her own little world to even acknowledge me. I fidgeted impatiently, trying to wait for her to answer my question without having to throttle the living daylights out of her. My patience level had just reached its maximum when she decided to finally answer me.

"No," She whispered, entranced with something in her mirror. "This place is a relic of the past, a place where the you now didn't even exist. In your memory, no one will be able to see or hear you. You are here for one purpose and one purpose only: to find the shards that will help you to achieve Bankai. Your test will not be interrupted by anyone unless I will them to disrupt you."

I had nothing to say to that. I was hoping for Hana to say something else entirely, but what that something was, I couldn't remember at the moment. It had slipped beyond my reach and had faded away into nothing.

I'm not sure how much time had passed since then. Neither of us had moved and for some odd reason, I was perfectly content with waiting for the right moment to come for me to go into action. Impatience didn't assault me at any period of time and I found that I was reluctant to move from my position on the stone head below me. I was really comfortable right now and it would be a pain in the ass to have to get up for no good reason.

Hana spent most of her time looking into her mirror, seemingly watching something important as her eyes twitched with irritation and her body twitched whenever something unexpected happened. I couldn't see a damn thing in the mirror except for Hana's reflection.

What seemed like minutes passed by in hours because no sooner had I started watching the clouds, the sky began to darken and the sun disappeared on the horizon. Stars blinked back at me and a pale full moon filled the night sky, bathing the earth with its ethereal moonbeam rays.

I was suddenly assaulted with an annoying itching sensation. I frowned and sat up, ignoring the mental sigh of annoyance that Inner released when I moved from my comfortable position. The itching became more urgent. It didn't bother me at first, only starting at my feet and slowly trailing upwards, but when I moved into a sitting position, the sensation only increased, the feeling reaching my arms and neck in a span of seconds.

_Now's the time. It has to be. _

"Go, Sakura," Hana whispered, still not looking up from her mirror. "Go find the shard and return to me. Tell me what you have learned once you come back."

I was gone before she even finished speaking.

OoOoOoO

Running through my old village was very strange. I hadn't been there in so long. Nearly four decades to be precise. No matter how strange it was and how I was expecting things to be different for some odd reason, everything was exactly where it should have been before Pein destroyed everything with his jutsu. The hospital was still near the Hokage Tower, Ichiraku Ramen lingering miles away from the gates, the Yamanaka Flower Shop still standing beside my old house. I had stopped in front of my house to stare at it for a few minutes.

It was the same old two-story that I had lived in for eighteen years of my life. It was still the same white color that my parents had first picked after I was born. Fuchsias still lined the front of the house and the tiny daisies were still hanging on each side of the door. The air around it still smelled floral and fresh. Yes. Nothing about my old home had changed in the least.

A pang of sadness stabbed at my already fractured heart. My parents…they were still alive in this memory. They were still healthy and enjoying their lives to the fullest, never knowing the horrors of their future. They didn't know how painful and cruelly Madara had snuffed out their lives.

I took a step forward, intending to at least walk inside to see their faces one last time since my memories of them had long ago been erased by me to ignore the pain of them dying. Hana's words suddenly filled my mind.

_"This place is a relic of the past, a place where the you now didn't even exist. In your memory, no one will be able to see or hear you. You are here for one purpose and one purpose only: to find the shards that will help you to achieve Bankai. Your test will not be interrupted by anyone unless I will them to disrupt you."_

Biting my lip, I turned away from my house. If what Hana said was true, then there was nothing else that I could do here. My efforts would all be in vain.

I quickly ran away from the house without looking back, the pain in my heart flaring up. Jumping over a fence, I cleared the distance of about two houses, that itching feeling growing stronger by the second as I got closer and closer to the Konoha Gates.

I'd have to be an idiot to not know what memory this is.

I landed on a tree branch as a voice reached my ears. A feminine voice that was pouring all of her emotions into her words.

"Do you really want to go back to being alone?" It asked. "You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain!"

I hid a smile at that and closed my eyes thoughtfully as they began to burn slightly. That man…he was right. At this moment, I really did sound like a hypocrite.

"I may have friends and family, but if you were to leave…to me…," I could practically hear the tears in her voice as her sobs became audible. "To me…I would be just as alone as you."

Opening my eyes, I jumped off the safety of my branch and landed silently on the paved ground. I knew that nobody would be able to hear me here, but it was mostly out of habit that I avoided making any noise. I looked and watched the scene before me.

Sasuke with his plain bag slung over his shoulder with his eyes downcast and a younger version of myself crying her eyes out as she tried to prevent the one she loved from leaving.

_I never knew how pitiful a sight I was to those around me until now. I guess Itachi was right when he said that we truly didn't know what type of person we were until the last moment. _

"From here on out," Sasuke said slowly, enunciating each word with care, "we all begin new paths."

The young girl in front of me looked close to a mental breakdown as she clenched her teeth to prevent herself from screaming as tears flowed down her cheeks in rivers. She looked like she wanted to glare spitefully at the boy in front of her, but she couldn't find the courage or the guts to be angry with him.

"I," She whispered brokenly, trying and failing to contain her sobs, "I love you with all of my heart!" She took a step forward, a pleading expression on her face. "If you stay here…with me…there will be no regrets. Because every day, we'd do something fun. We'd be happy…I swear!" This time a sob escaped her throat and echoed around the area. "I would do anything for you! So…please, just stay with me…"

I dropped my gaze, unable to continue to look at her. She was just so…pitiful. If Tsunade had ever seen me look like I did back when Sasuke left the village, she would assault me with her attacks until she nearly killed me.

I realized that up until now, Sasuke had barely said a word. He had continued to stare ahead unblinkingly. Not once did he even acknowledge the girl that was crying her heart out for him.

"I'll even help you with your revenge," She said, her voice shaking at the mere thought of killing somebody. I don't know what I could do, but…I'll do my best to do something. So please…stay with me. Or take me with you if you can't stay here." A heartbreaking sniffle escaped her throat and she bowed her head as more tears flowed down her cheeks, the steady sounds of her tears hitting the ground reaching my ears as I watched the boy that was mere feet away from me with an emotionless expression on his face. His eye gave a single twitch before he slowly turned around and said the words that had crushed my young heart and from then on end began my descent of my feelings for him.

"You really are annoying," He said with a slight smirk on his face. Even from this distance, I could practically hear the shattering of my younger self's heart. Sasuke turned away from her and began to walk away. I stepped out of his way, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to see me or touch me. I just wanted the excuse to see if I could still move and not shatter into tiny little pieces.

"Don't leave me!" My younger self cried out, running after him. "If you do, I'll scream and—"

Sasuke flickered out of her line of sight and reappeared behind her, effectively silencing her. Her eyes widened as she stared ahead in silent shock and surprise as Sasuke stared at the back of her head for a few seconds before he whispered in a voice so quiet, I almost didn't catch what he said, even though I already knew what it was that he said.

"Sakura…thank you."

I turned my head away from the scene as a loud _thump _echoed and my younger body collapsing to the ground in a dead faint from the force of Sasuke's jab to her neck. I listened as he gently placed her body on the stone bench on the side of the road and stared after him as he walked past me. A few yards ahead, he was greeted by four figures, all of whom I knew to be in the service of Orochimaru, and silently ran out of the village with the four Oto shinobi in the lead.

OoOoOoO

I walked at a leisurely pace towards Hana, who was standing in front of the Hokage Tower and glancing up occasionally at me. Her mirror was poised directly in front of her face, as it was when I had first left her on top of the Yondaime's head.

Ignoring the tears that were undoubtedly falling down my cheeks in timed intervals, I grasped the front of Hana's kimono and lifted her up into my face, scowling furiously at her.

"What was the meaning of that?" I whispered hatefully, my anger not directed _at _Hana, but more towards the memory of this place that had caused my already fragile heart to crack and fade away.

Hana gazed up at me blankly, her black eyes emotionless and unfazed at my anger. "Did you not learn anything from reencountering this memory?"

"I learned what a fool I was for suggesting leaving with Sasuke," I said, my fists clenching into her clothes. "He wouldn't have taken me with him even if I had been his best friend."

Hana shook her head slowly and gently placed her small hands on top of mine. "Put me down, Sakura," She said slowly, but firmly.

I glared into her eyes for a few more seconds before I put her back on her own bare feet. She held up her mirror and motioned for me to look into it. I gave the mirror a very suspicious glance—I never did find out what it was that Hana's mirror even did whenever she was in her human form—and leaned forward to look.

My reflection stared back at me, only I was younger and fragile-looking. The girl was crying—just like I was—and she wore such a broken expression that I vaguely wondered if that was the expression that Hana saw when I first came into sight. She raised a hand and pressed her fingertips against the back of the glass, small fingers reaching for me, but unable to touch me. I raised my own hand and pressed my own fingers directly over her own and was slightly surprised when I began to hear her voice echo.

_Even if he had been surrounded by all of his friends and was having fun, he would still be lonely. His family had been murdered in cold blood, his brother betrayed his trust and defected from the village, and he always had a rival that always seemed to surpass him in skill. Who wouldn't be lonely after everything that he had been through? He left because his loneliness consumed him and was replaced with the lust for power when he was introduced to Orochimaru in the Forest of Death._

I chanced a glance at Hana , who had most likely heard what was being said, for confirmation. She had her serious face on and was looking at me in way that told me to look underneath what my younger self was trying to say.

"Is she saying that I have to accept the fact that there was nothing that could've been done to stop Sasuke?" I asked quietly, the tears running dry and finally stopping.

Hana dipped her head once.

I sighed and looked deep into my younger selves' eyes. Her tears were still falling down her face. "I still feel like I could've saved Sasuke from his quest from revenge if I had just thought of a different way to approach him with," I said, ignoring the pained look that flashed on her face, "but now that I really think about it…Sasuke was more of a straight-forward type of person to begin with. He would've left anyway if he was positive that he could gain the power to defeat his brother." I smiled sadly. "There really was no room in his life for someone like me."

A wide smile broke onto my younger's face even as her tears flowed faster. A consuming white light engulfed her body and shined through Hana's mirror. I winced at the pain, but continued to stare into the mirror. I heard a loud shattering sound and, once the light had faded, was surprised to see a small emerald pearl resting in my open palm.

"Congratulations," Hana said as she lowered her mirror back to its normal position in front of her chest. "You have passed the first test."

I lifted the pearl up to eye-level and gazed through it emptily. "Will all of my memories really be this painful to re-experience?" I wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer. Hana answered my question anyway.

"That just depends on you, Sakura," She said mysteriously. "It's up to you how you will want these tests to go."

"What does that mean?"

Hana shook her head. "We'll discuss that topic later." She held out her hand to me. "Come. We still have three more tests to complete."

I stared at the pearl one last time before I carefully placed it into a secret compartment in my pouch so that it wouldn't fall out on accident if I were to do some major running and grabbed Hana's hand.

The instant I touched it, we disappeared in another flash of light and I left my ruined village to fade away into my memory once again.

**Good news, everyone! My parents finally gave in to my pleas and instead of buying me a new flash drive, they brought a Microsoft Word program for the computer~! I am so happy right now! This means that I can stop running over to my friend's house and stealing her computer! Not that she doesn't mind really. She'll use any excuse just to get out of doing her English project. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! YA'LL BETTER READ THIS OR I'LL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!**

**So I've been getting a bunch of new story ideas lately and I want you guys to know that once I finish this story—which won't be for a while hopefully—that I plan on doing a bunch of other ideas that have been bombarding me for months now! Don't worry, I don't plan on putting them up now because that would mean extra work for me and I don't enjoy doing extra work. So I've put up a poll on my profile so that you guys can help me decide what story that I'm going to be doing right after this one! Regardless of the counts, I'll be doing all of the mentioned ones that are on the poll, but I would still like your opinions as to which one sounds more interesting! SO PLEASE GO VOTE! I NEED YOUR VOTES TO HELP ME DECIDE WHAT IT IS THAT I WANT TO DO NEXT!**

**That's all for now! Ja ne~!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	27. Chapter 27

_Recap:_

_A wide smile broke onto my younger's face even as her tears flowed faster. A consuming white light engulfed her body and shined through Hana's mirror. I winced at the pain, but continued to stare into the mirror. I heard a loud shattering sound and, once the light had faded, was surprised to see a small emerald pearl resting in my open palm. _

_"Congratulations," Hana said as she lowered her mirror back to its normal position in front of her chest. "You have passed the first test."_

_I lifted the pearl up to eye-level and gazed through it emptily. "Will all of my memories really be this painful to re-experience?" I wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer. Hana answered my question anyway. _

_"That just depends on you, Sakura," She said mysteriously. "It's up to you how you will want these tests to go."_

_"What does that mean?" _

_Hana shook her head. "We'll discuss that topic later." She held out her hand to me. "Come. We still have three more tests to complete."_

_I stared at the pearl one last time before I carefully placed it into a secret compartment in my pouch so that it wouldn't fall out on accident if I were to do some major running and grabbed Hana's hand. _

_The instant I touched it, we disappeared in another flash of light and I left my ruined village to fade away into my memory once again._

_End of Recap_

I glared at the large area before me, extreme dislike reigning over my previously depressed mood. I hated this place. There was nothing but bad memories for me in this place.

The foreboding trees towered over me by hundreds of feet and the animal cries from within still sent unwanted shivers down my spine. There were gloomy shadows stretching across the vast amount of land that was supposed to be illuminated by the sun, but it seemed that the sun couldn't even reach the forest and its inhabitants. Even now, I could still hear the shouts of the many Genin teams and the screams of horror as they were murdered brutally by the other teams.

No, wait. I take that back. It's not that I can still hear them from the past. It's that I really _am _hearing the shouts of Genin and the screams of death of other teams.

I heaved a groan. "Out of all the places to visit next, you picked this one."

Hana looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "What's wrong with this place?"

"Nothing but bad memories," I grumbled under my breath. "I hated the way that I was during the Chuunin Exams when I first thought back on it during the tutelage with Tsunade, but having to go through it and examine all of my mistakes and flaws up close…" I shook my head sadly.

A hint of a smile appeared from Hana. "Mistakes are what make shinobi better. It's what helps them get stronger. This place may be nothing more than a bad memory for you, but it was here that you learned a valuable lesson, correct?"

I nodded. "I think I already know what it was that I learned here in this forest." I started towards the forest with confident steps. "This is going to be pretty damn easy."

I could practically hear the smirk in Hana's voice as she whispered loud enough for me to hear, "You say that, but you don't truly understand the implications for this test…"

I didn't stop to ask her what she meant; I was much too focused on trying to find the next shard.

OoOoOoO

I glared at the snake bastard in disguise, my fingers digging into the bark beneath my feet as the bastard's neck stretched beyond what any normal human's neck should be able to do and latched onto Sasuke's neck with a vicious chomp. I gritted my teeth in slight annoyance as I watched my younger self catch Sasuke and demand to know what Orochimaru did to Sasuke as said snake man retracted his neck.

The snake chuckled and hissed out how Sasuke would come to him, seeking power, and will leave behind his village, all for the sake of killing his older brother. He disappeared seconds later after letting out another nasty chuckle that most likely sent shivers down my younger self's spine.

Sasuke let out an ear-splitting scream and clawed at his neck desperately, trying to claw off the curse mark that was undoubtedly eating away at him mercilessly. Little Sakura snatched his hands from his neck, pleading with him to stop and to wake up. Sasuke did neither and continued to scream his lungs out until he finally fell unconscious. My younger self nearly collapsed under his weight and struggled to lift him up. She glanced up at where Naruto was still dangling, the kunai that pinned him to the tree ripping his bright orange jumpsuit.

After laying Sasuke down on the ground, Sakura unpinned Naruto and hefted him onto her back, her thin legs trembling with the weight of trying to keep him up properly. She reached down to grab Sasuke and sling his arm around her neck, her face twisting into a grimace as she took a step forward and very nearly collapsed to the ground because of their combined weight.

I growled slightly as Hana calmly stepped into place beside me. "This place irritates me. Why did you have to bring me _here_?"

Hana smirked knowingly. "Wasn't it you who said that you knew what this test's lesson was about?"

I grinded my teeth together in a display of pure annoyance as my younger self stumbled into the brush and started towards a place where she could properly hide her teammates. I followed after her with loud steps, my feet leaving reasonably-sized dents in the ground as Hana glided beside me. "I did."

"Then what is it?" Hana asked.

"For one to survive in this world, one must be strong," I recited from what my father had once told me before. "If you want to continue living in this harsh world, you must prove your strength and fight for your life. In this world, it's either be killed or be the killer himself." I gave her a fierce stare. "I chose to be the killer himself."

Hana smiled. "So this test's lesson is about discovering your own strength?"

I nodded confidently when my younger self finally stopped outside of the huge hollow of a gigantic tree. She lowered her friends to the ground one at a time and dug around in her bag for a few seconds before producing two rags and disappearing into the bushes, hoping to chance upon a river where she could wet the rags and hopefully wake up her fallen comrades.

Another mysterious smirk from Hana had me tensing. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" She held up her mirror and waited for my reflection to appear. When it did, it only reflected myself; a girl with obnoxious pink hair that was tied up into a high ponytail and bright emerald eyes while wearing a black Shihakusho.

Nothing more.

I frowned. "What's going on? Why isn't the shard appearing?"

Hana lowered her mirror. "You've only discovered half of what the lesson of this test is." She gave me a stern look. "Don't think that just because you know your memories, you'll be able to get out of these tests easily. There's more to these tests than simply walking down Memory Lane."

I snorted at her and walked away, intent on getting at least a little bit of space from my slightly arrogant Zanpakuto.

I followed after my younger self, watching her stumble through the underbrush with unsteady steps. She glanced around frantically, looking for a water source. Her mind was most likely occupied with Sasuke and Naruto's conditions at the moment. I realized then that, if I had even bothered to use my senses at the time, I would've found the river up ahead quicker. I could've tended to Sasuke and Naruto quicker and even manage to squeeze in a few extra hours of much needed sleep. I could've saved up more energy.

I slapped my head at my stupidity. It was almost ridiculous how far up Sasuke's ass I was at the time. I cringed at the mental image.

_Unwanted image, unwanted image. Get out, get out, get out! _I hit my head again, trying to get the disturbing thought out of my head. Great. Now I'll never be able to look Sasuke in the eye without that unwanted image popping into my head. Things are going to be even more awkward with us if I even manage to find him and Naruto.

A downcast expression took over my features.

Naruto…and Sasuke…I hoped they were okay. They may have been some of Konoha's best shinobi at the time, but here, in this world, where everything was different and a mystery waited around every corner for us, there was no way that they would know what to do when a situation came up.

Well, Sasuke said that he still had his Sharingan, but Naruto…I wasn't entirely sure about Naruto. I don't think he even told me what it was that he could still use. I can't even remember if Naruto still had Kurama inside of him.

I resolved to speak with Naruto once I found him as my younger self chanced upon the river and let out a cry of joy. She hurried to the river and dunked the rags that were still clutched in her hands into the cold water, letting out a shiver when the water stung her hands because of how cold they were.

I could only imagine what she was thinking. She was me, after all. I knew her better than she knew herself.

"There's no way in hell that I'm taking a bath in this godforsaken river anytime soon," I said at the same time that she unhappily grumbled the words out. I noticed that she was glaring at the river with a loathing contempt, internally wishing that the river would magically heat up to a comfortable temperature.

I smirked. Maybe Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were right. At that age, I was an amusing sight to behold.

When she was finished drenching the poor rag in the below freezing water, she stood up from her crouch and started back towards the camp, wringing out any access water the entire way. She also managed to collect medicinal herbs that I knew that she had learned at the Academy during field day.

Entering the hollow tree that served as their shelter, younger Sakura carefully placed the rag on top of Naruto's forehead and gently wiped away the perspiration that had gathered on Sasuke's face before placing his rag on top of his own forehead. She then proceeded to smear the plants that she had gathered before onto both boys, wrapping their wounds with strips of their shirts and sitting back onto her bottom.

For several minutes, she stared at Naruto and Sasuke intently, hoping beyond hope that either one would wake up and assure her that they were fine. She would give anything just for that to happen soon. She knew that those Oto shinobi from before were trailing after them since the girl on their team—Kin, if she recalled correctly—had been obnoxiously loud about her hair frizzing up and how she hated how her clothes stuck to her skin uncomfortably. That girl really knew how to give away one's cover. Though Sakura shouldn't really talk since she had had her fair share of giving away her teammates' positions because of something Naruto had done to piss her off.

At the moment, she knew damn well that she didn't stand a chance against any of the Oto shinobi. She just didn't have enough chakra and her endurance and strength levels were never that good to begin with. She was going to need help for this battle. And a lot of it.

I, on the other hand, merely leaned against a tree trunk and watched as my younger self dabbed at Sasuke's forehead and glanced worriedly at Naruto every few seconds. Was I really like this when I was in the Chuunin Exams?

My younger self seemed to finally get a thought process running through her head and stood up from her crouched position besides her comrades. Taking out a large handful of spare rope, she set to work on setting around small traps around the area.

First, she quickly tied the longer ropes together to make a net and set it on the ground, covering a good half of the clearing. Once it was set, she went into the laborious task of up-ending grass and dirt to make a cover-up, but to make it as un-suspicious as she could. Once she was satisfied with that, she carried the rest of the ropes into the tree tops, her eyes searching around frantically.

I watched as she finally picked a large tree trunk that was more than ten times her size and looked like it had been knocked down in a previous rainstorm. She proceeded to tie up the remainder of the ropes around the trunk and securing it around the tree it was held up by. Tying the ropes together, she dropped back to her spot beside Sasuke and Naruto and tied the end into a tiny knot around a spare kunai's handle that she had.

Satisfied with her work, younger Sakura sat down for guard duty and waited for the enemy to appear.

Hours later, my younger self was practically dead on her feet. She wasn't used to not sleeping for so long and was barely conscious. It was only through sheer force did she keep her half-lidded eyes open and somewhat alert of her surroundings.

I continued to sit on the ground beside Sasuke and Naruto, gazing into both of their faces. Although Sasuke was suffering from the effects of his curse mark and Naruto was out cold, they both looked so peaceful, however morbid that sounded. Right now, they were just so defenseless, so weak.

_Why couldn't they have ever been like this whenever they were awake? _I wondered

Sasuke was constantly on the move, never able to sit still long enough to just relax and enjoy his life to the fullest. He never gave me and Naruto the time of day nor did he bother to let us into his heart. Sure, there were some of those moments, but they were rare and didn't happen often enough to be frequent.

And Naruto…that silly idiot. Always walking around with the biggest grin ever and looking all cheerful and stuff. He was always planning for his latest prank and testing them on some poor unsuspecting bystanders. He was always open with his heart and mind and never failed to shout whatever it was that was going on inside that head of his. But like Sasuke…Naruto had secrets that he couldn't ever part with for fear that he would be abandoned and left to be all alone again. He always hid his worries behind a smile and sometimes never let anyone know what he was truly feeling.

I gently caressed Sasuke's and Naruto's face, unsurprised that my hand didn't even come into contact with their cheeks. "You guys are the biggest idiots that I've ever known," I mumbled as I rubbed their cheeks.

I looked up as a dull _thud _reached my ears. I caught the ends of a brown, bushy tail disappearing into the bushes as my younger self breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against the tree, still tensed, but relaxed minimally.

My eyes narrowed slightly. _I really hated that squirrel…_

Getting up, I chanced a glance at my younger self and took off from her hiding place, intent on finding Hana, whom had somehow managed to sneak off when I had followed after my younger self.

OoOoOoO

It turns out that she was right where we had first appeared. Sitting on the grass outside of the Forest of Death. And still gazing into her mirror.

"Have you found the answer?"

I plopped down beside her. "No."

She looked up at me. "Then why have you returned?"

I sighed irritably and ran a hand through my long locks roughly. "I'm really sick of this test. It's a horrible reminder of who I used to be at that age."

"You do realize that that is the purpose of these tests, don't you?" Hana asked, arching an eyebrow. "I brought you here so that you could confront with these memories. This one, the one before, and the final two memories are some of your worst nightmares and have haunted you since the day that you have experienced them."

I glared at her. "Why couldn't it have been some of my better memories? Why couldn't it have been happy memories?"

"That would defeat the purpose of even attempting to learn Bankai. Bankai training is all about hard work and overcoming obstacles that block your way from advancing to the next step. If you were to simply take the simple route, then what would be the point? You wouldn't have achieved Bankai with your own strength."

I really hate it when she was right. I distinctly remember one of the teachers at the Academy telling everyone something very close to what Hana was trying to tell me. Bankai took time and effort to achieve. It wasn't something that could be gained overnight and it certainly couldn't be mastered over the course of a few days.

I looked down at the ground. "I didn't sign up for this."

Hana gave me an annoyed scowl. "You can't pick what life you get, Sakura. We both know that. You may not have signed up for the life of a Shinigami—and I can assure you that your friends didn't want to be revived after they had died a very cruel death—but some God out there fated you to be brought back alive. You've just got to figure out what it is that you were destined to do."

I tch'ed. "You're starting to sound like my mother."

"Good, at least one of us does," She mumbled under her breath.

My breath hitched and anger boiled through my veins again. I jumped to my feet angrily, a sudden unknown rage suddenly flaring to life in me that I had never even known existed. "You can't just sit there and tell me how to live my life! You don't even know what I've been through!" I hissed at her.

Call me a hypocrite—cause, hell, Hana probably knows everything there is to know about me because she's me and I'm her—but I was beyond past the point of irritation and had the strongest of desires to just kill her right then and there. I wanted to destroy my own Zanpakuto for saying such—

"I would if you'd just tell me," My little Zanpakuto said through clenched teeth as she glared fiercely at me. Her hands were gripping her precious mirror tightly and I could faintly hear the sound of glass scratching against metal coming from her mirror.

I kinda hoped that her mirror would shatter into a million tiny pieces so that I could laugh at her for it later on.

I didn't know why I was yelling at her. She had only been trying to encourage me to continue taking this test. I think she was, at least, but that was beside the point. Why was I so angry at her? I didn't know.

I turned on my heel, intending to just walk away. "Forget it! It's none of your business anyways."

Just as those words left my mouth, a cascade of water fell on top of my head, causing me to shriek in discomfort from how sudden the cold water had drenched my clothing. I whirled around to face Hana, eyes wide and slightly surprised, only to get another face-full of water that sent me flying backwards and into a tree. I cringed at the impact, thinking that just because the people here couldn't see or hear me, that didn't certainly didn't mean that I couldn't _feel _things.

Hand slowly lowering back to her side, Hana started to take slow strides towards me after she placed her mirror onto the ground, obsidian eyes locking me in place because of the coldness and benevolence they held. "Everything concerning you is most certainly my business, Sakura," She said in a deathly quiet voice. "You may resent me right now, but that doesn't change the fact that I am still here. We are partners, a Zanpakuto and her human. We are one and the same, two entities born of the same soul. You can throw my sword away and you can try to lock me out of your mind, but that won't get rid of me. I am here until you die, Sakura, and nothing will ever change that."

I had never known that Hana could really be this dangerous before. She had never shown me this side of her before. She was always quiet, soft-spoken, but irritable and easily annoyed with stupid comments, but she had never attacked me. She had once told me a few days after I figured out her name that she had feared that she would kill me if we had ever gotten into a battle.

I had never been scared of Hana before, but now, I was starting to slightly fear for my life. I knew that Hana was like me; if you push her the wrong way, she will react defensively and try to eradicate whatever it was that was upsetting her. It didn't matter if it was a friend—right now, it didn't matter that we were the same people—or if it was someone she had just met. She would still kill that person if he or she dug too deeply.

Hana kneeled in front of me, resting in her elbows on top of her knees. "How dare you say that I don't understand you," She whispered, "when I know practically everything about you whereas not even your best friend knows all of your secrets." She raised a hand to reveal bloody crescent welts on her palm. "We are the same, you and I. Practically flesh and blood. There is nothing that we can't hide from each other. Nothing."

It hit me then and there just how _hurt _Hana sounded. There had been some moments in the past where Hana had shown small moments of sadness—like when Yoruichi and everyone else left the Soul Society—and had mourned for the loss of Kaien after that horrible incident some years ago, but she had never let it clearly _show. _She was visibly showing her heart on her sleeves right now—much like I had always done back home—and I could see just how quickly her heart was breaking from my harsh words from earlier.

It made me want to go jump off of a cliff for hurting her so badly.

Sighing, I pushed a sopping wet bang from out of my eyes and righted myself from my slightly tilted position. "I'm sorry, okay," I mumbled awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. I had never been good with these "I'm sorry" things like Naruto, but I was going to at least make an effort to make it up to Hana for being such a total bitch to her.

Hana closed her eyes and straightened herself, turning away from me. She started walking away from me. I was about to say something to her when she spoke. "Do you hear that?" She asked softly, head tilted to the side.

I paused and listened. At first, nothing reached my eyes, but then I began picking up the sounds of metal screeching loudly against something else in the distance. I knew instantly what it was.

"That's your battle with the Oto shinobi." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye when she turned her head to the side. "Do you know what the meaning of this test is now?"

My hands clenched into my lap, my clothes sticking uncomfortably to my skin like a second layer. The sounds of my battle against the three Oto shinobi continued to fill my ears until it was all that I could think of. I even began imagining it and reliving that horrible, but promising day.

I could feel my hands flying through the few hand signs that a Kawarimi no Jutsu would require, the sounds of pressurized winds storming into my body seconds later. The painful stings of multiple kunai embedding themselves into my arms as I blocked my upper body and face from potential danger as I soared through the air entered my mind. I could feel the impact my body had made when I tackled Zaku's body from above as I bit down harshly on his arm, the painful throbbing of my head as he punched and kicked at me repeatedly to try and get me to release him, but to no avail.

Breaking my intense concentration, I got to my feet, still looking at the ground. "Vanity over training prevents someone from truly shining brightly," I said slowly, finding the ground more interesting than Hana's intense gaze, "and it makes one arrogant and ignorant of their surroundings and the world in general." I suddenly remembered Ino's words from that day outside in the field from when we were younger. "There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms. By cutting away most of my ties to my vanity and looks…I had become someone entirely different. I had changed without my even knowing."

"Until now?" Hana's voice questioned from in front of me. I looked up slightly to see her bare white feet in front of me, a thin layer of dust gathering on the sides of her feet.

I nodded. "Yes. Until now."

I could hear how pleased Hana was with me when she spoke again. "Look up."

My eyes met her mirror again, but this time, instead of looking at myself like I had from earlier, I met the back of my younger self. Her red dress was dirtied and ripped slightly, showing slivers of pale skin that was scar-free, and her uneven pink hair was uneven and ragged. She looked over her shoulder at me, the long bangs on the side of her face obscuring her green eye partially. She nodded her head at me before disappearing in a flash of light.

Holding my hand out, I caught the small yellow-gold pearl in my palm, silently admiring its golden hue and comparing it to Deidara's hair color. I was amused at how close it was to his hair. I quickly placed it into the same pouch where its emerald twin was, not wanting to lose it.

"You did good, Sakura," Hana's voice cut through the silence. "Very good."

I glanced at her. "I am forgiven?" It came out as a question instead of the statement that I really wanted.

She nodded once. "Yes. You are forgiven." She held out her hand. "Let's go. You still have two more tests left."

When I grasped her hand this time, a sudden thought entered my mind. Although it was mostly my still dripping wet clothes that brought up the matter, anyways. "When the hell could you use water-based attacks?" I blurted out rudely.

Hana laughed outright at me and shook her head as we disappeared from the Forest of Death.

It wasn't until later that I realized that she never did answer my question.

**Jesus God…I went from updating every week to only once a month! How sad is that? I feel bad now. **

**Sorry for how late this is. Things have been happening and I've been extremely depressed lately and I think it kinda relates to the fact that I feel like I'm failing my mom when I make mistakes during Softball and at school. So I kinda blame this late update on depression…**

**I finally got off my ass to work on this with the ever-so-silent encouragement from Lulu and Rocker. They both have been very persistent in making me get to work on this new chapter—even though I had started it right after I posted the last chapter…**

**So, anyway…I've got another six games this week, plus a band concert, PLUS getting ready for Regionals next week, so you could say that I've been very busy as of late. And school isn't really helping either at the moment, but I'll still try to get in another update this month! If I don't…well, I'll just let Lulu decide my fate. She may be my "adopted sister", but she is one scary ass bitch. No offense to you, Lulu, but your sadistic tendencies makes me wonder if you're the female version of Hidan in real life. If you are, that would be totally awesome! **

**I'm going to bed now. Ja ne, minna! **

**-KalafinaJ**


	28. Chapter 28

Recap:

_Holding my hand out, I caught the small yellow-gold pearl in my palm, silently admiring its golden hue and comparing it to Deidara's hair color. I was amused at how close it was to his hair. _

_"You did good, Sakura," Hana's voice cut through the silence. "Very good."_

_I glanced at her. "I am forgiven?" It came out as a question instead of the statement that I really wanted. _

_She nodded once. "Yes. You are forgiven." She held out her hand. "Let's go. You still have two more tests left."_

_When I grasped her hand this time, a sudden thought entered my mind. Although it was mostly my still dripping wet clothes that brought up the matter, anyways. "When the hell could you use water-based attacks?" I blurted out rudely. _

_Hana laughed outright at me and shook her head as we disappeared from the Forest of Death. _

_It wasn't until later that I realized that she never did answer my question. _

_End of Recap_

**Ino's POV**

I collapsed to the ground ungracefully, limbs splayed out sporadically. I felt absolutely disgusting. I was covered in sweat from head to toe, my clothes were sticking uncomfortably to my skin in the most unpleasant of ways, my hair was a mess, and I was going to kill the man known as Urahara Kisuke. To be honest, though, I was more worried about my hair. It was far more important to me than worrying about killing the bastard, Kisuke.

Beside me, Deidara, Hinata, and Neji likewise followed my lead, falling to the ground in heaps of flesh that were wet with sweat. I had to admit, I was just a little bit surprised that Neji would even think about doing something as undignified as collapsing to the ground. The other three, yes, as they didn't seem to care about anything else apart from how tired they were, but not Neji. Certainly not Neji. I would've thought that he would've at least attempted to remain on his feet. I can't say that I blame him, though.

Even the great Hyuuga Neji can't stay up after running around the largest trainings that the world has ever seen three times in a row without stopping. I guess even he has his limits. Well, the limits of his new—_weaker_—body.

I heard the sound of approaching footsteps before a pair of geta covered feet entered my field of vision. "What's this?" A voice inquired. "Don't tell me you're all tired already!" His voice was laced with such a heavy amount of surprise that it bordered on sarcastic.

I always took Kisuke as the type to be carefree and nonchalant about life. Every time that I would come and visit this shop with a very reluctant Deidara, he was always grinning that cheesy grin of his and lazing about. Even when I was younger and would frequent his shop almost every other day, he was like that. Now, however…I never knew that Kisuke could ever hold an ounce of sarcasm in him because of his bright personality. Nor did I ever take him to having a devil side.

It was really starting to piss me off.

I glared up at the man weakly. "Get off our asses. We just ran three laps around your huge ass training grounds without stopping or slowing down once. I think we deserve a goddamn break." I found it very difficult to even speak properly. My breath came out in heavy pants and the words were forced as my lungs tried to circulate Oxygen properly throughout my body.

Kisuke gave me an amused smile, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Yamanaka-san, do you not know me at all?"

I hated to admit it, but I knew Kisuke pretty damn well. Too well, in my opinion. I had been around him so often that I knew things about him no other common civilian would know about the man. He trusted me enough to reveal secrets that he would've preferred to keep a secret, but he felt the need to tell me them anyway regardless of any future consequences. For what reason, I had no idea.

Kisuke was a mystery to me. I couldn't read him as well as I could with other people. He was too guarded, too evasive, for me to understand him completely. He didn't just let anybody know his inner workings and what he really thought and he hid his thoughts behind a very well-constructed mask that not even I could penetrate. And me being a Yamanaka, a clan well-known for their sensory techniques and interrogation techniques, it hurt my ego to know that I couldn't get past an inch of Kisuke's walls.

His companion, Tessai, and the two young children, Jinta and Ururu, seemed to know him even better than I do, but it didn't make any sense that two children, whom had barely seen the true horrors of the world, seemed to read Kisuke and understand his eccentric personality better than I did.

Frankly, it bothered me a great deal. I didn't like being left in the dark. I had to know what was going on around me or I would go insane. Some would call it a habit of mine to know my surroundings every second of the day, but I called it a way of staying alive and figuring out who I can and can't trust. I was in a strange world where nobody knew what a ninja was and how to control the Reiatsu inside of their body.

I threw a small rock at Kisuke's feet, causing him to chuckle quietly at me. "I wish I didn't. You're too much of a hassle to handle most of the time." I shoved away the mental image of Shikamaru from my head. I didn't want to be thinking about my lazy friend right now.

He faked a hurt expression. "That hurts, Yamanaka-san. You wound me so ruthlessly."

I growled unintelligibly into the ground. "You'll get over it." I lifted my head enough to look at him. "What do you want us to do next?"

Something to my left shifted and a hand nailed me over the head harshly. I whipped around to snarl furiously at Deidara, who mimicked my snarl with one of his own. "Don't say that, yeah! He's going to make us do something even crazier!"

I slapped his arm in retaliation. "Kisuke's crazy as it is! He can't get any crazier than he already is!"

This was common knowledge to everyone that knew Kisuke. He was one crazy bastard and his eccentrics seemed to worsen over time. He did talk to a pretty black cat a lot, as well. If that wasn't a sign for craziness, then I don't know what is. Although, I had to admit, that black cat was very pretty in its own right.

Kisuke's grin turned into something more devilish. "I assure you, Yamanaka-san, I am perfectly sane. I have just seen too much in my twenty-eight years of life."

Deidara made to comment, but I swiftly elbowed him in the gut, effectively silencing him. He keeled over slightly, cradling his wounded abdomen and cursing me violently. I gave him not a second glance, not worried that I could have possibly hurt him. He deserved it anyway.

"Now then," Kisuke said as I gave him a look to start talking before Deidara recovered. "Shall we proceed?"

OoOoOoO

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Tessai as Kisuke took Hinata and Neji, while Deidara went with Jinta and Ururu. "Deidara might just end up killing those kids in one of his random bouts of rage."

Deidara may be a bastard, but he was a smart bastard and I wouldn't put it past him to kill the duo if they said something that he didn't like. He probably wouldn't have any qualms with killing them anyway.

"Don't worry about Jinta and Ururu, Yamanaka-san," Tessai's deep voice rumbled. "They can take care of themselves. They aren't as defenseless as you take them to be."

I arched an eyebrow at that and caught a final glimpse of the two children in question as they disappeared around the corner. They didn't look like they were carrying any weapons. I didn't see any bulkiness on any parts of their bodies that would have indicated any hidden mechanisms, either.

"If you say so," I said unsurely.

I didn't trust Deidara one bit and I didn't like the idea of him being alone with children, one of which enjoys tormenting the shit out of the blond and the other who doesn't seem to know what to do to stop the red-haired boy. Those poor children will probably be dead by the end of the night…

"Before we can begin your training," Tessai began, capturing my attention instantly, "we are going to be testing your control over your Reiatsu. If I am correct in assuming this, almost 90% of your attacks require complete control of your Reiatsu for you to be able to control your power. Correct?"

I nodded, not questioning his judgment. If he was anything what Kisuke told me he was, Tessai was practically a genius in his own right. He knew exactly what he was talking about when he was speaking with me and had the utmost confidence in his answers being correct. I also approved of how he was starting out with my training. It was a smart move of him to judge how much control I have over my Reiatsu before we do any serious training. We would prevent any serious damage from happening this way.

"Please flex your Reiatsu, Yamanaka-san," Tessai ordered.

I quickly reached into my vast pools of newfound power and lightly brushed against it. It felt so airy and light and moved a great deal when I touched it. I felt the ripple in my Reiatsu when I grazed it and I shivered pleasantly at the tingling sensation the Reiatsu caused. It felt amazing, like a lover gently caressing his love's cheek. A sweet sensation.

"Good," Tessai commented lowly. "Now, stretch it out of your body."

I carefully pulled at the swirling blue energy within my body and stretched it out, directing the power to all of the pores in my body and pushing it out with a gentle push. Goosebumps trailed up my arms at the cold wave that escaped me. The Reiatsu was as warm as the sun inside of my body, but on the outside, it was as cold as winter water. It felt like snow was gathering on my skin, but when I looked down at my arms, I saw nothing but my pale skin and the icy color of my Reiatsu pulsing out of my body.

_Is this what my soul really looks like?_

I had used my Reiatsu a few times before as a weapon in the form of a bow and arrow since I had first thought that it would've been so much easier instead of using a sword, which I had no idea how to handle or even use. I had failed epically when I had first started out, but I somehow managed to convince my "parents" to let me sign up for the archery club in middle school. It was from there that I learned how to handle a bow and arrow properly and aim correctly instead of shooting erratically and using the wrong forms. I still wasn't very good at controlling my Reiatsu and maintaining the form for very long, but it was still enough time for me to kill off those digusting creatures that preyed on the dead souls that wandered around Karakura Town. I believe that Sakura had once told me they were called Hollows.

"Good job, Yamanaka-san," Tessai said as he walked around me, carefully watching for any fluctuations in my Reiatsu as it rested over my body. "Your control is very good and the stability of your Reiatsu is excellent." He stopped in front of me "However," I frowned at him, "you need to react quicker to calling on your Reiatsu. In a battle, your opponent won't give you time to reach into your body to call upon your power. It must become second nature for you to control your Reiatsu at a second's notice."

That was going to be a pain in the ass. Back home, my chakra control had been above average because my clan's techniques required absolute control or else we would fuck ourselves over. I was no Sakura, but I was pretty good with manipulating the energy to my will.

However, here in this world, where chakra was converted into Reiatsu, which was an entirely different substance, I had barely any control over it. It wasn't as heavy as chakra was, but it was lighter and was much easier to control and it was there that the problem was. I was used to dealing with a heavier substance that required a bit more force to control it, not something that was practically weightless and did your bidding at the slightest thought.

_For all I know, I could be in a battle, inexperienced, and cause some serious damage to the surrounding areas because my Reiatsu fell out of my control because of how lax my control over it is. _

"How are you going to do that?" I asked him. "It would take me far too long to master complete control over my Reiatsu and we don't have that kind of time. Naruto and Sasuke are in danger and we can't spend months training. They could die at any point in time."

Tessai's glasses flashed. "I see that Kisuke didn't really tell you his assumptions, hasn't he?"

I gave him a confused look. "What assumptions?"

"Kisuke believes that Aizen holds a certain interest in Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san. Aizen is a very curious man by nature and doesn't let things that interest him escape him so easily. Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san are mysteries to Aizen's mind and now that he knows that they are in relation to Haruno-san, that is an greater reason for him to study them and perhaps hurt Haruno-san by taking them. He will want to watch them, examine their behaviors, and figure out everything there is possible about those two. He is a scientist, after all, and a very cunning one at that. It is in his nature to be curious about any oddities that come his way.

"However, if I know Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san as well as I believe I do since they had frequented Kisuke's shop many a times when they were younger, they will put up a fight with Aizen and will refuse to cooperate. Aizen may not like insubordination, but for his two new experiments, he will bend his rules by a large margin to be able to figure them out. Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san are quite smart, so they may figure out his plan and do everything in their power to remain as cold and collected as they possibly can to prevent him from being able to understand them. That will, at least, give us plenty of time to train all of you and get you into better physical shape before the battle comes."

I blinked rapidly at him, completely astonished at how quickly Kisuke had came up with that assumption in such a short amount of time. "I was completely wrong about Kisuke," I muttered to myself, eyes narrowing in displeasure at that thought. "He really is one smart bastard. Probably smarter than even Shikamaru!"

I had figured that Kisuke had been a scientist of some sort back when he was younger. He would always use such big, scientific words around me because he knew that I wouldn't be able to understand what it was that he was saying to me. I had never been smart in the art of sciences. Plant science, definitely. But not experimental science. I remembered when I was younger, I had seen him perform an experiment with Jinta and Ururu that had ended disastrously. I couldn't believe he had needed that many containers of whatever was in them for such a small experiment. It was ridiculous. And the resounding explosion that had happened when he mixed every single one of them together...I still think I'm partially deaf out of my left ear because I can't really hear people calling me from a distance out of that ear.

"Yamanaka-san."

I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Tessai, feeling like a midget compared to him. "Yes?"

"Now that you know what Kisuke has thought of on the situation at hand and now that you know that you have plenty of time before you go and rescue your friends, would you like to take the next step up?" Maybe I was imagining it, but it sounded like this was the part of the training that he was looking forward to. I wondered why that was.

I shrugged off the wariness that was building inside of me. Tessai wouldn't do anything that would cause harm to me. Sakura would kill him. And I would totally haunt him from the grave if he were to ever get me killed, whether it be on accident or not. I grinned widely at him. "Hell yes!"

OoOoOoO

**Deidara's POV**

These little brats...Deidara was ready to kill them. He was just about ready to kill himself, actually. He didn't know how long he was going to last for much longer, but he knew that it wasn't going to be for very long.

There was a reason why Deidara didn't like kids. A ton of reasons. More reasons than he could count. If he had to pick some of the main points as to why he hated kids, he would immediately say that they were loud, noisy, greedy, whiny, and annoying to the point that he felt like tearing his wonderful hair out of his scalp. Kids were just not his cup of tea.

His childhood could've been better, he guessed, but it had still been hard and he had been forced to grow up at a young age, so he had never had the chance to actually be a kid for once and play with others like any other kid his age. He had seen the horrors of war and had felt the blood of his enemies on his hands, but that was two of the many reasons as to why he had been forced to mature so young. Living on the street really forced a kid as young as Deidara to have a different outlook on the world. And his outlook on the world hadn't been all pretty and sparkly. And it most certainly hadn't been innocent and pure. It was his view on the world that had encouraged him to join the Demolition Corps.

He mentally grinned at the thought of the first organization he had ever joined.

It had been a blast being in that organization. It practically _thrived _to destroy things. And Deidara certainly loved to destroy things. It was his specialty. It was what he was good at. His greatest success had been destroying the Tsuchikage's Tower when he had first become a Nuke-nin. He had felt no regret whatsoever as he burned down his old master's home. It had been quite the opposite, in fact. It had merely made his blood boil pleasantly as it fell to the ground in shambles.

Now, however, his blood was boiling for the very wrong reason. Now, it was burning with anger and complete and utter annoyance at the little brats that were standing before him as he struggled to mold his Reiatsu into a tight ball and direct it to a single point out of his entire body. It was proving to be very difficult with Satan's spawn sneering down at him and making jabs at him every few seconds. The other brat was doing just fine to Deidara. She was kneeling beside the boy quietly and hadn't said a word since they had first taken him from Kisuke for some training.

Normally, control over the energy inside of his body was no big deal to him. Being an S-rank criminal and all, it was almost child's play to have complete control over the energy inside of yourself, but since Reiatsu was so much lighter and less dense, Deidara found it hard to not accidently mold it too quickly and cause it to explode out of him in a violent burst. He would've enjoyed watching that happen, but the snot-nosed redhead in front of him was taking all of the pleasure out of even _that_.Deidara wondered if there was even an off-switch somewhere on the brat's body. If there was, he was going to find it and press it immediately, desperate for any attempts to shut the boy up.

"What's taking you so long, huh?" The eleven-year-old drawled, the smirk on his lips widening as he saw Deidara twitch in annoyance. "Aren't you supposed to be some sort of badass fighter or something?" He leaned towards Deidara from his cross-legged position, eyes bright with mischief. "Why are you taking _forever _just to finish this one test?!"

Deidara didn't know who he wanted to kill more at the moment: the evil bitch, Ino, whom had tortured him with her nagging over the past four decades, or the little bastard, Jinta, who also didn't really know when to shut his mouth. It didn't really matter to Deidara whom he killed first. One of them gone would definitely ease the growing headache he got whenever he was around the two. Although, and he would never admit this to her, Deidara would rather prefer Ino's company over Jinta's. She was a pretty okay thing to look at, even if she stole his hair-style. She was at least pretty. Jinta...he was a little kid. A snot-nosed kid. Deidara hated kids.

_Oh yes, _Deidara thought as scenarios with him killing Jinta filled his head. _That little brat is _definitely_ going to be the first one to die. _

The girl—Deidara vaguely recalled that bastard, Kisuke, call her Ururu—tried to talk to Jinta, but her stuttering and high voice did little to help Deidara's situation. "Jinta, please," She murmured, hands clasped in front of her chest and fidgeted nervously from her kneeling position. "We aren't supposed to be bothering him while he is training. Kisuke only told us to give him instructions."

Jinta rounded on Ururu, an annoyed scowl on his face. "Shut up, Ururu!" He grumbled in annoyance, swiftly reaching up to grab the two bangs that hung to the sides of her eyes. "You're not the boss of me and since Kisuke isn't here, that makes me in charge of this bastard!" He accented each word with a vicious pull of the bangs, causing the little girl to whimper and cry out in pain as her hair was being pulled by the rude boy.

Deidara cracked open one of his closed eyes to glare at Jinta. _If he were ever to do that to _my _hair, he would be dead in a heartbeat. _As vain as Deidara was about his hair, he certainly didn't like people just coming up to him and touching his hair without his permission. He spent too many long hours to make it look nice and presentable for some bratty kid to come up and tug on it harshly. He loved his hair, honestly he did; however, he really didn't feel like spending another three hours in a bathroom fixing it. That would just be an even bigger pain in the ass for him after he had spent so long making his hair look nice. He liked it when people complimented it, but _not _when they touched it without his permission.

"But Jinta," Ururu complained, trying to free her abused bangs from Jinta's hands, "Deidara-san isn't really doing anything that requires our immediate attention! Besides, I'm three years older than you are! Wouldn't that make me the oldest?"

Deidara smirked at Jinta, who blushed slightly at Ururu's comment. "Three years older than you, huh?" Deidara said slyly, slowly releasing the concentrated Reiatsu in his body without having it backfire so that he could move again. "I never knew that she was older than you."

"You weren't supposed to find out at all, actually," Jinta mumbled furiously, gripping Ururu's hair tighter than before. Said hair's owner was whimpering pathetically and trying to get Jinta to release her poor hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be respecting your elders, Hanazaki-san?" Deidara asked with a shit-eating grin as he pointed to Jinta's abuse to Ururu's person in general. "She is older than you, after all. Shouldn't you be respecting her instead of tormenting her?"

Jinta scowled at Deidara, releasing Ururu's hair to instead give Deidara a glare. "Why don't you go back to learning the basics of Reiatsu control, Girly-Man?!"

Deidara's eye twitched as a dangerous glaring match between him and the brat ensured. He was an S-class criminal! He didn't deserve to be talked down to by a stupid kid who barely knew what the term "age difference" meant! He was a powerful shinobi, damn it, and he didn't deserve this kind of treatment! He was supposed to be treated with respect! Why couldn't this little brat just get that through his thick head?!

Ururu looked back and forth between the two boys, not quite understanding what it was that she was supposed to do to get the quarreling boys to stop fighting. She shifted her weight to get the tingling feeling in her legs to disappear. She knew that they had a bunch of work to do and a lot of ground to cover for Deidara's training. They weren't really getting anywhere with said training if Jinta kept antagonizing the man while he was working.

"Jinta, please," Ururu pleaded with the hot-headed boy. "We have to continue with Deidara-san's training. We can't delay any longer than we already have."

Jinta scowled at Ururu again and flicked her harshly in the forehead. "I said shut up already, Ururu!" He said, returning to glaring at the man before him. "If he doesn't want to take the responsibility to stay on track, then damn it, let him get in trouble for it!"

_Oh yes, _Deidara thought vindictively as his eye continued to twitch irritably at the little brat before him. Said brat smirked widely at him and made a rude gesture at him, prompting the end of Deidara's already low patience levels. _Kids are evil creatures. And this little bastard...he's definitely going to be dying a very painful death soon enough. _

OoOoOoO

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata fidgeted nervously as Kisuke, the man whom Sakura had told them to trust with every fiber of their being in her own little way, instructed her cousin in the ways of Reiatsu control. She didn't mind taking the backseat and waiting for instructions for now, but later on, she wouldn't sit back and let the man do this. She felt it at least vital that she learned the same things everyone else was learning and stay on the same page with them. This second chance at life was the perfect way for her to stay on top of things and to help her keep pace with everyone. She didn't want to be the weak link in this world like she had been back home.

After seperating everyone that had remained behind while Sakura took some sort of test with her...Zanpakuto, if that was what Hinata rememebered Sakura saying correctly...Kisuke had taken her and Neji with him for some special training. He had said something about her's and Neji's abilities being completely different from everyone else's. Hinata wondered if Kisuke heard anything that her cousin had told him when they had first met him. Hinata didn't think he did, but she also had the sneaking suspicion that he was deliberately ignoring what Neji had first said.

Hinata would never say this aloud to her cousin for fear that he would get angry with her, but she felt bad for him that he didn't have his Byakugan anymore. She didn't either, for that matter, but at least she had some sort of special power that could possibly make up for that fault. Her cousin didn't. He had said he only had agility and advanced Taijutsu. He didn't have anything else. And that made her slightly upset.

Between her and Neji, Hinata believed that it was Neji who deserved the Byakugan out of the two. He was more proficient with it. More so than she will ever be. She couldn't practice with it anymore, seeing as she didn't have it, so that meant that Neji was the better of the two, regardless of which branch of the family the two came from. But now that he didn't have it anymore, would that make her the better of the two?

_No, it didn't, _Hinata thought solemnly as she watched Neji fly through the exercises easily. _Even with this advanced technique of mine, Neji-niisan would always be the better of us. I have no doubts within my mind that he will create some sort of new technique that will work to his advantage in the near future._

Seconds later, Hinata berated herself for sounding so meek. She had just said that she wasn't going to tolerate any weaknesses this time, didn't she? And by all the Gods, she was going to be just that. She wasn't going to put up with any more weaknesses from herself any longer.

"Hinata-san," A voice called cheerfully. Hinata looked up to the smiling face of Urahara Kisuke, who was kneeling in front of Neji. Hinata noted the vaguely annoyed look that graced his face. She mentally wondered why that was. "Come over here and join us, please! It's time to actually begin your training!"

Hinata started at that and quickly placed herself beside her cousin so that she was facing Kisuke. She wanted to be able to see him in case he decided that he wanted to demostrate something. She was a very good learner while only listening, but it did her better good if she saw something rather than heard it. There were more details that way. "I thought that our training had already started when you took Neji-niisan aside," She said quietly as she resisted the urge to twiddle with her thumbs like she usually did when she was nervous. Her shyness around people had certainly toned down quite a bit, but she couldn't break her habit of fidgeting even after it had been so long.

Kisuke looked appalled. " I would never do that! That's so rude!" A memory of Sakura telling Hinata to trust Kisuke, but look underneath everything that Kisuke said, popped into the forefront of her mind. Hinata's mind swam dizzily as she struggled to figure out what Sakura meant when she said to look underneath the underneath with Kisuke. "The real training starts now."

Beside her, Neji tensed up before relaxing, though he kept his rigid posture. He looked like he was about ready to come face-to-face with someone important and wanted to look as professional as possible. Hinata's eyes narrowed in determination.

Kisuke continued. "However," He said as he held up a finger, "these next few exercises will not be easy. This whole training with me won't be as easy as you may think it is." He gave Hinata and Neji sharp looks, a complete opposite of his cheery personality from earlier. "Are you ready to continue with me until however long it takes to master all of the things that I am about to assign you?"

Hinata nodded her head firmly as Neji copied her. "We're ready."

Kisuke whipped his fan out of virtually nowhere and waved it casually in his face. "Let's begin, then."

OoOoOoO

**? POV**

_Ouch_, She thought vaguely as the slice on her cheek stung. She could feel the blood flowing down her cheeks as she stared into the eyes of the predator. Its eyes were narrowed in what she suspected was hunger and longing. Hunger because it was very obviously starving for her soul. And longing because it was taking it so very long to just capture her and devour her soul whole. Not that she would let it anyway. That would be very stupid on her part. She still had a mission to complete, even though it had already been so long. Time really flew by in the World of the Living.

There wasn't really much she could do until that boy came along. Her Soul Reaper powers were practically nonexistent at the moment and weren't accessible and her spells wouldn't really do her any good. That had been proved when she had gone up against Shrieker and had gotten hurt severely because her spells had done practically nothing against it.

A flash of orange caught her attention and she immediately made room for the rash Shinigami rookie. "Can you handle him, Ichigo?" She asked. A stupid question, she knew, but she had to make sure anyway. There was something that she had to do that was more important at the moment. She didn't want Ichigo to die, by no means. What she had in mind was just...a bigger problem than this annoying Hollow right now.

Ichigo smirked widely, twirling his large as hell sword around once before grasping it in both hands for a ready stance. "You bet."

Nodding at him, Rukia turned and said, "I'll be back soon. Keep him busy until I get back if he proves too much to handle."

"You got it."

That was the only confirmation that she needed. She took off towards the one place where she knew would have all of her answer. She didn't look back.

**I haven't died. Surprisingly. I was bombarded entirely with Exams and assignments and I was suffering from mental breakdowns every other day because I fretted over my Exams and my grades for the past month. But I am better now. I got a 114/113% on my Spanish Exam, earning me an A- when I had originally had a B- in that class. I earned a solid C+ on my English Exam, which is what I was hoping for. If I had failed that, I would've had to retake the class next year and I really don't want to since I'm already retaking Algebra II Honors. So I'm seriously happy about these little things. I passed all of my other Exams with A+'s, so I passed every single class this trimester. **

**On a better note, I'm on Summer Break~! But alas, Marching Band starts on Monday and I've been riding Beau every chance that I got. And I'm going to Texas next Tuesday until Monday :) It's going to be amazing~! I'll start writing some more while I'm there, so I'll try to update again right after :)**

**That's all I really have to say! Thank you for all of the lovely Reviews! They make me smile because they always seem to be getting funnier :) Oh, and Rocker-san, if you're curious about the ending, which I know you will be, just PM me and I'll give you "subtle" hints as to where that leads :) Thank you for reading, everyone! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	29. Chapter 29

**Everyone, please do not disregard the information that will be presented to you in the first half of this chapter! It is most definitely important and will be mentioned in a more discreet fashion in some later chapters! Please read carefully and try not to forget this information, kiddies! :)**

**Also! Rocker-san, I hope this answers your question to me a while back about how Sakura knows Kurama's name. I hope I did a decent enough job! :D**

**Thank you, too, Lulu! You've stuck with me even when I've been so busy and about to have a mental breakdown for the past few months! For that, I am sincerely grateful! Thank you for your support! ^w^**

**Anyway. Please enjoy the chapter! I kind of had to stop on it numerous times because I couldn't organize my thoughts and the words wouldn't really make any sense to me. So I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy~!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_There wasn't really much she could do until that boy came along. Her Soul Reaper powers were practically nonexistent at the moment and weren't accessible and her spells wouldn't really do her any good. That had been proved when she had gone up against Shrieker and had gotten hurt severely because her spells had done practically nothing against it._

_A flash of orange caught her attention and she immediately made room for the rash Shinigami rookie. "Can you handle him, Ichigo?" She asked. A stupid question, she knew, but she had to make sure anyway. There was something that she had to do that was more important at the moment. She didn't want Ichigo to die, by no means. What she had in mind was just...a bigger problem than this annoying Hollow right now._

_Ichigo smirked widely, twirling his large as hell sword around once before grasping it in both hands for a ready stance. "You bet."_

_Nodding at him, Rukia turned and said, "I'll be back soon. Keep him busy until I get back if he proves too much to handle."_

_"You got it."_

_That was the only confirmation that she needed. She took off towards the one place where she knew would have all of her answer. She didn't look back._

_End of Recap_

**Sakura's POV**

I shifted to a more comfortable position against the wall as Hana kneeled down to the ground beside me, placing her mirror on her lap as she began to smooth out the wrinkles that collected on her arms and middle. She had a strange habit with making herself look as presentable as possible. She hated wrinkles with a passion, something that I didn't really share with her. I didn't really care what I wore lately, seeing as how I wore the same thing and washed it every night, so I wondered where she had ever gotten the habit. She had been like that even when I had first met her.

"I strive for perfection," She had said. "For your perfection. Yes, it is silly that a couple of wrinkles can bother me so greatly, but I cannot help what is habitual." She shrugged. "I'm the way I am because of you."

While that made no sense whatsoever, I did get the concept of what she was trying to say. I still questioned where it was that she got that habit, but she never gave me a straight answer, which annoyed me to no end. I _really _wanted to know where she picked that habit up, but she wasn't helping me when she wouldn't tell me anything.

"Would you quit that?" I scolded Hana as she continued to smoothen out of her kimono. "It's fine now. Just leave it alone."

She gave me a scowl, but reluctantly followed my advice. She picked up her mirror and held it to her chest with the glass facing out. It flashed once before the interior of Tsunade's office became visible.

Tsunade herself was sitting at her desk, grumbling moodily at the paperwork that Shizune most likely forced her to do. She glared at the large stacks of paper that sat on both her wooden desk and the floor all around her. Sake bottles were littered all around her desk and the sake cup with said drink was currently being swirled around aimlessly in her hand as she tapped her pen on her desk.

Sighing, Tsunade downed the contents and placed the cup down, reaching down to grab one of the bottles to refill her cup, but froze when she heard rushing footsteps coming towards her office. She cursed. "Damn it, Shizune," She grumbled as she hastily shoved all of the bottles in her drawers and throwing her cup underneath a gigantic mound of papers. "That damn woman is like a bloodhound. It's like she has a thing for _my _sake!"

Snickering into my hand as Hana smirked, I watched as Tsunade struggled to close the drawer on time before straightening up right when Shizune burst through the door frantically. She didn't seem to really care about the heavy smell of alcohol that lingered in the air as she marched directly to Tsunade's desk and dropped some files on top of all of the documents had been originally been glaring at.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a problem," Shizune said gravelly as she tapped her nails on her desk.

At Tsunade's arched eyebrow, Shizune quickly set to work of opening up the files and taking out seperate sheets of paper that were littered with charts and numbers and names. Once she had neatly aligned them in the way that she wanted them to be, she pointed to the right center paper. "This is a graph of everything that the Fire Country recieves through trade as of the past three months. It also shows what we have exported out of the country to all of the other nations." She pointed to some numbers at the bottom of the sheet. "Read this, please."

Tsunade leaned forward and examined the numbers carefully. She frowned and looked at the graph again. I could practically see the gears in her head turning as she looked back to the numbers at the bottom. "I didn't know that we exported such large amounts of metal and oil products."

Shizune shook her head fervently. "That's because we don't."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously. I knew that look. That was her way of silently telling herself that she wasn't really going to like what it was that she was about to hear. "Explain."

Shizune quickly grabbed one of the sheets of paper from the far left corner and placed it in front of Tsunade. From my current position against the wall, I was able to tell that the upside-down paper was a map of sorts. Blue and red arrows stretched across the maps and covering certain areas in specific nations; there appeared to be small branch-offs in certain towns and led to across the ocean. I noticed that most of the arrows began in both Konoha and Suna.

Shizune pointed a manicured nail at the map. "This map records any and all international trade from the past three months. It shows everything that was imported and exported from all of the countries." She snatched another paper from the middle of the desk that showed many graphs, numbers, symbols, and names. She tapped a single spot on it a few times. "Read this, also."

I watched from my seated position against the wall as Tsunade frowned at the paper, her hazel-brown eyes roving over the graphs for a few seconds, then switching to the numbers and names before going back. "How strange. I didn't know that we sold such large amounts of metal and oil products."

"That's because we don't."

Tsunade's hand, which had been reaching for the paper in front of her for a better look, stilled. She gazed at Shizune through hooded eyes. "What do you mean?"

Shizune brushed a stray bang from her face nervously. Even though she had been Tsunade's apprentice for years, she still knew to fear Tsunade's wrath. "As you already know, the Land of Fire controls the majority of the trade throughout the Five Great Nations with the Land of Lightning close behind. For the past three days, the Ambassador of Trade, Hari, has noticed a huge increase in the oil and metal industries.

"Normally, this kind of thing wouldn't bother someone like Hari, who knows perfectly well how to handle her job and what to do when something comes up, but she grew suspicious when the said products kept rising above normal levels, so she decided to bring the matter to me."

"What are you trying to say, Shizune?" Tsunade snapped impatiently. I could see a vein pulsing in her forehead from where I was sitting and I found it amusing to see Tsunade getting so worked up like this. Hana seemed to agree with me because a wide grin split her lips every few seconds and random bouts of giggles would erupt from her whenever Tsunade's vein throbbed.

"I'm getting there, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said patiently as she indicated the papers once again. "Anyway, when Hari came to me with her suspicions, she pointed out one specific point that helped me understand why these products have risen so high."

Tsunade tapped her nails against her desk rhythmically. "And? What was she so worried about?" She brought out one of the sake bottles from underneath her desk and poured herself a cup as Shizune eyed the bottle distastefully. I knew that Tsunade knew that Shizune only knew about the sake bottles under her desk, which was why she was so boldly drinking alcohol while listening to a potentially important discussion. I had a feeling that while Tsunade was going to be missing those bottles hidden underneath her desk once Shizune took them away, she still had a bunch more hidden in her drawers and other secret little compartments around the room.

After a few more seconds of glaring deathly black flames at the sake bottle, Shizune controlled herself and gave Tsunade a deadly serious look. "Lady Tsunade, from Hari's predictions, we were able to gather a small portion of what Uchiha Madara was planning."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she immediately started choking on her drink. Placing her cup down, Tsunade placed a hand over heart as her coughing subsided. "You found out what?" She exclaimed in a choked gasp.

"We found out a small portion of Uchiha Madara's plan," Shizune said slowly.

"I got that part!" Tsunade snapped again as she slammed her cup down. "What I want to know is why Uchiha Madara is influencing the most important industries in our trade!"

"Hari gave me an answer to that as well. It is an educated guess, but she believes that she is close to hitting the mark."

I twitched excitedly. While I hadn't been at this certain meeting, Lady Tsunade had graciously filled me in on a few important details and shared with me everything that Shizune had told her, but she had also intentionally left out some important information. She had left holes throughout our talk so much that I had struggled horrendously to fully comprehend what she had been trying to say to me whenever we switched to topics that made no sense to me, but made perfect sense to her.

_Come on, _I think impatiently, refraining from tapping my nails against the floor. Hana had quickly picked up that that was one of my nervous, or excited, habits that I hadn't quite broken yet early on. She enjoyed tormenting me by purposely leaving out some things whenever we were talking about something important.

As Tsunade opened her mouth, I cheered successfully from within the safety of my mind, thinking that Hana hadn't noticed my strange behavior and that I would finally find out everything that Tsunade had left out, but Fate wasn't on my side at the moment as Hana got to her feet.

"I think that that's enough of this particular conversations," She said casually as she froze the memory. She smirked at my annoyed glare. "Don't give me that look. We don't have much time to waste anymore, so we must keep moving so that you can get the prize for this test."

"You did this on purpose," I accused her as I continued to glare. "You purposefully brought me here to wind me up and then leave me hanging because you knew that this conversation had bothered me ever since it occured!"

Hana blinked at me. "I did no such thing. I only wanted you to review what you already knew so that it would stay at the front of your mind. This information will play an important part in the future. I suggest that you don't forget it." She placed a hand on my arm and firmly gripped my sleeve. "Hold on."

I momentarily gave her a withering glare before I quickly grasped her shoulder when her words registered in my mind. Not a second later, Hana's weird teleportation technique, which I had watched her do more times than I could count, activated and we were flying through a dark abyss. I shivered at the frigidness of the air and tried not to panic at the blackness that surrounded me. It was so dark that I couldn't even see my hands or Hana, who was like a glowing beacon since her white kimono seemed to have an ethereal glow to her body. My only reassurance was that my hand was still touching Hana's shoulder and I was able to stay somewhat calm, in a nervous sort of way.

A second later, we appeared in a grassy clearing some ways outside of Konoha. I pouted slightly. "I hate the feeling, but I seriously wish I could learn that technique. It'd save me so many useless trips."

Hana smiled. "But it takes up a lot of energy. At your current level, you probably would only be able to use that technique two or three time a day. And that's with a full day of rest. Basically, you can only use this technique every other day or the strain on your body will cause your heart and lungs to give out."

I sighed. "Why must everything you do have to be some complicated? It's not fair."

"It's not my fault that my body is somewhat built differently than yours. This technique wasn't exactly made for Shinigami; only Zanpakuto."

I snorted. "Why couldn't I have been reincarnated as a Zanpakuto instead of a Shinigami? Life's so much cooler when you're a sword and you get your own space without it being invaded by annoying pests."

Hana gave me a strange look. "Nobody even bothers you that often, Sakura. You're almost always left to your own devices." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Except when Soi Fon pesters you into doing your paperwork, but really, that's about it."

"People bothered me all the time when I was in the 13th Company."

"And that was how long ago?"

"I don't know."

"Then why bring it up?"

I gave a frustated cry. "I don't know! I just wanted to prove my point I guess!" I growled at her smirk. "Fuck off. You're smartass comments are starting to piss me off."

"I haven't even said anything smart yet."

"There you go again! Running your mouth like you—"

"Are you sure about this, Sakura-chan? He can be a real bastard and you never know what he'll do next!"

I paused in my rantings and looked up to see a slightly younger version of Naruto and I sitting across from each other in the middle of the clearing. Naruto looked slightly nervous and my other self looked determined and ready for anything. Except for what was to come, but I knew that she had a sneaking suspicion as to what was going to happen, and she wouldn't know the whole truth for another few months if I was being perfectly accurate with remembering what day the invasion started.

"I'm positive, Naruto. I don't know how much time the two of us will have to spend together once the war comes around, but I'd rather get this done and over with. Besides, there are some questions that I've been itching to ask him for some time now."

I snorted softly. Hana gave me a quelling look, silently telling me to be quiet. I rolled my eyes, but obliged anyway. Didn't want to piss her off anytime. One time was enough and even then, I was still scarred from _that_ particular incident.

Naruto frowned heavily at her and relented some minutes later. He sighed. "Just please stay by my side, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, a shred of worry leaking into his words. "He's kinda...unpredicable and will do the strangest things at the most random of times."

Sakura waved away his worries and scooted closer to him until she was sitting knee-to-knee with him. She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Naruto. Nothing's gonna happen."

Naruto nodded before placing his hands over her forehead and over her collarbone. He took a deep steadying breath before exhaling. Sakura's body tensed before sagging forward, only to be held up by the stiff hands Naruto had on her. He, too, tensed before starting to lean forward, but his body stopped about an inch out, holding still out of sheer will power.

"He really is amazing," I murmured as I gazed at the blond with a soft expression. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like him in my long years of life."

"Naruto-san is one of those people that can touch a person's heart with just a few words," Hana said quietly as she beckoned me to follow her closer towards the two bodies. "Because of his childhood, he can relate to others that had suffered from a harsh childhood or just because he understands any pain they have experienced from a specific point in time. I'm starting to realize how he could make even the cold-hearted Nagato change his mind about his beliefs."

Hana stooped down beside Naruto and held out her hand to me. I complied instantly and with a flare of undetected Reiatsu, we were sent plummeting into psyche.

I sniffed distastefully at the musky smell that filled my nose as we landed in the water. I didn't quite know if it was coming from the water that I was currently standing in or if it was coming from the walls that looked like they had been coated snail slime and hadn't been cleaned for years since this particular slime didn't dry up. The best part was the lighting. There were torches in brackets every few yards and one would expect this place to be encased in a warm, orange glow, but instead, it was a sickening pale yellow that did nothing but enhance the shadows that loomed around.

"Ever heard of a thing called Air Freshner," I grumbled as Hana ignored the smell entirely. I wondered if she was holding her breath, but the subtle rise and fall of her shoulders told me otherwise. "How can you stand this smell? I would've thought you'd instantly want to leave since you live in a flowery and forest-smelling environment."

Hana shrugged. "You really can't be picky," She said. "Since I have access to your past memories, you could say that I've had to smell worse from experiencing every single mission that you had to go through."

I cringed and laughed sheepishly. "I hope I didn't do any permanent damage. Then I'd really feel bad." Not all of my missions had been all fun and games. I had had my fair share of seduction missions in remote parts of the nations that nobody would even think of looking in because of how poor the living conditions were and how certain things were extremely hard to come by.

Hana gave me a vicious look. "I expect payment in some form for forcing me to endure those horrible moments."

"I didn't force you to endure shit!"

Hana held up a hand to silence me. "Let's talk about this later. Right now, you need to be focusing on getting the third pearl."

Grumbling under my breath and scowling at Hana, I started forward down the dark and gloomy hallway.

"You're going the wrong way."

Whirling around, I stomped past Hana, successfully splashing her with the questionable water and earning myself a glare. "Fuck off," I growled as I passed her.

For a few minutes, we walked only in silence. Neither one of us wanted to break the silence or, in my case, I just didn't know what to say. I wasn't too sure about Hana. She always had something to say, but for most of the time, she kept her thoughts mostly to herself. I could hear the occasional _drip drip drip _sound of water hitting the ground water from some high place, but I couldn't really place where it was coming from.

After the third _drip drip drip _sound, we reached a corridor that had multiple hallways. I didn't know which way to go since I couldn't sense Naruto's or Sakura's chakra. God, it was so weird referring to myself in third person. It made me sound like I was insane. Not that I wasn't already. You lose your sanity pretty quick when you're a shinobi.

I groaned in exasperation. "You've got to be kidding me! What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Hana took her time examining each dimly-lit corridor, the shadows lining her face giving her a dangerous and forboding appearance for someone who was shorter than _me_. She wasn't angry. I knew that much. I would be able to tell instantly if she was since that was the easiest emotion that I could catch from her. She was just...indifferent, I guess. The shadows were just playing silly tricks on me.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked instead. Damn it. I was so hoping that she would just give me the freaking answer already. It would save us so much time and energy.

"Play the guessing game."

For the first time ever, Hana smacked her forehead with the back of her mirror. "No, you idiot," She snapped. She carefully hit me over the head with her mirror. I think she was just trying to not break the glass instead of worrying about any injuries to my person. "Use your head. _Think_."

Pouting at her for hitting me, I went into serious mode and examined the hallways critically. They were all the exact same. Nothing about them was different in any way. I couldn't hear anything echoing from any of the hallways and there didn't seem to be any lights lit down the paths. But that couldn't be right. Naruto and Sakura were supposed to have some this way. When Hana had forced me to change directions, it was just because that she had smelt their scents. If I had just taken the time to smell the air instead of picking a random hallways, I wouldn't of made a fool of myself.

But something wasn't making sense. I know that Naruto and Sakura had come this way. My senses were very rarely ever wrong and their scents had led me here, so why wasn't—

Why the hell didn't I just smell for Naruto's heavy cologne or the feminine perfume that I had worn that day in the first place?

Sniffing lightly, I immediately picked up the perfume that I had used back then and started down the hallway that it was coming from. Hana followed silently.

It wasn't long before we reached the end of the hallway. However, it wasn't your everyday dead end.

Not twenty feet away from me, red cell-like bars barred the way. The darkness behind looked never-ending and sent shivers down my spine. I would hate to get lost in that kind of darkness. And behind those bars was a creature as large as the Hokage Monument itself.

It was a red-orange fox with the most demonic red eyes with slits for pupils, sharp, pointy ears, and nine tails that were swishing lazily around its somewhat human-like front. Its gaze was currently fixated on the duo that had ventured closer to its cage, eyes shining with intelligence and awareness.

"So this is the Nine-Tailed Fox," Hana mused curiously as she tilted her head. "It's so different seeing the real thing than in a memory. How fascinating."

I blanched and took a step away from her. "Please don't ever say that again. You sounded like Mayuri and that is always a bad thing."

My memory-self had already started moving before Hana could even process what I had just said. She took a few steps away from Naruto and bowed at the waist to the fox behind the bars. It watched her closely, not saying a word. "Greetings, Nine-Tails," She said softly after straightening. "It is a privilage to meet you at last."

The fox snorted softly. "I remember you," He said in a deep, magnified voice. "Your name is mentioned often, though not as often as that Uchiha brat." He ignored how the two stiffened. "Haruno Sakura, I believe."

She nodded tersely. "Yes."

The fox pierced Naruto with his gaze next. "Why did you bring her here, Naruto?" Was it just me or did he sound angry?

Naruto looked away. "She insisted."

"Please, Nine-Tails," Sakura said, taking a small step forward. "Hear me out. What I have to ask is very important."

The fox appeared to be pondering the question for longer than necessary. He only answered when Sakura and Naruto were literally sweating bullets from nervousness. "Girl, you have no business here. This place is Naruto's mind and my domain. One of your status does not belong here. Leave."

I liked how he completely ignored my request at the time. It pissed me off, sure, but it was kinda hilarious to me now. I could tell that he really didn't like anyone in general and here I was, getting all up in his business like I was his host instead of Naruto. Or, even better, like I even owned the behemoth. He probably didn't like that.

"Please, Nine-Tails!" Sakura pleaded. "I came here because I wanted to ask you about the man known as Uchiha Madara!"

The fox stilled immediately, red eyes narrowing in hate at the mere mention of the name. "Uchiha...Madara, you say?"

Sakura nodded quickly, the expression on her face saying how relieved she was that she had finally caught the Nine Tails's attention. "Yes, Uchiha Madara. Nine Tails, when you were—"

"His name is Kurama, Sakura-chan," Naruto interjected. The fox gave him a scathing glare that Naruto pointedly ignored. "It's better than being constantly called "Nine-Tails", right?"

Giving Naruto an irritated glance, Sakura continued speaking. "_Kurama_, when you were first introduced to our teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto told me that you compared Madara to Sasuke. Can you tell me how you are offiliated with Madara?"

Kurama gave her a disbelieving look as he bared the tips of his teeth, like he couldn't believe what had just been asked. "Is Konoha really so incompetent so as to not mention the greatest battle of all time to a bunch of Academy brats?"

"They left out quite a few details," Sakura said smoothly. "We didn't learn much about the Shodaime's battle with Madara. They only told us that the battle had gourged out a piece of land known as the Valley of the End during their confrontation and that Madara had revealed to the Shodaime that he had a strong control over you."

A low growl filled the air, causing the walls to shake. Naruto wavered on his feet and Sakura tripped over her feet before regaining her balance. Hana and I stood still, not at all affected, as I studied this talk carefully, searching for the answer that I knew was close to being confirmed.

"Insolent wrenches," Kurama growled, resting his massive head on his paws and glaring at the two in front of him. Naruto may have earned his trust and respect sometime during the war, but that didn't mean he still couldn't despise people when the time called for it. "What a degrading way to describe _that _battle! Whoever taught you at the time is an insolent twit that needs to read the History scrolls again."

Naruto chuckled quietly. I knew that it bothered him that Kurama was insulting Iruka like that, but it wasn't in his nature to not laugh at a barely concealed joke. Especially when it was _Kurama _who was doing it.

"Will you answer my question, please?" Sakura pressed. "How are you affiliated with Uchiha Madara apart from the battle with the Shodaime?"

If Kurama disliked the tone Sakura was using with him, he didn't say anything apart from raise his lip in a warning. "It was some time ago that Madara came looking for me. I do not know how it is that he found me for I have successfully remained hidden from the world for the longest of times, only coming out to terroize those that have disrupted me, but he did and with him was the deepest despair, grief, and hatred that I have ever felt in a human.

"Through my half-conscious state and through the haze of anger, I remember thinking how it was almost impossible for any human to have such emotions that run that deep to be roaming around. He...confused me, for lack of a better word. Such a man—cocky bastard he was, but his intelligence outranked that of any human's—should not be allowed to exist in this world, for something in my mind told me that he would bring nothing but despair to the world. Many would say that this man was my perfect match. He enjoyed fighting and death more than I did. However, I was a wild creature at the time and didn't trust anybody, no matter who it was. And it was his words to me that made me despise the man known as Uchiha Madara with a burning passion.

"'Nine-Tails, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalescend energy...energy that once was a single, ultimate form! An unstable force, lacking in intelligence and sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! The Tailed Beasts are but slaves to those with blessed eyes! _Obey_!'"

I shivered in time with my other body at the coldness and venom in Kurama's voice. Madara was one sick fuck if he thinks he can control anyone or everything just because he was born into the Uchiha.

My other self appeared to agree, if the expression on her face was saying anything, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she asked another question. "But why? Why does Madara want you and the other Tailed Beasts? What is he planning to do with you? And what does he mean when he says 'a single, ultimate form'?"

"Have you ever heard the story of the Sage of the Six Paths?" Kurama asks.

Naruto frowned and nodded his head. "Yea. When I first met Madara, he mentioned the Sage of the Six Paths. He didn't really explain who he was in detail, though. He just mentioned him before he disappeared."

"The Sage of the Six Paths was reverred by the people of the world as a God. He was known as their Savior. He saved the world from a certain monster."

"A monster?" Sakura whispered.

"What kind of monster?" Naruto asked.

"He was the aggregate of all of the Tailed Beasts. An existence that possessed almost infinite chakra," Kurama stated. "Its name was known as the Ten Tails."

"Ten Tails?" Sakura asked curiously. "I thought the Tailed Beasts only went up to Nine Tails?"

Kurama shook his massive head. "No. We—myself and the other Tailed Beasts—are the result of the Ten Tails' chakra being split into nine parts by the Sage of the Six Paths."

"So, wait!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide. "If what you're saying is true, then Madara's trying to—" He stopped, choking on his own saliva in disbelief.

"So the reason Madara's collecting all of the Tailed Beasts," Sakura said slowly, "is because he's trying to reanimate the Ten Tails?"

Kurama closed his eyes, seemingly unperturbed with this realization, but the agitated swishing of his tails said otherwise. "In a way, that is half-correct. There is more to his plan, but that is the basic part of the plan."

"Then that's all we really need to know," Naruto growled. He tugged on Sakura's arm. "Come on, Sakura-chan. We need to go alert Grandma Tsunade about this!"

"Naruto."

The two paused and looked back at the cage.

Kurama gave them a toothy smirk. The smirk wasn't reassuring in any way and promised an ass-kicking to anybody that glanced at it. "You inherited the Yondaime's and Kushina's will when you were born and I was sealed within you. I'm warning you, Naruto, if you fail in stopping Madara and he manages to get ahold of me...I will never forgive you for failing the wishes of those two."

He looked somewhat shocked, but Naruto quickly regained his composure and gave Kurama his signature grin. "I won't let you down, Kurama. That's a promise."

Naruto hooked his arm around Sakura's arm as she gave a final bow to the fox and they both disappeared from view.

Hana chose that moment to pause time, the Nine-Tails frozen mid-step as it moved to turn around. "What do you think?" She asked expectantly.

"Don't ever fuck with somebody that's older and more experienced than you. Especially when the one you're messing with is Uchiha Madara," I deadpanned.

Hana hit me upside the head harshly.

Cringing, I said, "Damn, woman. I was just kidding. Do you not know how to take a joke?" At her glare, I deflated. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Be serious. We are almost finished with the tests. Once we have completed the final test and you shout out my Bankai name, then you may joke around to your heart's content."

"You're no fun," I grumbled. "Alright, fine. For this particular lesson, I learned to accept the inevitable."

"Elaborate."

I ran a hand through my long hair frustratingly. "At the time when Naruto introduced me to Kurama, I had already known somewhere deep within me that the confrontation with Madara was coming and that there was nothing that we could do to stop it. He was far too powerful for us and there was nothing that we could do about. I would say that I was holding onto the false hope that maybe, just maybe, that my intuition was wrong about Madara coming."

"Have you accepted the outcome? Do you regret dying and becoming a Shinigami?"

I pursed my lips as I shrugged. "I guess I'm still kind of pissed at the outcome because I was still so young when I had died. Twenty-one years old, if I recall correctly. I still had such a long road ahead of me and I wanted to continue walking down that road with Naruto and Sasuke once we brought him back. I wanted to get stronger to protect those precious to me, but Madara tore that away from me when he attacked my home.

"However, I have learned to accept what has happened. I don't think I will ever forgive Madara for what he has done, no matter what had happened to him in the past. He ruined me in the worst way imaginable. I have learned to accept my new role here in the Soul Society and I have learned to actually follow through with my gut this time. My intuiton, as well. And right now, both are telling me that Aizen is currently up to no good and I am going to follow through with my plans this time. I'm not hesitating anymore. It all stops right now."

Next thing I know, Hana's mirror is once again in my face and it is currently portraying an image of Naruto, Sasuke, and I at a time when we were a real team with Kakashi as our Sensei. We had our backs turned, so I couldn't see their faces, and they were holding hands, tightly in Sakura's and Naruto's grasps and loosely in Sasuke's. My younger self turned her head enough to show me one bright green eye. She winked at me and grinned toothily before disappearing in that bright flash of light that I was slowly becoming accustomed to.

I held my hand out to catch the deep blue pearl that materialized in front of me, the slightly larger pearl resting in my palm snuggly as I examined it. If I had to pick what it resembled, I would say that it looked like the ocean during a storm: an angry dark blue with huge slivers of silver-grey.

"Why is it bigger than the other two?"

"Blue could also mean water if you really think about it and make the connections. Perhaps it's larger than the others because my powers are originally water-based and are more powerful than what the other pearls' powers are."

I blinked as I pocketed the pearl with the others. "These pearls are the manifestations of your powers?"

Hana turned her head away from me so that her long white hair hid her face from view. "That is a basic way of putting it, but yes. That is correct." She gave me a beaming grin. "One more test remains, Sakura. Let's get it over with."

I laughed at her eagerness and grasped her hand with my own and we left the memory with the two of us laughing gleefully for some unknown reason even to us.

* * *

**One more chapter! And then we are finished with Sakura's Bankai training! And then the real fun should begin ! *Grins evilly* Holy hell, I cannot wait to surprise you guys with the ending I've got in mind. You all are seriously going to hate me what I've got in mind, but it's going to be soooo worth it!**

**Like I said at the top, please do not disregard the information before Shizune and Tsunade. That is some very important shit! It will be put to good use in future chapters! The pearls will, as well. They will be so completely badass with the idea I've got in mind. **

**I'm kind of pissed at the part with Kurama. I feel like he's so OOC, but I don't think there's really anything that I can do about it. I've fixed it so many times, and quite frankly, I've had enough with this chapter. It was a bitch to write, so I'm putting it to rest for another time. I hope I didn't do that bad of a job!**

**Oh! I really wanna try this! Darkpetal16 gave me this idea and I think it would be fun to do! Questions and Answers! She got me addicted to this to begin with, but I can't thank her enough for it. People's reviews for these things are so hilarious! **

**QUESTION: What is your favorite couple in Naruto and for what reason?**

**See you all again soon! Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**


End file.
